Malam Minggu di Asrama Heroes Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: (Sequel dari Heroes Gakuen Absurd Day) Hanya sekumpulan kisah nista para murid Heroes Gakuen dalam menjalani malam minggu mereka! (Cover picture motret dari buku Bhs. Inggris di sekolah!)
1. Penjelasan Kecil

Yeah, another sequel for Heroes Gakuen! XD *plak!*

Well, jika kalian baca judul fic ini, mungkin kebanyakan mikirnya begini: 'Terinspirasi dari Malam Minggu Miko-nya Raditya Dika, ya?'

Sayangnya iya, tapi aku mencoba untuk membuat ide orisinil di sini! Jadi, yah begitulah! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Lost Saga hanya milik pembuatnya! ^^/

Warning: Humor garing, nyasar fandom di beberapa bagian, banyak OC berkeliaran (lu kate hewan liar?), genre tidak tetap (?), Author dan Narator adalah orang yang sama (?), dan sisanya silakan tambah sendiri! *plak!*

* * *

 **Prolog: Penjelasan Kecil**

* * *

Heroes Gakuen kembali lagi menghibur para penghuni fandom Lost Saga yang rada sepi ini!

Tolong jangan lempari barang, ya! ^^V

Heroes Gakuen merupakan sebuah sekolah elit yang didirikan di Citadel pada tanggal 5 Juni 1739. (Mathias: "TUA AMAT, DAN ITU KENAPA PAKE TANGGAL ULTAH GUE?!")

Oh, apa tadi aku dengar ada 'kambing' yang teriak soal ultah dan tua? Lebih baik abaikan saja! *dilempar kapak.*

Sekolah ini memiliki gedung 5 lantai dengan 2 lapangan luas di sisi kiri dan kanan. Bagian belakang gedung merupakan sebuah taman luas yang digunakan beberapa siswa untuk berkebun.

Oh iya, sekolah ini mempunyai asrama yang letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah.

Kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang kenistaan para murid di sekolah ini dalam menjalani malam minggu mereka di asrama.

Oh, penasaran ya? Sama, saya juga! *plak!*

* * *

 **Click Next!**


	2. Malam Minggu Thundy

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Thundy: Misi Menghindari Elemy**

* * *

Pada suatu malam minggu yang kagak mainstream di asrama Heroes Gakuen, terlihat seorang cowok berambut biru yang lagi uring-uringan di kamarnya. Namanya Thundy.

Mau tau kenapa dia uring-uringan?

Karena biasanya malam minggu itu malamnya para pasangan dan dia berusaha untuk menghindari yang namanya 'apel malam minggu'.

Alasannya?

Dia punya gebetan, tapi kagak mau ngaku kalau dia suka. Katanya masih mau jadi jomblo.

Anjir! Gue yang jomblo aja masih ngarep pengen nikah sama husbando (dari anime)! Lha, dia yang udah ada gebetan malah kagak bersyukur! *di-Thunderbolt yang bersangkutan.* (Thundy: "JANGAN CURCOL!")

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita!

Setelah uring-uringan selama beberapa saat, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi mencari kesibukan.

Maunya sih ke kamar kakak angkatnya, tapi sayang yang bersangkutan lagi karaokean dengan syahdu-nya. Daripada mengganggu atau malah ikut-ikutan, dia pun terpaksa pergi ke kamar orang lain.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

Cowok itu mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar berkali-kali dan akhirnya sang pemilik kamar pun keluar. Dia merupakan seorang cowok berambut pirang yang memakai piyama warna coklat.

"Ngapain lu ke sini, Thun? Gue pengen tidur, nih!" gerutu cowok itu kesal sambil mengucek matanya. Sebut saja namanya Alexia.

"Lex, gue boleh numpang tidur kagak?" tanya Thundy memohon.

"Kagak usah, kecuali kalau lu mau jomblangin abang gue! Kasihan dia, galau mulu tiap malem minggu!" balas Alexia datar dan...

BRAK!

Dia pun membanting pintu dengan keras.

Thundy pun kecewa dan terpaksa pergi ke kamar lain.

* * *

Di pintu kamar yang lain, Thundy kembali mengetuk pintu dan kali ini yang keluar adalah seorang cowok berambut coklat ikal. Kita panggil dia Daren.

"Kok lu rapi banget, Ren?" tanya Thundy bingung begitu melihat pakaian yang dipakai cowok di depannya itu.

"Gue mau ngapel sama Kaila!" jawab Daren datar. "Lagian, tampang lu jones banget deh! Lu mau numpang tidur, ya?"

JLEB!

Sebuah panah imajiner bertuliskan 'jones' pun sukses menancap di dada cowok berambut biru tersebut.

Thundy hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian bertanya, "Eh, iya! Kedua abang lu kemana?"

"Udah pergi duluan! Saphire main futsal sama Vroyen dan Maurice, Vience lagi kecengin Vivi-chan!" jelas Daren tanpa ekspresi.

"Heran gue! Bisa-bisanya Saphire main futsal malem minggu begini, biasanya juga ngunjungin Lira si anak Hong Gil Dong itu!" komentar Thundy.

"Lira-chan, ya? Katanya dia ikut shopping sama Frida dan Monika, maklum cewek! Jadinya terpaksa dia ngajakin Vroyen sama Maurice main futsal!" ujar Daren sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Udah, ya! Gue mau ngapel dulu! Kapan-kapan lu kenalin pacar lu, dong! Itu pun kalau lu punya!"

JLEB!

Sekali lagi 'panah jones' langsung menancap di dada Thundy, pemirsa!

"Ya udahlah!" Thundy pun langsung minggat dari kamar Daren.

'Hmm, siapa lagi yang mesti gue kunjungi?' batin Thundy sambil mikir. 'Coba ke tempat Ikyo, ah!'

* * *

Ketika dia berniat pergi ke kamar yang bersangkutan, tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang cowok berambut putih di depannya yang ternyata orang yang dicarinya, Kitsukami Ikyo.

"Mau kemana lu, Kyo?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Gue bukan Kusanagi Kyo, kampret!" sembur Ikyo sewot.

* * *

Di dunia King of Fighter sana, tiba-tiba yang tersangkutan langsung bersin.

* * *

"Yeee, sorry! Gue kan refleks manggilnya!" balas Thundy agak risih. "Moncong-moncong, lu mau kemana?"

"PDKT!" jawab Ikyo singkat.

"Lu udah punya gebetan?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Iyalah! Gue lagi pengen kecengin si Linda, anak Lucifer dari kelas Melee itu, lho!" jelas Ikyo bangga.

"Linda?" Thundy langsung bengong mendengar nama cewek kecengan Ikyo.

"Eh, Vience kagak kasih tau lu ya?" Kali ini giliran Ikyo yang bertanya.

"Gimana ngasih taunya? Wong orangnya udah pindah kelas sejak semester 10 (?) ke kelas Special!" jelas Thundy sweatdrop.

"Ya udahlah! Gue telat, nih! Mending lu ke tempat Teiron aja, deh! Kali aja orangnya ada!" usul Ikyo yang langsung ngacir.

"Iya juga sih..." gumam Thundy yang langsung tancap gas ke kamar Teiron.

* * *

Setibanya di sana, dia langsung mengetuk pintu dengan brutal. Tapi bukannya Teiron yang keluar, malah seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang membukakan pintu.

"Teiron-nii pergi, senpai!" ujar gadis itu sebelum ditanya oleh Thundy dan yang bersangkutan pun sukses dibuat kecewa (dalam hati). "Memangnya senpai mau ngapain pake nyariin?"

"Tak ada Teira, aku hanya mau nanya aja..." balas Thundy.

"Oh iya, senpai mau masuk?" tanya Teira.

"Hmm, lebih baik aku per-"

"AAAAAAAAARGH! BAPAK IBUMU MASIH ADA, HAH?! BERBAKTI SANA!" Sebuah teriakan dari antah-barantah pun sukses memotong perkataan Thundy barusan.

'Itu siapa yang teriak, sih?' batin Thundy yang sempat kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Oh, senpai masuk aja kalau mau tau!" usul Teira yang entah gimana caranya bisa membaca pikiran senior di depannya itu.

"Serius, nih?" tanya Thundy yang sempat cengo saat merasa Teira membaca pikirannya.

"Iyalah~"

Karena agak bingung plus penasaran, Thundy pun langsung masuk ke kamar Teira (beserta Teiron karena mereka saudaraan) dan langsung mangap lebar.

Bisa tebak kenapa dia mangap begitu?

Kagak tau? Oke deh!

TERNYATA TUH KAMAR BERASA KAYAK WARNET, COY! IYA, WARNET! *di-Antlion Hell sama Teiron.* (Teiron: "KAGAK USAH PAKE CAPS JEBOL JUGA, KALE!")

Yang lebih mengherankan, rupanya kamar warnet itu isinya cewek semua dan begitu Thundy mengintip kegiatan di sana...

Mereka main game Point Blank Evolution.

BLAME BIGFOOT AND HIS RED SNOW! BECAUSE HIM, I WANT REVENGE IN THIS FIC! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW, BIGFOOT?! *dibacok yang bersangkutan.* (Thundy: "OOT JANGAN DI SINI, AUTHOR LAKNAT!")

Okay, back to story!

Mau tau reaksi Thundy melihat kejadian itu?

Ini dia!

"ANJER! ASTAGA KAMBING! WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEJAK KAPAN ADA WARNET DI SINI?!" teriak Thundy sangatlah shock PAKE BANGET. *dikeroyok rame-rame.*

Webek, webek...

Tapi sayangnya, teriakannya malah dikacangin seisi warnet yang lagi main PBE sambil pake earphone. (Apa kagak takut congek, tuh?)

"Kacang kacang, kacang mahal~" celetuk Teira yang malah jualan kacang.

"Lu ngapain jualan kacang?" tanya Thundy sweatdrop.

"Biar nambah uang jajan, lha~ Teiron-nii jarang ngasih uang jajan, Thundy-senpai! Jadinya aku jualan kacang aja sambil jagain warnet ini!" jelas Teira watados.

"Apa tadi aku denger ada Thun-kun?"

GLEK!

Cowok berambut biru itu pun langsung menelan ludah dan menengok ke arah sumber suara dengan tampang horror.

Rupanya...

Ada cewek berkacamata dengan rambut coklat twintail pake tanktop hitam, rok selutut warna abu-abu, sepatu boot coklat, dan kaos kaki putih lagi duduk santai di salah satu PC di pojokan sambil nyemil kentang goreng yang menengok ke arah kedua orang itu saat mendengar perkataan Teira barusan.

Mein Gott!

"ASTAGANAGAJINGDEMI ** _KUMISLELEOMZHUGELIANG_** DAN _ **JENGGOTKAMBINGPAKGUANYU**_ SERTA _ **KUNCIRKUDAZHAOYUN**_ JUGA _ **ANTENAKECOAKLUBU**_ ,SEJAKKAPANSIEMYBEGOITUADADISANA?!" sembur cowok itu kayak orang kumur-kumur saking shock-nya.

* * *

Di dunia Dynasty Warrior sana, empat orang yang bersangkutan langsung bersin di tempat masing-masing. (Note: Harap liat bagian yang di-bold italic sama Author pada dialog sebelumnya!)

* * *

"Emy-senpai suka kentangnya?" tanya Teira kagak nyambung.

Tuh bocah lagi jadi anak katering, ya?

"Boleh lha, Tei-chan!" ujar sang gadis yang dipanggil 'Emy' itu, kemudian memperhatikan sang cowok yang masih shock. "Thun-kun?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya kagok.

"Nyariin, ya?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung blushing dan berusaha mengelak, "Si-siapa yang nyariin lu, Elemy bego? O-orang tadi gue cu-cuma-"

Chu~

Satu ciuman langsung mendarat di bibir Thundy.

Mau tau reaksi Teira dan penghuni warnet lainnya melihat kejadian itu?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~"

"So sweet~"

"Cieeeee~"

"Tembak aja, Emy-chan! Mumpung Thun-kun masih jomblo!"

"Balas cium aja, Thun!"

"Aaaaawh~ Aku juga mau~"

"Ajegile aja dia bisa begitu!"

"Thundy-nii sama Emy-nee semoga langgeng, ya!"

GUBRAK!

Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau yang ngomong terakhir itu Flamy, kan?

"FLAMY(-KUN), SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SITU?!" jerit Thundy dan Elemy shock begitu mendapati si cowok kecil berambut coklat itu udah berada di pojokan entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak temenin Nirmala-chan di sini~" balas Flamy watados sambil menggandeng seorang cewek berambut pirang fourtail di sebelahnya.

Yah, begitulah malam minggu Thundy!

Kira-kira Chapter depan malam minggu siapa, ya?

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Sejak kapan lu main begituan?" tanya Thundy sambil memperhatikan Elemy main PBE.

"Sejak Author kita main LS~" jawab Elemy watados yang sukses membuat sang penanya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Namanya kagak elit amat!" komentar pemuda itu agak risih melihat username yang dipake Elemy.

"Biarin, orang suka-suka gue~" balas Elemy yang malah bikin Thundy tambah sweatdrop. "Moncong-moncong..."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue di-kill mulu sama username ini, tapi kok rasanya mirip sama nama seseorang ya? Lu tau kagak, Thun-kun?"

Mata biru Thundy mengikuti arah username yang ditunjuk Elemy di layar monitor dan entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang kagak beres.

'Wah, pasti Author Girl-chan bakalan ngomel-ngomel nih!'

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Thundy Shocka

Umur: Secara fisik 15 tahun, tapi aslinya lebih tua 10 kali lipat. (Maksudnya 15 dikali 10, sih!)

Tanggal lahir: 15 Oktober

Zodiak: Libra

Warna rambut/mata: biru/biru gelap

Hero: Lightning Mage

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Merupakan yang tertua (secara biologis), walaupun secara fisik kagak meyakinkan. :V *plak!*

-Menyukai berbagai jenis kue, terutama baumkuchen.

-Bisa bicara bahasa Jerman.

-Suka sama Elemy, tapi malu mengakuinya (istilahnya tsundere).

-Pernah menyukai seseorang sebelum Elemy, tapi sayangnya udah meninggal karena perang.

Bonus: Suka meditasi di pohon terong (?) kalau lagi stress. :V *fakta macam apa ini?!* *di-Thunderbolt yang bersangkutan.*

* * *

Kenapa di Chapter ini Thundy dapat giliran pertama? Soalnya dia OC ane yang paling unik di Heroes Gakuen, bahkan dia jadi Narator di proyek fic 'NNG Series'-ku! :3

Lelucon nama I **kyo** yang disingkat jadi kayak nama belakang Kusanagi **Kyo** (gue sengaja bold 'kyo'-nya biar ngerti maksudnya) itu memang rada greget mengingat ane pernah (kagak sengaja) nemu buku 'King of Fighter' di perpustakaan sekolah.

Bagian dimana Thundy ngomong 'Vience pindah kelas' itu punya cerita sendiri. Sebelum main LS, gue masukin Vience ke kelas Melee waktu lagi ngetik fic 'Gajeness Drabble in Heroes Gakuen'. Nah, pas main LS dan ngeliat daftar Hero di Shop (waktu itu lagi iseng coba style bagus buat screenshot gambar anak-anak di sekolah itu), gue mikir 'Kayaknya gue salah masukin kelas, deh!' pas tau kalau Dragon Rider tuh di Category 'Special'. Blekok banget kan gue? -w-a

Well, sebenernya sebelum itu udah banyak kejadian 'Hero salah masuk kelas' di fic gue yang GDiHG, tapi untungnya Bigfoot ngasih tau kelas yang bener ke gue. Misalnya pas gue masukin Gumiho ke kelas Melee yang seharusnya masuk kelas Rare. Yah, kayaknya aku perlu lebih banyak googling daftar Hero LS deh! ^^a

Review! :D


	3. Malam Minggu Alexia

Balas Review! :D

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Ane juga tau, tapi lebih greget kalau Kyo tetap nyaman di fandom aslinya (baca: King of Fighter)! :3 Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Sebenarnya Emy pake jaket, cuma dia lepas aja biar kagak kepanasan! *plak!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Tambahan: Sengaja bikin sewarnet cewek semua, soalnya cowok semua terlalu mainstream! :V**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Alexia: Kegalauan Abangku**

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan kunjungan _coret_ **kampret** _coret_ dari Thundy, Alexia sibuk uring-uringan di ranjang kamarnya.

Dia tak sengaja ngomongin abangnya yang galau karena masih nge-jomblo di depan temannya yang udah dapet gebetan (menurut gosip dari kakak perempuannya sih).

Bahkan sampai sekarang, sang abang masih meringkuk di pojokan dengan aura suram karena galau akibat masih men-jomblo di malam Minggu.

Pedih? Sangat!

Bicara soal kegalauan Exoray, mari kita liat kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya untuk mengetahui maksudnya!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Exoray sedang ketemuan dengan seorang gadis di sebuah restoran merangkap café yang terletak agak jauh dari asrama.

"Jadi Eka-chan, siapa anak yang waktu itu kamu gendong di taman?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Eka Purbasari sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan bertanya, "Anak yang mana?"

"Itu, anak kecil yang rambutnya hitam dan dikonde... Keliatannya akrab banget!"

Gadis itu langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kemudian membalas, "Oh, maksud sampeyan sing cah wadon sethitik? Panjenenganipun punika mah ponakan atuh _(Oh, maksudmu gadis kecil itu? Itu mah keponakanku atuh)_!" (Note: Bahasa Jawa dari Google Translate, maaf kalau salah karena ane bukan orang Jawa! -w-V)

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Itu anak dari kakakku, Exo-kun!"

"Ooooh..."

Mereka terus mengobrol dengan asiknya sampai ada seorang cowok berambut hitam dikuncir satu dengan kacamata dan berkulit kecoklatan yang memakai baju daerah plus undeng (Note: Itu sebenernya kostum Pentjak Silat, maaf kalau despkrisinya kurang! ^^V) menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, udah lama nunggu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Oh, kamu! Ah, nggak kok!" balas Eka. "Oh iya, Exo-kun! Kenalin, ini Purno! Pur, ini Exoray, temen sekelasku!"

"Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal juga!"

Mereka bertiga pun mulai ngobrol sampai Exoray bertanya kepada Purno, "Sejak kapan kenal Eka?"

"Sejak masih MOS... Saat itu kami udah pacaran, bahkan sampai sekarang!" jelas Purno watados.

JLEB!

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Exoray cengo.

Eka pun hanya mengangguk.

Apa dia kagak nyadar kalau yang barusan itu membuat Exoray patah hati?

"Udah ya, kita mau pergi ke Monas dulu! Sampai jumpa!" kata Eka sambil menggandeng tangan Purno dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Reaksi Exoray setelah kepergian kedua orang itu?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CINTAKU KANDAS DI TENGAH JALAN!" jerit cowok itu frustasi sambil pundung di pojokan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, muncullah Teiron yang kebetulan lagi mampir buat nyari kegiatan _ehem_ **sekaligus pacar** _ehem_ di tempat itu.

"Lu kenapa, Ray?" tanya cowok itu bingung, tapi sayangnya malah sukses dikacangin sama Exoray yang udah kelewat galau tersebut.

Tiada angin, tiada hujan, dan juga tiada petir yang bisa digiring sama Thundy buat bikin badai petir (?) *di-Thunderbolt yang bersangkutan.* (Thundy: "LU KATE APAAN?!"), tiba-tiba Elemy langsung nongol di tempat itu. Melihat gadis Sorcerer itu, Teiron pun memanggilnya, "Emy-chan~"

"Oh, Tei-kun!" balas Elemy sambil menghampirinya.

"Sendirian aja, mau ngapain?"

"Ah, cuma jalan-jalan doang kok!"

"Oh iya, moncong-moncong..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka sama kamu, mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Wow, terang-terangan banget tuh!

"Maaf, Tei-kun! Tapi aku udah punya Thun-kun! Kita temenan aja, ya!"

JLEB!

Friendzone detected!

Sungguh menohok sekali!

"Ya udah..." Teiron hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, padahal hatinya udah tercabik-cabik mendengar hal itu.

Elemy pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Exoray..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh ikutan pundung?"

Exoray pun ngasih tempat untuk Teiron dan mereka berdua pun pundung bersama di pojokan.

"Eka-chan, kenapa kau robek-robek hatiku seperti ini?"

"Emy-chan, sebenarnya aku kurang apa? Masa lebih milih dia, sih?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA, KITA NGGAK RELA DIGINIIN!" teriak mereka berdua sambil pelukan.

Para pengunjung yang berada di sekitar mereka pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu, sementara Alexia yang duduk tak jauh dari TKP (dan kebetulan berada di situ karena diajakin sama abangnya) sukses dibuat facepalm dengan kelakuan kedua makhluk itu.

'Dasar para makhluk galau!' batin cowok pirang itu risih dan terpaksa menghampiri mereka.

Kejadian selanjutnya buat Chapter lain aja, ya! ^^V *dikeroyok massa.*

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Yah, begitulah!

Well, semoga saja kegalauan Exoray bisa berhenti sebelum diprotes satu asrama karena sesuatu.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Alexia masih menutup kupingnya selagi bertengger di atas payung yang dipakainya sebagai perahu (?).

Mau tau alasannya?

Rupanya tangisan abangnya telah sukses membuat banjir air mata di kamar tersebut.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Alexia pun memilih menelpon seseorang yang (setidaknya) bisa menolongnya menghentikan tangisan galau Exoray. Dia pun mengambil HP-nya dari saku celana dan menekan sebuah nomor. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, orang yang ditelpon pun mengangkatnya.

"Iya, di sini July Kisaragi!"

"Halo, July... Bisa ke sini sebentar? Abang gue galau, nih!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC** **of the Day:**

Alexia Mercowlya

Umur: 15

Tanggal lahir: 15 Desember

Zodiak: Sagittarius

Warna rambut/mata: pirang/coklat

Hero: Cowboy

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik:

-Suka makan kue (sebenernya sama kayak Thundy sih).

-Pengidap sister complex (tapi bukan Incest ya).

-Phobia dengan kadal, dari cicak berukuran kecil sampai komodo berukuran besar (maksudnya jenis reptilia tertentu, ular dan kura-kura tidak dihitung lho).

-Aslinya Tsundere, tapi bisa juga jadi Yandere kalau lagi marah.

-Diam-diam merupakan seorang Fudanshi, dia mengoleksi kumpulan doujin Yaoi dan Yuri sampai lima lemari.

* * *

Yah, walaupun kagak nyambung, setidaknya begitulah yang bisa kulakukan! ^^a

Review! :D


	4. Malam Minggu July

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hahaha, itu karena aku gampang kehabisan ide aja! ^^a Aku masih nggak ngerti soal Soul Stone itu dan bicara soal penolakan yang dilakukan Emy, aku udah pernah bilang kalau itu terjadi sebelum berada di kamar warnet si kembar, jadi ya begitulah! -w-/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Yah, memang judul dan isinya kagak nyambung sih! ^^a Soal kedua fic itu, aku masih nyari ide, jadi maaf tak bisa kulanjutkan! m-w-m Aku kenal FFN sejak kelas 2 SMP, yah silakan komentar sendiri lha! ^^/ Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu July: The Jomblo Consultant**

* * *

"Hah, Exoray galau?"

"Iye! Kalau kagak percaya, dateng aja ke sini!"

"Ya udah, deh! Gue bakalan ke situ!"

July pun menutup telponnya.

Setelah menerima telpon dari Alexia, dia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar Mercowlya bersaudara itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, ketika membuka pintu, July udah disambut oleh banjir bandang dari dalam kamar itu (yang sebenarnya berasal dari air mata Exoray).

"Anjir, galau kok segitunya? Sampe ada banjir bandang begini!" ujar July agak sewot.

"Memang begitulah dia..."

July pun menengok dan langsung jawdrop mendapati Alexia yang terlihat sedang menumpangi payungnya kayak perahu (?).

"Lu ngapain pake payung kayak perahu begitu?" tanya July sweatdrop.

"Masuk aja sendiri!" balas Alexia datar.

July pun melirik ke dalam kamar itu dan mendapati sang cowok Exorcist lagi pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram. Bahkan saking suramnya, hanya terdengar suara speaker yang dipakai Icilcy untuk karaoke di kamarnya. (Oke ini lebay, tapi itu kenyataan kok! Icilcy memang lagi karaoke di kamarnya!)

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu?" tanya July.

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Exoray dan Alexia sekarang sedang pulang ke asrama. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Exoray berhenti.

"Alexia..." panggil cowok Exorcist itu.

"Ya?" Alexia pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau pernah sakit hati?" tanya kakaknya sambil menengok ke arahnya.

Cowok pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menggeleng sambil ngomong, "Nggak pernah!"

"Kau harus tau, aku udah patah hati dua kali... DUA KALI! Bayangin betapa sakitnya itu!" seru Exoray sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Terus, aku harus apa?" tanya Alexia sambil melipat tangan.

'Perasaan tadi seneng aja abis ngerjain orang (Note: Jangan tanya siapa, itu rahasia mereka!), kok jadi galau lagi sih?' batin Alexia bingung.

"Hiks... HUWAAAAAAA! AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!" teriak Exoray sambil nangis kejer dan langsung kabur.

Alexia pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop melihatnya dan terpaksa jalan kaki untuk menyusulnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

July hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar cerita barusan dan dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Exoray..." panggil July.

"J-July-chan?" tanya Exoray ragu.

"Iya, ini aku..." Cewek itu pun menghampirinya.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" Cowok itu pun menengok.

"Adikmu yang memanggilku ke sini dan menjelaskan semuanya..." jelas July. "Dengar! Kalau kau galau karena patah hati, kau bisa mencariku! Aku akan membantumu sebisanya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu..."

Tiba-tiba, Exoray langsung memeluk July sambil terisak dan berkata, "Terima kasih... Hiks!"

"Tidak apa-apa..." July mengelus punggung cowok yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Alexia yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

'Yah, satu masalah telah selesai!' batinnya senang.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Di saat suasana kamar itu hening, terdengar teriakan yang sangat menggelegar di seluruh asrama.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! BENCONG BERJAMBUL, BENCONG BERJAMBUL! GYAAAAAAAAARH!"

"Itu siapa yang teriak?" tanya July sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Entahlah, yuk kita tengok!" ajak Alexia yang berniat keluar kamar.

"Tapi..."

Alexia langsung berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak nyadar itu teriakan siapa?" tanya Exoray.

Alexia pun masang tampang mikir, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Nggak tau, yang penting kita liat aja dulu!" usul Alexia sambil berjalan pergi.

Exoray dan July pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Thundy, Elemy, dan Teira.

"Lho, kalian denger teriakan itu juga?" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Ja, bahkan gue curiga tuh orang kabur ke kamar Bruder (baca: Icilcy)!" balas Thundy datar. (Note: Walaupun sebenarnya perbedaan usia Thundy dan Icilcy cukup jauh (15 dikali 10 dikurang 17), tapi tetap aja Thundy nganggep Icy sebagai 'kakak'! Alasannya apa gue juga kagak tau! -w-a)

"Kita liat ke sana aja, yuk!" ajak July.

Dan mereka berenam pun pergi ke kamar Icilcy.

Kira-kira siapa yang teriak barusan, ya?

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

July Kisaragi

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 15 Juli

Zodiak: Cancer

Warna rambut/mata: pirang/biru

Hero: Jin Kisaragi

Kelas: Premium

Fakta unik: (Maaf, khusus yang ini sengaja dikosongkan karena ane bingung mau nulis apa! -w-a *dibekuin July.*)

* * *

Gue masih jomblo, Mak! Jadi biarkan anakmu ini berkarya! WoAoW *plak!*

Yah, biarlah! Yang penting bikin! ^^/

Sebenarnya ini lanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya! Entah kenapa aku merasa agak risih di sini! -w-a

Well, sebenernya gue kagak mau update mingguan! Tapi mengingat judul fic-nya bertema 'Malam Mingguan', ane mencoba menguras pikiran agar ide keluar dan bisa rampung secepatnya! Yah, bayangin aja sendiri ribetnya kayak gimana! -w-/

Review! :D


	5. Malam Minggu Icilcy

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Gue kagak ngerti maksud 'kentang' itu apaan! -w-a Ane kagak pernah baca fic itu, jadi nanti itu bakalan jadi kejutan di Chapter depan! ^^V Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Icilcy: Karaoke oh Karaoke!**

* * *

Masih ingat dengan Omake HGAD Chapter 29 dimana Icilcy ketauan suka karaoke?

Mari kita cek suasana di kamarnya malam ini!

"Speaker, cek! Kaset-kaset, cek! Mic, cek! Lirik lagu, cek! Mental, cek! Kayaknya ini udah cukup!"

Lho, ada apa ini? Kayaknya rame banget, sampe-sampe mental diperiksa juga!

Oh, rupanya dia mau karaoke lagi toh!

Tapi ada bagusnya juga, sih! Mengingat dia males malem mingguan di luar, mending karaoke aja dah!

* * *

Moncong-moncong, kalian penasaran kan gimana caranya si cowok Ice Mage yang dingin ini bisa doyan karaoke?

Mumpung gue lagi baik, gue bakalan ceritain kejadiannya! Semuanya terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Icilcy lagi bosen di kamarnya. Mau baca buku, tapi kepalanya masih sakit karena kebanyakan baca di perpus. Mau dengerin lagu, tapi tak bisa karena tape-nya rusak (kan kagak lucu kalau sampai minjem punya orang). Mau nyemil juga tak ada yang bisa dimakan karena semua cupcake di kulkas asrama udah ludes dicomotin sama Teiron (nih bocah memang yang paling doyan makan cupcake di antara seluruh penghuni asrama). Mau curhat di sosmed? Dia kagak punya kuota. Mau nonton TV? Nah, ini nih yang bikin dia geram setengah mati sambil ngomel, "Kenapa acaranya kagak ada yang bener semua?!"

Maklum, acara TV zaman sekarang kagak ada yang berkualitas. Kebanyakan juga sinetron pembuat gregetan penontonnya, berita-berita yang tengah marak belakangan ini, serta acara dangdut yang bikin Icilcy muntah-muntah melihat pakaian para penyanyinya. (Jangankan itu, ngeliat Elemy pake bikini aja udah bikin dia muntah darah! Untungnya Icilcy kagak pernah ikut liburan ke pantai karena selain faktor tadi, dia juga lebih suka ngadem di kulkas saat musim panas. Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa, gue juga kagak tau!)

Oh my... Mau jadi apa ya nasib generasi muda sekarang kalau begitu jadinya? Ada nggak sih acara yang bagusan dikit? Kartun misalnya? (Ane tau ini terkesan 'childish', tapi nyatanya kebanyakan orang yang eneg sama sinetron lebih memilih nonton kartun! Aneh? Yah, begitulah!)

Setelah mematikan TV dan membanting remote di atas kasur, Icilcy pun berbaring dengan gelisah saking bingungnya nyari kegiatan. Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang nyanyi dari suatu tempat.

 _amai mono suki sekaisenshuken suki_

 _demo sauna wa motto suki nan desu_

 _taisetsu na bunka soredake ja_

 _nanika tarinai ki ga shichaun desu_

 _dakara boku ga shoukai shimaasu_

 _momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!)_

 _momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (wann)_

 _momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!)_

 _momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (wanwann)_

'Siapa ya yang nyanyi malem-malem begini?' batinnya bingung.

Karena penasaran, cowok Ice Mage itu pun bangun dan bergegas mencari sumber suara itu.

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan kamar pembina asrama (yang diyakininya sebagai sumber nyanyian barusan), dia langsung tertegun di depan pintu karena...

"Ya amplop, sensei! Masa malem-malem begini karaokean?" tanya Icilcy cengo begitu mendapati Nordic Five plus Lance lagi karaokean di sana.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Daripada nonton TV yang acaranya nggak bermutu, mendingan nyanyi aja!" jawab Tino watados sambil melanjutkan lagu 'Moi Moi Sauna'-nya.

Anak itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di sebelah Berwald. Aneh juga ngeliat guru itu nyanyi, apalagi gayanya nggak kalah sama penyanyi profesional.

* * *

Setelah Tino selesai nyanyi, mereka semua (termasuk Icilcy) pun tepuk tangan.

"Moncong-moncong, Icy-kun mau coba?" tawar Tino sambil ngasih mic-nya ke Icilcy.

"Nggak usah, sensei! Lagi serek, nih!" tolak Icilcy gelagapan, padahal dia mendadak kagak PD karena belum pernah nyanyi.

"Serak dari mana? Cobain aja!" timpal Lukas menyarankan.

Setelah didesak para guru, akhirnya Icilcy pun menyerah dan terpaksa mencobanya. Dia pun mendekatkan mic itu ke mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Kanashikute nomikonda kotoba_

 _Zutto ato ni tsuitekita_

 _Iradatte nagedashita kotoba_

 _Kitto mou kaeru koto wa nai_

Huwala! Suara Icilcy tidak kalah merdunya dibandingkan penyanyi aslinya. Para guru pun langsung bersorak riuh mendengarnya.

Tapi rupanya ada yang protes, dan ternyata dia adalah Luthfi! Makhluk berkulit jati (baca: kecoklatan) itu pun langsung nongol di depan pintu.

"Aduuuh~ Siapa sih yang nyanyi? Suaranya kayak orang kejepit lift aja!" serunya watados sambil nyelonong begitu saja.

Tapi Icilcy malah cuek bebek dan nyanyiannya pun berlanjut, kali ini dia nyanyi lagu 'Dead Line Circus' bareng Emil dan Lance.

Tarik, coy~

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Sejak saat itulah Icilcy mulai keranjingan karaoke dan setiap ada kesempatan, dia pasti bakalan manfaatin buat karaokean. Bahkan, dia iseng membeli beberapa CD untuk menambah koleksi lagunya saat belanja di DS (Department Store). Katanya biar nggak bosen, sih!

Wow, ajaib juga ya!

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _Yume mo shuzoku mo kachikan mo kotonaru futari ga_

 _Ima deatta_

 _Sennen no chikai hibike chinohate made_

 _Horobi no unmei tsunagitomeru VIIGENRIIDO_

 _Anata to no chigai_

 _Dakedo hika re atta_

 _Mamotte ageru dakara_

 _Soba ni ite_

Yah, bisa terdengar suara sang Ice Mage kita yang sedang asik berkaraoke ria. Dia terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya, bahkan speakernya udah di-setting dengan volume maksimal.

Walah, apa kagak takut budek ya?

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan masuk kolong kasur. Tapi anehnya, dia tak menyadari hal itu.

Kira-kira siapa, ya? Kalau penasaran, liat aja Chapter depan! *plak!*

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Icilcy Frezza

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 5 November

Zodiak: Scorpio

Warna rambut/mata: putih/biru

Hero: Ice Mage

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Alergi dengan hal-hal yang 'terbuka', dalam artian cara berbusana.

-Benci dengan cuaca panas, bahkan sampai pakai acara ngadem di kulkas saking nggak kuatnya dengan hal itu.

-Penggemar berat musim dingin, bahkan sampai rela nangkring di jendela demi melihat salju.

-Tipe cowok yang dingin dan cuek, tapi terkadang cukup bijak dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

-Paling nggak suka ngeliat orang berantem, terutama saudara angkatnya sendiri.

Bonus: Suka banget karaokean seperti yang dijelaskan di sini! :V *dibekuin Icy.*

* * *

Aku tak tau harus bilang apa untuk ini! Yang jelas, tergantung pendapat kalian aja sih! ^^/

Review! :D


	6. Malam Minggu Teiron

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Sebenarnya maksud ane itu berita yang terjadi di dunia nyata kayak kasus korupsi atau semacamnya, tapi kalau dari dunia LS kayaknya boleh juga sih! ^^a Kalau kartun mah jangan lupain 'PAW Patrol' sama 'Super Wings', kan lumayan tuh daripada lumanyun! :V *plak!* Anggap aja Icy pake provider lain selain itu! :V *dibekuin Icy.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Itu lagu 'Vivi' dari Kenshi Yonezu (semoga tak salah nulis nama penyanyinya) dan** **'Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~' dari Hatsune Miku (sebelumnya sih '** **The Wooden Girl ~Millenium of Wiegenlied~'), silakan cari di Youtube jika anda penasaran! *plak!* Mereka tak bisa malem mingguan karena Elwa cuma pacar tak resmi (?) Icy! :V *dibakar Elwa.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D  
**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Teiron: Balada Bencong Berjambul**

* * *

Mari kita lanjutkan kejadian di cerita Alexia untuk mengawali Chapter ini!

"Oy, daripada galau, mending makan bareng aja yuk!" ajak Alexia yang kagak tega ngeliat kedua makhluk galau putus cinta itu pundung seharian.

Telinga keduanya pun berdiri, kemudian langsung bangkit dengan aura sumringah.

"Cakep! Entar gue yang traktir, daripada dompet gue isinya sia-sia dicampakkan!" seru Exoray bersemangat.

'Seperti cintaku yang dirobek-robek kayak tiket bioskop...' lanjutnya dalam batin dengan hati pedih.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Udah selesai milihnya?" tanya Exoray kepada kedua junior-nya yang lagi ngeliatin daftar menu.

"Udah, yuk mesen!" balas Alexia sambil menutup buku menu-nya.

"Nitip satu kopi latte sama cupcake, ya!" ujar Teiron yang kayaknya lagi kebelet.

"Lha, memangnya kenapa?" tanya kedua orang lainnya bingung.

"Gue mau ke toilet dulu, nih! Kebelet!" Teiron pun langsung cabut ke toilet terdekat.

"Hey, Alexia!" panggil Exoray sambil nyengir nista.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu bingung.

"Gue punya rencana, nih! Jadi..." Exoray pun mendekat ke telinga Alexia dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Sepertinya dia mulai jahil, nih!

"Boleh juga..." gumam Alexia sambil masang evil grin, kemudian berjalan ke meja pesanan.

"Selamat datang di RestoCafé Citadel, mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis penjaga meja pesanan.

"Saya pesan dua milkshake, satu kopi latte, sama cupcake ya, mbak!" jawab Alexia.

"Ditunggu ya, nanti saya panggil! Atas nama siapa?"

"Gini aja, mbak! Atas nama..." Alexia mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, leganya~" ujar Teiron setelah kembali dari toilet, kemudian duduk di bangkunya. "Eh iya, nanti dipanggilnya atas nama siapa?"

"Entar lu juga tau!" balas Alexia sambil nyengir nista.

Tiba-tiba, speaker tempat itu pun langsung ngomong, "Atas nama Chairone Teiron yang minggu lalu nonton b0k3p (Note: Pake sensor alay biar greget! :V) tanpa pakai headset dan terdengar satu asrama..."

"Eh?" Teiron pun hanya bisa masang tampang pokerface.

Padahal dalam hatinya, dia udah berkoar-koar kayak gini: 'ANJRIT! KAMPRET LU BERDUA! NGAPAIN AIB GUE DISEBARIN?!'

"Pffffft..." Exoray berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara Alexia udah masang troll face.

Sontak, seisi ruangan itu pun langsung melirik ke arah meja yang dipakai ketiga orang tersebut dan sang Earth Mage berkacamata itu pun langsung pergi untuk mengambil pesanan mereka tanpa ngomong apa-apa plus mengabaikan tatapan mencurigakan dari sebagian pengunjung di tempat itu.

'Awas aja lu berdua, entar gue bales! Liat aja nanti!' batinnya penuh dendam kesumat.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, Teiron buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan meneguk kopi latte-nya sampai habis, kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

Setelah kepergian cowok berambut merah itu, Alexia dan Exoray pun high five dan langsung ngakak guling-guling karena sukses mengerjai Teiron.

'Dasar bocah-bocah stress...' batin beberapa pengunjung yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari RestoCafé Citadel...

"Sialan tuh dua orang, malu banget gue!"

Oke, orang yang tadi ngomong di atas barusan adalah Teiron. Maklum, dia kesal gara-gara aibnya dibongkar sama kedua cowok Mercowlya itu, di depan umum pula.

"Dosa gue apa, sih?! Udah ditolak Emy-chan, aib gue disebar di tempat umum, sekarang apalagi coba?! Bencong kabur dari Taman Lawang buat gombalin orang di tengah jalan gitu?!" gerutu cowok berkacamata itu emosi tingkat dewa sambil menendang batu di depannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari jalan yang dilalui Teiron, terdapat sekumpulan makhluk abal-abalan yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Gini aja, yang kalah harus nyamar jadi bencong buat nakutin 'dia'!" usul Eiuron Avelon si Vampire Wannabe. *ditebas yang bersangkutan.*

"Idih, kok bencong sih? Bisa kagak yang lebih elit dikit?" tanya Thori si Bebek Ababil sambil merinding. *ditembak yang bersangkutan.*

"Lu kan tau sendiri kalau 'dia' tuh takut sama bencong, kalau mau nakutin pake kostum anjing mesti dapetin dari mana coba?" balas Vion sambil melipat tangan plus menghentakkan kakinya.

"Sayang si Ikyo kagak ikutan, kalau iya kan kita bisa suruh dia pura-pura jadi anjing! Wong siluman rubah!" ujar Dodi lesu.

By the way, memangnya rubah sama anjing itu saudaraan ya? Apalagi Ikyo tuh Gumiho alias 'Rubah Ekor Sembilan', mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau disuruh pura-pura jadi anjing? *dicakar yang bersangkutan.*

"Oy, orangnya mau lewat sini! Kenapa lama ngobrolnya?" tanya Yasha dari atas pohon sambil megang teropong buat mengamati sesuatu.

"Ya udah, ayo suit!" seru Eiuron.

"Paling juga lu kalah, Ron! Tampang lu kan Vampire Wannabe, harusnya lebih cocok jadi bencong!" celetuk Thori watados.

"Awas 'senjata makan tuan' lu, Ri!" balas Dodi risih.

"Udah, udah! Ayo mulai!" ujar Vion kagak sabaran.

Mereka berempat pun mulai suit.

"Gunting..."

"Batu..."

"KERTAS!"

Mau tau hasilnya?

3 kertas lawan 1 batu dan yang jadi batunya adalah...

"WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA MESTI GUE?!"

"Derita lu, Ri! Sana dandan!"

Rupanya celetukan Thori tadi benar-benar jadi 'senjata makan tuan' seperti yang dikatakan Dodi barusan dan dia pun terpaksa dandan jadi bencong.

Tapi moncong-moncong, mereka mau nakutin siapa ya?

* * *

Yuk kita tengok keadaan Yasha yang katanya lagi mengamati 'seseorang' bareng Fira.

"Gimana? Dia udah nyampe mana?" tanya Fira.

"Hampir mau nyampe kursi taman, mendingan lu suruh mereka siap-siap!" perintah Yasha.

"Oke!" Fira pun langsung turun dari pohon.

* * *

"Oy, orangnya udah mau nyampe ke bangku taman! Cepetan!" seru Fira yang teringat sesuatu. "Tapi, siapa yang jadi bencongnya?"

"Aku..." ujar Thori dengan tampang masam karena udah dandan kayak bencong, tapi masalahnya...

"Pffffft..." Eiuron, Vion, Dodi, dan Fira berusaha menahan tawa mereka, tapi gagal karena mereka langsung ngakak guling-guling. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aduh, perut gue..."

"Pinggang gue kepental, deh..."

"Ri, kayaknya lu mesti potong tuh jambul..."

"Kagak pantes banget! Masa bencong punya jambul?"

Rupanya Thori melupakan masalah jambulnya yang esentrik.

"Oke, fine... THUNDER TACKLE!"

Setelah satu setruman yang sukses membuat gosong keempat temannya, Thori pun melaksanakan misinya.

* * *

Oh iya, kita kembali ke Teiron yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Kenapa ya, gue selalu apes begini?" gumamnya sambil memainkan kunciran kecil di rambutnya. (Note: Sebenarnya model rambutnya itu 'Two Tail Hair' karena ane memang sengaja mengikuti style aslinya di artwork LS! ^^V)

Entah kenapa, suasana horror yang mencekam sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dia pun mulai merinding.

'Perasaan nih tempat kagak berhantu deh, kenapa suasananya jadi begini?' tanya cowok berkacamata itu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok berjambul di belakangnya yang sukses membuat Teiron tambah merinding.

"Ayy mz..." (Note: Ejaan anggur merah, yang kagak tau silakan searching sendiri! :V *dihajar massa.*)

Begitu cowok berambut merah itu nengok ke belakang, dia pun langsung jantungan dan kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BENCOOOOOONG!" jerit Teiron sambil ngacir dari tempat itu.

Setelah cowok berkacamata itu kabur, sang bencong dan antek-anteknya pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

"Aku nggak tega, tapi itu ngakak banget!" ujar Yasha sambil megangin perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Harusnya Eiuron yang jadi bencong, dong!" gerutu Thori sebal.

"Derita lu!" balas Eiuron.

"Yah, semoga aja dia kagak nyadar kalau bencong itu Thori!" celetuk Dodi watados.

"Betul banget! Kan ngeri kalau sampai dia tau, bisa-bisa kita bakalan di-Earth Rage sama dia!" sahut Fira agak risih.

"Setuju!" gumam Vion pelan.

Jadi begitu, toh! Rupanya mereka mengerjai Teiron!

Bener-bener apeslah nasib si Earth Mage yang satu ini!

* * *

Sementara itu, Teiron yang kabur karena melihat bencong langsung melesat ke asrama Heroes Gakuen sambil jejeritan kayak orang dikejar zombie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! BENCONG BERJAMBUL, BENCONG BERJAMBUL! GYAAAAAAAAARH!"

Teriakannya pun sukses mengagetkan seluruh penghuni asrama, bahkan sampai mengalahkan suara speaker yang dipakai Icilcy untuk karaoke di kamarnya. Tapi anehnya, orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali kagak denger teriakan itu saking asiknya karaokean.

* * *

Di kamar Teira...

"Hmm..." Teira terlihat memasang tampang serius yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa, Tei-chan?" tanya Elemy bingung.

Thundy yang juga bingung dengan perilaku Teira hanya diam karena merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Perasaanku, atau tadi aku denger Teiron-nii lagi teriak-teriak di luar?" gumam Teira sambil mikir.

Elemy dan Thundy langsung saling berpandangan.

"Gue curiga itu tadi memang Teiron!" bisik Thundy penuh keyakinan. "Bisa aja kan dia teriak-teriak karena sesuatu!"

"Kita periksa, yuk!" ajak Elemy sambil mengambil jaket ungunya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memakainya.

Thundy pun mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Teira diikuti Elemy.

"Senpai, aku ikut!" seru Teira sambil menyusul mereka berdua.

* * *

Di kamar Icilcy...

Begitu ada enam orang yang menyambangi kamarnya dan (kebetulan) sang pemilik kamar menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka, sang Ice Mage pun langsung kaget dan segera mematikan speakernya.

"INI KENAPA SEKAMPUNG PADA DATENG KE SINI?! MEMANGNYA SUARA GUE SEMERDU APA SIH, SAMPE SEGITUNYA?!" tanya Icilcy dengan suara 100 oktaf (?).

"Kita ke sini bukan karena denger lu karaoke..." jelas Alexia sweatdrop. "Tapi tadi kita denger ada orang teriak dan dateng ke sini, makanya kita kemari!"

"Hah? Gue kagak dengar ada orang teriak, tuh!" balas cowok Ice Mage itu bingung.

'Makanya speaker tuh jangan dipasang dengan volume maksimal, jadi budek sendiri kan?' batin mereka semua (kecuali Teira) sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Kalau Icy-senpai kagak denger, terus kenapa topi Teiron-nii bisa ada di lantai?" tanya Teira sambil menunjuk sesuatu di lantai.

Icilcy dan kelima orang lainnya pun langsung melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Teira dan mendapati sebuah topi yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Itu... Topi Teiron, kan?" tanya Exoray cengo.

"Pasti dia ngumpet di sekitar sini!" ujar Thundy menyimpulkan. "Ayo kita gerebek kamar ini!"

'Lu kate mau gerebek bandar narkoba?' batin Icilcy, Exoray, dan Alexia sweatdrop.

Alhasil, mereka bertujuh pun mulai menggeledah setiap sudut kamar. Mulai dari lemari baju, rak sepatu, tempat tidur, bahkan sampai lampu gantung (?).

Teira yang sedang celingukan di sebelah tempat tidur langsung melirik ke arah kolong kasur dan kaget karena melihat sepasang mata yang dikenalinya.

"Tei-"

"Ssssst..." Sosok itu menempelkan telunjuknya di atas bibir tanda menyuruh Teira untuk diam. "Jangan kasih tau mere-"

"TEIRON-NII NGAPAIN DI BAWAH SITU?! CEPAT KELUAR!" pekik Teira sambil menarik keluar orang itu.

"Jangan tarik aku, Teira! Aku nggak mau keluar!"

Sontak, keenam orang lainnya langsung menengok ke arah kasur, tepatnya ke arah Teira yang sedang berusaha menarik seseorang untuk keluar dari kolong kasur.

"ASTAGA KAMBING, TEIRON! LU NGAPAIN NGUMPET DI BAWAH KASUR GUE?!" teriak Icilcy kaget.

Teiron pun berhasil ditarik keluar dari kolong kasur dan sebelum bisa kabur, dia udah keburu digencet duluan sama adiknya sendiri.

"Aduuuuh, lepasin dong..." pinta Teiron yang udah sekarat.

Jangan salah, lho! Teira itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit! Badannya mungil, tapi tenaganya kayak Hulk!

"Nggak bisa! Teiron-nii harus diintrogasi dulu, baru aku lepasin!" balas Teira watados.

'Kau pikir mengintrogasi penjahat, Tei-chan?' batin July dan Elemy sweatdrop.

"Sebenernya ada apaan, sih? Jangan bikin satu asrama panik, deh!" tanya Thundy penasaran.

"Aku bakalan cerita, tapi sebaiknya kau turun dulu dariku, Teira!" perintah Teiron yang kagak tahan digencet sama adiknya.

Teira pun langsung turun dari badan kakaknya dan Teiron segera bangkit untuk duduk.

"Jadi, be-begini..."

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian...

"Bencong berjambul?" tanya mereka semua bingung dan dibalas anggukan dari Teiron.

Tapi entah kenapa, Teira malah berusaha menahan tawanya, "Pfffffft..."

"Kamu kenapa, Tei-chan?" tanya July bingung.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gadis itu langsung tertawa dan langsung digencet sama Teiron yang sukses membuat keenam orang lainnya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihatnya.

"A-aduh, lepas- Ahahahahaha! Geli! U- Ahahahaha!" Teira berusaha menahan geli karena digelitik kakaknya.

"Kamu gencetinnya kuat banget sih, sekarang gantian!" balas Teiron sambil menggelitik adiknya.

"Ahahahahaha! Udah, udah! Geli!"

Teiron pun berhenti menggelitik adiknya dan segera menjauh sambil melipat tangannya, sementara Teira berusaha mengatur nafas setelah digelitik kakaknya barusan.

"Hehehe, habisnya... Aku yakin bencong berjambul itu... Thori-senpai..."

Telinga Teiron pun langsung berdiri mendengar nama itu, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa?" tanya Teiron sambil memancarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya yang sukses membuat mereka semua (kecuali Teira) langsung merinding.

"Thori-senpai..." ulang Teira watados.

Webek, webek...

"ANJER! PANTESAN AJA TAMPANGNYA KAYAK KENAL! SIALAN TUH ORANG! MAU MINTA DI-EARTH RAGE KALI, YA?!" teriak cowok berkacamata itu frustasi.

Sontak, mereka semua langsung menjauh dari Teiron sambil berpelukan di pojok kamar. Elemy meluk Thundy, July meluk Exoray, Icilcy terpaksa meluk Teira karena dia nggak mau dikira homo kalau meluk Alexia, sementara Alexia terpaksa meluk topinya sendiri.

Yah, begitulah kisah apes Teiron di malam minggunya!

* * *

 **Omake:**

Sehari setelah kejadian itu...

"THORIIIIIIIII! GUE PUNYA URUSAN SAMA LU!"

Satu teriakan menggelegar itu pun sukses membuat Thori dan Neila yang lagi pacaran langsung kaget. Di depan mereka, terdapat sang Earth Mage berkacamata yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan plus menggenggam staff di tangannya.

"E-eh? A-apa?" tanya Thori gelagapan.

"KAGAK USAH SOK POLOS, SINI LU!" perintah Teiron sangar.

"Nei-chan, a-aku pergi dulu ya..." ujar Thori yang langsung kabur, tapi sayangnya...

"ANTLION HELL! ERUPTION! SAND JAIL! EARTH RAGE!"

Dia udah keburu babak belur dihajar Teiron.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Chairone Teiron

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 30 Maret

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: merah/biru kehijauan

Hero: Earth Mage

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Cowok yang pemalu, ceroboh, dan juga rada bodoh, tapi agak serem kalau marah jika dia (atau adiknya) dikerjain.

-Lepasin kacamatanya hanya kalau pengen tidur (jangan tanya gimana caranya dia bisa mandi dengan kacamata masih bertengger di hidungnya) dan kagak bisa ngeliat kalau kacamatanya diambil tiba-tiba, soalnya dia bisa jatuh kesandung sesuatu atau malah nabrak tembok.

-Dia dan Teira saudara kembar, tapi kagak ada yang percaya (soalnya kembar franteral memang kagak terlalu mirip satu sama lain).

-Sebenarnya pervert, tapi jarang ditunjukin (apalagi kalau ngumpul bareng sesama orang pervert di Heroes Gakuen, sebutlah Kitsukami Ikyo dan Miuto Rottenbrick).

-Kalau dia marah, seisi kelas Rare bisa kena imbasnya (kecuali Teira entah kenapa, mungkin karena faktor saudara).

Bonus: Suka makan cupcake, tapi paling takut sama bencong dan anjing. :V *digebukin Teiron.*

* * *

Syalalalalalala~ Uye, uye, Teiron nista tralala~ Poor my Earth Mage~ ~ (:V) ~ *di-Eruption.*

Teiron: "KAGAK USAH NGELEDEK!"

Me: "Iye, iye, peace!" ^^V

Entah kenapa ane seneng banget nistain OC yang satu ini sampe pengen ane unyel-unyel (?) saking unyunya! :3

Teiron: "Nggak nyambung, ah!" -w-"

Me: "Itu kenyataan, oy!"

Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang bisa kulakukan! ^^/

Review! :D


	7. Malam Minggu Saphire

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Aduh, aku nggak tau harus bilang apa buat alternate itu! ^^'**

 **Teiron:** *****sweatdrop.*** "Yang bener itu 'Cha-i-ro-ne', kalau '** **Cha-ri-o-ne' itu mah apaan tau!** ** ** **Soal margaku itu, sebenarnya berasal dari kata 'Chairo' (coklat) dan 'Ne' (suara)! Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu terkesan seperti Vocaloid keluaran terbaru! Tapi...**** "**

 **Me: "Lu tadi ngeja kayak gitu buat apaan?"  
**

 **Teiron: "Cuma betulin salahnya doang!" *makan cupcake dengan tampang cuek.***

 **Me: "Bodoh amat, dah!" -w-'**

 **Yah, Thori itu memang 'Bebek' paling konyol di sejarah Heroes Gakuen! :V *digaplok Thori.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Yah, update mingguan itu berat nak! ^^a Akhirnya Teiron punya temen sesama 'Bencongphobia' (?)! :V *dilempar batu bata.* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Saphire: Tragedi Futsal**

* * *

Mari kita liat kondisi si anak tengah Andreas dalam menjalani malam minggunya hari ini!

Awalnya, Saphire berniat tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Tapi saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam, dia langsung teringat kalau dia udah lama kagak main bareng temen-temennya karena terlalu sibuk ngecengin Lira. Apalagi cewek itu sekarang lagi belanja bareng temen-temennya. Istilahnya 'shopping', sih!

Akhirnya dia pun langsung memakai seragam futsal tim kelas Special yang berwarna hijau dan setelah berpamitan dengan Daren (yang saat itu belum berangkat kencan), dia pun berangkat menuju lapangan futsal sekolah.

* * *

Begitu sampai di lapangan futsal, dia pun langsung disambut oleh Maurice dan Vroyen.

"Sap, tumben lu futsal malem minggu begini!" sapa Maurice.

"Ada angin apaan, nih?" tanya Vroyen bingung.

"Lira-chan belanja..." jawab Saphire miris.

"Oooh, shopping toh! Yah, begitulah cewek-cewek zaman sekarang!" ujar Maurice watados. "Eh, moncong-moncong, kita main futsal lawan siapa?"

"Nggak tau, biasanya sama anak kelas Ranged!" balas Vroyen. "Tapi mereka pada sibuk semua!"

"Lho, kok? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miuto yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

Maurice pun menjelaskan, "Alexia ngurusin abangnya yang lagi galau, Musket mancing di Water Park, Gino jagain sepupunya yang kecelakaan, Caile kerja paruh waktu di tempat penampungan hewan, dan Daren-"

"Dary kencan sama Kaila di kebun sekolah..." potong Saphire datar.

"Pokoknya begitulah! Sebenernya masih ada Eyfin, Leif, sama Xyagna si anak Destroyer itu, tapi sayang mereka kagak masuk klub futsal!" lanjut Maurice.

"Lha, bukannya ada Doni, Willy, Jeremy, sama Zeptrun ya?" tanya Vroyen bingung.

"Zeptrun mah masih baru (Note: Maklum, orang dia Hero Researcher yang baru update di LSI beberapa bulan yang lalu! ^^V), Doni sama Willy kan anak basket, dan Jeremy... Mending jangan diomongin! Tuh Mafia bikin gue merinding kalau bayangin dia marah!" balas Maurice merinding sendiri.

Tiada angin, tiada hujan, dan juga tiada Zombie berkeliaran (?), tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kelas Rare yang nongol di sekitar lapangan futsal.

"Hai!" sapa anak itu saat melihat Saphire cs.

"Wah, ada Alpha! Ada apaan, nih?" tanya Saphire kepada orang yang menyapa mereka.

"Biasa, mumpung lagi bosen, mending ke sini! Siapa tau aja ada pertandingan seru!" balas Alpha sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Cuma nonton doang? Kagak ikut main?" tanya Vroyen.

"Gue nggak minat main, lagian juga temen-temen gue pada sibuk semua! Vion, Thori, Ikyo, Avel, te-"

"Avel itu siapa?" tanya Miuto memotong perkataan Alpha.

"Maksudnya Eiuron, kali! Avel itu singkatan dari 'Avelon', Avelon kan nama belakang Eiuron!" jelas Saphire.

"Iya, Eiuron!" sambung Alpha.

"Terus, kenapa lu manggilnya Avel?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Soalnya gue takut salah paham sama Teiron kalau manggilnya pake nama depan! Wong Eiuron sama Teiron sama-sama ada '-ron' di belakangnya!" jelas Alpha watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Iya juga, sih...' batin mereka semua (kecuali Alpha) sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, datanglah sekerumunan makhluk yang juga berencana mau main futsal.

"Diem lu, Sha! Gue lempar ke ring basket kapok lu!"

"Idih, kagak level gue tanding sama lu! Badan lu aja yang gede!"

"Oy, lu cuma badan tinggi aja belagu! Lu kira lu tuh siapa?!"

"Gue kagak takut sama lu, Ris! Cuma bisa main bola bekel aja belagu main futsal!"

"Udah, udah, cukup berantemnya!" potong seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kevin.

Yah, rupanya gerombolan yang baru saja datang tadi adalah anak-anak kelas Melee.

"Vin, biarin aja! Kan lumayan tuh, bisa jadi tontonan gratis! Soalnya bosen nonton TV terus!" celetuk Philip watados.

"Tapi kagak bisa gitu juga, dong! Masih inget kagak kejadian Unosha sama Noris berantem, terus rusakin parkiran sepeda dan bikin Tank-nya Lance-sensei penyok?" tanya Kevin mengingatkan Philip tentang kejadian dimana Noris dan Unosha nyaris didepak dari asrama waktu itu.

"Kagak usah diingetin, orang sensei-nya juga lupa!" timpal Kaien yang di sebelahnya ada Toni, Fery, dan Hajoukim si cowok Death Knight. Mereka semua memakai seragam futsal warna merah.

* * *

Di sisi lain, rupanya anak kelas Premium juga mau main futsal.

"Sudahlah, Gal! Yang penting gue mau main! Gue bosen di asrama terus, nanti disuruh Yoon Ji beresin kamar lagi! Kan kagak sudi gue!" gerutu Daniel yang berjalan dengan malasnya ke lapangan futsal.

"Hmph!" dengus Gallerian si cowok Hakumen sebal.

"Dan, kagak usah ribut gitu dong! Kasihan Gallerian dengerin omelan lu terus!" timpal Tryan yang memakai seragam futsal Tim Premium yang berwarna biru.

"Tryan, biarin aja dia menggerutu terus!" ujar Zalarian si cowok Trace sambil memasang headset yang entah dapat dari mana.

* * *

Sontak, anak-anak kelas Special plus Alpha pun melihat sekitar dan hanya bisa melongo melihat anak-anak kelas Melee dan Premium yang datang ke lapangan futsal.

Tapi aneh juga sih melihat ketiga kelas itu berbarengan main futsal begini.

"Oy, Sap! Kita mau tawuran sama anak kelas Melee, ya? Kok pada dateng semua begini?" bisik Maurice sambil nunjuk ke arah anak-anak kelas Melee yang berseragam merah itu.

"Eh, bukan cuma kelas entuh doang, kelas Premium juga, tau! Tuh liat, udah gitu mereka bawa-bawa Gallerian lagi!" balas Saphire sambil nunjuk kelas Premium yang amunisi pemainnya lebih sadis dengan seragam warna biru.

Kemudian, semua murid berkumpul di lapangan futsal dan suasananya pun langsung berubah drastis. Beberapa anak langsung adu death glare dengan orang-orang yang mereka benci, tapi berbeda dengan Noris dan Unosha yang malah saling berhadapan dengan tampang siap membunuh satu sama lain.

"Ngapain kalian ke sini?!" tanya Daniel dengan tampang sangar.

"Buat main futsal, lha! Mau ngapain lagi, coba?! Nonton film?!" balas Miuto yang udah naik darah.

"Udah, deh! Daripada kita ribut, gimana kalau kita main futsal 3 on 3 aja? Buat nentuin siapa yang menang!" tantang Tryan.

"Boleh aja, tuh!" jawab kelas Special serentak.

"Siapa takut?! Kami kelas Melee kagak bakalan kalah dari kalian semua!" seru Fery dengan PD-nya.

* * *

Begitu bola digelindingkan oleh Alpha, suasana pun berubah. Bola pun digiring oleh Unosha, tapi malah direbut sama Noris.

"Oy, Ris! Sadar diri, dong! Kita kan mainnya 1 tim!"

"EGP gitu?!"

"Knight goblok! Gue kagak mau nama kelas Melee tercoreng gara-gara tingkah bego lu itu!"

Sontak, Noris dan Unosha pun memulai perkelahian mereka dan melupakan bola yang mau digiring. Keduanya pun ngeluarin senjata masing-masing dan akhirnya berantem sendiri di pojokan. Sementara mereka sibuk berantem, Saphire pun mengambil bola di dekat mereka secara diam-diam.

"Yes! Dapet bolanya! Vroyen!" seru Saphire sambil menendang bola itu ke arah Vroyen.

Begitu Vroyen mendapatkan bola, Daniel, Tryan, dan Gallerian pun berlari ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat. Tapi yang mereka incar bukan bolanya, melainkan Vroyen sendiri.

"Gue duluan, Dan! Jangan curang lu!" kata Tryan sambil menyikutkan bahunya ke arah Daniel.

"Enak aja! Gue laporin Yoon Ji kapok lu!" ancam Daniel tak mau kalah.

"Gue laporin balik kalau lu sering minta ngerjain PR sama gue!"

"Tapi kan lu temen gue!"

Akhirnya Tryan dan Daniel pun langsung ribut sendiri di depan Vroyen yang hanya bisa jawdrop dan tanpa dia sadari, Gallerian berlari ke arahnya dengan tampang ala pemain Rugby. Vroyen yang shock seketika pun langsung diseruduk sampai tumbang, sementara bolanya sudah direbut Gallerian.

"Tuh, liat! Gara-gara kelamaan, Vroyen jadi tumbang tau!"

"Yeee, enak aja! Salah siapa juga?! Lu sih, Dan!"

"Enak aja lu, Tryan! Udah, yang salah itu kan yang nyeruduk Vroyen!"

Alhasil, Daniel dan Tryan pun langsung masang tampang ganas dan bersiap melawan Gallerian.

"Lha, kok jadi gue sih? Memang gue salah apaan?" tanya Gallerian bingung.

"Karena lu nyeruduk Vroyen!" jawab Daniel dan Tryan bersamaan.

Sontak, mereka bertiga pun langsung berantem di dekat jenazah (?) Vroyen yang lagi pingsan. *plak!*

* * *

Sementara itu, Toni mengumpulkan murid kelas Melee yang masih waras untuk dijadikan tentara militernya (?) dan langsung memberikan komando.

"Kevin lindungi bagian kiri, Philip lindungi bagian kanan, Kaien jadi penyerang, Hajoukim jadi penjaga gawang, aku bakalan ikut jadi penyerang!"

Strategi pun langsung disusun demi kejayaan kelas Melee, tapi tiba-tiba Kevin bingung dan bertanya, "Ton, gawang kita yang mana nih? Gawangnya cuma dua, lho! Mana yang mau dijaga?"

Toni pun langsung melongo dan bingung karena lupa kalau hanya ada dua gawang futsal.

"Udah, ah! Yang mana aja terserah!" jawab Toni seadanya.

"Phil, kita serang mereka aja!" komando Kaien sambil menunjuk Maurice dan Miuto.

"Ready, boss!" seru Philip bersemangat dan mereka berdua pun langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah Maurice dan Miuto.

"Rice, awas!" kata Miuto yang langsung melindungi Maurice, sementara Philip langsung menendang bola ke wajah Miuto sampai mimisan.

"Buwakakakakaka!" Kaien langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bareng Philip dan mereka berdua pun langsung dijitak sama Alpha.

"Ampun, mas!" kata Philip dengan puppy eyes-nya, tapi Kaien udah nangis duluan dan sukses membuat murid-murid yang tersisa langsung ngomel.

"Lu apain temen gue sampe nangis begitu?!" bentak Fery yang langsung berjalan ke sana

"Lu kagak liat apa sohib gue diapain sama dia?!" balas Alpha sinis.

"Tapi kagak usah dibikin nangis juga!" timpal Zalarian emosi.

"Yeee, enak aja! Siapa lu?!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

Alhasil, terjadilah jambak-jambakan satu sama lain antara Fery, Alpha, dan Zalarian.

* * *

"Ah, kagak bener nih! Masa temen gue dikeroyok?!" bentak Miuto yang langsung ngeliatin Philip dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa suruh temen lu yang nantangin?! Kagak terima maju sini!" tantang Philip.

"Gue harus lawan bocah beginian?! Kagak zaman, ah!" ujar Miuto sarkastik.

Philip yang mendengarnya pun langsung naik darah, kemudian menendang bola futsal itu ke wajah Miuto lagi.

"Kok nantangin Miuto doang?! Gue juga, dong!" seru Maurice kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Ayo! Lu berdua maju gue layani!" balas Philip menantang.

* * *

Alhasil, lapangan futsal pun berubah menjadi arena tinju. Di pojokan ada Noris dan Unosha yang lagi berantem sendiri. Di sisi lain, ada Tryan dan Daniel yang lagi ribut sama Gallerian. Kemudian ada segerombolan makhluk yang lagi jambak-jambakan di tengah lapangan, dan sekarang ada Maurice dan Miuto yang lagi berantem sama Philip.

"Jadi siapa aja nih yang tersisa?" tanya Saphire sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan yang tersisa hanyalah Kevin, Toni, dan Hajoukim.

"Yah, kalau gue lawan mah bakalan kalah ini!" gumam Saphire saat melihat tampang ketiga orang penghuni kelas Melee yang masih waras tersebut.

"Udah males di sini, ngabisin waktu aja!" ujar Hajoukim sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kevin dan Toni.

"Kagak bisa gitu, dong! Kan kita kagak bisa ninggalin Saphire di tengah kerumunan orang kagak jelas begini!" balas Kevin sewot.

"Cih! Waktuku sangat mahal dan berharga, jadi kagak bisa disia-siain!" jawab Hajoukim sambil meninggalkan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba Kevin mencengkram kakinya sambil memohon, "Ayolah!"

"Iya, iya! Oke, aku ikutan dah!" balas Hajoukim pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Yorei si cowok Magic Swordman dan Chieru si cowok Project K dengan seragam kelas Special yang berwarna hijau.

"Yo, Sap! Kenapa lapangan futsal jadi arena tinju begini?" tanya Yorei dan Chieru bersamaan plus bingung melihat keadaan di lapangan futsal.

"Kagak tau, sekarang kita main aja 3 on 3 sama anak kelas Melee yang masih waras!" jawab Saphire sambil menunjuk Toni, Kevin, dan Hajoukim yang masih terlihat waras itu.

"Udah, kita tandingnya gini aja! Yang duluan bisa masukin bola ke gawang 3 kali yang menang! Gampang, kan? Kita tanding rule-nya 3 on 3, deal?" tanya Chieru.

"Oke, setuju!" jawab ketiga murid kelas Melee itu serentak.

* * *

Kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai dengan diiringi alunan lagu 'Gentleman' dari Icilcy yang lagi karaokean. (Note: Dia karaoke-nya pake speaker volume maksimal, lho!) Begitu pertandingan dimulai, bola langsung dibawa oleh Hajoukim dan dioper ke Toni, tapi sayangnya bola itu malah meleset dan mengenai Alpha yang langsung melirik Hajoukim dengan tatapan tajam tapi malah diabaikan.

"Eh, cowok kagak bener! Mau apa kau, hah?! Enak aja nendang bola sembarangan!" bentak Alpha emosi.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau nendang ke arah lu?! Ih, najis tau kagak?! Pokoknya gue kagak niat sama lu!" balas Hajoukim dengan songongnya.

"Apa katamu?! Kau mau menghina, ya?!" seru Alpha yang mulai naik darah.

"Cih!"

Sekarang anggota tim futsal kelas Melee telah keluar satu, karena Hajoukim malah ikut keroyokan sama murid-murid lainnya.

"Ton, sekarang tinggal kita berdua, gimana nih? Kita bisa kalah!" tanya Kevin sambil narik-narik seragam futsal Toni.

Toni pun hanya cuek sampai Kevin berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku mau bantuin Hajoukim aja deh!"

Mendengar hal itu, Saphire dan Toni pun langsung sweatdrop melihat Kevin yang langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan makhluk yang lagi jambak-jambakan tersebut. Jadi sekarang tinggallah Toni yang sendirian menghadapi Saphire, Yorei, dan Chieru.

"Nah, sekarang jadi terbalik kan!" ujar Saphire sambil tersenyum licik.

Tapi anehnya, dia malah menyuruh Yorei dan Chieru untuk minggir agar dia bisa duel dengan Toni.

"Ton, lu kagak terlalu jago futsal kan? Gimana kalau kita tanding catur aja? Daripada tanding di sini, mending kita tanding di kamar Teiron aja!" ajak (baca: tantang) Saphire mengejek.

"Apa katamu?! Kagak pinter main futsal?! Enak aja! Tentu saja gue bisa melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna! Sembarangan lu, ya!" teriak Toni yang langsung naik darah mendengar omongan Saphire dan berniat mencabiknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yorei ngomong, "Udah, deh! Mending kita keluar aja dari lapangan, sebelum pintunya dikuasai sama Noris dan Unosha! Liat aja tuh, perkelahian mereka jadi makin horror!"

Bener aja! Rupanya kedua makhluk yang dimaksud udah bergerak mendekati pintu. Apalagi Noris dan Unosha berantemnya pake senjata tajam, makin horror saja lapangan futsal itu.

"Iya, deh! Ayo kita tanding catur di kamar Teiron!" ujar Toni dengan liciknya dan meninggalkan para makhluk dari kelas Melee untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yorei, Chieru, kalian awasi lapangan futsal agar makhluk-makhluk itu kagak keluar dari lapangan! Bisa-bisa bakalan rusuh nanti, entar yang ada kita malah didepak rame-rame sama Emil-sensei!" perintah Saphire kepada kedua kawannya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah itu, Saphire dan Toni pun berjalan menuju asrama. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba kamar Teiron yang dijadikan arena pertandingan catur pun dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin melihat pertandingan tersebut (yang kebanyakan merupakan cewek-cewek yang lagi main warnet di dalam kamar itu). (Note: Masih inget kejadian di cerita Thundy dimana si kembar EM itu punya warnet di dalam kamar mereka?)

Di sekitar Saphire dan Toni yang lagi tanding ditemani live streaming lagu karaokean dari Icilcy, lomba itu pun langsung didatangi oleh sebagian penghuni asrama yang tentu saja membuat suasana menjadi sangat bising.

* * *

Setelah 2 jam bertanding, hasilnya pun sudah mulai terlihat! Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Toni menang hingga Saphire dengan pinternya (atau malah isengnya?) mengacaukan konsentrasi Toni.

"TON, ADA SOSIS TERBANG RAKSASA!" teriak Saphire sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Mana, mana, mana?"

Sementara Toni mencari sosis itu, Saphire langsung menghabisi kerajaan catur Toni.

"HORE, AKU MENANG! VIE-NII, LIHAT ITU! AKU UDAH MAKAN RAJANYA!" seru Saphire dengan bangganya dan Vience pun menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Aku bangga padamu, nak!" kata Vience senang.

Sementara Toni, dia malah pundung di pojokan karena kalah plus ditipu sama Saphire.

* * *

Setelah itu, Saphire langsung kembali ke lapangan futsal dengan meminjam (baca: nyolong) perisai milik Miska (senjata Justice Defender) dan Livora (Viking Shield) agar dia kagak diserang sama makhluk-makhluk gaje yang berada di lapangan.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, Saphire pun segera menyelamatkan seluruh murid yang berada di sana. Noris dan Unosha langsung ditotok dengan jurus akupuntur sampai mereka pingsan. Yorei dan Chieru pun dengan cepat membawa mereka berdua keluar dari lapangan futsal karena merupakan yang paling berbahaya.

Kemudian, Saphire menghampiri para makhluk yang lagi jambak-jambakan satu sama lain dan melempari mereka dengan voucher makan gratis di RestoCafé Citadel yang sukses membuat mereka semua berhenti bertengkar untuk mengambil voucher itu. Khusus Kaien yang kagak berhenti nangis, Saphire langsung menyodorkan sekeranjang bakpau.

Untuk Tryan, Daniel, dan Gallerian, Saphire langsung membangunkan Vroyen dengan minyak kayu putih agar mereka bisa lebih tenang. Begitu Vroyen terbangun, mereka bertiga pun langsung jawdrop sambil berteriak "HANTUUUUU!" dan segera lari terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sekarang tinggal Maurice, Miuto, dan Philip yang tersisa. Saphire dengan pintarnya langsung menaruh pancingan di depan mereka bertiga: sepotong daging barbecue untuk Maurice, majalah playboy untuk Miuto, serta beberapa foto Alisa untuk Philip. Maka berhentilah mereka bertiga.

"Nah, beres deh!" ujar Saphire dengan bangganya.

Akhirnya, tenanglah sudah keadaan di sana dan Saphire pun menjadi pahlawan di lapangan tersebut.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kamar Andreas Trio (Vience-Saphire-Daren) didatangi oleh dua orang guru yang mengetuk pintu dan begitu Saphire membukanya, ternyata mereka adalah Berwald dan Idham.

"Kudengar minggu lalu kau berhasil menenangkan murid-murid yang ribut di lapangan futsal, ya?" tanya Idham yang dibalas anggukan dari Saphire.

"K'rena 'tu, k'mi p'ra g'ru m'm'ntamu unt'k m'mb'ntu k'mi m'ny'l'saik'n s'bu'h m'sal'h!" sambung Berwald.

"Tolong bantu kami menenangkan Exoray!" pinta keduanya bersamaan.

"Wani piro?" tanya Saphire sambil memasang senyuman licik mengingat dia sering dihukum oleh kedua guru itu.

Kira-kira kenapa ya mereka berdua meminta Saphire menenangkan Exoray?

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Saphire Andreas

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 15 Maret

Zodiak: Pisces

Warna rambut/mata: coklat/biru

Hero: Crazy Sapper

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Suka berbagai jenis masakan yang berhubungan dengan telur.

-Punya gebetan seorang gadis Hong Gil Dong bernama Lira.

-Manggil Vience dengan panggilan 'Vie-nii'.

-Sering dihukum para guru karena suatu alasan.

-Ingin pelihara anjing, tapi takut dirajam penghuni asrama karena ribut.

* * *

Well, entah kenapa aku tak tau harus bilang apa soal ini! ^^a

Sebenernya ane kagak pernah main futsal, tapi abang sama mamang (baca: paman) gue suka banget main futsal larut malam! Yah, setidaknya itu sedikit menginspirasi Chapter ini sih! ^^/

Review! :D


	8. Malam Minggu Daren

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Ahaha, tawuran everywhere! \ :V / Soal Yorei, aku kurang yakin untuk membicarakan itu! ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Maklumi aja! ^^' Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Daren: Musibah di Kebun Sekolah**

* * *

Mari kita lihat kegiatan Daren di malam minggu-nya!

Sekarang cowok berambut coklat ikal itu sedang berjalan menuju ke kebun sekolah. Rencananya, dia mau kencan sama Kaila di sana.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan kebun sekolah, rupanya sudah ada seorang gadis yang menunggunya di sana.

"Hai, sudah lama?" tanyanya kepada sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Kaila.

"Nggak juga, masuk aja yuk!" ajak Kaila.

Daren pun mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu memasuki kebun sekolah.

* * *

Di area kebun telur milik Daren, mereka pun menggelar tikar dan meletakkan beberapa makanan.

"Menurutmu cuma kita doang yang kencannya kayak gini?" tanya Kaila mengingat kencan di kebun sekolah memang tak ada yang kepikiran selain mereka berdua.

"Mungkin..." jawab Daren seadanya sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelasnya.

Kresek kresek!

Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara gemeresik dari balik semak di dekat mereka.

"Ren, tadi lu denger kagak?" tanya Kaila yang tak sengaja mendengar suara barusan.

"Nggak, memang kenapa?" balas Daren nanya balik.

"Coba liat semak itu, deh..." Gadis Hawkeye itu menunjuk ke arah semak di dekat mereka.

Daren pun mendekati semak itu perlahan-lahan, kemudian...

Srek srek srek! Bruk!

Anak itu berhasil menyergap sosok dibaliknya dan ternyata...

"G-Garu-sensei?!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sensei ngapain sih di semak-semak? Entar dikira maling lagi!" tanya Kaila.

"Yah, aku hanya pengen jalan dan melihat kalian, jadi aku iseng aja ngintipin! Hehehe..." jawab Garu seadanya.

Kedua anak itu pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Mau ikut makan?" tawar Daren.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu acara kalian, lagipula aku juga si-"

Kruyuk kruyuk!

Gadis berambut hitam pigtail itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan masang senyum terkulum sambil ngomong, "Aku berubah pikiran, perut memang tak bisa diajak kompromi ya!"

* * *

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun makan bersama, sampai...

"Entah kenapa melihat parutan keju itu mengingatkanku dengan Giro..." celetuk Garu pelan saat menperhatikan sepotong kue dengan parutan keju di atasnya.

"Memangnya Giro-sensei kenapa?" tanya Daren.

"Dia alergi keju..."

"Hah?" Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan dengan tampang bingung. "Gimana ceritanya, tuh?"

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Oy, Giro! Pegangin ini dulu, dong!" pinta Luthfi sambil memegang sebatang keju.

"Ih, ogah! Buat apaan, sih?!" tolak Giro judes.

"Bentaran doang, gue ribet nih!"

"Pegang aja sendiri!"

"Please~ Lu kagak liat apa kerjaan gue banyak banget?" Luthfi memasang puppy eyes untuk meluluhkan hati sobatnya itu.

Cowok berambut panjang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau udah begitu, pasti bakalan susah ditolak!

"Terserah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kejunya terlempar keluar jendela, ngerti kagak lu?!"

Luthfi pun mengangguk dan segera memindahkan keju itu ke tangan Giro yang udah masang tampang jijik seolah benda yang dipegangnya adalah sampah. (Note: Sebenarnya saat itu Giro lagi kagak pake sarung tangannya!)

"Bentaran doang, kok!" Luthfi pun pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi anak itu tidak tau kalau Giro udah menggeliat aneh karena gatal-gatal. Alhasil, dia pun berlarian gaje di depan pintu dapur sambil muter-muter ala gasing.

Idham yang baru balik langsung heran melihat kelakuan aneh si 'cowok cantik' itu dan bertanya, "Lu kenapa sih, Giro?"

Tapi sayangnya, orang yang ditanyakan tidak menjawab dan masih terus menggeliat gaje sampai akhirnya...

SYUUUUUUNG! PLEK!

Keju yang dipegangnya terlepas dan terbang keluar jendela, kemudian mendarat di...

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KEJU KE KEPALA GUE?!"

Idham pun jantungan dan langsung pingsan di tempat karena ternyata kepala Lukas menjadi 'tempat pendaratan' (baca: korban) keju tersebut, sementara Giro udah kabur ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci tangannya yang gatal-gatal setelah memegang keju barusan.

Garu yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik tembok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam, "Dasar si bodoh itu, makanya kejunya ditaruh dulu, jangan malah dikasih sama orang yang alergi keju..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Kedua anak itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara gadis itu masang tampang cuek sambil menghabiskan jus di gelasnya.

Drap drap drap!

'Suara apaan itu tadi?' batin Garu memasang tampang serius karena sempat mendengar suara barusan.

"Sensei?" tanya Kaila yang bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu.

"MINGGIR, NAGA MERAH MAU LEWAT!"

Sebuah teriakan diiringi kemunculan seekor hewan berwarna merah yang merupakan hasil perkawinan antara T-rex dan Triceratop (?) yang tiba-tiba pun sukses mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"UGYAAAAAA!" teriak ketiganya sambil menyingkir dari tempat itu sebelum diinjak-injak makhluk barusan.

Tidak hanya itu, muncullah sekerumunan anjing hitam yang (sepertinya mengejar makhluk merah tadi) langsung menginjak-injak makanan yang tergeletak di tengah jalan (yang sebelumnya juga diinjak sama makhluk merah itu) sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Garu, Kaila, dan Daren pun hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan hancur tersebut.

"I-itu... Ngapain ada Cerberus berkeliaran? Bukannya di sini kagak ada anak Hades, ya?" tanya Garu bingung sekaligus penasaran karena sempat mengenali kerumunan anjing barusan.

"Makhluk merah itu... Kayaknya gue kenal, deh!" gumam Daren sambil mikir. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

Setelah menyakini kalau makhluk merah yang mereka lihat sangat berhubungan dengannya, cowok Treasure Hunter itu pun langsung berteriak lantang, "FRÉRÉ KAMPREEEEEEEEEET!"

* * *

Di lain tempat...

"Kayaknya tadi aku denger Daren teriak, deh!"

"Bakalan mampus gue dibantai sama dia kalau Dary tau gue yang ngancurin kebun sama acara kencannya!"

"Maaf banget ya, Vience..."

"Nggak! Seharusnya gue yang salah, Vivi-chan... Kalau dari awal gue tau kalau ternyata dia sampe ngeluarin Cerberus, gue kagak bakalan ngeledek Adelia lagi..."

"Nasi telah menjadi bubur, Vience... Mau diapain lagi, coba?"

"Yah, setidaknya kita aman di sini..."

Yap, rupanya Vience dan Vivi adalah pelaku dibalik kekacauan yang dialami Daren barusan!

Alasannya sederhana! Vience hanya iseng meledek Adelia (si cewek Hades yang baru masuk Heroes Gakuen kemaren) hanya karena kulitnya yang pucat. Cowok Dragon Rider itu tau Adelia dari Vivi yang merupakan pacarnya sekaligus teman sekelas gadis itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu saat sedang mampir ke kebun sekolah.

Tapi tanpa diduga, Adelia ngamuk dan langsung men-summon beberapa Cerberus. Karena takut melihat kerumunan anjing berkepala tiga dari neraka yang siap menerkamnya, Vience pun men-summon naganya untuk kabur bersama Vivi. Alhasil, aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi dan hal itu sukses menghancurkan setengah bagian dari kebun sekolah yang sebagian besar adalah kebun telur Daren.

Dasar Vience itu!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jeronium mana?"

Pertanyaan Vivi barusan sukses membuat Vience celingukan karena ternyata naga kesayangannya menghilang. Menyadari sesuatu, dia pun langsung tepuk jidat.

"Aduh, bakalan mampus aku kalau sampai dia ketemu Dary..."

* * *

Back to Daren cs...

"Aku tak abis pikir dengan abangmu, Ren..." gumam Kaila ketika mereka bertiga sedang menyelusuri area kebun yang hancur akibat perbuatan Vience.

"Begitulah dia!" balas Daren sebal selagi sibuk menggerutu dalam bahasa Prancis.

Garu pun berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana dengan bertanya, "Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Yah, cari aja terus!" seru Daren seadanya.

Tanpa diduga, seekor makhluk merah langsung nongol di depan mereka dan ternyata...

"Jeronium?!" pekik Daren kaget karena rupanya makhluk merah itu adalah naga kesayangan kakak sulungnya.

Makhluk itu mengendus-endus badan Daren dan menjilati wajahnya.

"Argh, sudah sudah! Cepat bawa aku ke tempat Fréré!" perintah cowok berambut ikal itu sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lidah naga itu dari wajahnya.

Jeronium pun menunduk dan Daren langsung menaiki punggung naga itu, kemudian menatap kedua gadis di sebelahnya sambil bertanya, "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Memangnya muat bertiga?" tanya Garu agak ragu melihat naga itu.

"Muat kok, sensei! Orang aku sering naik bertiga sama kedua abangku!" balas Daren datar.

"Kau yakin, Ren?" tanya Kaila yang juga ragu dengan Jeronium.

"Iya, lha! Jeronium masih kuat lho, walaupun umurnya udah setara dengan kakek buyutku!" jelas anak itu tanpa ekspresi.

Alhasil, kedua gadis itu pun ikut naik dan Daren langsung menuntun Jeronium untuk berjalan mencari tuannya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang gadis Hades dengan rambut bergelombang dan kulit pucat yang sedang mengomando Cerberus-nya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ayo cari terus, dia pasti belum pergi jauh! Endus terus bau naganya!" komando gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok Vampire muncul di belakangnya dan bertanya, "Kamu ngapain di sini, Adelia?"

Gadis itu menengok dan kaget melihat kedatangan cowok itu sambil menjawab dengan gelagapan, "A-aku hanya mencari sesuatu! Ka-kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja saat terbang (dalam wujud kelelawar tentunya) melintasi kebun sekolah yang hancur, kupikir ada pencarian harta karun atau malah acara penghancuran massal di sini!" jawab cowok itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Adelia belum sempat membalas saat salah satu Cerberus-nya menggonggong karena sesuatu.

'Mereka pasti menemukannya...' batin Adelia. 'Dia tidak boleh tau kalau aku sedang mencari seseorang!'

"Ada yang menggonggong, tuh! Mau disamperin?" tanya cowok itu.

"B-boleh, boleh..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

Jeronium terus berjalan menyelusuri kebun bersama tiga penumpang di punggungnya sampai Daren yang menjadi pengemudi melihat sesuatu dan langsung menarik tali kekangnya. Hal itu pun sukses membuat kedua penumpang lainnya nyaris terjungkal jatuh dari naga itu.

"Kenapa, Ren? Ada Cerberus menghadang?" tanya Kaila kaget.

"Tepatnya begitu..." balas Daren pelan sambil menunjuk dua ekor Cerberus yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Ketiganya pun turun dan Daren memberi isyarat kepada Jeronium untuk diam di tempatnya. Garu dan Kaila juga diminta untuk tidak bicara sama sekali.

Sebenarnya tuh anak mau ngapain, ya?

"Siapapun pemilik Cerberus ini, tolong beritahu aku kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat seseorang yang kau incar kepadamu sampai kebunku hancur dibuatnya! Aku butuh jawaban!" seru Daren meminta penjelasan.

"Daren, apa itu kau?"

Setelah sang pemilik Cerberus muncul bersama cowok Vampire barusan, ketiganya pun langsung terbelalak kaget karena mengenali cowok itu.

"EIURON?!"

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian...

"Jadi begitulah, Kak Eiuron!" ujar Adelia setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Eiuron dan ketiga orang lainnya.

Wait, wait! Tadi Adelia bilang apa? 'Kak Eiuron'?!

Rupanya sebelum Adelia menceritakan tentang Vience, Eiuron menjelaskan bahwa ternyata Adelia adalah saudara sepupunya.

"Yah, maklumi saja kakak sulungku itu, Adelia! Dia memang kampret!" jelas Daren sambil memijat keningnya yang pusing setelah mendengar apa yang dilakukan kakak sulungnya barusan.

"Kakak sulung?" Adelia langsung bingung mendengarnya.

"Daren itu punya dua kakak, Adelia..." jelas Eiuron.

Adelia pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa, Jeronium terlihat gelisah sambil muter-muter di tempatnya. Dengusan resah pun juga terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berlima.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Garu yang bingung dengan kelakuan naga itu.

"Seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlalu lama jauh dari tuannya!" jelas Daren sambil menghampiri Jeronium dan mengelus kepalanya agar bisa tenang. "Iya, iya! Nanti kita cari Fréré lagi, deh!"

Daren pun sukses disambut dengan satu jilatan dari Jeronium. Walaupun jengkel, tapi Daren tak punya pilihan. Dia harus segera mencari-

"Dary! Jeronium sama kamu, ya?"

Kakak sulungnya.

Jeronium langsung menengok dan begitu mendapati wajah Vience yang dicintainya, dia segera berlari menghampiri tuannya tercinta dan segera menerjang tubuh cowok Dragon Rider sambil menjilati wajahnya.

* * *

Setelah sebuah pertemuan mengharukan kemudian...

"Maafkan aku, ya... Aku hanya... Yah, sedikit iseng..."

"Sudahlah, aku juga yang salah..."

Akhirnya setelah Vience dan Adelia saling memaafkan, suasana pun kembali damai sampai Eiuron bertanya, "Moncong-moncong, Daren, nasib kebunmu gimana ya?"

GLEK!

Vience langsung nelen ludah begitu mendapati aura seram dari adik bungsunya setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Eiuron, Adelia, Vivi, Kaila, dan Garu udah kabur duluan karena takut diberondong hujan peluru.

"Fréré..." panggil Daren dengan tatapan mau menbunuh.

'Aduh, mampus!' batin Vience panik dan buru-buru menaiki Jeronium untuk kabur menghindari hujan peluru dari senapan Daren.

Alhasil, kejar-kejaran pun kembali terjadi di kebun itu.

"AMPUNI AKU, DARY!" jerit Vience sambil memacu Jeronium untuk berlari lebih cepat selagi mereka diberondong hujan peluru.

"KAGAK ADA AMPUN!" teriak Daren sambil terus menembaki kakak sulungnya.

Yah, begitulah malam minggu yang dijalani kedua bersaudara Andreas itu!

* * *

 **Omake:**

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

"Lho, ada apa ini?" tanya Daren bingung saat baru pulang dari DS untuk belanja keperluan akhir bulan dirinya dan kedua kakaknya ketika melewati koridor asrama.

Di depan kamar Mercowlya Trio, terlihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di sana entah karena apa.

"Hmm, permisi..." Daren menepuk punggung seseorang yang berada paling belakang.

"Oh, lu Ren!" balas orang yang ditepuknya dan rupanya orang itu adalah Barontio si cowok Boxing. "Lu bisa cariin Alexia, kagak?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Exoray mau bunuh diri..."

"HUAPA?!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Daren Andreas

Umur: 15

Tanggal lahir: 5 Januari

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: coklat/ungu

Hero: Treasure Hunter

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik:

-Suka menanam telur di kebun sekolah. (Jangan tanya gimana caranya telur itu bisa ditanam, gue juga kagak tau! *plak!*)

-Jago bahasa Prancis.

-Anaknya Tsundere, tapi sebenarnya bisa bersikap romantis di dekat Kaila.

-Sering dipanggil 'Dary' oleh kedua kakaknya.

-Sering hang out bareng Alexia dan Musket kalau Kaila lagi sibuk.

* * *

Well, aku kagak yakin bisa lanjutin ini! Tapi sudahlah, memang begitu adanya! ^^a

Review! :D


	9. Malam Minggu Nirmala

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Ane kagak bisa bayangin itu! :V Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Pengen ngasih tau di ETP, tapi lupa! *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Nirmala: Badai Petir dan Acara Tidur Bersama**

* * *

Malam itu, terjadi hujan lebat disertai petir yang menyambar. Saat itu, Platine bersaudara (Nirmala-Nirlion), Mira, Windy, Shyo, Flamy, dan Arion sedang mengadakan pesta piyama di rumah Platine bersaudara.

"Gila, cuy! Dingin banget, nih!" kata Windy sambil merapatkan selimutnya kayak kepompong.

"Iya, nih! Malam ini dingin banget, udah gitu hujan lebat lagi!" timpal Nirlion agak menggigil.

DUAR!

Petir pun menyambar kencang dan tiba-tiba, listrik langsung mati.

"Kyaaa! Gelap, petirnya keras sekali!" teriak Flamy yang asal meluk orang karena gelap.

"Siapa nih yang meluk tangan gue? Udah anget, empuk lagi!" tanya Nirmala asal ngoceh.

"Oh, bagus! Gue nggak jadi nyusu (?) dan kaki gue ada yang megangin, nih! Jadi merinding, tau!" sahut Mira gemeteran.

"Huweeee, gelap!" Windy mulai mewek.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Shyo sambil nyalain sebuah lampu senter.

"Wah, terang lagi nih!" kata Arion datar mengingat dia sering berada di tempat gelap.

Karena terang oleh cahaya senter Shyo, terlihat jelas semua yang terjadi di saat gelap.

"Etto, Flam-kun..." Arion menunjuk apa yang dilakukan Flamy.

"Hoo, Nirmala! Aku tau kau sengaja dari tadi, kan?" tanya Mira jahil.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi gelap, tau!" bantah Nirmala sewot.

"Terangnya kurang, TETAP GELAP!" seru Windy yang masih berselimut.

Flamy yang menyadari kalau dia meluk tangan Nirmala pun langsung blushing dan gadis itu pun langsung digampar pakai buku sihir.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan?!" tanya Nirmala kesal karena nggak terima digampar.

"Gelap gelap, kenapa gelap sekali?" tanya Nirlion yang meluk kaki Mira dari tadi.

"Hooo, Mira... Ternyata kau juga sama ya..." ujar Nirmala sambil masang evil smile.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak tau apa maksudnya!" bantah Mira nggak mau kalah.

"Udah udah, tidur aja! Gelap banget, nih! Enaknya kan tidur!" usul Arion.

Mereka semua pun setuju.

* * *

Di kamar Nirmala...

"Sial banget, deh! Muka gue kena gampar, udah gitu sakit banget lagi!" kata Nirmala yang curhat ke Mira.

"Rasain! Lu kan tau sendiri Flamy tuh kayak gimana, dia yang salah tetep nggak mau salah!" balas Mira ngasih saran ke Nirmala.

"Yah, tapi lumayan! Aku jadi tau gimana sifatnya kalau mati lampu mendadak, kan bisa dapet pelukan gratis~" ujar Nirmala santai.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja! Paling juga kena gampar lagi!" sahut Mira bosan sambil menyelimuti badannya.

"Mir, dingin banget! Pelukan yuk, biar anget..." canda Nirmala iseng.

"Ogah! Memangnya gue lesby?! Lagian, gue juga udah punya cowok!" balas Mira marah-marah.

"Oh, kau udah punya pacar! Siapa?" tanya Nirmala.

"Gue jadian sama Shyo, masalah buat lu?" jawab Mira sambil nyengir. "Moncong-moncong, lu kan suka sama Flamy, terus Arion lu kemanain?"

"Arion kan pacaran sama Miu 6 bulan yang lalu! Kok lu kagak tau, sih? Lu belum dikasih tau sama Teira, ya?" balas Nirmala agak bingung.

"Kirain lu suka sama Arion, gue liat lu berdua mesra banget!" ujar Mira santai.

"Mesra bapak lu disantet Lukas-sensei (?)?! Mesra mah kagak, ribut sih iya!" omel Nirmala kesal.

Tiba-tiba, petir pun kembali menyambar dan...

"KYAAAAA!"

Ada yang teriak sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Siapa nih yang dobrak?! Mana gelap lagi!" tanya Nirmala sewot.

"Huweee! Nirmala, Mira! Biarkan aku tidur di sini!" seru Windy sambil mewek dan langsung masuk selimut.

"Eh, rupanya Windy!" gumam Mira.

"Etto, kayaknya aku salah masuk kamar deh... Mana di luar gelap lagi, jadi di sini aja ya..." kata Flamy malu-malu.

"Tunggu, gue denger ada suara Flamy!" ujar Mira bingung.

"Flamy?" tanya Nirmala ikutan bingung

"FLAMYYYYYYYY?!" teriak Nirmala dan Mira kaget

"Apa nggak salah lu mau tidur di sini? Udah gitu ada 3 cewek lagi!" tanya Nirmala gelagapan.

"Ah, terserah aja dah! Asal jangan di samping gue, entar dikira apaan lagi!" usul Mira.

"Maksudmu, Flamy tidur di sampingku gitu?" tanya Nirmala dan setelah itu...

"WHAT THE DENMARK?!" teriak Nirmala kaget.

"Kalau kagak mau aku keluar saja, tapi aku takut..." ujar Flamy yang gemeteran plus kedinginan.

"Yah, terserah deh!" Nirmala pun hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

Mari kita liat posisi tidur mereka!

Windy-Mira-Nirmala-Flamy

'Kayaknya gue kagak bisa tidur, nih!' batin Nirmala sambil melihat Flamy yang tidur di sampingnya.

Kalau dia balik badan, terdapat sepasang cewek yang tampangnya sangat tidak enak dilihat.

DUAR!

Petir pun kembali menyambar dengan keras. Nirmala yang menyadari kalau Flamy gemeteran langsung menaruh kepala cowok kecil itu di dadanya dan menutup telinga kirinya dengan tangan kiri sambil berbisik, "Udah, nggak usah ngamuk marahnya... Besok aja, yang penting kau bisa tidur..."

Flamy pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Windy malah meluk gaje Mira yang sukses membuatnya kagak bisa tidur.

Nirmala mencoba menggenggam tangan Flamy yang tertidur lelap dan dia merasakan tangannya menjadi hangat. Mungkin karena efek api di tubuh Flamy kali, ya?

* * *

 **Omake:**

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba. Windy dan Mira bangun duluan, kemudian melihat Nirmala dan Flamy yang (bisa dibilang) lagi pelukan mesra atau tidur mesra atau terserah kalian mikirnya.

"Mir, kamu bawa kamera?" tanya Windy iseng.

"Ada, ini pun juga belum balikin punyanya Daren-senpai!" balas Mira sambil ngasih kamera ke Windy.

"Smile..." Windy pun memotret Nirmala dan Flamy yang lagi tidur.

"Ini akan jadi seru, ayo tinggalkan mereka!" gumam Mira sambil keluar kamar bersama Windy.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Nirlion terbangun dan merasakan kedua lengannya berat. Rupanya ada Shyo dan Arion yang memeluk tangannya.

'Sejak kapan mereka tidur di sini?' batin Nirlion bingung.

* * *

Back to Nirmala...

"Hoam~ Tidurku nyenyak!" ujar Nirmala sambil menguap. "Tapi tunggu! Apa kemarin itu mimpi atau memang nyata?"

Ketika Nirmala menengok ke samping, dia langsung berdoa dalam hati, 'Oh Tuhan! Jika ini mimpi, bangunkan aku! Tapi jika tidak, jadikan ini mimpi saja!'

"Engh... Tidurku nyenyak..." kata Flamy sambil bangun dan duduk.

Nirmala pun ikutan bangun sambil bertanya, "Hei, tidurmu pulas?"

"Ya begitulah... Tapi sepertinya semalam aku mimpi tidur di kamar cewek..." balas Flamy yang masih belum nyadar.

"Itu bukan mimpi, tapi nyata..." ujar Nirmala.

Flamy pun langsung nyadar dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Huwaaaa!" teriak Flamy kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Flamy berniat menjauh tapi tangannya udah digenggam sama Nirmala.

"Tidak ada, hanya membuatmu tidur pulas dan kau manis sekali saat bangun..." kata Nirmala sambil blushing.

"Etto, uhm... Terima kasih telah membuat tidurku nyenyak semalam..." Flamy ikutan blushing.

"Hei, Flamy... Kamu sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Nirmala dengan polosnya.

Flamy hanya menggeleng.

"Mau jadi pasanganku?" tanya Nirmala asal jeplak.

'Asamtoge (?), aku keceplosan!' batin Nirmala panik.

Flamy hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh cium kamu dong!" ujar Nirmala dengan begonya.

"Nggak usah nanya, cepetan lakuin! Daripada diliat orang!" seru Flamy sambil blushing.

Nirmala pun sukses mencium Flamy dan dilihat oleh teman-teman mereka.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Nirmala Platine

Umur: 14

Tanggal lahir: 5 Februari

Zodiak: Aquarius

Warna rambut/mata: pirang/biru

Hero: Trinity

Kelas: Premium

Fakta unik: (Ini juga sengaja dikosongkan karena alasannya sama seperti di cerita July! -w-V)

* * *

Entah harus bilang apa untuk ini! -w-/

Review! :D


	10. Malam Minggu Fery

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, begitulah! ^^a Bagiku sih biasa, soalnya ya... Ah, sudahlah! *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Entar itu jadi rahasia aja! :V *dibekuin Icy.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Fery: Sabotase Listrik di Asrama**

* * *

Malam ini Fery lagi sibuk memandangi laptop-nya dengan tampang jumawa karena asik main game online di laptop-nya dengan bantuan wi-fi HP-nya. (Note: Sebenernya gue sering pake cara ini, tapi nggak sampe dipake buat main game online sih! Mentok-mentok cuma bisa main EBF 4 di FB atau desain karakter di Rinmaru! Abisnya kagak punya modem sih, kalau mau minjem punya abang juga kagak bakalan boleh! *plak!* *malah bongkar aib sendiri!*)

Ketika lagi asik-asiknya, tiba-tiba layar laptop-nya meredup dan mati.

"Yah, baterainya habis..." keluh Fery sambil mengeluarkan sebuah charger khusus laptop dan pergi ke ruang tengah asrama untuk numpang men-charger.

* * *

Tapi setelah sampai di sana, Fery langsung kecewa karena ternyata stopkontak di tempat itu sudah penuh oleh charger khusus HP.

"Wah, maaf banget Fer! Colokannya udah pada dipake semua! Mending lu nungguin aja, paling juga setengah jam selesai!" ujar Brahman si cowok Battle Monk ketika ditanyakan soal hal itu.

Anak itu pun kecewa berat mendengarnya dan pergi dari situ. Entah kenapa, iblis di otaknya berbisik agar mematikan sumber listrik asrama. Fery pun diam-diam pergi ke ruang pengaturan sumber listrik asrama.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, anak itu mengendap-endap karena takut ada yang melihat. Tapi dia bersyukur karena tak ada yang menjaga ruangan itu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Fery pun mencari tombol pengaturan listrik dan menemukannya di dalam sebuah kotak yang tergantung di dinding. Kemudian, dia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati beberapa tombol di sana.

Ketika salah satu tombol itu ditekan olehnya, satu asrama pun langsung padam semua dan sukses membuat panik sebagian penghuni di dalamnya.

"WOY, SIAPA YANG ISENG MATIIN LISTRIK DI SINI?! LAPTOP GUE JADI MATI, KAN?!"

"KAGAK CUMA DI SITU DOANG KALE, DHAM! NOH, LIAT AJA SEKELILING LU!"

"BERISIK LU, LUTHFI!"

"GUE CUMA NGASIH TAU, KENAPA LU SEWOT?!"

"WAAAAAA, GELAP GELAP! ALEXIA, KENAPA GELAP?! GALAUKU JADI NAMBAH! HUWAAAAAA!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA GELAP SAMA GALAU?!"

"WOY, GUE PENGEN KARAOKEAN KENAPA LISTRIKNYA DIMATIIN?!"

"GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU, ICY! TANYA SENDIRI SAMA PEMBINANYA! AAAAAAAAAARGH! KENAPA DI SAAT WAR PENTING MALAH MATI LAMPU BEGINI?!"

BLETAK!

"BERISIK LU, EMY BEGO! GUE PENGEN MEDITASI LU MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"THUN-KUN JAHAT!"

"WOY, INI YANG MATIIN LISTRIK KAGAK KASIHAN SAMA GUE APA?! LAGI MANDI PAKE SHOWER MALAH PADAM BEGINI! MATA GUE PEDIH KELILIPAN SHAMPO, NIH!"

"GREEN, NGAPAIN KAMU MANDI MALEM-MALEM?!"

"GERAH TAU, SU-NII! MAKANYA ITU PENGEN MANDI JAM SEGINI!"

"GELAP BANGET! MANA GUE LAGI NYARI VINOURA-PYON KAGAK KETEMU JUGA! YANG MATIIN LISTRIK DI SINI KAGAK PUNYA OTAK BANGET, DAH!"

"OY, GIRO! ITU BIOLA ATAU GEBETAN?! KENAPA NAMANYA 'EPIC' BANGET?!" (Note: Vinoura itu nama biola kesayangan Giro!)

"DIEM LU, LANCE-PYON!"

"DEMI DEWA, INI PASTI ULAH TAPASHA!"

DUAK!

"BERISIK! KEBANYAKAN NONTON UTTARAN LU, ANKO UZAI!"

"NORGE KEJAM!"

"ALAMAKJANG BEBEK NUNGGING (?), SIAPA YANG MATIIN LISTRIK DI SINI?!"

"JANGAN TANYA GUE, AISU-KUN! GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU!"

"FIN-NII, AISU-NII, KALIAN DIMANA?! AKU TAKUT, NIH!"

"ENTAR DULU, FAROE-CHAN! GUE LAGI NYARI SENTER, NIH!"

SYUUUUNG!

"AAH! OOH! EEE! AAH! OH! OOH! EEE! OOH! AAH!"

GUBRAK!

Oke, sepertinya bagian terakhir itu berasal dari seseorang yang jatuh dari tangga!

SRIIIING!

Emil menyalakan sebuah lampu senter dan membuat terang sebagian kamar pembina.

"Sekarang kita cari tau siapa yang matiin listrik di sini! Ada ide?" tanya Emil.

"Kenapa kita nggak cek aja sumber listrik asrama? Pasti ada yang tekan tombol di situ!" usul Tino yang lagi ngumpet di bawah kaki meja.

"Setubuh, eh, setuju!" timpal Luthfi yang berada di dekat lemari.

"Iya aja, deh! Daripada entar nabrak tembok!" seru Giro yang lagi meluk lampu hias di ujung ruangan.

"Ya udah, siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Emil lagi.

"Gue ikut!" kata Lukas.

"Gue juga!" sambung Mathias.

"Jangan lupain gue, lha!" ujar Lance yang tak rela ditinggal.

* * *

Alhasil, keempat guru itu pun langsung pergi ke tempat pengaturan sumber listrik asrama dengan bantuan lampu senter untuk penerangan sementara.

Tapi di tengah jalan, Lukas tak sengaja menginjak seseorang yang tergeletak di depan tangga. Begitu Emil menyorotkan senternya ke arah sosok itu, mereka berempat langsung shock karena sangat mengenalinya.

"Dia kan-"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Gue heran deh, kenapa ada yang senekat itu sabotase listrik di sini coba?" gumam Thundy sambil menyalakan lilin.

"Entah, gue juga bingung dengan hal itu..." timpal Icilcy sambil mengipasi dirinya karena kepanasan.

"Panas, nih! Mending buka baju aja deh!" celetuk Elemy sambil melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

"HADOH, YA TUHAN! JANGAN BUKA BAJU DI SINI, WOY! LU KAN CEWEK SENDIRI, EMY!" jerit Icilcy.

"EMY BEGO, PAKE LAGI KAGAK TUH JAKET?!" bentak Thundy kagak nyelow.

Maklum, orang Elemy cuma pake kaos tanpa lengan di balik jaketnya.

Kriiieet!

"Lu pada kenapa, sih?" tanya Alexia yang membuka pintu kamar sambil membawa senter.

"Oh, lu toh? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Abisnya gerah, makanya gue jalan-jalan buat ngadem! Lagian juga capek ngurusin abang gue mulu, bawaannya galau terus!" jelas Alexia datar.

Ketiga Mage itu pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Moncong-moncong, main apaan kek biar kagak bosen..." ajak Elemy yang sudah memakai kembali jaketnya dan tiga cowok itu pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Di ruang pengaturan listrik asrama...

"Siapa coba yang iseng sabotase listrik di sini?" tanya Lance saat mengutak-atik tombol pengaturan, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyalakan listrik.

Alhasil, asrama pun kembali menyala.

"HULAWA HUMBA, AKHIRNYA NYALA JUGA!" koor keempat guru di ruangan itu sambil sujud syukur.

"Eh, moncong-moncong, mau jenguk dia di rumah sakit?" tanya Mathias mengingatkan mereka kepada seseorang.

"Oh iya, sekarang gimana kondisinya ya?" ujar Lukas sambil facepalm.

"Langsung ke sana aja, yuk!" ajak Emil dan ketiga kawannya pun setuju, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Biarlah cuma sebentar, yang penting gue sukses bikin panik satu asrama!" ujar Fery sambil men-charger laptop-nya di ruang tengah asrama.

"Oy, Fer! Tadi lu ngomong apa barusan?"

Ketika anak itu menengok ke belakang, rupanya ada beberapa orang yang memandanginya dengan aura mengerikan di tubuh mereka.

'Mampus, bakalan di-'introspeksi' gue!' batin Fery panik.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Thundy cs!

"Akhirnya gue bisa lanjutin karaoke!" seru Icilcy senang sambil menyiapkan peralatan karaoke-nya kembali setelah sempat dihentikan akibat pemadaman listrik barusan.

"Demen amat lu karaokean!" ujar Alexia sweatdrop.

"Yah, maklumi aja..." timpal Elemy ikutan sweatdrop.

Thundy sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi CD 'kakak angkat'-nya. Icilcy yang melihat cowok berambut biru itu memperhatikan koleksi CD-nya pun bertanya, "Lu juga mau nyoba, Thun?"

"Errr, ya udah dah! Lumayan lah, daripada lumanyun!" balas Thundy tak enak hati.

"Mending gue lanjutin misi, ah!" ujar Elemy sambil membuka kembali laptop-nya dan pasang headset agar tidak terganggu oleh suara karaokean Icilcy.

"Boleh ngeliat?" tanya Alexia.

"Kenapa nggak?" balas Elemy ramah.

Dan suasana di asrama pun kembali 'damai' seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Fer, lu tuh kalau ngambek jangan pake acara sabotase listrik asrama juga, dong! Bikin satu asrama panik, tau nggak?" nasihat Ikyo saat mengunjungi Fery yang baru saja selesai di-'introspeksi' sama beberapa penghuni asrama di kamarnya.

"Iye, iye, maaf..." balas Fery pasrah.

BRAK!

Tiada angin, tiada hujan, dan juga tiada acara Valkyrie Tank goyang itik (?) (Lance: "Sejak kapan Valkyrie Tank bisa goyang itik?" *sweatdrop.*), tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu kamar. Rupanya orang yang mendobrak pintu barusan adalah Alpha.

"Lu ngapain dobrak pintu kamar gue, hah?!" tanya Fery sewot.

"Tenanglah, Fer..." kata Ikyo yang berusaha menenangkan Fery. "Moncong-moncong, Alpha, memangnya ada kejadian apaan sampe segitu paniknya?"

"Ga-gawat, hosh, Te-Teiron, hosh, ke-kecelakaan, hosh, sekarang, lagi, hosh, dibawa ke, rumah sakit..." jawab Alpha ngos-ngosan.

"HAH?! TEIRON KECELAKAAN?!" pekik Fery dan Ikyo panik.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Fery Kyoussuqqe

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 8 April

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: merah/merah

Hero: Dragon Slayer

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik: (Aku bingung harus nulis apa, jadi silakan tebak sendiri! *digaplok yang bersangkutan.*)

* * *

Mungkin kalau Bigfoot baca ini, dia pasti bakalan ngomel-ngomel karena gue pake namanya sebagai OC yang satu ini! Abisnya mau gimana lagi, dia kan pernah libatin OC gue juga di fic-nya! :V *nggak segitunya juga, kale!*

Yah, silakan komentar sendiri kalau kalian mau! ^^/

Review! :D


	11. Malam Minggu Lisa

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Itu dia nge-charger laptop, bukan HP! ^^a Wajar kalau Icy begitu, dia kan alergi! :V *dibekuin Icy.* Bicara soal Daren, aku tak yakin untuk itu! ^^a Kalau soal kecelakaan itu, liat aja nanti! ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Yah, pengen aja sih ngetik karena greget! :V *dilempar kapak.* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Kasihan amat! ^^' Baiklah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Lisa: Insiden Kacamata Teiron**

* * *

Terkadang ada beberapa murid Heroes Gakuen yang bermalam minggu di perpustakaan asrama. Salah satunya adalah Lisa.

Saat ini dia sedang sibuk mencari buku novel ketika tak sengaja melihat seseorang.

Sesosok cowok berambut merah 'Two Tail' sedang tertidur di atas meja dengan sebuah kacamata berlensa bulat tergeletak di dekat tangannya.

Lisa mengenalinya sebagai Chairone Teiron, cowok yang disukainya sejak lama, tapi sayang dia malu mengatakan hal itu di depan yang bersangkutan.

Gadis pirang itu mendekati sang cowok yang terlelap di alam mimpi dan entah kenapa, dia gemas melihat wajah polosnya dan ingin melakukan suatu keisengan.

Lisa mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di dekat Teiron secara diam-diam, kemudian mengantonginya dan pergi begitu saja.

Tapi dia tidak tau kalau apa yang dilakukannya barusan akan membuat bencana bagi pemiliknya.

* * *

Cowok Earth Mage itu terbangun sambil mengucek matanya sesaat, kemudian berniat mengambil sesuatu. Tapi...

'Kacamataku kemana?' batin Teiron bingung dan berusaha berdiri, tapi karena tak bisa melihat, dia pun langsung terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Garu yang kebetulan berada di sana dan menghampiri anak itu sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ka-kacamataku hilang, aku tak bisa melihat!" jawab Teiron panik sambil berusaha meraba benda terdekat dan wajah Garu pun sukses jadi korban.

Garu pun berusaha untuk tidak jengkel dan menurunkan tangan anak itu pelan-pelan sambil bertanya, "Kamu terakhir taruh dimana?"

"A-aku taruh di atas meja, terus kutinggal tidur! Pas bangun, tak taunya udah nggak ada!" jelas Teiron kelabakan karena kehilangan kacamatanya.

"Mau kubantu cari?" tawar Garu agak iba melihat keadaan cowok berambut merah itu.

"B-bo-boleh deh, Fiorel-sensei!"

"Maaf, tapi aku Garu..." ralat gadis itu sedikit risih.

"Ya maaf, sensei! Aku kan nggak bisa ngeliat!"

Yah, mungkin karena Teiron lebih kenal Fiorel yang notabene merupakan guru cewek di Heroes Gakuen sebelum kedatangan Garu membuatnya salah dalam mengucapkan nama.

"Lebih baik aku bantu kau berjalan, daripada nabrak sesuatu!"

Teiron pun mengangguk setuju dan Garu pun menggandengnya agar bisa menuntunnya berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu.

* * *

Tapi ketika mereka keluar dari perpustakaan, Garu melihat seseorang yang mengamati mereka dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa banyak cingcong, gadis itu pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Teiron dan pergi menyusul sosok itu. Sontak, Teiron langsung panik begitu mendapati pegangannya menghilang.

"Haduh, kenapa Garu-sensei malah ngilang?" tanya Teiron panik sambil berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa diraba untuk membantunya berjalan.

Setelah mendapati tembok, Teiron pun berjalan sambil meraba tembok secara perlahan-lahan karena takut menabrak sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba, terjadi pemadaman listrik secara mendadak.

"Haduh, haduh! Kenapa malah tambah buram, sih?" tanya Teiron makin panik. "Tolong, tolong, tolong, tolong!"

Entah kenapa, dia mengingatkanku pada 'seseorang' dari fandom 'PAW Patrol'. Sifat mereka 11-12 mirip, lho! *digaplok yang bersangkutan.*

Saking paniknya, dia tak menyadari kalau kakinya melangkah mendekati tangga dan...

SYUUUUNG!

"AAH! OOH! EEE! AAH! OH! OOH! EEE! OOH! AAH!"

GUBRAK!

Teiron pun sukses jatuh dari tangga dengan kepala mendarat duluan dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

Tidak jauh dari situ, seseorang melihat kejadian itu dan bergumam lirih, "Aku harus memberitahukan ini..."

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Beberapa anak cewek terlihat sedang asik ngumpul di kamar warnet milik Teira ketika...

BRAK!

Terlihat seorang cowok yang mendobrak pintu ruangan itu sambil berteriak, "TEIRA MANA TEIRA?! GUE PENGEN NGOMONG SAMA DIA!"

"Alpha-senpai kenapa nyariin aku?" tanya Teira bingung.

"Ini gawat, Teira! Kakakmu kecelakaan!" ujar cowok itu panik.

"HAH?! TEIRON-NII KECELAKAAN?! SEKARANG GIMANA KONDISINYA?!" tanya Teira kaget.

"Gue juga kagak tau, udah dulu ya! Gue mau kasih tau yang lain!" jelas Alpha yang langsung ngacir dari tempat itu.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Oy, siapa pun cepat cari bantuan!" usul Mathias panik saat mendapati cowok berambut merah itu tergeletak di lantai setelah tak sengaja diinjak oleh Lukas.

Lance pun langsung ngacir untuk meminta pertolongan dan tidak lama kemudian, dia pun kembali bersama Vion dan Eiuron yang membawa tandu.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! ITU SI TEIRON KENAPA, SENSEI?!" teriak Eiuron kaget saat melihat sobatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Mungkin aja jatuh dari tangga, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" jelas Emil menyarankan.

Alhasil, Teiron pun dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh kedua anak itu. Sementara keempat guru itu melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka untuk memeriksa sumber listrik asrama.

* * *

Back to Teira...

"Tei-chan..." Elemy agak iba melihat Teira terdiam mendengar berita barusan.

"Hey, Teira!" panggil Thundy yang takut anak itu kenapa-napa.

'Jiah, entar ujung-ujungnya nangis dah...' batin kedua orang itu khawatir.

Cie yang batinnya barengan~ *digaplok kedua orang yang bersangkutan.*

"Hiks, hiks..."

Anak-anak yang lain tidak tega melihat kejadian itu, tapi tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Elemy dan Thundy saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk bersama. Mereka pun mendekati Teira yang terisak sedih dan mencoba menghiburnya.

Lisa yang berada di pojokan merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah karena kecelakaan itu berawal dari ulahnya sendiri. Gadis pirang itu memegang kacamata di tangannya sambil membatin sedih, 'Apa aku harus menjenguknya?'

* * *

Di Koridor Rumah Sakit...

"Hei, Mathy! Aku cariin kemana-mana kagak ketemu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Garu yang baru datang bersama Giro dan Fiorel.

"Ada yang kecelakaan..." jawab Mathias cuek. "Moncong-moncong, tadi kenapa kau pegang tangan Teiron?"

"Hoy, aku pegangin dia karena kacamatanya hilang dan kagak bisa ngeliat tanpa itu!" jelas Garu sewot karena dikira selingkuh.

Oh, apa aku lupa bilang kalau dia dan Mathias udah pacaran?

"Kacamata?" Emil dan Lance saling berpandangan satu sama lain karena bingung dengan maksud Garu barusan.

"Jangan-jangan... Teiron jatuh dari tangga karena kagak bisa ngeliat tanpa kacamata?" tanya Lukas menyimpulkan dan Garu pun mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, Mathias-pyon! Makanya lain kali nanya dulu, dong!" nasihat Giro sambil meninju lengan pria jabrik itu.

"Maaf, maaf..." Pria jabrik itu hanya bisa mengelus tangannya yang ditinju barusan.

"Aniki..." panggil Fiorel sambil menarik baju kakaknya.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Kenapa yang dateng banyak banget?" Fiorel menunjuk beberapa anak yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sensei, keadaan kakakku gimana?" tanya Teira khawatir sambil berlari ke arah mereka diikuti Thundy, Elemy, Fery, Ikyo, dan Alpha.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! ITU KENAPA SEKAMPUNG PADA DATENG KE SINI?!" pekik mereka semua (kecuali Fiorel dan Garu) kaget.

"Siapa yang ngasih tau kalian?" tanya Garu.

Sontak, Alpha pun langsung jadi korban tunjuk kelima orang lainnya.

"Abisnya... Tadi saya liat Teiron jatuh dari tangga, makanya saya kasih tau mereka..." jelas Alpha agak tidak enak hati.

"Sudah, sudah, mending kita tunggu saja!" usul Lukas dan mereka semua pun setuju.

Tapi mereka tidak tau kalau Lisa udah masuk duluan ke dalam kamar yang ditempati anak itu tanpa disadari.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Maaf, maaf..."

Gadis Medic itu hanya bisa bergumam sedih saat duduk di depan sosok berambut merah yang masih belum sadar di ranjang itu.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Teiron telah membuat kaki kirinya retak dan perlu waktu beberapa minggu untuk sembuh. (Yah, syukur-syukur dia nggak gegar otak! Entar begonya nambah lagi! *plak!*)

"Kalau saja aku tak mengambilnya, tak akan seperti ini..."

Ketika Lisa ingin berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat keluar...

"Hmm..."

Mata kuning itu melirik ke arah ranjang dan melihat cowok itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tei-kun?"

"Li-Lisa? I-ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit..."

"Tadi aku kenapa?"

"Entah, kudengar kau jatuh dari tangga..." jawab Lisa seadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau saja benda itu tak kuambil, kau tak akan seperti ini..."

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kalau..."

Lisa pun mengeluarkan kacamata yang dikantunginya dan memakaikan benda itu di wajah Teiron.

"Aku yang mengambilnya... Maaf, ya... Kupikir kacamata itu hanya untuk hiasan, tapi ternyata..."

Mata biru kehijauan itu sempat terbelalak kaget, tapi berhasil ditutupinya. Tangan Teiron pun terangkat untuk membelai rambut pirang Lisa.

"Itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu..."

"Tei-kun..."

"Yah, setidaknya aku harus mengambil hikmah dari semua ini! Kadang terlalu ceroboh bisa merepotkan diri sendiri dan sekitar!" Cowok berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lisa pun terdiam dan tiba-tiba memeluk Teiron dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai badannya kesakitan.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh! Kakiku kegencet, kakiku kegencet!" jerit Teiron kesakitan.

Kreeet!

"Lisa, sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Alpha saat membuka pintu dan terlihat beberapa orang lainnya yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

Alhasil, Lisa pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung blushing. Sementara yang dipeluk barusan hanya bisa terdiam dan berkedip beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya...

"KENAPA ADA BANYAK ORANG DI SINI?!" teriak Teiron panik karena baru tau sikon.

"Yah, kami panik aja pas tau lu kecelakaan..." jelas Ikyo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Betul! Syukur-syukur lu nggak gegar otak!" timpal Thundy yang sukses di-death glare sama para cowok (selain dia dan Teiron), sementara para cewek (kecuali Teira yang udah mewek sambil melukin kakaknya) hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"HUWAAA! AKU KHAWATIR!" jerit Teira sambil melukin kakaknya.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh! Udah, udah! Kakiku kegencet, nih!" seru Teiron kesakitan (lagi).

"Ish, aku kan tadi panik pas Alpha-senpai bilang Teiron-nii kecelakaan!"

"Iya sih, tapi jangan kenceng-kenceng! Entar kalau retaknya tambah besar gimana?! Kau mau aku nggak bisa jalan selama sebulan?!"

"TEIRON-NII JANGAN BIKIN TAMBAH PANIK APA?!"

"Sudahlah, Teira! Kakakmu perlu istirahat, jadi biarkan saja dia!" nasihat Elemy yang tumben masih waras. *Girl-chan langsung di-Energy Shot sama Elemy.*

"Errr, maaf mengganggu, tapi bukannya di sini tidak boleh ribut ya?" tanya Lisa yang diam saja dari tadi.

Webek, webek...

"Benar juga, sih!" gumam mereka semua.

"Errr, kita keluar aja deh! Siapa yang mau makan? Aku lapar!" usul Fiorel.

"Mau makan, ya? Entar aku traktir, deh!" tawar Mathias.

"Yeay, makasih Aniki!" balas Fiorel senang.

"Sensei, saya juga mau dong!" seru Alpha yang kumat jiwa gratisannya.

"Aku juga, sensei!" timpal Elemy.

"Oy, Emy! Lu kan baru ditraktir tadi siang, balikin duit gue!" bentak Thundy sewot.

"Thun-kun jahat!"

"Biarin, abisnya lu rese!"

"Sensei, sekalian aku ya!" Ikyo ikutan nimbrung.

'Mampus, bakalan tongkring nih gue!' batin Mathias kelabakan.

"Tenang aja, aku yang traktir mereka!" ujar Lance sambil menepuk punggung pria jabrik itu.

"Oke, mari kita makan di luar!" ajak Lukas sambil keluar ruangan.

Yang lainnya pun mengikuti sang Norwegian keluar ruangan sampai akhirnya yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Teiron, Teira, dan Lisa.

"Lisa-senpai nggak ikut?" tanya Teira.

"Aku lebih baik di sini saja!" balas Lisa.

"Yah, sebaiknya biarkan saja mereka makan..." ujar Teiron sambil melipat tangannya ke belakang dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Kedua gadis itu pun mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun mengobrol selagi menunggu yang lainnya makan.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Lima minggu setelah kejadian itu, sekarang Teira sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika Lisa datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Tei-chan! Kakakmu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Lisa.

"Teiron-nii udah baikan, Lisa-senpai! Bahkan sekarang lagi kejar-kejaran sama Lance-sensei di luar!" jawab Teira watados.

Lisa pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya dan benar saja, terdengar teriakan kedua orang yang bersangkutan di luar perpustakaan.

"TEIRON, BALIKIN JAKET GUE!"

"KAGAK MAU, SENSEI! JAKET BULUKAN KAGAK USAH DIPAKE, LHA!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA YA, TUH JAKET DAPAT DARI PAMAN GUE, PAHAM?!"

"KAGAK PAHAM, SENSEI! TUH JAKET KAN BARU KELUAR DUA BULAN LALU!"

"CHAIRONE TEIRON, ITU TIDAK LUCU!"

"LUCU SEKALI, LANCE-SENSEI! LUCU SEKALI!"

"BALIKIN JAKET GUE!"

"MINTA SENDIRI SAMA ORANG YANG COLONGIN, ITU PUN KALAU BELUM DILOAKIN!"

Yah, setidaknya itu cukup membuktikan kondisi Teiron sekarang! ^^'a

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Kikuni Lisa

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 25 Mei

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: pirang/kuning

Hero: Cyber Medic

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Suka sama Teiron, tapi malu mengatakannya dan takut ditolak.

-Takut melihat burung hantu.

-Suka merawat bunga peony di rumahnya.

-Sering ikut kursus membuat kue agar bisa membuat cupcake favorit orang yang disukainya.

-Alpha Scalion adalah kakak angkatnya.

* * *

Hmm, butuh waktu lama untuk membuat ini, yah setidaknya itu cukup bagiku! ^^/

Review! :D


	12. Malam Minggu Spesial 1

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, karena dia itu plagiatnya Cap'n Turbot 'PAW Patrol'! :V *dilempar batu bata.***

 **Teiron: "Alternate screen macam apa itu? Aku udah sering jadi korban nista Author di game, malah ditambah ini!" *sweatdrop.***

 **Me: "Inget aja lu yang itu!" -w-**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Teiron dan Marshall memang sama-sama ceroboh sih, tapi yang kumaksud di sini adalah Cap'n Turbot! ^^a (Miripnya tuh pas nggak bisa ngeliat tanpa kacamata! :V *ditabok Cap'n Turbot.* *dilempar batu bata sama Teiron.*) Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, harap maklumi aja! ^^/**

 **Teiron: *pundung di pojokan.* "Aku kan nggak tau kalau di situ ada tangga, masa disamain dengan cicak?"**

 **Me: *sweatdrop.***

 **Tuh, dengerin Lis! Nggak usah iseng kalau memang suka!**

 **Lisa: "Iya, iya!" -w-**

 **Oke, selamat menikmati Chapter ini!** **:D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial: Kegiatan Random Para Anggota OSIS**

* * *

Terkadang para anggota OSIS Heroes Gakuen punya kegiatan random di malam minggu mereka. Yah, inilah catatan ke-12 anggota OSIS tercinta kita!

* * *

Thundy: "Sebentar, kok 12? Bukannya anggota OSIS ada 11? Siapa yang ke-12?"

Me: "Apa dia bisa dihitung sebagai anggota?" *nunjuk Alpha yang melambaikan tangan di pojokan.*

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* "Sejak kapan Alpha jadi anggota OSIS?"

Me: "Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia!" :V

Thundy: *double sweatdrop.*

* * *

Ahaha, mari kita lanjutkan!

Kalian penasaran, kan? Mari kita simak aja! :)

* * *

 _ **~Alexia Part: Cobaan Untuk Sang Fudanshi~**_

Di ruang tengah asrama, beberapa penghuninya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Ah, payah banget dah! Masa gitu aja nggak bisa?" tanya Vroyen.

"Hah? Kenapa malah nyalahin aku, sih? Ini semua kan salahmu juga, tau!" balas Maurice sambil mencubit hidung Vroyen.

"Aduh aduh!"

* * *

'Panggilan alam telah menungguku!' batin Musket yang berbalik karena merasakan sesuatu.

'My FudanRadar is tingling~' batin Thundy dengan senyuman penuh arti.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat Ikyo yang sedang menyisir rambut Eiuron.

"Na na na, saatnya menyisir~"

"Yo mas bro~" sapa Alpha.

* * *

Di koridor, terlihat Thundy sedang berjalan dengan Elemy ketika Alexia lagi jalan bareng Lucy dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Jadi begini, dia bilang..."

"Eh, tau nggak? Dia tuh..."

"Banyak godaan, nih..." bisik Thundy kepada Alexia.

"Kita harus bisa bertahan!" balas Alexia.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Daren yang sedang mengobrol dengan Vience.

"Permisi, permisi..." Saphire yang merasa diabaikan langsung menubruk kedua saudaranya. "Jangan abaikan gue, dong!"

"Eh?!"

GUBRAK!

* * *

"Aku lemah, dayo!" kata Musket sambil memeluk lengan Alexia.

"Gue masih strong!" ujar Alexia.

* * *

"Jadi gimana menurutmu?" tanya Shyo sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya kepada Flamy.

"Hmm..."

"Gimana kalau..." bisik Shyo dengan wajah mereka yang tertutup kertas.

"Oh, boleh juga..."

* * *

'Apaan tuh?!' batin Thundy kaget saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Duduk kamu!" seru Alexia.

* * *

"Etto, mau nanya..." Zeptrun datang menghampiri Teiron.

"Dasimu betulin, tuh!" seru Teiron sambil menarik dasi Zeptrun.

"Eh?!"

* * *

'Cobaan macam apa ini?!' batin Alexia shock.

"Mampus!" seru Thundy.

"Cepatlah nyerah, dayo!" ujar Musket.

* * *

"Anu..." Roland datang menghampiri Icilcy.

"Hah?" Icilcy pun menengok ke arah Roland.

"Maksudnya apa ini?" tanya Roland sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya.

"Oh, jadi begini..."

* * *

"Ada serangan dari belakang, dayo!" seru Musket sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Apa dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Thundy ragu.

"Kuatkan hamba, please..." gumam Alexia gemetaran.

"Ayo gabung sini, dayo!" ajak Musket sambil melambaikan tangan dan sukses membuat Alexia hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

* * *

"Bagi dikit, dong!" kata Daniel saat melihat Exoray sedang memakan kue.

"Nggak boleh, ini buatan adek gue tau!" tolak Exoray.

"Ayolah!" pinta Daniel.

"Nih, dikit aja ya!" Exoray pun menyodorkan makanannya kepada Daniel yang langsung dilahap oleh yang bersangkutan.

CETAR CETAR CETAR!

Suara petir pun mengiringi rasa frustasi Alexia yang terlalu suram.

"Aku lelah, aku lelah..." gumam Alexia sambil memegangi kepala dan dadanya dengan wajah pucat.

Puk puk!

Ketika dia menengok, terlihat Thundy yang menepuk pundaknya serta Musket yang mengeluarkan sebuah doujin dari balik bajunya.

"Nih, aku bawa asupan dayo!" kata Musket sambil memberikan doujin itu.

"Ahahaha..."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama sambil berlarian dengan latar pantai saat matahari terbenam.

* * *

 _ **~Alpha Part: Request Lagu~**_ (Teiron: "Di-dia benar-benar dimasukin jadi anggota?" owo)

Alpha dan Ranthony si cowok Chi Master sedang menonton sebuah konser.

"Yap, lagu selanjutnya kami terima request dari pengunjung!" kata penyanyi di panggung itu.

"Saya mau request!" ujar Alpha sambil angkat tangan dan menghampiri para pemain di panggung itu. "Jadi teman saya... Bla bla bla bla..."

"Baiklah! Lagu ini merupakan lagu penyemangat bagi Ranthony untuk... Gahta? Gacha? Iya, gacha-nya!" ujar sang penyanyi.

"Hah?" Ranthony hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya dan ketika lagu dinyanyikan...

"Judi! ("Judi!") Menjanjikan kekuataaan..."

' _ **Kemenangan**_ bego, bukan _**kekuatan**_!' batin salah satu personil di panggung itu mengoreksi.

"Ngoahahahaha..." Alpha hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kampret..." umpat Ranthony pelan. "Eh, tapi kok gue dapet SSR ya?"

* * *

 _ **~Daren Part: Kiat-Kiat Khilaf~**_

"Duit lu kenceng banget, khilaf mulu tiap hari!" kata Daren saat melihat Xyagna sedang memborong sejumlah figure.

"Duit gue mah segitu-gitu aja, tapi gue punya kiat tersendiri biar bisa khilaf tiap hari!" balas Xyagna datar.

"Hah? Apaan tuh kiatnya?" tanya Daren agak bingung.

"Minjem duit 100 kali, utang nyicil 100 kali, nasi kecap 10 kali, minum promag 10 kali, SETIAP BULAN!" jelas Xyagna tegas.

"Gue heran kenapa sampe sekarang lu masih bisa hidup..." gumam Daren sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Exoray Part: Robot~**_

Exoray tak sengaja melihat Lonzak si cowok Engineer membawa sebuah robot.

"Itu apaan, Zak?" tanya Exoray penasaran.

"Ini robot khusus!" jawab Lonzak watados.

"Apanya yang khusus?" tanya Exoray agak bingung.

"Ini bisa digerakin dengan tenaga garam, lho!" jelas Lonzak.

"Hah? Gimana caranya?" Exoray makin bingung mendengarnya.

"Cie yang kemaren gagal nembak cewek!" seru Lonzak watados.

Wuuuush!

Ajaibnya, robot itu langsung melesat maju.

"Hore, bisa jalan!" sorak Lonzak kegirangan.

Sementara Exoray, dia malah nangis sesegukan.

(Note: Ingat, Exoray di sini masih jones lho!)

* * *

 _ **~Flamy Part: Paket Nyasar~**_

Ketika Flamy dan Shyo sedang berkunjung ke rumah Arion, datanglah seorang tukang pos.

"Atas nama Arion Skygge!" kata sang tukang pos.

"Iya, saya sendiri!" balas Arion.

* * *

Ketika tukang pos itu pergi...

"Wah, ada paket nyasar nih! Isinya apaan, ya?" tanya Arion watados.

Tanpa diduga, Flamy mengambil paket itu dan berjalan pergi bareng Shyo sambil ngomong, "Kalau memang paket nyasar, mending kita balikin aja ke JNE!"

"Waduh, jangan dong! Gue kan cuma bercanda! Itu isinya barang mahal semua!" balas Arion kelabakan karena tak rela paketnya dibalikin.

* * *

 _ **~Icilcy Part: Ditikung~**_

"Wih, ini kan rare banget! Pasti susah nyarinya!" seru Voy saat melihat sebuah figure langka di sebuah toko.

"Ya udah, beli aja!" usul Icilcy.

"Tapi gue nggak bawa duit!" balas Voy kecewa.

"Gue juga kagak, ambil di ATM gih!" usul Icilcy lagi.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Mas, beli rare figure-nya ya!" kata Voy kepada kasir di toko itu.

"Yah, figure-nya mah udah dibeli orang!" balas si penjaga kasir.

"Hah? Udah dibeli? Padahal saya udah ngambil duit di ATM!" seru Voy kecewa.

"Ngapain ke ATM? Kita kan terima bayar pake kartu debit!"

Alhasil, Voy yang udah nangis pun sukses ditaburi garam sama Icilcy dan si penjaga kasir.

* * *

 _ **~Ikyo Part: Doorprize~**_

"Pemenang doorprize utama Handphone hari ini adalah... Kitsukami Ikyo!" ujar seorang MC penyelenggara doorprize.

Orang yang bersangkutan pun berjalan menaiki panggung sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Wah, pasti terharu menerima doorprize ini ya?" tanya sang MC.

"Nggak, gue kesel! Hoki gue buat gacha malah diambil sama doorprize..." balas Ikyo sambil nangis. "Daripada HP, mending dapet Shimakaze aja dah..."

 _Penjelasan: Shimakaze adalah salah satu karakter dari game Kantai Collection. (Author nggak pernah main sih, tapi pernah iseng stalking orang yang suka main KanColle!)_

* * *

 _ **~Musket Part: Kostum~**_

"Wah, hari ini rame juga ya!" seru Eyfin saat dia dan Musket sedang ikut pesta kostum.

"Iya sih, dayo! Tapi nggak seru, nggak ada kostum yang serem!" balas Musket bosan.

"Eh, mereka kenapa kabur? Memangnya ada kostum yang seram?" tanya Eyfin saat melihat Doni dan Nayla yang awalnya lagi ngobrol langsung kabur karena sesuatu.

"Itu kostum apa, dayo?" tanya Musket saat Jeremy datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dompet kosong!" jawab Jeremy datar.

Alhasil, Musket dan Eyfin pun langsung ikutan kabur.

* * *

 _ **~Saphire Part: Pinjam Tangan~**_

"Sap, pinjam tangan lu dong!" pinta Miuto kepada Saphire.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

"Pencetin gacha gue, siapa tau aja tangan lu dewa!" jawab Miuto sambil memberikan HP-nya.

"Hmm, ya udah deh!" balas Saphire.

"Yah, dapatnya ampas! Tangan lu ampas banget, sih!" gerutu Miuto sebal saat melihat hasil gacha-nya.

"Lha, kok malah nyalahin tangan gue?" tanya Saphire bingung.

"Sini gue pencetin gacha lu, bakalan gue ampasin juga dah!" seru Miuto yang masih sebal.

"Terserah, deh!" balas Saphire sweatdrop sambil memberikan HP-nya.

"Horeeee, dapat SSR! Puja Dewa RNG!" sorak Saphire kegirangan saat melihat hasil gacha-nya.

* * *

 _ **~Teiron Part: Rumah Hantu~**_

Teiron dan Zeptrun sedang berada di sebuah rumah hantu.

"Zep, kita balik aja yuk! Takut, nih!" kata Teiron ketakutan. "Mana itu hantunya kayak beneran semua lagi..."

"Halah, ngapain takut? Orang nggak ada seremnya juga! Gue nggak takut, tuh!" balas Zeptrun datar.

"Beli saya..."

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Teiron merinding.

"Bentar, kok gue kayak kenal nih suara?" tanya Zeptrun bingung.

Ketika didatangi, ternyata adalah...

"GYAAAAAAAAAARGH! HANTU GEM GACHA!" teriak Teiron sambil ngacir.

"TOLOOOONG! DOMPET GUE UDAH NGGAK KUAAAAT!" pekik Zeptrun ikutan ngacir.

"Beli saya..."

"Ayo Gacha Premium..."

"SSR menunggumu..."

* * *

 _ **~Thundy Part: Diorama~**_

"Ah, jadi juga diorama gue! Capek banget nyusunnya!" kata Thundy sambil mengelap keringatnya setelah menyelesaikan sebuah diorama dengan sejumlah figure.

"Wih, keren banget! Gue foto ya, mau di-upload ke FB nih!" celetuk Roland sambil memotret diorama itu.

"E-eh, jangan di-upload ke situ!"

"Lha, kenapa? Biar terkenal, lho!" Roland hanya bingung mendengarnya. "Udah ke-upload..."

"Haduh, haduh! Entar bakalan rusak, tau!" seru Thundy kelabakan.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa, sih? Memangnya siapa yang bakalan rusakin?" tanya Roland tambah bingung.

Tanpa diduga, muncullah sekerumunan cewek yang bawa kamera sambil berkoar-koar, "SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE!"

"Tuh kan pada dateng, hancur dah diorama gue..." gumam Thundy sambil tepuk jidat.

* * *

 _ **~Vience Part: Wishlist~**_

Pada suatu siang...

"Lu kenapa, Rice?" tanya Vience saat mendapati Maurice sedang menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Gue bingung, nih! Gue pengen khilaf, tapi nggak tau harus beli apa!" jawab Maurice.

"Kalau gitu mah mending lu bikin wishlist aja!" usul Vience.

"Wishlist? Kayak semacam catatan gitu?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Iya! Lu tinggal tulis aja apa yang pengen lu beli!" jelas Vience seadanya.

"Hmm, ya udah deh! Entar malem gue coba!"

* * *

Malamnya...

"Nih, Vience! Lu bisa periksain wishlist gue, nggak?" tanya Maurice sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Lha, buat apaan? Kok tebel amat?" Vience nanya balik dengan bingung sambil mengambil buku itu.

Ketika Vience melihat isinya...

"Lu bikin wishlist udah kayak bikin skripsi aja! Sebanyak itu yang lu pengen?" tanya Vience sweatdrop.

* * *

Yah, kira-kira begitulah! ^^/

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial Selesai!**

* * *

Yah, hampir semua part di Chapter ini berasal dari 'Ghosty Comic', jadi jangan tanya kenapa mirip! ^^/

Karena kubilang 'hampir semua', ada satu bagian yang bukan berasal dari komik itu! Ada yang bisa nebak bagian mana? Itu juga berhubungan sama spoiler buat dua Chapter kedepan, lho! ^^/

Review! :D


	13. Malam Minggu Exoray

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, maklumi saja deh! ^^a Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Bigfoot 2nd: Memang benar yang itu, tapi ane lagi nggak minat bahas soal Turney! Kenapa? Karena males aja! *plak!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Exoray: Kegalauan Berlanjut**

* * *

Malam yang suram sesuram suasana hati Exoray yang lagi galau. Belakangan ini dia memang keseringan galau gara-gara cewek.

Sekarang cowok Exorcist itu sibuk memojokkan diri di kamarnya, bahkan kagak nyadar kalau dia udah dikerubutin sama semut, kecoak, nyamuk, bahkan sampai cicak.

"Galau lagi?" tanya Lucy, si anak tengah sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Mercowlya.

"Begitulah..." balas Alexia datar.

"Aku tak abis pikir dengannya, Otou-chan!"

"Sama!"

Tanpa diduga, listrik di asrama pun padam.

"WAAAAAA, GELAP GELAP! ALEXIA, KENAPA GELAP?! GALAUKU JADI NAMBAH! HUWAAAAAA!" jerit Exoray panik.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA GELAP SAMA GALAU?!" pekik Alexia emosi.

"Stop!" seru Lucy menghentikan adu teriakan barusan. "Aku tau sekarang gelap, tapi bisakah kalian diam?"

Keduanya pun langsung kicep seketika.

"Mending keluar aja dah, mau ngadem sekalian jalan-jalan..." ujar Alexia sambil berniat keluar kamar.

"Lex, jangan pergi dong... Merinding, nih..." sahut Exoray ketakutan.

"Peluk aja lampu tiang di sebelah lu, repot amat sih!" usul Alexia sewot dan benar-benar pergi dari situ.

Exoray pun langsung nge-jleb mendengarnya.

"Sabar aja, Otou-chan memang begitu..." hibur Lucy sambil menepuk pundak kakaknya.

* * *

Sementara itu, saat cowok pirang itu sedang menyelusuri koridor asrama yang gelap dengan senter (hasil _coret_ **nyolong** _coret_ minjem dari kakaknya), tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan gaje dari dalam sebuah kamar.

"HADOH, YA TUHAN! JANGAN BUKA BAJU DI SINI, WOY! LU KAN CEWEK SENDIRI, EMY!"

"EMY BEGO, PAKE LAGI KAGAK TUH JAKET?!"

Karena penasaran, Alexia pun langsung menuju ke kamar dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Kriiieet!

"Lu pada kenapa, sih?" tanya Alexia yang membuka pintu kamar sambil membawa senter.

"Oh, lu toh? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Abisnya gerah, makanya gue jalan-jalan buat ngadem! Lagian juga capek ngurusin abang gue mulu, bawaannya galau terus!" jelas Alexia datar.

Ketiga Mage itu pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Moncong-moncong, main apaan kek biar kagak bosen..." ajak Elemy yang sudah memakai kembali jaketnya dan tiga cowok itu pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Vie-nii..."

"Hmm, kenapa Sap?"

"Aku heran, kenapa belakangan ini ada aja yang galau tiap malem minggu begini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Waktu itu aku abis didatengin Berwald-sensei sama Idham-sensei cuma buat nenangin Exoray doang! Nggak ngerti maksudnya apa!"

"Entah, tapi-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Andreas Trio telah didobrak dengan seenak pantatnya oleh seorang cowok berambut coklat ikal yang merupakan adik bungsu dari kedua makhluk itu dan langsung berseru, "Cela est mauvais _(Ini gawat)_! KETUA OSIS KITA MAU BUNUH DIRI!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

* * *

Back to Mercowlya's room...

"NII-CHAN, JANGAN BUNUH DIRI! NANTI AKU SAMA OTOU-CHAN SIAPA YANG JAGAIN?!"

Suasana di kamar itu pun langsung berubah ramai karena dikerubuti oleh sebagian penghuni asrama yang melintas di depan situ setelah mendapati kabar kalau ketua OSIS Heroes Gakuen itu mau bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai 5 gedung asrama.

FYI, asrama itu gedungnya 10 lantai lho!

"SIAPAPUN CEPAT CARIIN OTOU-CHAN SEBELUM KAKAKKU KEBURU BUNUH DIRI!" usul Lucy yang mulai mewek.

Alhasil, seluruh penghuni pun langsung keliling asrama demi mencari si cowok pirang itu. Yah, walaupun keadaannya masih mati lampu. (Note: Chapter ini waktunya sama dengan kejadian di Chapter Fery!)

* * *

Mari kita liat keadaan Alexia di tempatnya!

"..."

"Satu!"

PAK!

"Bisa kagak nepuknya jangan kenceng-kenceng?!"

"Salah lu juga cewek sendiri ikutan, Emy bego!"

"Thun, diemin aja! Cewek tuh selalu bener!"

"Lu jangan bikin gue tambah stress, Lex!"

"Udah, udah!"

Di tengah perkelahian dalam permainan, tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala.

"PUJI TUHAN, AKHIRNYA NYALA JUGA!" teriak Icilcy dan Elemy sambil sujud syukur.

Thundy hanya bersyukur dalam hati, tapi entah kenapa Alexia malah merasa tidak enak. Bahkan ketika memperhatikan Elemy main game, dia seperti punya firasat buruk.

'Kok perasaan gue nggak enak gini, ya? Apa jangan-jangan...'

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi, pintu kamar itu langsung didobrak dengan seenak pantatnya oleh si bungsu Andreas yang langsung teriak, "LEX, ITU ABANG LU MAU BUNUH DIRI MALAH ENAKAN DI SINI! SATU ASRAMA PADA PANIK, TAU!"

"WHAT?!" jerit Alexia kaget.

"HAH?! EXORAY MAU BUNUH DIRI?!" pekik Icilcy, Thundy, dan Elemy.

"Ren, itu beneran kan?! Lu kagak bohong, kan?!" tanya Alexia nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Gue kagak bohong, gue bersumpah digiles Valkyrie Tank kalau gue bohong! Kakak cewek lu bahkan sampe mewek, tuh!"

"Oy, Ren! Itu gimana kejadiannya?" tanya Thundy.

"Nggak tau, mending ke sono aja dah!"

Setelah cowok ikal itu keluar kamar, mereka berempat terdiam sesaat.

"Lex?"

"Mau gimana lagi, kalau udah begitu pasti repot..."

* * *

Mari kita liat keadaan ketua OSIS itu!

"Ray, lu jangan bunuh diri dulu! Entar kasihan adek-adek lu ditinggal mati!"

"Kalau mau galau mah kagak usah segitunya juga, kan masih banyak cewek yang mau sama lu! Inget, dunia tuh kagak selebar taplak meja!"

"Lu mau ngelawak, ya?! Mathias-sensei bungee jumping dari atas Airplane pake gesper juga tau kalau dunia kagak selebar taplak meja!"

"Gue nggak ngelawak, itu cuma perumpamaan doang!"

"Vie-nii, perumpamaan mah boleh aja, tapi kenapa harus taplak meja?"

"Karena daun kelor terlalu mainstream!"

"..."

Yah, bisa diliat kalau percakapan di atas barusan adalah perdebatan gaje antara Exoray dan kedua makhluk Andreas yang disuruh nenangin dia.

"Stop!" seru Lucy menghentikan perdebatan gaje itu. "Ini kenapa malah ngomongin perumpamaan, sih?!"

"Biar nggak dikira ngelawak!" balas Vience watados sambil nyengir dan sukses membuat ketiga orang di kamar itu sweatdrop.

"Udah, ah! Capek gue!" Exoray pun langsung melompat tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"JANGAN!"

Ketika cowok itu udah lompat keluar jendela, rupanya Alexia menyusulnya dengan ikut melompat keluar jendela beserta selimut yang diikat pada tali di tubuhnya.

'Tuh anak mau ngapain, coba?!' batin Saphire dan Vience sambil mangap lebar dari jendela.

Di udara, Alexia berhasil menangkap kakaknya dan selimut yang diikatnya pun langsung mengembang. Alhasil, keduanya pun langsung terbang terbawa angin.

Ane namakan jurus itu, 'Terbang Gaya Ubur-Ubur'! :V *ini bukan 'Sakamoto Desu Ga', dodol!* #SakamotoVirusDetected

Tapi entah kenapa, Alexia dengan kejamnya malah melempar Exoray dan sukses membuat yang bersangkutan langsung kepentok pohon mangga terdekat. Sementara dia sendiri udah mendarat dengan tenang. Alhasil, pemandangan tidak elit itu pun sukses membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya dari jendela langsung sweatdrop.

"Aduh, Lex, kamu kejam banget sih!" seru Exoray yang kagak terima dilempar barusan.

"Masalah, ya?" tanya Alexia datar.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ugu... Aku nyesel, deh! Banget malah!" Cowok Exorcist itu meringkuk di bawah selimutnya setelah di-'introspeksi' akibat kegalauannya yang menyebabkan kepanikan massal season 2 (karena season 1-nya sabotase listrik yang dilakukan Fery).

"Dasar, selalu aja ada yang bikin panik satu asrama!" celetuk July yang baru balik dari acara shopping sambil geleng-geleng kepala setelah mendengar cerita Lucy.

Yah, begitulah malam minggu yang berakhir dengan kenistaan itu!

* * *

 **Omake:**

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Alexia terlihat celingukan di sekitar dapur asrama.

Idham yang kebetulan melihat anak itu bertanya, "Kamu nyari apa?"

"Ano, sensei liat abang saya nggak?" Alexia nanya balik.

"Maksudmu orang yang di dalam situ?" Idham menunjuk sesuatu di ujung dapur.

Alexia pun sukses mangap lebar melihatnya.

Mau tau kenapa alasannya?

"WHAT THE HELL?! DEMI PANTAT SEKSI SPAIN (?!), NGAPAIN LU DI DALEM SITU?! DIKATE INI 'SAKAMOTO DESU GA' APA?!" teriak Alexia emosi.

Rupanya...

TERLIHAT EXORAY YANG LAGI MERINGKUK DI DALAM MESIN CUCI!

INI BENERAN, LHO! KALIAN NGGAK SALAH BACA DAN ANE NGGAK SALAH NULIS!

"Hehehe... Tadi aku lagi main petak umpet, karena takut ketauan, ya aku ngumpet aja di dalam sini!" balas Exoray watados.

Idham pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengar jawaban abstrak tersebut, sementara Alexia hanya bisa facepalm.

Yah, walaupun kegalauan Exoray udah sembuh, tapi kenistaannya masih aja kambuh!

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Exoray Mercowlya

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 30 Januari

Zodiak: Aquarius

Warna rambut/mata: hitam/coklat

Hero: Exorcist

Kelas: Premium

Fakta unik:

-Anak tertua Mercowlya Family.

-Ketua OSIS Heroes Gakuen.

-Tampang lumayan cakep, tapi masih jomblo.

-Rela makan masakan Alexia yang lebih beracun dari England karena tak tega.

-Murid tersomplak, ternista, dan terheboh di kelasnya.

* * *

That omake and flying style, mungkin yang udah tau pasti ngakak inget itu! Ane maraton nonton 4 episode dalam sehari anime itu (yang entah sekarang udah episode berapa) dan ternyata memang koplak sangat! :V a *plak!*

Well, aku kagak yakin bisa lanjutin ini! Tapi sudahlah, memang begitu adanya! ^^a

Review! :D


	14. Malam Minggu Musket

Balas Review! :D

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Yah, begitulah! ^^a Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Yeah, Sakamoto memang somplak abis! :V *plak!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Musket: Catatan Para Fujodanshi**

* * *

Malam ini, Musket sedang menulis sebuah catatan tentang Fujodanshi di ruang OSIS mengingat jumlah Fujodanshi di Heroes Gakuen nggak lebih dari seperdelapan dari keseluruhan populasi di sana.

Bayangin aja! Para cewek fujo di situ rata-rata dari kelas terbuang macam kelas Magic dan Special. Mau tau cowok fudan? Itu pun cuma beberapa biji (?) di kelas Ranged!

Penasaran seperti apa catatannya? Yuk kita simak!

* * *

 _ **Bagian pertama: Penasaran**_

 _Thundy sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Tangannya berkutak di atas keyboard laptop-nya dan matanya terpaku pada layar laptop di hadapannya._

 _"Perang Dunia Kedua..." gumamnya pelan. "Anime... Hetalia... Germany... Prussia..."_

 _Tunggu dulu? Kenapa dia jadi ngelantur begini?_

 _"Haaah..."_

 _Thundy hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau seperti ini terus, mungkin isi tugasnya akan penuh dengan berbagai macam anime dan melenceng jauh dari temanya. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tugasnya dan menyalakan koneksi internetnya._

 _"Saatnya mencari fanart~"_

 _Cowok biru yang maniak anime Hetalia itu pun segera mencari hal yang dimaksud. Thundy begitu antusias melihat gambar-gambar yang dicarinya. Setelah menyimpan beberapa gambar (apa puluhan bisa dibilang beberapa?), matanya langsung tertarik pada satu hal._

 _"Yaoi Germancest?"_

 _Karena penasaran, Thundy pun menelusuri hal itu dan..._

 _"HUAPAAAA?!"_

 _Thundy langsung shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Berbagai gambar yang 'tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detail karena akan merusak Rating' telah terpampang jelas di depannya._

 _Thundy benar-benar tidak percaya. Ada orang yang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini? Benar-benar, menjijikan..._

 _Tapi, kok dia jadi lebih penasaran ya?_

 _Jangan remehkan kekuatan Yaoi!_

* * *

 _ **Bagian kedua: Tak Terduga**_

 _Daren mengetuk pintu kamar kawannya. Cowok berambut coklat ikal itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Sesekali dia menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Tapi, tetap saja..._

 _"Masuk!"_

 _Daren cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam, dimana terdapat Alexia yang sedang memandangi laptop-nya karena baru selesai menonton anime (atau baru saja menutup file 'entah apa itu', tapi mungkin saja)._

 _"Jadi, ada perlu apa?"_

 _Daren terdiam karena bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya kepada Alexia._

 _"Lex, aku..."_

 _Ini merupakan pengakuan tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya._

 _"Kayaknya aku jadi Fudanshi, deh..."_

 _Webek, webek..._

 _"HAAAH?! SERIUS?!"_

 _Daren menghela nafas. Awal dia menjadi Fudanshi saat membawa laptop berisi file-file berbau Yaoi milik Alexia (yang memang sudah jadi Fudanshi sejak lama) ke rapat OSIS beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu Thundy meminta salah satu anime Yaoi yang ada di laptop itu dan 'numpang' nonton. Alexia tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan keluarga._

 _"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, mungkin kau akan jadi Fudanshi juga seperti Alexia!"_

 _Daren memang belum menjadi Fudanshi saat Thundy mengatakan hal itu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau celetukan enteng itu akan membawa dampak besar kepadanya._

 _Entah kenapa, Daren punya firasat kalau Thundy akan tertawa puas mendengar kabar tersebut._

 _Tanpa disadari, mungkin kau telah menjadi seorang Fujodanshi._

* * *

 _ **Bagian ketiga: Pikiran**_

 _Bosan._

 _Itulah yang dirasakan Loren. Cewek Wild Tiger itu berbaring di ruang kelasnya dan menghela nafas._

 _Katanya hari ini ada rapat penting, tapi kenapa teman-temannya yang lain belum datang? Dia kan jadi bosan karena di ruang kelas itu hanya ada dirinya dan tiga anak laki-laki: Philip, Fery, dan Kevin._

 _Tunggu, laki-laki?_

 _Loren pun langsung duduk dan baru saja mendapat ide untuk menghibur dirinya._

 _"Oy, minna..."_

 _Ketiga anak itu pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap ke arah Loren yang terlihat berbinar-binar._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan._

 _"Fery sama Kevin buat fanservice, dong! Ah, Philip juga boleh ikutan, biar jadi threesome! Mau kan?"_

 _Ketiganya langsung terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna permohonan inosen dari anak itu._

* * *

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

 _"MANA MUNGKIN KAMI MAU?!"_

 _Loren merenggut kecil, "Nggak rame ah! Kenapa kalian nggak mau? Cuma fanservice aja, kok!"_

 _"Justru itu, makanya kami nggak mau..." ujar Fery sambil facepalm._

 _"Kami masih NORMAL, tau!" gerutu Kevin sebal._

 _"Dasar bocah error..." kata Philip tanpa merasa bersalah sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya diikuti kedua temannya._

 _Loren terdiam dan terpuruk karena penolakan itu. Dia juga kecewa karena rencananya gagal dan sekarang kembali bosan._

 _"Minna..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Buat fanservice, dong!"_

 _"WOY!"_

 _Apa sih isi otak Loren?_

 _Pikiran para Fujodanshi memang sulit ditebak. Walaupun begitu, ada satu hal yang pasti ada di otak mereka: Yaoi._

* * *

 _ **Bagian keempat: Cinta**_

 _"Suki..."_

 _Alexia terbelalak kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau kata tersebut akan keluar dari mulut Sintya si gadis Red Hood. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Sintya menyeretnya karena ingin menyuruhnya berhenti memerintah gadis itu untuk melakukan fanservice antar cewek entah apa alasannya._

 _"E-eh?"_

 _Jujur, Alexia sangat bingung dengan pernyataan Sintya yang tiba-tiba barusan. Bukannya dia belum pernah melihat sebuah confess sebelumnya, tapi karena selama ini terlalu fokus dengan hal-hal berbau Yaoi dan sebangsanya, dia tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu._

 _"Alexia..."_

 _Terdengar suara Sintya memecahkan lamunannya yang membuat anak itu agak gugup._

 _"Aaaah, kukira apa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku ke sini! Setidaknya bilang dulu kalau mau latihan nembak orang!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu!"_

 _Alexia pun pergi meninggalkan Sintya._

 _'Dia tidak mungkin serius soal itu, mana mungkin dia suka seorang Fudanshi sepertiku?'_

 _Langkah cowok pirang itu terhenti, tapi kenapa jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdebar?_

 _Oh, ayolah Alexia! Kau kan Fudanshi kelas kakap, kenapa malah memikirkan hal serius seperti itu? Kalaupun Sintya menyukai seseorang, tidak mungkin orang itu dirimu! Sekarang pikirkan Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Ya-_

 _"Alexia!"_

 _Anak itu tersentak mendengar suara Sintya yang memanggilnya._

 _"A-ap-"_

 _Alexia tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Sintya berhasil mengejarnya dan langsung memegang tangannya._

 _"Aku serius, Alexia! Kau mau jadi pacarku? Kumohon, jawablah..."_

 _Wajah cowok pirang itu pun mulai memerah._

 _"Ba-baka..."_

 _Tapi separah apapun tingkat Fujodanshi seseorang, mereka tetaplah manusia yang bisa menyukai seseorang._

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Musket, lu ngapain sih?"

Musket cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kertas yang dipegangnya dan menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati ketiga kawannya (Alexia, Daren, dan Thundy) berada di depan pintu ruang OSIS.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa dayo..." balas Musket santai.

"Bohong, apa yang lu umpetin tuh?" tanya Alexia dengan kening berkerut sambil mengambil kertas yang disembunyikan Musket.

"O-oy!" Musket berusaha mengambil kembali kertasnya, tapi gagal karena Alexia memberikannya kepada Thundy.

"Thun, baca yang keras!" perintah Alexia.

Thundy melihat isi kertas itu, Daren mengintip di sebelahnya, sementara Alexia berusaha menahan Musket.

"Berikut adalah empat hal mengenai Fujodanshi yang- Umm..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Alexia sambil menengok ke arah kedua kawannya.

"Mendingan lu baca aja sendiri..." usul Thundy pelan.

"Betul!" timpal Daren.

Setelah merasa Musket tidak memberontak lagi, Alexia menghampiri temannya dan menyambar kertas itu. Begitu dia membacanya, perlahan aura gelap mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Musket..." gumam Alexia dengan tatapan mengerikan dan yang bersangkutan langsung keringat dingin.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA AKU SANGAT OOC?!"

DUAGH! DZIGH! BRAK!

Musket pun langsung dihajar habis-habisan.

"A-aduh! Aku hanya ingin mengurangi tingkat tsunde- AUH!"

"GUE KAGAK TSUNDERE DAN KENAPA ADA SINTYA DI SITU?!"

"GYAAAA, AMPUN DAYO!"

Daren dan Thundy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat amukan Alexia dan Musket yang pasrah dibantai.

"Hah? Kenapa Musket dihajar sama Alexia?" tanya Teiron yang baru datang ke ruang OSIS.

Daren menepuk pundak Teiron sambil ngomong, "Percayalah! Kau tak akan mau tau apa yang terjadi, kecuali jika kau mau bernasib sama seperti Musket..."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Dan kisah para Fujodan Heroes Gakuen pun masih terus berlanjut!

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Musket Liferpoint

Umur: 15

Tanggal lahir: 2 Juni

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: Hitam/biru

Hero: Musketeer

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik:

-Sering mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata 'dayo'.

-Suka makan sarden.

-Punya adik cewek bernama Mira.

-Belum berminat cari pacar.

-Logat bicaranya 11-12 mirip sama China-nya Hetalia.

* * *

Entah kenapa, aku merasa risih saat menulis ini! Tapi sudahlah, yang penting jadi! ^^/

Review! :D


	15. Malam Minggu Elemy

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Yah, begitulah maksudnya! ^^'/ Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Waks, kalau soal selera mah jangan ditanya! :V *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Elemy: Tragedi Kerasukan Kucing**

* * *

Seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut merah terlihat memperbaiki letak beanie di kepalanya. Setelah rapi, dia pun beranjak pergi keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai.

Sebenarnya dia malas keluar karena suatu alasan, tapi ya mau tidak mau. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan di ruang OSIS.

"Yo, Tei-kun!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Dia pun menengok dan mendapati Elemy beserta Thundy dan kucingnya, Germouser.

"Ah, hai Emy-chan, Thundy!" sapa pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tei-kun' itu sambil berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Germouser. "Hai juga, Germouser, nyan!"

"Nyan?" tanya Elemy bingung saat mendengar suara tadi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" Cowok itu mengambil mainan kucing dari sakunya sebagai persiapan kalau bertemu kucing.

Dasar maniak!

Tidak lama kemudian, dia dan Germouser pun asyik bermain. Walaupun Germouser itu kucing dari sang 'Immortal Mage' di Heroes Gakuen, tapi tetap saja dia kucing biasa yang akan refleks dengan benda bergerak diiringi suara.

"Hoi, Teiron! Mau main sampai kapan? Kita buru-buru, nih!" tanya Thundy sambil menoleh ke arah cowok bernama Teiron itu dan menyadari sesuatu. "Hm, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini!"

Elemy pun mengamati Teiron dengan seksama dan menyadari hal yang sama.

"Woah! Kau memakai beanie, ya? Memangnya sekarang lagi zamannya pake beanie?" tanya Elemy antusias sambil mendekati cowok berkacamata itu dan ingin menyentuh beanie-nya.

"Ah, bukan, nyan!" jawab Teiron sambil memegangi beanie-nya karena tidak mau benda itu terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Hah? Lalu?" tanya Elemy bingung.

"Ah, Emy-chan! Sebaiknya kau jangan bertanya dan membahas hal ini, nyan!" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kenapa kau mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan 'nyan'?" tanya Thundy penasaran.

Dia tau kalau Teiron maniak kucing, tapi tak perlu sampai menggunakan suara kucing di akhir kalimat kan?

Teiron yang masih merona pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi ke ruang OSIS sambil menjawab, "Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" teriak Thundy karena tiba-tiba ditinggal Teiron.

"Sampai nanti!" seru Elemy sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang itu dan pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Germouser hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tanda tak tau dan tak mau tau sesuatu. Alhasil, dia pun pergi mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk mengisi waktunya yang panjang.

* * *

Teiron pun sampai di ruang OSIS dan disusul oleh Thundy. Di ruangan itu, hanya ada beberapa orang saja: Alexia, Musket, Daren, Alpha, dan Saphire.

"Yo, Teiron! Penampilan baru, ya?" tanya Alpha.

"Ah, ya begitulah, nya- Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Teiron sambil duduk di tempatnya.

Kemudian, mereka semua langsung duduk manis saat sang ketua OSIS, Exoray Mercowlya, datang ke ruangan itu.

"Ehem! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian dan ini sangat penting!" ujar Exoray yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan sangat serius (dan tak seperti biasanya). "Kemarin ada arwah kucing yang melarikan diri dan diduga berkeliaran di sekitar asrama! Arwah itu dapat merasuki manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi kucing! Jika di antara kalian ada yang melihatnya, harap laporkan ke Lukas-sensei! Terima kasih!"

Pemberitahuan singkat itu pun sukses membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu geger.

Thundy dan Alexia sudah ribut membicarakannya, begitu juga dengan Saphire dan Alpha. Daren dan Musket terlihat tidak antusias dengan berita itu, sementara Teiron? Dia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Baiklah! Karena masalah ini, Lukas-sensei meminta kita untuk menemukan arwah itu!" ujar Exoray.

"Yosh, misi!" teriak Alexia senang.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Bagaimana kita menemukannya?" tanya Elemy saat berjalan mengelilingi asrama bersama ketujuh cowok itu.

"Hmm, mungkin bisa kita pancing dengan hal yang disukai kucing!" jawab Daren sambil berpikir dan bertanya kepada Thundy, "Hoi, Thun! Kau kan punya kucing, apa yang kucingmu sukai?"

"Apa, ya?" Cowok berambut biru itu pun sedang berpikir. "Germouser suka ikan dan daging!"

"Semua orang juga tau itu, dayo!" balas Musket sweatdrop.

"Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang lain!" sela Thundy. "Dia suka bermain tikus-tikusan atau- Ah, dia juga suka dielus kepalanya!"

"Masa kita harus mengelus kepala semua orang?" tanya Alpha.

"Ah, ya... Itu..." Thundy menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Lagipula, belum tentu arwah itu merasuki seseorang!" lanjut Saphire.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pancing dengan makanan?" saran Daren.

"Tapi asrama ini kan luas sekali!" kata Alexia yang sepertinya sedang badmood.

"Tidak akan tau kalau belum dicoba, kan?" tanya Elemy sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

"Dasar gila..." gumam Thundy sweatdrop karena teringat kejadian saat mereka berdua nyaris mati membeku oleh Icilcy hanya karena 'masalah pribadi'.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat perangkap untuk arwah itu!" teriak Alpha bersemangat dan melirik Teiron yang terdiam. "Ayo, Teiron! Jangan diam saja!"

"Ah, i-iya, nyan!" ujar Teiron tanpa sadar.

"Nyan?" tanya Alpha yang menyadari sesuatu sambil menatap Teiron.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa!" jawab Teiron sambil menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah jalan duluan, sementara Alpha hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyusul mereka.

* * *

Di halaman depan asrama...

"Hmm, bagaimana rupa arwah itu ya?" tanya Alexia sambil menaruh beberapa daging segar.

"Tentu saja seperti kucing, dia kan arwah kucing! Nyahahaha!" canda Elemy garing.

Alhasil, mereka semua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat cewek berambut coklat itu tertawa renyah.

"Mungkin maksudnya apa dia sudah merasuki seseorang atau belum, dayo!" komentar Musket.

"Yosh! Selesai!" ujar Alexia sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ayo kita sembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan arwah itu!"

Mereka pun bersembunyi di semak-semak yang tak jauh dari perangkap untuk menunggu kedatangan arwah yang dinanti.

"Seperti main petak umpet, ya?" komentar Saphire di sebelah Daren.

Cowok berambut ikal itu pun hanya memutar matanya dan menghela nafas sambil bergumam, "Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan orang-orang seperti ini, ya?"

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari arwah itu.

"Masih lama, ya?" tanya Elemy sambil menguap.

"Menunggu itu menyebalkan!" komentar Alexia tidak sabaran.

"Sabar, dong!" sahut Thundy yang sepertinya juga tidak sabar.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Teiron?" tanya Alpha saat melihat temannya yang sejak tadi diam dan gelisah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, nya- Ah, sudahlah!" jawabnya gugup.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Tei-kun!" ujar Elemy agak bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Emy-chan!" balas Teiron seadanya.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan suasana pun masih sepi, bahkan Elemy dan Alexia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Oy, Emy! Jangan tidur di sini!" seru Thundy sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Elemy.

Di sisi lain, Daren terlihat sedang sibuk membangunkan Alexia.

"Ah! Dia datang, dayo!" teriak Musket tiba-tiba saat melihat sebuah bayangan muncul dan mendekati halaman depan.

Mereka semua pun langsung memasang tanda siaga, bahkan Alexia dan Elemy sampai terbangun setelah mendengar suara Musket dan segera bersiaga walaupun masih ngantuk.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan kalau diperhatikan, bayangan itu seperti seekor kucing yang mendekat dengan ekor bergoyang.

Di balik semak-semak, kedelapan murid Heroes Gakuen itu menelan ludah karena ingin tau seperti apa sosok dari bayangan itu.

Bayangan itu semakin dekat dan muncullah sesosok kucing berbulu hitam dengan pita bendera Jerman di lehernya.

"I-itu kan-" ujar Thundy yang mengenali sosok itu.

"Meong?"

"GERMOUSER!" seru mereka semua serentak.

Kucing itu menjilati bibirnya pertanda lapar saat melihat makanan di depannya dan begitu dia berniat mendekati makanan itu...

"JANGAN!" teriak Thundy dan Elemy sambil keluar dari persembunyian.

Germouser kaget dan langsung menghindar. Tanpa disadari, sosok di sebelah mereka melompat dengan cepat untuk mengambil daging yang menjadi umpan dan...

BUK! GUBRAK!

Keduanya pun terjebak dalam kurungan.

Yang lainnya pun ikut keluar dari persembunyian mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hoi, kalian baik-baik sa- TEIRON?!" teriak Alpha kaget saat melihat sahabatnya punya telinga dan ekor kucing di tubuhnya. Beanie di kepalanya terjatuh dan ekornya pun bergoyang.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, nyan!" Terdengar suara lain dari cowok berkacamata itu.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Alexia geram.

"Namaku Mykoe, nyan!" jawabnya dengan suara imut.

"Mykoe, sudah kubilang jangan keluar tiba-tiba!" Kali ini suara Teiron terdengar lagi.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung cengo, termasuk Germouser.

"Hoi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Daren.

"Grrrr! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian membunuhku, nyan!" teriak Mykoe sambil berbalik dan lari.

"Woi, jangan lari!" seru Alexia yang berniat mengejar Mykoe sambil berteriak kepada teman-temannya di belakang. "Panggil Lukas-sensei! Beritahu dia kalau kita sudah menemukan arwah yang dicari!"

Thundy (yang entah sejak kapan dan gimana caranya dia dan Elemy bisa keluar dari kurungan itu) pun langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya untuk memanggil guru mereka, sementara Alpha, Saphire, Daren, dan Musket segera menyusul Alexia.

* * *

Arwah Mykoe di dalam tubuh Teiron berlari masuk ke dalam asrama dan sukses membuat Alexia, Daren, Musket, Alpha, dan Saphire kelelahan dan sempat kehilangan jejaknya sebelum mereka melihat bayangan Teiron di kantin asrama yang untungnya sedang sepi.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak, nyan!" kata Mykoe saat melihat berbagai makanan dari etalase kaca kantin.

"Bisakah kita berhenti, Mykoe? Aku capek!" tanya Teiron.

"Belum, nyan! Aku masih lapar, nyan!" jawabnya sambil mencoba meraih sepiring ikan tuna yang terlihat mewah dan lezat.

Tapi sebelum tangannya meraih piring itu, terdapat tangan lain yang mencegahnya.

"Hm? Mau jadi pencuri, ya?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Garu Catlite, salah satu guru Heroes Gakuen.

"Garu-sensei?" tanya Teiron kaget.

"Nyaaan!" teriak Mykoe yang berusaha keluar dari tubuh Teiron, tapi Garu berhasil mencegahnya kabur.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengacau di asrama ini, Mykoe!" ujar Garu.

Saat itu pula, kelima orang yang mengejarnya ditambah Thundy, Elemy, Exoray, dan Lukas (yang datang dari arah berlawanan) langsung muncul dan memasang wajah bingung.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Exoray.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian kerepotan begini!" kata Garu saat dia, Lukas, dan kesembilan murid Heroes Gakuen itu sedang berada di kamar pembina.

Di atas sebuah meja di depan mereka, terlihat sosok Mykoe berupa arwah kucing berbulu putih yang dikurung di dalam kurungan khusus arwah. Dia terlihat cemberut sambil memalingkan badan ke arah lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sensei?" tanya Exoray mewakili teman-temannya sebelum mereka ikut menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berkenalan dengannya!" ujar Lukas sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kurungan. "Namanya Mykoe, temanku dari utara! Dia sedang berlibur di sini! Karena ingin menjadi manusia, maka dia mencari seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi 'wadah'-nya sampai bertemu dengan Teiron dan sepertinya menyukai anak itu!"

"Tapi sayangnya, kami menolak hal itu karena Teiron murid Heroes Gakuen sehingga dia marah dan kabur! Makanya kami meminta Exoray untuk menangkapnya dengan bantuan kalian!" lanjut Garu sambil melirik Mykoe yang masih ngambek.

Mereka semua pun langsung lemas karena capek setelah mendengar cerita kedua guru mereka ditambah aksi kejar-kejaran barusan (kecuali Exoray, Thundy, dan Elemy).

"Pantesan dari tadi kau mengatakan 'nyan' di akhir kalimatmu!" ujar Alpha kepada Teiron.

"Ma-maaf..." jawab Teiron lirih.

"Sebagai hadiah karena kalian telah berusaha, kami akan traktir makan di kantin asrama! Terserah mau makan apa!" ujar Lukas sambil mengeluarkan dompet dan sejumlah uang.

'Tumben Lukas-sensei mau ngeluarin uang buat traktir!' batin Elemy.

Satu alasan, reputasi!

'Sejak kapan Lukas-sensei memikirkan reputasi?' batin Thundy.

Kemudian, muncullah aura mengerikan dari Lukas yang melirik kedua Mage itu (dan sepertinya membaca pikiran mereka).

'Anjir, aura-nya serem!' batin Elemy dan Thundy bersamaan.

Mereka semua pun langsung berteriak senang. Yah, mereka jarang makan di kantin asrama yang besar dan mewah karena makanannya mahal-mahal.

* * *

"Aku mau pesan ikan tuna panggang, ah~" ujar Elemy saat mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju kantin asrama.

"Memangnya ada, dayo?" tanya Musket terlihat antusias dengan makanan yang dibicarakan Elemy.

Saat yang lainnya sedang asyik membicarakan makanan, Teiron malah terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Teiron?" tanya Alpha.

Elemy, Exoray, dan Musket yang berjalan paling depan berhenti dan menengok ke arah kedua anak itu. Alexia, Daren, Thundy, dan Saphire yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua pun juga ikut berhenti.

"A-anu... Maaf ya... Kalian jadi kerepotan begini karena aku..." gumam Teiron pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau bicara apa, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil mendekati cowok berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, kok!" timpal Alexia.

"Lagipula, masalahnya sudah selesai! Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi!" ujar Saphire bijak sambil menepuk pundak Teiron.

"Itu benar! Ayo kita makan sama-sama!" ajak Thundy sambil mendekat dan merangkul cowok berkacamata itu, kemudian menariknya menuju kantin diikuti yang lainnya dengan teriakan bahagia.

Exoray yang melihat para junior-nya pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera menyusul mereka ke kantin. Tak ada salahnya ikut, orang dia juga belum pernah makan makanan mewah di situ.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Tapi moncong-moncong, sepertinya Tei-kun sangat cocok dengan telinga kucing itu! Kawaii~" kata Elemy sambil terkekeh ria membayangkan Teiron dengan telinga kucing dan mengucapkan kata 'nyan'.

"Hah? Ti-tidak!" bantah Teiron gelagapan.

"Hmm, aku sependapat dengan Emy! Soalnya Teiron sangat suka kucing!" seru Alpha menyetujui pendapat Elemy.

"ALPHA!" teriak Teiron protes dengan wajah memerah dan mereka semua pun langsung tertawa.

"Moncong-moncong, bukannya besok remedial kelas Magic?" tanya Daren tiba-tiba kepada Thundy.

GLEK!

'Sial! Aku lupa belajar!' batin Thundy dan Elemy panik.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of The Day:**

Elemy Scorcas

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 2 September

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/hazel

Hero: Sorcerer

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Cewek paling tinggi di kelasnya (sekitar 169).

-Merupakan pemabuk kelas kakap.

-Sangat jahil kalau udah ngumpul bareng Frida dan Livora.

-Suka sama Thundy, walaupun sering di-bully sama dia.

-Penampilan _ehem_ **seksi** _ehem_ yang menjadi primadona sekolah.

* * *

Entah kenapa, ini ikutan nggak nyambung kayak di Chapter Alexia! Well, aku tak tau harus bilang apa! Jadi, terserah pendapat kalian! -w-/

Review! :D


	16. Malam Minggu Teira

Balas Review! :D

i **ni rivaifuruya: Yah, maklumi aja kalau nggak logis! ^^a Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Kan udah dibilangin, isinya pasti nggak nyambung kayak di Chapter Alexia yang isinya malah Exoray lebih banyak nongol! -w-/ *plak!* Kalau Teiron kerasukan arwah sultan (entah itu sultan Akirawa Jason atau sultan 'Ghosty Comic'), entar yang ada malah borong cupcake dari semua toko kue di Citadel! :V *dilempar batu bata.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Ahaha, ane sendiri juga ngakak bayangin hal itu! :V *dilempar batu bata season 2.* Oke, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Teira: Datangnya Sang Bibi**

* * *

Pada suatu malam, seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah sedang berjalan menyelusuri daerah asrama.

Jangan tanya gimana caranya dia bisa masuk, gue juga kagak tau! *plak!*

'Dimana ya aku harus mencari?' batin wanita itu sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, dia tak sengaja melihat Flamy dari kejauhan dan memanggil anak itu, "Hei, kamu!"

"Errr, aku?"

"Iya, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

Flamy pun mendekati wanita itu sambil bertanya, "Ada apa, ya?"

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Yes, UNO!" seru Alpha sambil membanting kartunya.

"Nggak usah segitunya juga, kale..." gumam Teiron sweatdrop.

"Ya kau tau sendirilah Alpha tuh kalau main Uno kayak gimana..." timpal Ikyo datar.

"Terserah kau! Aku mah bisa apa yang kartunya nggak pernah berkurang, malah nambah terus!" gerutu Teiron sebal.

"Mungkin karena lu nggak pinter main Uno!" celetuk Alpha watados.

"Lama-lama gue Eruption juga lu!" gerutu Teiron yang makin sebal.

"Sabar, Ron..." hibur Ikyo seadanya sambil menepuk pundak cowok berkacamata itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Permisi..." kata Flamy sambil membuka pintu kamar Ikyo.

"Eh, tumben Flamy ke sini! Ada apaan?" tanya Ikyo penasaran.

"Etto... Tadi ada yang nyariin Teiron-senpai, ditunggu di kamar pembina!" jawab Flamy to the point.

"Eh, siapa yang nyari aku?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Penggemarmu, kali!" celetuk Alpha watados.

"Seumur-umur gue nggak pernah punya penggemar!" balas Teiron sweatdrop.

"Ada satu, Author yang nulis nih fic! Dia kan kalau main LS suka pake EM, bahkan sampai difoto dan dimasukin ke album di Facebook!" jelas Alpha.

"Gue nggak tau harus bersyukur atau malah bunuh diri mendengar itu..." gumam Teiron agak ngenes.

"Eh, lu jangan bunuh diri dulu, Ron! Entar siapa yang mau nemenin gue ngintip cewek di kamar sebelah?" tanya Ikyo.

"Kan ada Miuto, lagian juga nggak usah dianggap seri-"

"Ron, Kyo, lu berdua nyadar nggak kalau kalian ngomongin hal berbau 'iykwim' di depan anak kecil?" sela Alpha agak risih.

"Eh?"

Ternyata mereka berdua lupa kalau Flamy masih ada di depan pintu.

"A-aku akan anggap itu bukan apa-apa..." ujar Flamy agak bingung karena tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan ke situ!" Teiron pun berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Di kamar pembina...

"Kalau boleh tau, tante ini siapanya Teiron?" tanya Fiorel kepada wanita yang ditemui Flamy barusan.

"Aku bibinya dan tolong jangan panggil 'tante', aku lebih suka dipanggil 'bibi'!" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oooh, bibi toh..."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan...

"Permi- BIBI RILEN?!" jerit Teiron shock saat melihat wanita itu.

"Ah, lama tidak jumpa, keponakan kecilku!" sapa wanita yang dipanggil Rilen itu ramah.

"Bibi ngapain ke sini?" tanya Teiron heran.

"Hanya berkunjung, lagipula juga aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian!" jawab Rilen.

"Iya juga sih..." guman Teiron sweatdrop. "Tapi kenapa bibi nggak bilang-bilang?"

"Anggap saja kejutan!" balas Rilen watados dan sukses membuat Teiron tambah sweatdrop.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ngomong-ngomong, adikmu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Rilen sambil mengikuti Teiron ke kamarnya.

"Teira? Hmm, dia baik-baik saja..." jawab Teiron seadanya.

* * *

Di kamar si kembar Chairone...

"Nah, Tei-chan! Truth or Dare?" tanya Windy ketika dia, Teira, Mira, Shyo, Nirlion, dan Arion sedang main ToD.

"Hmm, Truth!" jawab Teira tegas.

"Baiklah!" Windy mulai mikir. "Apa kau punya anggota keluarga?"

"Aku punya Teiron-nii dan bibi Rilen..." jawab Teira seadanya.

"Eh, kau punya bibi? Ceritain dong!" pinta Shyo antusias.

"Hmm, gimana ya? Aku jarang ketemu bibi Rilen soalnya!" balas Teira agak ragu sambil mikir.

"Nggak apa, kita pengen tau aja!" ujar Mira.

"Baiklah, jadi-"

Kreeet!

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan terlihat Teiron yang memasang senyum tipis sambil berkata, "Tei-chan, liat siapa yang datang!"

"Halo, sayang!" sapa Rilen dari balik punggung cowok berkacamata itu.

"Bibi Rilen~" seru Teira senang sambil bangun dan berlari untuk memeluk bibinya.

"Ahaha, kau sudah besar ya!" kata Rilen sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi itu bibinya Teira?" tanya Arion.

"Sepertinya..." balas Nirlion pelan.

"Ehem!" Cowok berkacamata itu pun berdehem sebentar. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku permisi dulu! Ada urusan, jadi harus buru-buru!"

Alhasil, Teiron langsung pergi dari kamar itu dan suasana pun mulai hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Nirlion yang berusaha memecah keheningan di sana. "Tadi kenapa Teiron-senpai bawa kaleng kerupuk?"

Sontak, mereka yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Kebiasaan Teiron-nii kalau lagi buru-buru, pasti ada aja yang kebawa sama dia!" jelas Teira sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

"Eh, lu pada tau nggak?" tanya Daren.

"Apaan?" Alexia nanya balik.

"Katanya Teiron punya bibi!" balas Daren.

"Eh, serius?!" tanya Thundy kaget.

"Iya, beneran! Tadi gue nggak sengaja denger dari kamar pembina, katanya nyari Teiron!" jelas Daren.

"Orangnya cakep nggak, ya?" tanya Exoray watados.

"Heh, tante-tante lu embat! Entar kualat lu di-Eruption!" bentak Alexia sewot.

"Kan cuma nanya, jangan dianggap serius!" balas Exoray sweatdrop.

BRAK!

"Eh kucing terbang (?), apaan tuh?!" latah Alexia kaget.

"Itu mah cuma dia..." balas Daren sambil menunjuk Teiron yang membanting pintu sambil membawa- Errrr, kaleng kerupuk?

"Ma-maaf, hosh, tadi buru-buru! Udah gitu belum makan lagi!" ujar cowok berambut merah itu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Belum makan? Terus kenapa bawa kaleng kerupuk?" tanya Thundy sambil menunjuk benda yang dibawa Teiron barusan.

Sontak, mereka yang melihat apa yang ditunjuk Thundy langsung jawdrop. Sementara Teiron, dia malah facepalm.

"Yah, biarlah! Lumayan buat nyemil, ngehehehe..." jelas Teiron sambil nyengir watados dan sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

* * *

Back to Teira...

"Bibi Rilen udah punya anak?" tanya Mira penasaran.

"Jangankan punya anak, nikah aja belum!" jawab Rilen.

"Hah? Memangnya Bibi umurnya berapa?" tanya Windy bingung.

"Hampir kepala empat!"

Webek, webek...

"Pssst, Shyo!" bisik Arion. "Beneran nih bibinya Teira udah empat puluhan, tapi kok masih awet muda ya?"

"Entahlah..." balas Shyo sambil angkat bahu.

"Bibi Rilen bisa cerita nggak soal masa muda Bibi? Pengen tau aja!" pinta Nirlion.

"Hmm, daripada bibi duluan, lebih baik keponakanku saja!"

"Hah? Memangnya aku harus cerita apa?" tanya Teira bingung plus kaget karena disuruh cerita sama bibinya.

"Apa saja!" jawab Rilen singkat.

"Hmm..." Gadis pirang itu berpikir sejenak. "Ya sudahlah! Aku mau cerita soal kejadian ketemu hantu! Awalnya begini..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Tengah malam itu sedang turun hujan disertai petir yang menyambar. Teira terbangun karena ingin buang air dan buru-buru pergi ke toilet.

Tapi ketika berjalan di koridor, dia merasakan aura tidak enak di sekitarnya. Karena ketakutan, gadis itu pun buru-buru kembali ke kamar dan masuk ke dalam selimut kakaknya.

Teiron yang merasakan sesuatu di dalam selimutnya terbangun, kemudian mengambil kacamatanya di atas meja dan memakainya. Begitu menyingkirkan selimut dari badannya, dia mendapati adiknya sedang memeluk kakinya dengan badan gemetar.

"Kamu ngapain, Teira?" tanya cowok itu bingung.

"A-aku ma-u pi-pis, ta-tapi ta-kut..." jawab Teira terbata-bata dan sukses membuat pendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Ceritanya mau ditemenin?" tanya sang kakak lagi.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari adiknya, Teiron pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja!"

* * *

Di koridor asrama...

"Makanya dibilangin jangan kebanyakan nonton film horror!" nasihat Teiron sambil memegang senter dengan tangan kirinya (karena listrik di asrama sengaja dimatikan di atas jam dua belas malam). "Kapan terakhir kali kau nonton film?"

"Kemarin, pas diajakin Alexia-senpai nonton 'The Conjuring 2'! Hantu Valak-nya serem, sih!" jawab Teira sambil memeluk lengan kanan kakaknya.

"Benar-benar deh..." Teiron hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

* * *

Begitu keduanya sampai di toilet asrama, Teira buru-buru masuk ke dalam salah satu stall dan Teiron hanya menunggu di luar.

"Teira, udah belum?"

"Bentar lagi, Teiron-nii!"

Entah kenapa...

KROMPYANG!

Terdengar suara benda jatuh di sana.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Teira kaget.

"Teira, sudah kubilang jangan teriak! Kau bisa membuatku ikut takut, tau!" seru Teiron dari luar.

"Ma-maaf!"

Teira pun keluar dari toilet dan langsung memeluk kakaknya sambil gemetaran.

"Ki-kita kem-bali ke ka-kamar ya!" usul Teira ketakutan.

"Baiklah!" balas kakaknya singkat.

* * *

Begitu mereka berjalan kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba senter yang dipegang Teiron mendadak mati.

"Teiron-nii, kenapa senternya mati?" tanya Teira panik.

"Cih, aku lupa beli baterai baru!" gerutu Teiron.

"Sekarang gimana?!" tanya Teira makin panik.

"Nggak usah panik, apa?! Kau bisa membuatku ikut panik!" sembur Teiron kesal yang sukses membuat adiknya langsung kicep.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Sudahlah..."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sebisa mungkin untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi...

Drap drap drap!

"Te-Teiron-nii..." Teira yang gemetaran memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Ja-jangan mem-membuatku i-kut ta-kut..." balas sang kakak yang ikut gemetar.

Tanpa diduga, muncullah sesosok hantu berambut plum yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit kedua anak itu ketakutan sambil pelukan.

"O-oy, jangan teriak! Kalian membuatnya takut!"

"Ashley-pyon, sudah kubilang jangan gentayangan di sini!"

"Eh?"

Keduanya pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di depan mereka dan mendapati sang hantu yang mereka lihat barusan sedang bersembunyi di belakang Garu dan di sebelahnya, terdapat Giro yang terlihat sedang menasihati hantu itu.

"Errr, Giro-sensei, Garu-sensei..." panggil Teiron agak ragu sambil menunjuk hantu itu. "Kalian kenal hantu itu?"

"Ah, Teiron-pyon!" ujar Giro menyahuti panggilan barusan. "Sepertinya kalian perlu berkenalan dengannya! Ashley-pyon ini hantu penghuni Citadel Cemetery! Karena tertarik dengan kehidupan anak asrama, jadinya dia berkunjung ke sini!"

"Tapi karena dia hantu dan hanya muncul di malam hari, makanya dia tanpa sadar telah membuat takut orang-orang yang lewat sini!" lanjut Garu sambil mengelus kepala hantu bernama Ashley itu.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam hantu itu lirih.

"Nggak apa-apa, Ashley! Mereka hanya ketakutan saja, mungkin karena kebanyakan nonton film horror!" hibur Garu watados.

'Garu-sensei mau nyindir kita, ya?' batin Teira dan Teiron sweatdrop.

* * *

Di kamar pembina asrama...

"Memangnya sejak kapan hantu bisa makan?" tanya Teira bingung saat melihat Ashley menyantap biskuit di toples.

"Yah, anggaplah dia hantu 'spesial' di sini!" balas Garu watados sambil menyiapkan susu untuk kedua anak itu.

"Moncong-moncong..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan kalian bisa ngeliat hantu? Bukannya yang bisa ngeliat hantu di sini cuma anak-anak kelas Magic sama Lukas-sensei?" tanya Teiron agak bingung.

Gimana nggak? Seharusnya Garu dan Giro nggak bisa ngeliat makhluk yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh 'orang-orang tertentu'.

"Entah, sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia kali!" balas Giro datar dan sukses membuat Teiron masang tampang 'Giro-sensei mau ngelawak?' plus sweatdrop di kepalanya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi begitulah..." ujar Teira mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mereka yang mendengar cerita itu pun hanya bisa terdiam. Entah mau kasihan atau malah risih membayangkan kondisi saat itu.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

"Wih, kaleng kerupuk isinya biskuit! Bagi, dong!" seru Alexia saat melihat apa yang dimakan Teiron.

"Hmm? Ceritanya mau, nih?" tanya Teiron.

"Iya, dong~" balas Alexia watados.

CLIIIING!

'Kayaknya boleh juga, nih! Hitung-hitung buat balas dendam gara-gara kejadian waktu itu! Khu khu khu~' batin Teiron sambil masang evil smile dan kacamatanya terlihat mengkilap (atau entah apa namanya).

Pembalasan dendam Mbah Teiron pun dimulai!

"Boleh, boleh! Kalau abangmu juga mau nanti aku kasih, kok!" balas Teiron dengan tampang (pura-pura) ramah sambil menyodorkan dua buah biskuit.

"Eh, serius?" Exoray yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri kedua junior-nya.

"Taruhan, ini pasti ada apa-apanya!" bisik Daren.

"Ja, Ich stimme auch mit Ihnen _(aku juga sependapat denganmu)_..." balas Thundy pelan.

Kedua anak Mercowlya itu pun mengambil masing-masing satu biskuit dari tangan Teiron dan langsung memakannya.

"Hmm, enak banget! Walaupun agak asin, sih!" komentar Alexia.

"Benar juga, apa sih resepnya?" tanya Exoray.

"Hmm, kalian mau tau?" tanya Teiron memasang senyuman yang sulit diartikan dan kedua orang itu pun mengangguk. "Resepnya sederhana, cuma butuh rengginang sisa bulan lalu yang dihancurkan, kecap asin, kuah mie instan, dan juga garam beryodium! Abis itu disatukan jadi adonan, dibentuk, dan dipanggang!"

GLEK!

Alhasil, mereka berdua pun langsung kabur ke toilet setelah mendengar perkataan Teiron barusan.

'Memang bisa ya bikin biskuit dari bahan senista itu?' batin Thundy dan Daren sweatdrop.

'Makan tuh Salty Cookies! Memang enak gue kerjain balik? Muahahahahahaha!' batin Teiron dengan laknatnya.

Sepertinya Teiron sangat puas membalaskan dendamnya kepada kedua makhluk itu sejak aibnya dibongkar di depan umum oleh mereka! (Note: Baca Chapter 6!)

Menyadari sesuatu, Teiron melirik Thundy dan Daren dengan senyuman tanpa dosa (yang sebenarnya agak mengerikan) sambil ngomong, "Oh iya, kalian mau mencobanya juga?"

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih!" balas kedua orang itu sambil mengibaskan tangan mereka.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Hoaaaaaam~" Teira menguap lebar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, ya!" saran Rilen.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Teiron-nii?" tanya Teira.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali sebentar lagi, Teira! Yang penting sekarang kau tidur dulu!"

"Baiklah, Bibi Rilen!"

Gadis itu membaringkan diri di atas kasurnya dan menutup mata. Rilen menyelimuti badannya dan mencium kening Teira yang sudah tertidur.

"Huaaah, capek sekali..." gumam Teiron yang baru kembali sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau juga harus tidur!" ujar Rilen yang menyadari kedatangan anak itu.

"Hmm, Teira sudah tidur?" tanya Teiron sambil menguap.

Rilen pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. Teiron pun memilih untuk tidak mengganggu adiknya dan membaringkan diri di atas sofa. Sang bibi pun datang menghampirinya dan duduk di lantai.

"Selamat malam, Bibi Rilen!" kata Teiron sambil menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut salah satu keponakannya.

"Selamat malam juga, sayang!"

* * *

 **Omake:**

Keesokan harinya...

"Bibi Rilen janji mau datang lagi, kan?" tanya Teira saat bibinya berniat kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang!" jawab Rilen sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Bibi akan datang lagi ke sini, kok!"

"Bibi jaga diri, ya!" saran Teiron sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian juga jaga diri, ya!" balas Rilen sambil mencium kening kedua keponakannya dan berjalan pergi dari asrama.

Ketika sebuah bis menghampirinya, dia pun menaiki bis itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru kedua anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rilen ikut melambaikan tangan dan bis itu pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Wah, wah, ternyata bibinya Teiron cakep juga ya!"

Kedua anak itu pun menengok dan mendapati Ikyo, Alpha, Vience, dan Saphire (yang entah sejak kapan) berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Lu pada ngapain di sini?!" tanya Teiron emosi sambil memasang kuda-kuda tanda mau ngeluarin sihirnya.

"Yah, pengen tau aja!" balas Alpha watados dan langsung kabur bersama ketiga temannya. Tapi...

"SAND JAIL!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berempat udah keburu dibuat babak belur oleh cowok berkacamata itu.

Sementara Teira, dia hanya bisa cengo melihat amukan kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

Di dalam bis itu, Rilen hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kondisi kedua keponakannya dari jendela bis.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka tumbuh dewasa!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Chairone Teira

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 30 Maret

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/coklat

Hero: Earth Mage

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Tampang polos, tapi diam-diam seorang fujo.

-Suka benda-benda imut.

-Sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

-Sering nekat nonton film horror.

-Tipe yang sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul.

* * *

Yah, sejak awal aku pengen munculin bibi dari si kembar EM ini! Jadi jangan heran kalau hasilnya begitu! ^^V

Review! :D


	17. Malam Minggu Alpha

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Memang salah ya nge-fans sama OC sendiri? :V *dilempar batu bata.* Emy juga fujo dan dia-lah dalang utama dibalik kisah Teira yang teracuni! :V *di-Eruption.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **ini rivaifuruya: Jangan samakan Rilen dengan Exoray, itu udah lain cerita nak! :'V *plak!* Sejujurnya aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi Rilen itu Hero... Iljimae! *HAH?!* Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Kalau itu mah masih jadi rahasia! :V *please, deh!* Usilin jangan usilin, kalau tiada maksudnya~ Usilin boleh saja, biar Tei-kun jadi sedeng~ :V *malah nyanyi!* *di-Sand Jail.* Nah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Alpha: Fetish Pembawa Kesialan**

* * *

Para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen sedang sibuk di ruangan mereka. Yah, tau sendirilah kalau tugas di sana cukup menyengsarakan.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada aja kenistaan yang terjadi di situ!

"Oke, mari kita liat!" Alexia mengecek catatannya. "Hmm, yah sepertinya hanya segini!"

"Jadi udah selesai?" tanya Saphire.

"Iyap!" Alexia mengangguk mantap.

"Yosh, kalau begitu baguslah! Daripada bosan, bagaimana kalau kita cerita?" usul Saphire bersemangat.

"Baiklah, itu ide bagus!" sahut Exoray menyetujui usul Saphire barusan.

"Tapi mau cerita apa?" tanya Vience.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang tipe orang yang kalian suka?"

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua pun langsung melirik Alpha selaku pencetus ide barusan.

"Oke, tidak masalah..." ujar Ikyo sambil memasang tampang 'you know what i mean'.

"Jadi siapa duluan?" tanya Thundy.

"Ya kau saja, lha!" koor kawan-kawannya bersamaan.

Sepertinya mereka berkomplot untuk membongkar aib si Lightning Mage yang (katanya) udah punya pacar!

Thundy pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hmm, baiklah... Jadi, aku suka tipe yang baik dan tidak terlalu menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kenapa lu mau sama Emy?" tanya Icilcy sambil nyengir jahil.

"Verdammt _(Sialan)_! Itu mah udah lain cerita!" sembur Thundy sewot.

"Ngehehe..." Icilcy malah terkekeh ria. "Udah ah, siapa berikutnya?"

"Hmm, gue suka tipe cewek yang baik dan mau nerima apa adanya!" jelas Exoray santai.

"Tapi kenapa sampe sekarang masih jomblo?" tanya Vience menyindir.

JLEB!

"Jangan diingetin, please..." gumam Exoray yang udah pundung di pojokan.

"Ah, kalau gue mah suka yang body-nya lumayan~" sahut Ikyo dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

'Dasar rubah mesum!' batin beberapa orang sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, Al! Lu sendiri suka tipe yang kayak gimana?" tanya Ikyo kepada Alpha. "Lu kan yang ngusulin, jadi lu juga harus jawab!"

"Oke, deh~ Nah, gue tuh suka cewek yang mungil! Yah, 11-12 sama Teira gitu! Dia kan kalau senyum manis banget, apalagi kalau ditambah gula atau madu! Duh, siapa yang nggak 'diabetes' coba?" jelas Alpha yang mulai nosebleed.

Webek, webek...

Entah kenapa, suasana di sana mulai berubah horror. Terutama saat sesosok bayangan langsung muncul dari belakang dan melompat ke arah Alpha (tanpa disadari orangnya) dengan kecepatan cahaya, kemudian...

DUAAAAAAAAK!

"LOLICON KAMPRET! BERANINYA LU NGOMONGIN ADEK GUE!"

Sebuah tendangan dengan tumit pun sukses menghantam kepala Alpha sampai yang bersangkutan pingsan dengan kepala benjol.

"Ebuset, serem banget!" celetuk Vience cengo.

Sementara itu, sosok sang pelaku pun mulai terlihat. Dia merupakan seorang cowok berambut merah dengan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi mata kehijauannya.

"Huh, sembarangan aja ngomongin adek gue dari belakang! Bener-bener, deh!" ujar anak itu sambil memakan sebuah cupcake yang entah dapat darimana dan menyelonong pergi.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa kicep.

"Apa hanya gue, atau Teiron tuh memang siscon?" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Es scheint so _(Sepertinya begitu)_..." balas Thundy pelan.

Yah, begitulah!

* * *

Oh iya, kalian penasaran dari mana Teiron tau kalau Alpha itu lolicon?

Sebenarnya semua itu berawal beberapa hari sebelumnya!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Teiron terlihat memegang sebuah kertas sambil asik membicarakan sesuatu dengan Teira.

Alpha juga terlihat berada di sana. Tapi yang mengherankan, dia tidak tertarik dengan obrolan kedua anak itu dan malah memperhatikan sesuatu sambil meminum jus apel yang dibawanya. Setelah beberapa saat, hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Kyaaa!"

Mau tau apa itu?

"Ups!"

Rupanya...

ALPHA BARU SAJA MEMEGANG PANTAT TEIRA, PEMIRSA!

Reaksi Teiron yang melihat hal itu?

Dia hanya terdiam sesaat (dan tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan kertas yang dipegangnya), sebelum akhirnya...

"Awas kau, Alpha!" seru Teiron emosi sambil membawa staff-nya untuk mengejar Alpha.

Sementara Alpha sibuk melarikan diri dari kejaran sang Earth Mage yang sedang mengamuk.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Nah, sudah paham kan?

Yah, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan! -w-/

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Oy, kalian! Udah tau soal prom night belum, dayo?" tanya Musket kepada kedua temannya di ruang OSIS.

"Prom night?" tanya Daren yang teringat sesuatu. "Aaah, yang itu! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian udah punya pasangan buat ke sana, dayo?" tanya Musket lagi.

"Kalau gue sih masih nyari..." jawab Thundy datar. "Kalau Daren mah jangan tanya, dia kan udah punya pasangan!"

"Lha? Thun, lu kan bisa sama si Emy, ngapain nyari lagi?" tanya Daren sambil ngangkat alis.

"Gue nggak bakalan mau jalan sama tuh cewek!" tolak Thundy sinis.

"Ya elah, paling juga entar diajakin mau aja!" balas Daren watados.

"Bangke, itu mah gue dipaksa dodol!" bentak Thundy sambil menjitak kepala Daren.

"Bicara soal pasangan... Kalian mau nolongin aku jodohin orang nggak, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Hah? Buat apaan?" Kedua temannya malah nanya balik dengan tampang bingung.

"Yah, biar dia nggak sendirian pas pergi ke situ dayo..." jawab Musket sambil melirik Alexia yang sedang membaca di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Webek, webek...

"Serius, lu mau jodohin Alexia?" tanya Daren agak risih.

"Apa lu nggak takut dibantai lagi kayak waktu itu?" tanya Thundy ikutan risih.

"Ayolah, dia kan butuh pasangan dayo!"

Entah kenapa, telinga Alexia langsung berdiri mendengar percakapan ketiga kawannya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang cocok sama dia?"

"Kalau menurutku sih sama Sintya! Ingat pas kejadian kemaren?"

"Oooh, itu! Memang sih, lumayan cocok!"

"Aku sih mikirnya sama Rudya, dayo! Abisnya dia suka manggil Alexia 'Tsun-Tsun'!"

"Itu mah udah si-"

Sriiiiiing!

"Eh, kenapa dayo?" tanya Musket bingung saat mendapati Daren dan Thundy memasang tampang pucat karena melihat sesuatu.

Tanpa diduga, sesosok bayangan langsung muncul mendekati Musket dengan cepat dari belakang dan...

DUAK!

"Cih, bisa nggak ngomongin yang lain aja?!" gerutu Alexia sebal setelah memberikan 'tendangan maut' yang sukses membuat Musket tepar dengan kepala benjol.

Alhasil, Daren pun langsung jawdrop melihat kejadian 'epic' tersebut, sementara Thundy hanya masang tampang risih plus sweatdrop sambil bergumam, "Gue udah pernah ngeliat tendangan kayak gitu..."

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Alpha Scalion

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 10 Juli

Zodiak: Cancer

Warna rambut/mata: Beige/coklat

Hero: Alpha/Time Space (Sengaja kutulis begini karena tau sendirilah! -w-/)

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Kakak angkatnya Lisa. (Alpha: "Etto, Author! Bukannya ini udah pernah, ya?" owo/Me: "Siapa tau aja pada lupa!")

-Lolicon. (Nggak percaya? Baca lagi dari atas! :V *plak!*)

-Sering godain Teiron soal hubungannya dengan Lisa.

-Seneng nge-maso ria. (Jangan tanya alasannya, gue juga nggak tau! -w-a)

-Paling takut sama badut dan tikus. (Apa kata dunia? :V *dilempar bumerang.*)

* * *

Ngoahaha, iseng aja bikin begini karena... Yah begitulah! :V *plak!*

Review! :D


	18. Malam Minggu Ikyo

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot: Tau sendiri deh Teiron tuh kayak gimana! ^^/ Entar Ikyo ada pasangannya sendiri dan soal itu, Thundy kan Tsundere, malu-malu tapi mau! :V *di-Thunderbolt.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Horror juga, ya! ^^'a Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Ikyo: Pencarian Suara Ribut dan Kemunculan Alter Ego**

* * *

"Ngaong, ngaong, meow!"

"Anjer, berisik nih!"

"Itu suara apaan, sih?!"

"Woy, yang punya peliharaan bisa nggak dibikin diem?!"

"Aduh, jangan ganggu orang tidur woy!"

"Demi Hero karbitan di squad Author (?), usir kek yang bikin tuh suara!"

Malam itu dimulai dengan suara kucing yang mengeong-ngeong entah dari mana asalnya disertai gerutuan dari para penghuni asrama.

* * *

"Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi..." gumam Thundy risih sambil duduk di ranjang dan menutup kupingnya.

Yah, dia sendiri juga terganggu dengan suara-suara yang campur aduk di luar kamarnya.

Kriiieeet!

"Thun, bisa ikut sebentar nggak?" tanya Icilcy yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cowok berambut biru itu mengangkat alis dengan tampang bingung, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti sang 'kakak angkat' pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

Di kamar Ikyo...

"Et dah, ada apaan sih di luar?" tanya sang pemilik kamar bingung karena acara mengasah cakarnya terganggu oleh suara ribut di luar.

Kreeet!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan terlihat Vience yang nongol di balik pintu.

"Kyo, ada rapat dadakan nih! Kita boleh pake kamar lu, nggak?" tanya Vience.

"Oh, ya udah! Suruh aja yang lain masuk!" ujar Ikyo.

Vience pun memasuki kamar, kemudian memberi tanda kepada orang-orang di luar untuk ikut masuk. Setelah itu, masuklah beberapa orang ke dalam kamar itu dan duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai.

"Jadi, mau ngomongin apa nih?" tanya Ikyo sambil melompat turun dari kasurnya dan ikut duduk di lantai.

"Ini soal suara ribut tadi!" jawab Exoray. "Tadi Giro-sensei dateng ke kamar gue buat minta kita nyari tau asal suara itu dan menghentikannya!"

"Iyap!" sahut Alexia. "Jujur, gue sendiri juga keganggu sama suara itu! Kucing macam apa yang berantem tengah malam begini?"

"Jadi siapa yang pergi, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Kita undi aja!" usul Saphire sambil mengeluarkan sebelas sedotan. "Tiga orang yang dapet paling pendek harus nyari sumber suara itu!"

"Oke, setuju!"

Mereka semua pun masing-masing mengambil satu sedotan dan hasilnya...

"Aku dapat yang pendek!"

"Gue juga, Al!"

"Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Derita lu, Ron!"

"Sialan lu, Kyo!"

"Jadi yang pergi Alpha, Ikyo, dan Teiron?" tanya Daren.

"Pfffft, gue punya firasat ini pasti ada konspirasi dari Author!" celetuk Thundy sambil menahan tawa.

"Sama, pffft..." Alexia juga ikut nahan tawa.

"Oh iya, salah satu dari kalian harus bawa senter! Ini udah jam dua belas lewat, pasti listriknya udah dimatiin!" saran Icilcy.

"Biar gue aja yang bawa senter!" balas Ikyo.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Serius, deh! Ini pasti ada campur tangan dari Author! Masa kita bertiga yang kena?!" gerutu Teiron sambil megang senter milik Ikyo.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Kalau Author mau kita yang kena, dia pasti bakalan ngelakuin hal yang nggak terduga!" timpal Ikyo seadanya.

"Au ah melek (?)!" balas Teiron yang udah manyun.

Alpha yang berniat ngusilin Teiron diam-diam berjalan di belakangnya sambil ngeluarin suara yang pelan, "Huhuhuhu..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" jerit Teiron ketakutan sambil membanting senter yang dipegangnya dengan refleks.

PRANG!

"TEGA BANGET LU, RON! ITU SENTER GUE SATU-SATUNYA, KENAPA LU BANTING?!" teriak Ikyo yang tidak terima senternya dibanting.

"KENAPA MALAH NYALAHIN GUE, RUBAH KAMPRET?!" pekik Teiron sewot.

"Errr, teman-teman..." Alpha tidak tau harus bilang apa untuk melerai kedua kawannya.

Salah sendiri ngusilin sampe segitunya!

"Sialan lu, Al! Ngapain lu ngeluarin suara ala kunti, sih?! Bikin orang takut aja, deh!" bentak Teiron emosi.

"Yah, maaf... Habisnya pengen ngusilin aja, sih! Ngehehehe..." balas Alpha sambil nyengir dengan tampang watados.

Teiron pun langsung manyun lagi mendengarnya.

"Udah ah, mending kita lan- APA ITU?!" Ikyo yang berniat melerai langsung kaget saat melihat sosok misterius yang lewat di depan mereka dan kedua temannya pun langsung menengok.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Alpha.

"Ta-tadi, kayak ada, ha-hantu..." jawab sang Gumiho agak merinding.

"Hantu?" Alpha hanya memasang tampang bingung. "Masa, sih?"

'Ini pasti anak yang waktu itu!' batin sang Earth Mage berkacamata dengan alis berkerut karena teringat sesuatu.

"Ka-kalian bawa senter cadangan, nggak?" tanya Ikyo yang masih belum tenang.

"Gue nggak bawa, ketinggalan di rumah!" balas Alpha seadanya.

"Gue belum beli baterai baru..." jawab Teiron datar.

Tanpa diduga, muncul sesosok hantu yang terbang di depan mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Alpha dan Ikyo yang langsung kabur.

Sementara Teiron, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"A-aku bikin mereka takut, ya?" tanya hantu itu.

"Banget malah..." jawab Teiron seadanya.

* * *

Di kamar pembina asrama...

BRAK!

"Eh belatung capung (?), apaan tuh?!" tanya Luthias kaget saat mendengar suara pintu dibanting.

"Hmm, hanya itu doang..." jawab Garu datar sambil menunjuk sesuatu di balik tirai jendela dan menghampirinya sambil berkata, "Hey, kalian nggak apa-apa? Keluarlah, nggak ada yang harus ditakutkan!"

Sontak, Alpha dan Ikyo pun langsung nongol dari balik tirai tersebut.

"Kalian ngapain di sini, abis ngeliat hantu?" tanya Luthias yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yah gitu, deh! Tadi kan kami bertiga lagi nyari asal keributan, terus ada hantu terbang, makanya kami kabur!" jelas Alpha.

"Bertiga? Tapi kenapa kalian hanya berdua?"

Ikyo yang menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luthias barusan langsung bertanya, "Al, Teiron mana?"

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau-"

"Hey, sudahlah! Paling juga nggak bakalan diapa-apain sama tuh hantu!" potong Garu yang sukses membuat ketiga cowok di sana kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya mereka bertiga bingung.

"Ma-maaf, Garu-sensei! Mereka ada di sini, ya?"

Begitu mereka semua menengok ke arah pintu, rupanya sang Earth Mage berkacamata udah berada di depan pintu bersama hantu yang diliat Alpha dan Ikyo barusan di belakang anak itu.

"Teiron?"

"Ah, Ashley bikin orang takut lagi ya?" tanya Garu sambil menghampiri kedua makhluk itu dan mengelus kepala si hantu. "Kau ini, selalu saja berkeliaran tanpa tau sikon!"

"Ma-maaf..." gumam hantu bernama Ashley itu lirih.

"Eh, kalian berdua kenal hantu itu?" tanya Alpha, Ikyo, dan Luthias bingung plus bersamaan.

"Begitulah..." balas Teiron datar.

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian...

"Kalau soal suara itu, Aniki dan yang lainnya juga lagi nyari sih! Tapi entah kenapa mereka belum balik juga sampai sekarang!" jelas Luthias sambil menyiapkan teh untuk Golden Rare Trio (sebutan Author untuk ketiga anak kelas Rare itu). "Makanya itu Giro minta bantuan kalian!"

"Sejak kapan lu kenal hantu itu, Ron?" tanya Ikyo sambil menunjuk Ashley yang sedang makan kue di dekat mereka.

"Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia..." jawab Teiron datar dengan candaan super garing.

Jawaban absurd itu sukses membuat kedua temannya ngasih tatapan 'Jangan ngelawak lu, Ron!' ke arah sang Earth Mage dan Teiron langsung meralat dengan tampang risih, "Bercanda, deng! Gue ketemu Ashley gara-gara nemenin Teira ke toilet!"

"Oooh..."

"Oh iya, Luthias-sensei!" panggil Alpha. "Boleh nanya, nggak?"

"Nanya apa?" Luthias langsung menengok ke arah anak itu.

"Apa hanya aku, atau Ashley itu hantu yang bisa diliat semua orang?"

Webek, webek...

"Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan itu..." gumam Teiron sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yah, anggaplah Ashley ini hantu 'spesial' di sini!" ujar Garu watados.

Alhasil, ketiga anak itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, mending minum dulu deh!" saran Luthias sambil menaruh nampan yang di atasnya terdapat enam gelas teh.

Mereka semua pun mengambil segelas teh masing-masing dan meminumnya.

"Oh iya, kalian mau lanjutin pencarian kan?" tanya Ashley tiba-tiba kepada Golden Rare Trio.

"Eh, iya juga!" Ikyo langsung tepuk jidat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan ikut, aku bingung kenapa sampai sekarang Mathias dan yang lainnya masih belum kembali!" kata Garu sedikit khawatir.

"Boleh aja sih..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sejauh yang kudengar, sumbernya berasal dari halaman depan asrama!"

"Baik, ayo ke sana!"

Kelima orang beserta satu hantu itu pun berjalan menuju halaman depan asrama. Begitu keenamnya sampai di sana, pemandangan tidak elit pun langsung menyambut mereka.

"E-etto..." Teiron tidak tau harus bilang apa melihat kondisi itu.

"I-ini..." Alpha hanya bisa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Se-benarnya..." Ikyo bingung mau bertanya apa.

"..." Luthias hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, kemudian...

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" teriak keempat cowok itu bersamaan.

Mau tau apa yang mereka liat?

Rupanya terlihat sekerumunan orang yang berkelahi kayak kucing, lengkap dengan telinga, ekor, serta suara kucing marah yang saling mencakar satu sama lain.

Garu dan Ashley hanya bisa kicep melihat suasana itu plus teriakan keempat orang barusan.

"Fufufu~ Rupanya ada tamu, ya?"

Mereka semua pun menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat twintail dengan mata ungu yang memegang sebuah tongkat kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Cih, jadi ini semua ulahmu, Fiona?!" tanya Luthias geram.

"Eh, Luthias-sensei kenal dia?" tanya Ikyo sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

"Fiona Axelsen, makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi!" jelas Luthias yang masih marah. "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?!"

"Aku bosan 'dikurung' si gadis lemah itu, jadinya aku 'keluar' saja! Yah, sekalian bersenang-senang di sini! Khukhukhu~" jawab Fiona watados.

"Lu-Luthias-sensei..." panggil Teiron agak ragu. "Apa hanya aku, atau dia itu mirip Fiorel-sensei?"

"Sebenarnya, dia itu alter ego-nya Faroe-chan..." jelas Luthias agak miris.

"ALTER EGO?!" Golden Rare Trio plus Ashley langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Be-berarti Fiorel-sensei punya kepribadian ganda, dong?" tanya Alpha yang langsung dijawab anggukan dari Luthias.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang jelas, kita harus hentikan kekacauan di sini!" ujar Garu sambil memegang sebuah sapu (yang entah dapat darimana).

"Coba saja kalau bisa~" tantang Fiona dengan nada mengejek.

"Ashley, bantu aku dan Garu menghadapi Fiona! Kalian bertiga urus kerumunan itu!" perintah Luthias kepada keempat orang di belakangnya sambil menyiapkan tombak.

"Hah, gimana caranya?" tanya Golden Rare Trio bingung.

"Oh iya Teiron, Noru-nii pernah bilang soal mantra itu kan?" tanya Luthias kepada sang Earth Mage berkacamata itu.

"A-aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi..." Teiron sedikit ragu dengan hal itu dan berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk mantap. "Akan kulakukan sebisanya!"

"Bagus!" Luthias tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang pergilah, urusan Fiona serahkan saja pada kami!"

Ketiga anak itu pun langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan itu, sementara Luthias, Garu, dan Ashley berusaha mengulur waktu untuk menghentikan Fiona.

"Lad os komme i gang _(Mari kita mulai)_!"

* * *

Saat pertarungan berlangsung, ketiga anak itu berusaha mencari cara mengumpulkan kerumunan yang terpecah belah di sana.

"Ron, maksud Luthias-sensei soal mantra itu apa?" tanya Ikyo.

"Errr, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang!" jawab Teiron dan langsung menyusun strategi. "Jadi begini, kalau kita bisa mengumpulkan mereka di satu tempat, kemungkinan rencana ini akan berhasil!"

"Kalau gagal gimana?" tanya Alpha.

"Kita harus mengambil resiko dikeroyok habis-habisan!" balas Ikyo seadanya.

Keduanya pun mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun langsung berdiskusi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sudah siap?"

"Kapanpun..."

"Baik, ayo lakukan!"

Alpha langsung melemparkan pancingan yang dikaitkan sepotong daging sapi bagian kaki ke arah kerumunan itu. Sontak, mereka yang melihatnya pun langsung menerkam sebelum Alpha menarik daging itu ke sebuah lubang besar dan menjatuhkannya. Alhasil, mereka semua pun langsung menyambarnya ke dalam lubang dan saling berebut tanpa menyadari keadaan.

"Arvelios Norvenda!"

Setelah Teiron melafalkan mantra itu, asap putih mulai menyelimuti bagian dalam lubang itu beserta kerumunan di dalamnya. Setelah asap itu menghilang, kerumunan di dalam lubang itu pun langsung sadar.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Keluar aja, yuk!"

"Berhasil!" Golden Rare Trio pun langsung high five di tempat persembunyian mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Huargh!" Fiona langsung terpental ke pohon terdekat setelah mendapat pukulan sapu dari Garu.

Fiona berusaha bangkit, tapi dia keburu ditodong oleh sebuah tombak.

"Kembalikan Faroe-chan!" perintah Luthias dengan nada dingin.

"Cih, mungkin kali ini kau menang! Tapi lain kali, aku tak akan kalah darimu!" gerutu Fiona kesal sebelum akhirnya Luthias memukulnya dengan gagang tombak sampai pingsan.

Setelah gadis itu pingsan, warna rambutnya perlahan mulai berubah menjadi pirang.

"Semuanya sudah selesai..." gumam Luthias pelan sambil mengangkat gadis itu dan membawanya pergi dengan bridal style.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Exoray mewakili teman-temannya (selain Golden Rare Trio) ketika mereka semua berkumpul di kamar pembina asrama.

"Semua ini karena perbuatan Fiona..." jelas Luthias singkat sambil mengelus kepala Fiorel yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Fiona berulah lagi?! Aku tak habis pikir, deh!" gerutu Mathias mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan.

"Maaf, Fiona itu siapa ya?" tanya Alexia menyela pembicaraan.

"Alter ego Fiorel..." jawab Garu pelan.

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! FIOREL(-SENSEI/-PYON)/FAROE-CHAN PUNYA ALTER EGO?!" pekik semua orang yang berada di sana (kecuali Mathias, Luthias, Garu, Ashley, Teiron, Ikyo, dan Alpha) kaget berjamaah.

"Ssst! Orangnya lagi tidur!" seru Ashley yang menyuruh mereka diam.

"Eh, benar ju- KAU INI SIAPA?!" tanya Thundy kaget begitu mendapati keberadaan Ashley di sebelahnya.

'Jadi dari tadi Thundy(-pyon) nggak nyadar ada Ashley di sebelahnya?' batin Golden Rare Trio, Garu, Giro, Lukas, dan Luthias sweatdrop.

'Nih hantu datang darimana, coba?' batin para pengurus OSIS (selain Golden Rare Trio dan Thundy), Nordic Five (selain Lukas), Luthfi, Idham, dan Lance cengo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Fiorel mulai terbangun dan langsung bingung melihat kerumunan di sekitarnya sambil bertanya, "Hmm, kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun! Tidak apa-apa, hanya ngobrol aja kok!" jawab Luthias seadanya.

"Sen-" Ikyo yang berniat memanggil kedua gurunya langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut dari Mathias seolah mengatakan 'Jangan kasih tau dia!' dan sang Gumiho pun langsung kicep. "Tidak jadi..."

"Ya udah, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Aku traktir!" tawar Lance.

"Aku mau, sensei!" seru Saphire, Vience, Alpha, dan Ikyo bersamaan.

'Cepet banget reaksinya pas ada traktiran!' batin Alexia, Daren, Thundy, dan Icilcy sweatdrop.

'Begini nih yang doyan gratisan!' batin Nordic Five sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Alhasil, malam itu pun berakhir dengan acara makan bersama di kantin asrama.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Hey, Ron!" sapa Ikyo kepada Teiron yang sedang baca buku di meja ruang OSIS.

"Hmm, kenapa?" tanya Teiron.

"Lu udah punya pacar?" tanya Ikyo watados.

"Ngapain lu nanya begituan? Udah tau gue nggak punya!" jawab Teiron sambil memutar mata.

"Bukan apa-apa, kali aja lu punya!" ujar Ikyo sambil nyengir.

"Nggak butuh!" balas Teiron cuek sambil kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Halo Ron, Kyo!" sapa Alpha sambil memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Oh, Alpha! Kenapa, nih?" tanya Ikyo.

"Ya pengen ngasih tau aja kalau bulan depan bakalan ada prom night!"

"Benarkah? Keren tuh!"

"Iya, lu pergi sama siapa?"

"Gue juga masih nyari!"

"Sama, terus lu mau taruhan nggak siapa cewek yang bakalan pergi sama Teiron nanti?"

Telinga Teiron langsung berdiri mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Gue yakin pasti Meiva, habisnya cocok sih!"

"Kalau gue, pasti dia bakalan pergi sama Lisa!"

"Lisa adek lu yang itu? Masa, sih?"

"Iye, lha~"

"Nggak yakin!"

"Hei, ayolah! Sifat mereka cocok, tau!"

Entah kenapa, orang yang mereka bicarakan mulai mengeluarkan aura suram dan...

"ANTLION HELL!"

Jangan tanya kejadian selanjutnya kayak gimana! -w-'/

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lu berdua ya, udah tau tuh anak lagi sensi malah digodain!" kata Thundy sambil menekan kapas yang dibasahi antiseptik di tubuh Alpha.

"Adoh, adoh, sakit!" seru Alpha kesakitan. "Bisa nggak nekennya nggak usah kenceng-kenceng?!"

"Dasar man- Aaaargh! Aduh, aduh!" Ikyo yang berniat menyindir Alpha langsung menjerit kesakitan setelah Alexia mengencangkan lilitan perban di tubuhnya. "Lex, lu juga sama aja deh!"

"Berisik!" balas Alexia sewot. "Lagian, masih baik gue sama Thundy mau obatin lu berdua! Kalau nggak juga lu berdua bakalan berakhir dijilat sama naganya Vience! Pilih yang mana, coba?"

"Seterah lu, dah!" balas keduanya pasrah.

Alhasil, jeritan alay kedua makhluk itu pun kembali terdengar selama proses pengobatan.

* * *

"Dasar mereka itu..." gumam Teiron sambil geleng-geleng kepala dari kejauhan.

"Ron, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Vience sambil menepuk pundak Teiron.

"Soal apa?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu bingung.

"Errr, mending kita bicara berdua aja deh!" jawab cowok pirang itu sambil berjalan pergi dan Teiron pun mengikutinya dengan tampang bingung.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Kitsukami Ikyo

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 10 Agustus

Zodiak: Leo

Warna rambut/mata: Putih/kuning keemasan

Hero: Gumiho

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Takut sama Adelia. (Nanti ada side story tersendiri soal itu!)

-Sedang dalam misi pencarian 'cewek idaman'.

-Paling doyan makan daging.

-Punya adik sepupu bernama Petra.

-Makhluk paling mesum di kelasnya. (Baca Chapter sebelumnya!)

* * *

Yah, aku bisa bilang kalau ini Chapter paling susah yang pernah kubuat! Jadi yah maklumi aja kalau aneh! ^^/

Review! :D


	19. Malam Minggu Vience

Balas Review! :D

 **ini rivaifuruya: Yah, bisa dibilang begitu! ^^a Fiona itu 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Fiorel, jadi semua yang kau tanyakan memang ada padanya! Oke, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **BlueAhoge: Ikyo hanya kaget aja melihat hantu yang muncul! Sebenarnya dia punya ketakutan sendiri, lho! Kalau nggak percaya, liat aja fic baruku! ^^/ *promosi terselubung!* Mungkin soal prom night masih harus kupertimbangkan unsur Romance-nya! ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Vience: Menyelidiki Kisah Cinta Icy**

* * *

"Ron, gue pengen nanya sesuatu sama lu!" ujar Vience tiba-tiba.

"Nanya apaan?" tanya Teiron sambil ngangkat alis.

"Yah, ini agak... Aku nggak tau harus bilang apa, tapi..."

"Iya?"

"Lu tau nggak Icy pacaran sama siapa?"

Webek, webek...

"SOMPLAK LU, PAWANG NAGA SIALAN! NGAPAIN LU NANYA BEGITUAN KE GUE?! BADAN LU BELUM PERNAH DIBANTING PAKE SAND JAIL, HAH?!" bentak Teiron sewot.

Mungkin dia masih sensi gara-gara kejadian di Chapter sebelumnya!

"Et, dah! Jangan sewot gitu, deh!" balas Vience sweatdrop.

"Vie-nii, Teiron lagi sensi gara-gara masalah prom night, jadi jangan nanya soal itu!" nasihat Saphire yang entah sejak kapan udah nongol di belakang kakaknya. "Kalau nanya soal Icy, kenapa nggak ke Thundy aja? Dia kan yang lebih tau soal Icy dibanding Teiron!"

"Nah, dengerin tuh!" seru Teiron.

"Errr, aku udah pernah nanya ke dia sebelumnya, tapi..." Vience menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kalian mau tau dia jawab apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Saphire dan Teiron penasaran.

"Dia bilang begini: 'Jangan tanya gue, lha! Sampe Giro-sensei beneran jadi cewek pun juga jangan tanya! Mendingan tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya'!"

Webek, webek...

"Itu mah sama aja dia nggak tau..." gumam Teiron sweatdrop.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Vience makin bingung.

"Yah, gimana ya? Aku mikirnya kita bisa jadi stalker buat mata-matain Icy..." usul Saphire.

"Aku nggak mau ikutan, mending nyari camilan aja di kulkas!" ujar Teiron yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Camilan itu cebelum cepuluh cecudah celapan..." canda Saphire yang langsung dilempar batu bata sama Teiron.

"Candaan lu basi, tau!" sembur cowok berkacamata itu sebal sambil berjalan menuju kulkas di ruang OSIS.

* * *

"Hah, capek banget gue! Ngomongin hal nggak jelas!" gerutu Teiron sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah cupcake berwarna hitam (yang diragukan rasanya). "Hmm, kayaknya enak nih... Selamat makan~"

* * *

Back to Vience and Saphire...

"Sap, kau yakin?"

"Yah, hanya itu sih yang kutau!"

"Bentar, deh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi Teiron bilang apa barusan?"

"Dia bilang 'nyari camilan di kulkas', memang kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

Kedua orang itu pun buru-buru berlari ke arah kulkas sambil berseru, "Ron, jangan makan apapun di kul-"

Sayangnya, peringatan mereka terlambat karena ternyata yang bersangkutan udah tepar di depan kulkas dengan mulut berbusa.

"-kas..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, di rumah sakit...

"Itu si Teiron kenapa, sih?" tanya Zeptrun bingung.

"Keracunan makanan gosong..." jawab Eiuron sambil membawa sekeranjang buah yang biasa dibawa untuk menjenguk orang sakit dan berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat yang ditempati Teiron.

Oke, kita abaikan si Earth Mage berkacamata! Mari kita beralih ke orang yang dibicarakan Vience di awal cerita! (Kok berasa kayak pantun, ya?)

* * *

Saat ini Icilcy sedang melamun di jendela ruang OSIS. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya aku juga nggak tau, tapi yang jelas hal itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya agak bingung.

"Oy, Icy! Lu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi bengong aja!" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Gue lagi mikir..." jawab Icilcy pelan.

"Hah? Mikirin apa?"

"Soal prom night..."

"Oooh, soal itu! Memangnya kenapa? Lu belum punya pasangan?"

"Ya begitu deh..."

Alexia langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat barusan.

"Kalau begitu mah kenapa nggak cari aja cewek yang cocok sama lu?" usul Alexia.

"Gue bukan Ikyo atau Exoray yang doyan gombalin orang, bahkan sampe Giro-sensei pernah digodain gara-gara pake baju maid!"

BRUUUUUUSH! TRANG!

Suara Exoray yang menyemburkan minumannya beserta pengasah cakar Ikyo yang terjatuh pun langsung menjadi backsound tepat beberapa saat setelah Icy berkata begitu. (Note: Sepertinya sekarang gue bakalan nulis nama panggilan Icilcy aja, biar lebih singkat! *dibekuin Icy.*)

Tapi moncong-moncong, Ikyo ngasah cakar berapa kali sehari ya? *nggak nyambung!*

"Kenapa malah ngomongin itu?!" seru keduanya sewot.

"Et dah, jangan sewot atuh!" balas Alexia sweatdrop.

* * *

Di sisi lain, kedua makhluk Andreas itu sibuk menguping dari kejauhan.

"Oke, fix! Sepertinya Icy sedang mencari pasangan untuk prom night!" ujar Saphire menyimpulkan.

"Dengarkan terus!" usul Vience.

* * *

"Sekarang gue tanya, memangnya lu berdua udah punya pasangan buat prom night?" tanya Icy kepada kedua makhluk itu.

"Gue benci bilang ini, tapi kemaren Eiuron minta gue jadi pasangannya Adelia buat prom night..." jawab Ikyo yang udah mau nangis mengingat dia sangat takut dengan gadis Hades itu.

"Kalau gue, entahlah..." balas Exoray sambil angkat bahu. "Kau sendiri, Lex?"

"Sampe sekarang juga belum ada..." Alexia ikut angkat bahu. "Oh iya, Icy! Gue boleh nanya, nggak?"

"Nanya apa?" tanya Icy.

"Katanya lu suka sama Elwa, ya?"

Webek, webek...

"Tau darimana, tuh?" tanya Icy sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Gue denger dari Emy..."

Entah kenapa, aura mengerikan yang entah berasal darimana langsung menguar dari seseorang dan...

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"BANGKE, NGAPAIN LU DENGERIN SI SORCERER BEGO ITU?!" bentak Thundy (yang entah nongol darimana) sambil melempar Alexia keluar jendela.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Alexia yang udah 'terjun bebas'.

Alhasil, ketiga orang itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalau gue boleh jawab, sebenarnya gue suka Elwa cuma sebagai adek..." gumam Icy sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

"Buset, ternyata Sisterzone!" seru Saphire yang langsung dijitak sama Vience.

"Mana ada Sisterzone?! Yang ada mah Friendzone, kale!" sembur Vience sewot.

"Ugh, iya deh Vie-nii..." Saphire hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak barusan.

* * *

"Ya sudahlah, gue mau nyari angin dulu!" Icy pun berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nyari angin?" tanya Thundy sambil ngangkat alis.

"Nggak, nyolong jemuran! Ya iyalah, lu kate apaan?!" sembur Icy sewot sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Ketika Icy melewati pintu (dan tak menyadari keberadaan kedua anak Andreas itu di sana), Vience tak sengaja melihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Sap, ayo ikuti dia!" perintah Vience sambil mengikuti Icy.

"Baik, Vie-nii!" Saphire pun langsung mengikuti sang kakak.

* * *

Di luar asrama...

"Haaah, pedih sekali hidupku..."

Icy terlihat bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil melipat tangannya. Yah, tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Aku berharap bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Vience dan Saphire terlihat sedang mengintip dari balik pohon yang agak jauh dari keberadaan Icy sekarang.

"Apa Icy baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat murung!" tanya Saphire penasaran.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Sap!" balas Vience seadanya.

Keduanya pun langsung berpindah ke semak-semak yang berjarak semeter dari Icy agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut biru muda datang menghampiri Icy.

"Hey, sendirian?" tanya gadis itu.

"Begitulah..." jawab Icy seadanya.

"Sudah punya pasangan? Bulan depan prom night, lho!"

"Belum..."

* * *

"Kayaknya ada yang mau dilamar, nih!" seru Saphire sambil menyiapkan sebuah kamera (yang sepertinya nyolong dari Daren).

"Sap, lu nyolong punya Dary ya? Apa nggak takut dibantai?" tanya Vience sweatdrop.

Saphire pun hanya bisa nyengir sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

"Lha, kameraku mana?" tanya Daren bingung saat mendapati kameranya yang seharusnya berada di atas meja menghilang.

* * *

Back to Icy and The Girl...

"Boleh aku jadi pasanganmu?"

"Hmm..."

"Jangan dipikirkan, terima saja!"

"Soal itu-"

"Yo Meiva, mau sama gue nggak?"

Seorang cowok Titan sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Gadis yang dipanggil Meiva itu hanya mendengus sebal, sementara Icy malah balik badan dan berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimalah dia, aku masih bisa sendiri..." usul Icy dingin sambil berjalan pergi.

"Icy..." Meiva berniat mengejarnya, tapi cowok Titan itu langsung menarik Meiva dan berkata, "Ayo, Meiva!"

Gadis itu dengan kesal terpaksa membiarkan Icy pergi dan menerima ajakan cowok yang mengajaknya.

* * *

"Wanjer, kenapa jadi kayak sinetron begini?" tanya Vience cengo.

"Entahlah, tapi lumayan juga!" balas Saphire sambil makan sarden yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya dan entah kenapa kameranya sudah diletakkan di atas sebuah penyangga.

"Tuh sarden dapat darimana, Sap? Lu nyolong dari kulkas, ya?" tanya Vience makin sweatdrop dengan kelakuan adiknya. "Entar awas aja ditembak Musket!"

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

"SARDENKU MANA, DAYO?!" teriak Musket panik saat mendapati sardennya menghilang dari kulkas.

Oke, fix! Sepertinya Saphire itu 'Master Maling' di Heroes Gakuen! Ck ck ck, Crazy Miner kok kerjanya nyolong? *kena bom nuklir.*

* * *

Mari kembali ke cerita!

"Kalian ngapain di sini?"

Kedua makhluk Andreas itu langsung terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh terduduk di belakang semak-semak begitu mendapati keberadaan Icy di depan mereka.

"E-eh, Icy?! Sejak ka-"

"Tadi aku liat rambut kalian nongol di semak-semak, tau!" potong Icy datar dan tak sengaja melihat kamera di dekat Saphire. "Moncong-moncong, untuk apa ada kamera di situ?"

GLEK!

Vience pun langsung menatap tajam Saphire seperti mengatakan 'Ini salahmu, Sap!' dan sang adik hanya bisa membalas tatapan sang kakak seperti bilang 'Aku ada ide!' dengan sangat tenang (padahal lagi panik).

"Ka-kami lagi nyari sarang semut buat difoto!" jawab Saphire ngeles.

"Yah, benar..." timpal Vience seadanya dan berharap Icy nggak tau kalau mereka bohong.

Kan berabe kalau sampai ketauan mata-matain dia, bisa-bisa mereka bakalan berakhir jadi patung es!

"Oh..." balas Icy singkat dan berniat pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Icy!" seru Vience mencegah Icy.

"Kenapa?" Icy langsung menengok ke arah Vience.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Vience.

"Soal apa?" Icy nanya balik.

"Ini soal prom night!" jawab Vience to the point.

"Prom night? Kau mau bicara soal pasangan, kan?" tebak Icy.

Vience pun mengangguk dan Icy hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tanyakan saja..."

"Sebenarnya kau suka sama siapa, dan kenapa kau menolak gadis tadi?"

Sang Ice Mage pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tak berminat pergi! Tapi, gadis itu, dia memaksaku!" jelas Icy sambil duduk di tempat.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua makhluk Andreas itu penasaran.

"Yira!" jawab Icy singkat. "Dia menyebalkan dan menyuruhku berpasangan dengan sepupunya! Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menolak Meiva dan membiarkan Ukaryon mendekatinya!"

Keduanya pun langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

"Setelah kupikir, mungkin aku memang tak pantas punya pasangan! Lagipula, kalau pergi sendiri juga tidak masalah! Aku kan nggak baperan kayak Exoray!"

'Apa hubungannya? Eh, tapi benar juga sih!' batin mereka berdua.

"Icy, tega sekali kau!"

Ketiganya pun menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis Slasher mendatangi mereka. Icy bangun dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu, sementara Vience dan Saphire malah mundur beberapa langkah karena tak mau cari masalah.

"Kau mau apa, Yira? Masih belum puas?" tanya Icy dingin.

"Iya, aku tak sudi saat Meiva bilang kau membiarkan Ukaryon bersamanya!" bentak Yira.

"Kau ingin bilang aku raja tega? Boleh saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku tak bisa menolak orang begitu saja? Maaf ya, tapi sepertinya kau harus mencari pasangan yang lebih baik untuknya! Aku bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri!" ujar Icy panjang lebar.

"Vie-nii, gimana nih? Apa mesti dilerai?" tanya Saphire agak risih.

"Gue juga nggak tau, Sap! Mending panggil yang lain aja, deh!" jawab Vience sambil memencet nomor di HP-nya untuk melakukan panggilan darurat.

"Jangan!" seru Icy.

"Tapi Icy-"

"Biar aku saja yang selesaikan ini, tak boleh ada yang ikut campur!"

Sang Dragon Rider pun terpaksa menyimpan kembali HP-nya.

"Nah, kalau mau tampar saja aku! Bagiku itu sudah pantas!"

Yira pun terpancing emosi dan langsung mengangkat tangannya, kemudian...

PLAK!

Icy pun menerima sebuah tamparan di wajahnya dan berkata dengan nada sinis, "Bagus, ini membuatku puas! Sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Yira pun langsung mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, sementara kedua makhluk Andreas itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Icy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Saphire agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa, aku cukup baik!" balas Icy sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kita kembali saja!"

Kedua orang itu pun mengangguk setuju dan mereka bertiga pun langsung pergi dari situ.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

"Oy, kalian dari ma- Wajahmu kenapa, Icy?" tanya Alpha heran saat melihat bekas merah di wajah sang Ice Mage.

"Tidak apa, kami hanya latihan kecil!" jawab Icy sambil melirik kedua makhluk Andreas di belakangnya. "Benarkan?"

"I-iya, tadi aku tak sengaja menamparnya! Habisnya dia bilang 'lakukan saja sesukamu', hahaha!" celetuk Vience sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Be-bener banget!" timpal Saphire menyetujui kakaknya.

'Tukang ngeles tapi berguna!' batin Icy dengan senyum tipis.

"Oooh..." Alpha pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Setelah kepergian Alpha, suasana pun mulai hening beberapa saat, sampai...

"Terima kasih..." gumam Icy (yang masih memasang senyuman tipis) sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua makhluk Andreas itu.

"Vie-nii..." panggil Saphire.

"Kenapa, Sap?" Vience langsung menengok ke arah adiknya.

"Apa nggak apa-apa kita bantu Icy bohong?" tanya Saphire agak risih.

"Dia nggak bisa bohong, makanya itu kita sebagai tukang ngeles bisa bantu dia yang susah bohong!" jelas Vience sambil memasang senyum maklum.

Saphire pun mengangguk dengan tampang puas dan keduanya pun pergi mencari kegiatan untuk menghabiskan malam mereka.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Lex?" panggil Exoray kepada adiknya.

"Hmm, kenapa Nii-san?" tanya Alexia sambil menengok ke arah sang kakak. (Note: Coba bayangin Alexia manggil Exoray 'Nii-san' pake suara Jin Kisaragi dari Blazblue, rada-rada ngakak gitu deh! :'V *di-tackle orangnya.*)

"Prom night nanti mau pergi?"

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong? Buah nangka aja dibelah, masa dibedong?"

"Lebay, ah!"

"Lagian juga acaranya wajib buat semua anak!"

"Memangnya diabsen?"

"Entah, kayaknya sih iya!"

"Kira-kira yang lain pergi juga nggak ya?"

"Gue juga nggak tau, tapi entah kenapa gue malah kepikiran sama si Teiron!"

"Lha, memangnya tuh anak kenapa?"

"Gue berani taruhan dia nggak bakalan ikut! Orang anaknya suka lemah syahwat kalau di tengah keramaian!"

KRETEK KRETEK!

Entah kenapa suasana di sana malah berubah jadi horror, terutama setelah terdengar suara gertakan tangan dari seseorang.

"Kok perasaan gue jadi nggak enak gini, ya?"

"Sama, apa jangan-jangan..."

Alexia dan Exoray pun langsung merinding saat merasakan aura gelap yang horror nan mengerikan di belakang mereka, tepatnya dari sang Earth Mage berkacamata yang ternyata sudah memegangi pundak mereka.

"Apa tadi ada yang bilang lemah syahwat? Kayaknya enak tuh di-Sand Jail!" ujar Teiron sambil tersenyum angker.

'Mampus...' batin kedua anak itu ketakutan.

Oke, sepertinya belakangan ini gue lagi suka bikin Teiron jadi Yangire! Apa mungkin karena efek keseringan leveling Earth Mage, ya? *plak!*

Satu hal lagi, tolong bedakan antara Yandere dan Yangire! Yandere itu psikopat karena cinta, sementara Yangire itu psikopat karena hal-hal selain cinta! Yah, setidaknya hanya itu yang kutau! ^^a

* * *

"HIYAAAAAAA! AMPUNI KAMI, TEIRON!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN!"

PRANG PRANG! SYUUUUUNG! BRAK BRAK! DUAK DUAK! GROMPYANG! JEGEEEEER! TOWEWEWEW! DUAAAAAR!

Teriakan dari ketiga makhluk itu ditambah suara benda-benda berjatuhan akibat dilempar oleh Teiron pun sukses mewarnai keributan di ruang OSIS itu.

Vience yang tak sengaja melihat Thundy berada di depan pintu sambil melipat tangan plus sweatdrop di kepalanya bertanya, "Lha, di dalem ada apaan sih?"

"Entah, gue dari tadi juga heran ngeliatnya!" balas Thundy datar.

Beberapa orang yang baru tiba di sana pun hanya bisa cengo melihat hancurnya ruang OSIS akibat ketiga orang tersebut.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ron, bisa nggak sih sehari aja nggak usah sensian kayak gitu?" tanya Icy agak risih.

Sementara yang ditanya malah sibuk ngedumel kesal selagi melahap cupcake yang dibelinya kemarin untuk camilan (karena Teiron udah kapok nyari camilan di kulkas ruang OSIS akibat kejadian sebelumnya, padahal dia nggak tau kalau cupcake yang dia temukan di kulkas itu adalah buatan Alexia yang rencananya mau dibuang sama Vience saking beracunnya! *ups!* *Girl-chan langsung di-tackle Alexia.*).

"Hahisnha, nhaphain hobha nhomohin hithu?!"

"Ditelan dulu atuh, entar keselek!" nasihat Alpha agak risih.

Setelah menelan makanannya, Teiron langsung menunjuk kedua makhluk Mercowlya itu dengan jari tengahnya, "Lagian, siapa suruh mereka berdua ngomongin prom night?!"

"Nggak usah ngajak ribut juga, kali..." gumam Exoray sweatdrop.

"Kalian kan yang mulai duluan!" balas Teiron sewot.

"Udah, udah!" lerai Ikyo. "Lebih baik kita bersihkan saja semua kekacauan di sini!"

Alhasil, malam itu pun berakhir dengan acara bersih-bersih di ruangan itu.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Vience Andreas

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 30 April

Zodiak: Taurus

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/hijau

Hero: Dragon Rider

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Anak tertua di keluarga Andreas.

-Pacaran sama gadis Smile Joker bernama Vivi.

-Punya naga bernama Jeronium.

-Pandai memasak.

-Pintar bahasa Spanyol karena turunan dari ayahnya (berbeda dengan Daren yang bisa bahasa Prancis karena turunan ibunya).

* * *

Oke, aku bikin ini karena mungkin ada yang nanya soal status cinta Icy! So, jangan tanya dah! ^^/

Review! :D


	20. Malam Minggu Zeptrun

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Mungkin Icy lebih memlih menjadi jomblo walaupun resikonya diejekin temen-temennya! Yah, semoga aja dia nggak kayak Exoray yang baperan! :V / *dilempar pisau.***

 **Teiron: "Memang aku kecil dari mananya?" -w-'a**

 **Me: "Tinggimu cuma 161, beda sama para cowok sekelasmu yang 165 ke atas!"**

 **Teiron: "JANGAN NYEBAR AIB LU!" *Eruption Girl-chan.***

 **Aku nggak yakin penjelasan tentang Yangire itu benar atau nggak, jadi ya maklumi saja! ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Zeptrun: Nista Nista Everywhere**

* * *

Malam itu, terdengar suara ribut di kamar seorang Researcher bernama Zeptrun.

"Aaaargh! Hueeeeeek!"

"Zep-kun!"

"Thanata?"

"Bertahanlah, Zep-kun! Belum saatnya!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Thana-chan, makasih ya untuk semuanya..."

"ZEP-KUN, SEHARUSNYA KAU MENURUTIKU UNTUK JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"KALAU HUJAN JANGAN MAIN HUJAN-HUJANAN, ENTAR MASUK ANGIN! SEKARANG MALAH TERSERANG PENYAKIT YANG PALING DIBENCI DARI YANG DIBENCI! TUH KAN, MUNTAH LAGI!"

"Uhuk! Hueeeeek!" Zeptrun langsung mengambil ember di samping tempat tidur dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya bahkan sampai keluar paku, palu, besi, kawat, dan lain-lain.

"Lagipula, ini salahku juga! Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu ke Klinik saat ada si 'Monster' itu, jadinya tambah parah deh!" ujar Thanata. "Berapa banyak paku yang kau muntahkan?"

"Hmmm, lima puluh?" jawab Zeptrun seadanya sambil menghitung hasil muntahannya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat hujan di sore hari...

"HOREE! HUJAN, HUJAN! I LOVE YOU!" teriak Zeptrun kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat ala kangguru berkaki belalang (?).

"WOI, ZEP-KUN! KEMBALI KE SINI!" pekik Thanata.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Lagian ju- Uhuk!" Zeptrun pun langsung batuk.

"ZEP-KUN!"

BRUUUK!

Zeptrun pun langsung pingsan dan Thanata segera membawanya ke Klinik.

* * *

Sesampainya di Klinik, aura super mengerikan nan horror pun menyambut kedatangan sang gadis yang sedang membawa pacarnya.

"Fufufufu~ Akhirnya ada korban juga!" ujar Fiona Axelsen bahagia.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, obati Zep-kun dong!" pinta Thanata sewot.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Fiona penasaran.

"KAGAK TAU! KAYAKNYA MASUK ANGIN, DEH!" teriak Thanata.

"Tenang! Biar aku yang lawan anginnya, fufufufufu~" ujar Fiona dengan senyum mengerikan sambil membuka mulut Zeptrun lebar-lebar dan memasukkan benda-benda berbahaya ke dalam mulutnya.

"WOY! STOP, STOP, STOP! HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN!" jerit Thanata yang tidak tega melihat pacarnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Oh, apa aku lupa bilang kalau Fiona itu Alter Ego-nya Fiorel yang sadisnya melebihi Koro-sensei? *plak!*

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"KAMPRET! MONSTER SIALAN! MEMANGNYA DIA PIKIR GUE TUH FRANKENSTEIN?!" umpat Zeptrun emosi.

"Tenanglah! Sekarang kita apakan barang-barang ini?" tanya Thanata sambil menunjuk barang-barang hasil muntahan Zeptrun.

"Hmmm..." Zeptrun berpikir sejenak. "Kita lemparkan saja ke ruang OSIS!"

"Hah, untuk apa?!"

"Ssstt! Kita diam-diam ketuk pintu ruangan itu dan langsung lempar barang aneh ini, terus kabur deh!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Diam!"

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

Tok tok tok!

"Siapa, sih? Ganggu orang kerja aja!" tanya Alexia sambil membuka pintu dan...

"Sekarang!"

BRAK! BRUK! PRANG! KLONTANG! TRING! TRANG! TRUNG! TOWEWEWEW!

Setelah melempar barang-barang ajaib mereka, Zeptrun dan Thanata pun langsung kabur secepat kilat.

"SIALAAAAAAAN! BERHENTI KALIAAAAAN!" teriak Alexia dengan suara menggelegar saking kesalnya.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"KENAPA HARUS GUE YANG DISURUH BERSIHIN TOILET?!" teriak Zeptrun sambil ngamuk gaje.

Yap, rupanya dia dihukum membersihkan toilet setelah di-'introspeksi' oleh para pengurus OSIS akibat kejadian barusan.

"Bersabarlah! Kerja yang bener, ya! Semangat!" sorak Zetrina (kakak kembar Zeptrun) menyemangati adiknya sambil menari dengan pom pom.

"KENAPA NEE-SAN MALAH MENYEMANGATIKU?! AKU TIDAK SU-"

Teriakan bernada bentakan itu pun langsung berhenti ketika Zeptrun melihat kedatangan Thanata.

"Thana-chan?"

"Zep-kun, kerja yang benar ya!"

"B-ba-baik!"

Salah satu cara untuk menghentikan amarah Zeptrun adalah membawa sang kekasih di hadapannya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian di kamar Zeptrun...

"Wah, akhirnya jadi juga! Aku jadi nggak sabar pengen coba!" seru seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata biru plus kacamata bulat dan memakai jaket bertudung bernama William Macbeth atau yang biasa dipanggil 'Black' sambil memegang sebuah helm.

Kalau nggak tau dia siapa, silakan cari di Google! :V / *plak!*

"Yap, aku juga!" balas Zeptrun sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Wih, lagi ngapain nih? Kayaknya asik banget!" tanya Teiron penasaran.

"Kita mau nyoba penemuan baru, nih!" jawab Black sambil memakai helm itu di kepalanya.

Ketika Zeptrun menekan tombol yang terhubung dengan helm itu, tiba-tiba Black langsung kesetrum helm yang dipakainya dan setelah semenit kemudian...

"Haaah, percobaan hari ini membuatku lelah..." ujar Black sambil meminum cairan berwarna hitam di dalam sebuah botol (yang entah dapat darimana).

"Lho, Black! Itu kan botol kecap, ngapain kamu minum?" tanya Teiron saat menyadari benda yang diminum Black barusan.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" seru Black kaget sambil menjatuhkan botol itu.

"Alatnya bekerja ya, Black!" ujar Zeptrun sambil angkat jempol.

"Jadi begitu kegunaannya..." gumam Teiron setelah mengetahui fungsi dari alat itu.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Mari kita buktikan siapa penembak terbaik di sini, dayo!"

"Oke, siapa takut?"

"Baik, aku juga akan lebih serius!"

Lho, ada apa ini?

"Hiaaaaaat! Tembak!"

DOR DOR!

"Ah, payah banget dayo! Nih, liat tembakanku!"

DUAR DUAR!

"Cih, dasar anak bawang! KALIAN TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDINGKAN DENGANKU! RASAKAN INI!"

JEGER JEGER!

Mereka lagi ngapain, sih? Ribut banget!

SYUUUUUUUUUNG! BLETAK! BLETAK!

Sepasang sepatu pun langsung melayang mengenai Alexia dan Musket, sementara Daren yang tidak terkena hanya bisa cengo.

"Aduh, siapa yang gangguin sih?!" tanya Alexia sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ganggu kata lu?!" tanya seseorang yang ternyata...

"LU BERTIGA MAIN GAME TEMBAK BEBEK AJA RIBUTNYA KAYAK MAU PERANG! BERISIK, TAU! NGGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK BISA NGGAK, SIH?! GUE JADI NGGAK BISA TIDUR, NIH!" teriak Zeptrun membentak Trio Nista itu.

"Maaf, dayo! Habisnya seru banget, sih!" kata Musket agak risih.

"Désolé pour vous garder distrait _(Maaf membuatmu terganggu)_ , soalnya lagi semangat adu skor nih..." balas Daren pelan.

"Sorry, Zep! Mumpung bebeknya banyak jadi keasikan, deh!" ujar Alexia sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Tengah malamnya, Black dan Teiron yang menginap di kamar Zeptrun sedang asik nonton film horror bersama sang tuan kamar.

"Gyaaaaa! Aaaaaah! Huwaaaaa!"

Yah, bisa terdengar suara jeritan takut para penonton horror di sana. Tapi...

"Aduuuh, serem banget..." gumam Black agak merinding setelah menonton 2 film horror.

"Oy, Ron! Memangnya lu nggak takut apa?" tanya Zeptrun agak bingung melihat tampang Teiron yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah, udah biasa! Gue mah sering liat begituan!" balas Teiron datar. "Udah, ah! Nonton lagi, yuk! Kali ini gue aja yang milih!"

"Wah, jangan Ron! Aku masih takut!" seru Black.

Setelah film-nya dimasukkan, entah kenapa malah terlihat tiga orang cowok yang dikejar-kejar bulldog di layar TV itu.

"Haaah?" Zeptrun dan Black hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Eh, Teiron mana?" tanya Zeptrun bingung saat menyadari kalau temannya menghilang.

"Tuh, dia lagi mojok di sono!" jawab Black dengan tampang risih sambil menunjuk seseorang di pojok kamar.

"Emak..." gumam Teiron yang udah meringkuk di sana.

"Waduh..." Zeptrun pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Di kelas Ranged...

"Oy, minna!" teriak Eyfin bersemangat sambil membawa laptop-nya pagi itu. "Siswa pertukaran budaya tahun ini udah diumumin!"

"Mana?!" tanya Caile penasaran karena dia mendaftar dan mengikuti tesnya.

Alhasil, suasana di kelas itu pun langsung ricuh karena mereka semua sibuk melihat nama-nama yang mereka kenal berhasil lolos seleksi.

"Veyra-chan ke Taiwan, kyaaa!" teriak Ana dan Cathrine fangirling bersama.

"Leif, ke Brazil? Jauh banget!" gumam Gino lesu.

"Bengong aja lu!" seru Zeptrun kepada Xyagna. "Gue nggak lolos nih, lu gimana?"

"Gue lolos sih, tapi-"

"Kemana lu entar? Orang kayak lu aja bisa, masa gue nggak?" tanya Jeremy penasaran.

"Gue, gue dikirim ke Madagaskar..."

* * *

Siang harinya di ruang OSIS...

Teiron sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Karena masih mengantuk setelah tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir, dia tak melihat apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam minumannya.

Begitu menyadari kalau dia salah memasukkan sesuatu, Teiron pun terdiam sesaat, kemudian tangannya melakukan pose seperti di 'film ninja' dan...

"Suiton no jutsu!" Teiron pun menyemburkan apa yang baru dia minum dari mulutnya.

"Huwanjer!" seru Black dan Zeptrun yang kaget melihat kejadian itu.

Oke, fix! Sepertinya Teiron kebanyakan nonton 'film ninja', deh!

Tapi moncong-moncong, sejak kapan kedua orang itu ada di sana?

Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting Chapter ini selesai! *plak!*

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of The Day:**

Zeptrun Pesquisador

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 20 September

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Putih/hijau

Hero: Researcher

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik:

-Udah lama pacaran sama Thanata.

-Punya kakak cewek bernama Zetrina.

-Pernah dikabarkan menjadi calon anggota OSIS yang baru.

-Tampang shota, tapi nggak suka dikira cewek.

-Doyan makan cupcake atau bisa dibilang, dia tuh Teiron kw 2. :V *dilempar batu bata.* *ditembak pake Laser Gun.*

* * *

Yah, biarlah begini jadinya! Yang penting senang aja bikinnya! ^^V

Review! :D


	21. Malam Minggu Adelia

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Seperti biasanya, alternate screen yang sangat super! ^^'a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Adelia: Jendela dan Masalah Besar**

* * *

"Hmmm..." gumam Eiuron di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hmmm..." gumam Eiuron sambil jungkir balik di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hmmm..." gumam Eiuron sambil Shuffle Dance di depan jendela kamarnya.

Perasaan Eiuron dari tadi bergumam mulu, deh! Ada apaan, sih?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Permisi, Kak Eiuron!" kata Adelia sambil memasuki kamar Eiuron.

"Oh! Silakan masuk, Adelia!" perintah Eiuron.

Padahal Adelia udah masuk sendiri seenak pantatnya dari tadi. Hah, anak muda zaman sekarang! *Girl-chan digigit Cerberus.*

"Ada perlu apa, Kak?" tanya Adelia sesopan mungkin.

"Kau tau apa ini?" tanya Eiuron sambil menunjuk jendela kamarnya.

Adelia pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Eiuron yang mengarah ke jendela.

"Iya, aku tau! Tomcat, kan?" jawab Adelia watados.

"Benar! Tomcat adalah salah satu serangga hama yang beracun- Eh? Tomcat?"

Eiuron pun langsung menengok ke arah jendela yang ditunjuknya dan ternyata memang ada Tomcat di sekitar situ.

Maklumlah! Orang Avelon Mansion dan sekitarnya sedang terkena serangan hama Tomcat sejak kemaren!

"Bukan!" bantah Eiuron agak emosi. "Bukan itu! Perhatikan telunjukku baik-baik!"

Adelia pun memperhatikan lagi jari telunjuk pria itu baik-baik.

"Oh, itu ya? Aku tau! Lonceng anginnya bagus, kan? Kemarin aku dan Kak Oberia membelinya di pasar tepat saat penjualnya lagi cuci gudang! Karena tidak ada yang mau, jadi kami pasang di jendela kamarmu!" jawab Adelia santai.

"Yah, bagus juga! Suaranya nenangin hati sih, apalagi- BUKAN! JENDELANYA, JENDELANYA! GUE NUNJUK JENDELA KAMAR GUE!" teriak Eiuron emosi tingkat dewa.

"Oh, itu toh! Maafkan aku, Kak! Aku juga tau kalau itu jendela! Memangnya ada apa dengan jendela itu?" tanya Adelia watados.

Eiuron pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sempat emosi barusan.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu dengan jendela itu!" jawab pria itu datar.

"Sesuatu? Memangnya aku harus ngapain?" tanya Adelia sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin kau memperbaiki jendela itu!" perintah Eiuron.

"Memperbaiki? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Adelia sambil meneliti setiap sudut jendela tersebut.

"Aku beri kau tiga alasan! Alasan pertama, belakangan ini Yorei dan Jioru sering berantem di kamarku karena masalah sepele! Saat aku mau menghentikan mereka, mereka malah melompat keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela dan jendelanya pun langsung rusak! Aku ingin jendelanya diperkuat!" jawab Eiuron.

Adelia pun langsung sweatdrop mengingat kejadian itu. Maklumi aja! Orang dia salah satu sukarelawan yang membantu menghentikan amukan kedua makhluk sarap tersebut.

"Baiklah!" jawab Adelia yang masih sweatdrop sambil memikirkan alasan Eiuron.

"Kedua, meskipun kamar ini cukup besar, tapi jendelanya hanya satu! Kan kagak enak kalau cahaya matahari pagi hanya datang dari satu arah? Karena itu, tolong jendelanya diperbanyak!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Adelia sambil menimbang-nimbang seekor Cerberus kecil di Posyandu terdekat (?).

"Terakhir, model jendelanya udah kagak modis! Apalagi daun jendelanya yang besar itu! Kalau dibuka, angin yang masuk pasti kagak kira-kira! Jadi aku ingin jendelanya dibikin modis dan angin yang masuk tidak terlalu besar!" kata Eiuron mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Baiklah!" jawab Adelia sambil menimbang-nimbang bahan sembako (?).

Aku jadi bingung! Adelia itu buruh sembako, ya? *Girl-chan dikejar-kejar pasukan Cerberus.*

"Jadi singkatnya, aku ingin kau merombak jendela kamarku menjadi baru lengkap dengan ventilasi yang baik sehingga udara lancar!" perintah Eiuron.

"Iya, Kak!" jawab Adelia sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hoy, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eiuron kepada Adelia.

"Helow? Gue mau ke gudang buat betulin jendela lu yang udah rusak itu! Masalah buat lu?" jawab Adelia yang tiba-tiba jadi ngalay.

"Tapi, bukannya arah gudang ke sana?" tanya Eiuron sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

Adelia pun langsung cengengesan.

"Hehehe! Aku hanya bercanda, Kak!" kata Adelia sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Adelia pun langsung ke gudang untuk mengambil perkakas untuk membuat jendela baru. Kayu, kaca, paku, palu, gergaji, linggis, dan juga pipa paralon (apa hubungannya pipa paralon dengan pembuatan jendela?).

Sekilas barang-barang yang dibawa Adelia membuatnya terkesan seperti bakalan ganti profesi menjadi tukang bangunan (?). Untungnya tidak! Daripada manggil tukang buat bikin jendela baru, lebih baik bikin sendiri. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Adelia Avelon kagak bisa membuat jendela?

Kagak kenapa-kenapa, sih! Tapi nanti Adelia beneran jadi tukang bangunan, dong!

Oke, deh! Karena isi paragraf di atas udah mulai ngaco, kita kembali ke cerita!

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK!

"AUW!"

Adelia pun mulai mengerjakan tugas dari sang sepupu tercinta (sampai-sampai tangannya sempat menjadi korban kerasnya palu) dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail, tas pinggang buat naruh paku, plus nyempilin paku di mulut.

"Hah, ada-ada aja Kak Eiuron! Masa kerjaan sepele kayak gini gue yang disuruh ngerjain?" gerutu Adelia kesal.

Dia lupa kalau Eiuron lagi korslet karena kesamber petir milik Thundy sewaktu dia berantem sama Lukas hanya gara-gara ngomongin sihir dan makhluk gaib.

"Tapi, jendela yang kuat, diperbanyak, modis, dan juga saat dibuka udara yang masuk tidak berlebihan! Aku pasti bisa, aku kan hebat!" kata Adelia yang masih sibuk mukul-mukul palu di atas kayu dengan narsisnya.

Di tengah kesibukan itu, pintu kamar Eiuron pun terbuka. Awalnya Adelia mengira kalau itu Eiuron yang masuk untuk melihat pekerjaannya sekarang, tapi Adelia teringat kalau Eiuron seharusnya lagi main badminton sama Vion.

Terus, yang masuk siapa dong?

"Adel-chan!"

"Yo, Adel-chan!"

"Halo, Adelia!"

"Hai, Adelia-senpai!"

Kalau kalian kagak tau, mereka adalah (dari yang paling atas) Vivi, Kaila, Lira, dan Windy.

Para pengganggu telah datang!

"Adha pherlu apha?" tanya Adelia ogah-ogahan.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau paku di mulutnya tertelan saat ngomong barusan.

"Oy, lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Kaila sambil menghampiri Adelia yang batuk-batuk keselek paku. (Bantuin, kek!)

"Ngapain, sih?" tanya Lira dengan nada malas dan tidak peduli dengan Adelia yang batuk karena keselek paku yang panjangnya 10 senti lebih.

Windy kagak ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia sibuk memperhatikan Adelia yang lagi keselek tersebut. Dia sadar ada yang salah dengan gadis Hades itu, tapi dia malah membiarkannya.

"Hey, kawan! Buat apa, tuh?" tanya Vivi dengan wajah ceria plus semangat 10 November (?) dan juga tidak memperdulikan Adelia yang lagi sekarat.

Adelia pun langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya (?) dan entah kenapa, paku di tenggorokannya pun menghilang secara ajaib.

"Aku sedang membuat jendela baru untuk Kak Eiuron dan kuulangi pertanyaanku, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Adelia sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Well, kami sedang bosan dan lagi nyari kerjaan! Makanya itu, kami ingin membantumu membuat jendela untuk Eiuron! Lumayan, bosannya bisa hilang!" jawab Kaila sambil menepuk punggung Adelia.

"Tidak perlu! Kalian lihat saja dengan tenang! Itu sudah cukup membantuku!" Adelia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan cuek bebek.

TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK!

"ADAW!"

"Kenapa harus bikin baru lagi? Jendelanya kan masih bagus!" komentar Lira sambil memperhatikan jendela Eiuron yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan yang baru.

"Kak Eiuron mau jendela yang kuat, modis, dan juga sesuai kebutuhan!" jawab Adelia seadanya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang kena palu (lagi).

TOK! TOK! TOK! PLAK!

"ADUDUDUH!"

"Eh? Modis sekaligus kuat? Eiuron ada-ada aja, ya! Apa kepalanya habis kebentur tiang?" komentar Vivi yang juga lupa dengan kejadian 'itu'.

* * *

Di lapangan badminton, Eiuron langsung bersin dengan pose dan suara yang tidak elit di depan Vion.

Kita kembali ke Adelia dan para makhluk pengganggu tersebut!

* * *

"Yah, dia ingin ventilasi dan jendela kamar ini cukup agar sirkulasi udaranya lancar!" jawab Adelia sambil mengusap pipi kirinya karena seekor nyamuk dengan kurang asemnya hinggap di wajahnya.

Bermaksud untuk membantunya, Kaila pun memukulnya dengan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, kami akan membantumu!" kata Vivi dengan semangat yang masih sama plus cengiran khas-nya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tidak perlu?" tanya Adelia mulai membentuk kerangka jendela bikinannya.

"Ventilasi udara yang cukup! Berarti tinggal tambahkan lubang saja yang banyak biar udara yang masuk lebih banyak, kan? Windy! Tebas tembok ini sampai berlubang!" lanjut Vivi mengabaikan perkataan Adelia.

"Baiklah!" jawab Windy sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Adelia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"YOSH! Kalau Windy-chan mau membantu Adel-chan, aku juga ikutan!" balas Kaila yang mendadak semangat Bandung Lautan Api (?).

"Terakhir, aku dan Lira akan membuat ventilasi berbentuk vertikal dan horizontal di sana-sini!" kata Vivi sambil menyiapkan palunya diikuti Lira yang menyiapkan tongkatnya.

"Tung-"

Terlambat, Adelia! Kalau untuk urusan menghancurkan seperti itu, kecepatan kinerja Quartet Sarap tersebut meningkat setara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

SLASH! SLASH! DHUAR!

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! BOOM!

Terlambat sudah! Nasi telah menjadi bubur! Adelia pun kewalahan menghadapi keempat temannya tersebut.

Tidak apa-apa, Adelia! Nothing is perfect! Don't mind, don't mind!

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Adelia!" panggil Eiuron sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

"Iya, Kak?" tanya Adelia harap-harap cemas.

"Aku memang memintamu membuat ventilasi agar udara yang masuk cukup, tapi..." Background di belakang Eiuron pun berubah menjadi gunung berapi. "KENAPA KAU MALAH MELUBANGI DINDINGNYA?!"

"Maaf, Kak Eiuron! Ini semua-"

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Ba-baiklah!"

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

(Bagian ini sengaja dibuat di saat otak ane lagi buntu, jadi harap maklum! -w-V)

 _ **1\. Permainan**_

Apa yang dilakukan para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen saat kebosanan melanda?

"Aku bosen, nih!" keluh Alpha sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Gue juga!" timpal Vience sambil mengangguk setuju dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebosanan luar biasa.

Alexia mulai membuka lemari DVD untuk mencari film yang terlewatkan untuk mereka nikmati. Exoray duduk tenang di sofa dan sibuk memperhatikan adiknya yang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" usul Icy yang sama bosannya dengan mereka semua sambil memasang senyum yang sulit ditebak artinya.

"Main apaan?" tanya Thundy yang mulai merasa was-was dengan isi kepala si Ice Mage yang seringkali nista dan tak tertebak anomalinya.

Icy hanya tersenyum sambil membuka laci di samping sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Permainan yang entah dari zaman kapan.

Dia pun menjelaskan, "Ini namanya 'monopoli'! Sebuah permainan multiplayer yang dirancang untuk mengembangkan sense berbisnis dan mengatur uang ditambah sedikit faktor keberuntungan!"

"Jiah! Jangan yang mikir-mikir gitu ah, Icy! Otak gue lagi buntu!" tolak Ikyo. "Lagian, kalau game yang berurusan dengan manajemen, pasti lu yang menang! Carilah game yang seimbang dan kita semua bisa punya kesempatan yang sama untuk menang, tarik tambang misalnya!"

"Seimbang dari Kanada?!" semprot Saphire sewot. "Kalau kita narik talinya pake Valkyrie Tank Lance-sensei full speed versus Golem-nya Teiron, itu baru seimbang!"

"Terus lu sendiri punya saran apaan, Sap?" tanya Ikyo datar.

Saphire pun berpikir sebentar sambil ngomong, "Hmm, kalau main kartu gimana? 41 atau apalah itu!"

"Jujur, gue sampe sekarang masih kagak ngerti sama sekali dengan konsep 41!" ujar Daren mengakui.

"41 pada hakikatnya adalah sebuah permainan kartu dengan konsep 'draw and discard' alias 'tarik dan buang'! Tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan kartu sejenis dengan poin sebanyak-banyaknya! Poin maksimal yang bisa didapatkan adalah empat puluh satu poin, yang terdiri dari kartu As, kartu king, queen, dan jack atau sepuluh!" jelas Exoray tanpa diminta dengan ekspresi ala kadarnya.

Mereka semua pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memijat kening mendengar hal itu. Flamy sudah mulai membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Icy keburu menahannya dengan sebuah gelengan karena enggan mendengarkan ronde kedua.

"Moncong-moncong soal kartu, bagaimana kalau kita main... Umm, apa itu namanya? Ah iya, tepok nyamuk! Yang cepet-cepetan nepok kartu itu!" usul Teiron antusias.

"Tolong jangan, Teiron! Refleks-mu itu mengerikan! Terakhir kali aku main tepok nyamuk denganmu, aku kalah telak dan jariku mati rasa beberapa jam!" tolak Thundy.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam dan berusaha mengorek pikiran untuk mengingat kembali memori masa lalu yang lama terlupakan. Permainan apa yang sekiranya cukup adil untuk dimainkan mereka semua.

"Gue setuju sama Thundy! Lagian, kalau cepet-cepetan kayak begitu kan kasihan Flamy! Dia kan yang refleks-nya paling lambat!" timpal Icy yang selain karena hal itu, dia juga khawatir kalau Teiron bakalan lepas kendali dan bukan tidak mungkin jari mereka semua bakalan berakhir retak karena dia.

"Al, lu ada ide permainan yang seru nggak?" tanya Ikyo sambil menoleh ke arah Alpha karena siapa tau aja anak itu punya jawaban yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Permainan, ya? Ada spesifikasinya?" Alpha mulai mengakses dunia maya.

"Multiplayer!" timpal Exoray cepat. "Yang pakai kartu karena mengingat itu satu-satunya benda yang kita punya sekarang ini! Sebenernya gue punya congklak di kamar, tapi mager ngambilnya!"

"Siapa juga yang mau main congklak?! Merinding gue bayanginnya!" balas Alexia sambil bergidik membayangkan dua belas orang cowok yang berjongkok mengelilingi papan congklak dengan muka jumawa. "Yang lebih ngandelin skill dan luck daripada kecepatan, deh! Kalau cepet-cepetan, kita semua bakalan di-pwned sama Teiron!"

"Yang nggak bikin keringetan!" tambah Flamy sebelum menoleh ke arah Thundy. "Ngomong-ngomong, pwned itu apa?"

"Errr, mungkin akan aku jelaskan besok..."

"Aku sudah menemukan permainan yang cocok dengan kriteria kalian semua!" ujar Alpha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Apa itu, dayo?" tanya Musket yang percaya kalau anak itu semestinya bisa memberikan jawaban yang brilian.

'Semestinya' menjadi kata kuncinya.

"Strip poker!"

* * *

 _ **2\. Cupcake**_

"Cupcake lagi?" tanya Ikyo saat melihat apa yang tersaji di meja makan, kemudian mata keemasan itu menatap temannya dengan tampang memelas. "Apa tidak ada makanan lain, Teiron?"

"Tapi cupcake itu enak, lho!" sahut Teiron senang sambil mengambil sebuah cupcake dan memakannya.

Kedua mata sang Earth Mage berambut merah itu terpejam saat menikmati setiap gigitan dengan sepenuh hati. Cupcake buatan tangannya memang yang paling enak dari semua cupcake yang pernah dimakannya.

Ikyo dan Alpha hanya terdiam saat melihat sahabat mereka terbuai oleh cupcake yang dimakannya. Keduanya pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, kemudian ikut mengambil sebuah cupcake dari piring porselen di atas meja makan.

Cupcake memang bukan makanan favorit Ikyo dan Alpha, tapi melihat ekspresi gembira Teiron membuat mereka berusaha menerima cupcake dalam kehidupan mereka. Apalagi karena cupcake selalu membahagiakan cowok berkacamata itu.

* * *

 _ **3\. Buku**_

"Minna-san! Hari ini kalian belajar mandiri, ya! Kami akan rapat di luar!"

Setelah Tino sang wali kelas Ranged pergi, anak-anak di sana pun langsung menjalankan ritual jam kosong mereka.

"WOI! JAM KOSONG MAU NGAPAIN, NIH?!"

Yap, ritual harian mereka di jam kosong adalah ngerusuh!

"NONTON CIVIL WAR, YUK! EYFIN BAWA LAPTOP, NIH!"

"WOI, LAPTOP GUE JANGAN DILEMPAR SEMBARANGAN! KALAU JATUH, LU MAU GANTI?!"

Laptop Eyfin pun nyaris terbanting ke lantai akibat tangan Xyagna yang sembarangan melempar laptop itu ke tangan Jeremy si ketua kelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, laptop pun telah sukses terpasang dengan infokus.

"WIL, PINJEM FLASHDISK LU!"

Flashdisk Willy yang berisi file-file film pun bernasib sama seperti laptop Eyfin.

BRAK!

"BERISIK!" teriak Alexia (sang pelaku penggebrak meja barusan) sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Webek, webek...

Hebat juga lu, Lex, bikin kelas rusuh itu hening!

"Kok lu rajin banget sih, Lex? Jam kosong begini malah megang buku!" tanya Gino yang duduk di depan Alexia sambil merebut buku yang dipegang temannya.

Ketika dia melihatnya sebentar, Gino pun mengembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya sambil memperlihatkan wajah pokerface plus semburat merah.

"Lu kenapa, Gin?" tanya Leif.

Gino pun menatap Leif sebentar, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk mendekatkan telinganya.

Ketika Gino membisikkan sesuatu, Leif pun langsung masang tampang pokerface.

"Lu berdua kenapa, sih? Kok begitu banget?" tanya Doni yang duduk di sebelah Leif.

"Don, si Alexia, Don!" balas Leif yang mulai heboh.

"Hah? Alexia kenapa?"

"ALEXIA TERNYATA FUDAN, COY! DIA BACA DOUJIN YURI HARDCORE R-18!"

Alhasil, kelas pun kembali rusuh.

* * *

 _ **4\. Boros**_

"Bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita!" seru Fery sambil mengangkat kaleng soda-nya diikuti kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian tau, setelah dipikir-pikir... Kita cukup boros, ya!" ujar Kevin sambil menatap dompetnya dengan miris.

"Sudahlah, kita kan jarang merayakan keberhasilan kita seperti ini!" celetuk Philip sambil menepuk pundak Kevin plus nyengir lebar.

Noris mendelik ke arah Kevin sambil ngomong, "Kau ini perhitungan sekali, Vin! Kita kan hanya pesta kecil-kecilan sekaligus untuk menghabiskan uang akhir bulan!"

Kevin hanya menggeleng. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak boleh terbiasa hidup boros.

"Teman-teman, uang akhir bulan itu lebih baik ditabung untuk keperluan bulan depan daripada melakukan hal mubazir seperti ini!" nasihat anak itu.

Kaien hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kenapa dia bisa terseret di antara orang-orang aneh seperti mereka?

Dia pun berdiri sambil menatap sahabatnya satu per satu dan berhenti ke arah Kevin.

"Vin, kita sudah merayakan ini di emperan ketoprak terdekat sesuai saranmu, dibayar sama Toni pula! Apalagi yang kau mau?!" tanya Kaien frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

 _ **5\. Pemilihan**_

Pemilihan pengurus kelas di kelas Rare berlangsung ricuh karena semua anak saling melempar nama.

"Ketua?" tanya Mathias selaku wali kelas Rare.

"Teiron!"

"Wakil?"

"Teiron!"

"Eh, sekretaris?"

"Teiron!"

"Bendahara?"

"Te-i-ron~"

"WOY KALIAN!"

"Seksi Kebersi-"

"TEIRON SEMUA AJA, SENSEI!"

Webek, webek...

Alhasil, Teiron yang emosi pun langsung melempar batu bata ke arah Dodi si Jumper provokator dan sukses mengenai dahinya.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of The Day:**

Adelia Avelon

Umur: 16

Tanggal Lahir: 25 Januari

Zodiak: Aquarius

Warna rambut/mata: ungu/biru

Hero: Hades

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Adik sepupu Eiuron. (Baca Chapter 8, di bagian Daren ketemu Adelia dan Eiuron!)

-Cewek yang paling ditakuti Ikyo. (Udah tau kan alasannya?)

-Punya kakak cowok bernama Jioru.

-Kalau dia marah, Cerberus bertindak. (Baca Chapter 8 (lagi)!)

-Lebih akrab dengan saudara dibanding teman. (Jangan ditanya aja alasannya! ^^a)

* * *

Ah, rasanya greget banget pengen nulis cerita tentang nih bocah! Yah, kayak ada apa-apanya gitu! :V *dicakar Cerberus.*

Review! :D


	22. Malam Minggu Monika

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Mereka berempat udah pergi setelah membantu (baca: menghancurkan) pekerjaan Adelia dan soal alternate itu, aku nggak bisa berhenti ngakak bacanya! :V a *dilempar batu bata.***

 **Thundy: "Merasa OOC banget di situ..." -w-'a**

 **Teiron: "Betul... Tapi moncong-moncong, apa Thundy nggak mati ditembak kayak gitu?" owo'a  
**

 **Me: "Dia kan nyawanya banyak, jadi nggak usah khawatir!" :V /**

 **Thundy: "Lu kate gue kucing?" -w-'**

 **Bicara soal chara recrut (atau entah apa namanya), akan kucoba kalau bisa! ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Monika: Hari yang Nista**

* * *

"Bangun tidur ku terus tidur! Bangun lagi terus tidur lagi! Lama-lama jadi kayak Mbah Surip! Nginget aja udah bikin ngeri!"

Itulah lagu Monika saat bangun tidur yang diubah liriknya dengan seenak pantatnya. Tuh bocah memang tipe orang yang susah banget bangun, apalagi saat hari libur. Dia baru bangun jam setengah sepuluh, tanpa mandi pula!

Dasar tuh bocah! Kalau dia kagak bangun-bangun juga, terpaksa deh pakai cara 'itu'!

BYUUUUURRR!

"MONIKAAAAA, AYO BANGUUUUN!" teriak sepupunya, Alisa Feuorbe.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Monika pun langsung jungkir balik dari atas kasurnya.

Yah, cara itu memang selalu berhasil membangunkan bocah yang satu ini!

"Hoy, Alisa! Kagak usah kayak gini juga, kale! Banguninnya pake cara biasa aja apa?!" tegur Monika sewot.

"Gue udah tau! Tapi lu sendiri yang kagak bangun-bangun! Udah pake toa curian dari mushola dekat rumah Author, tapi tetap aja kagak bangun! Sampai lu dicium sama Ikyo pun masih kagak bangun juga! Terpaksa gue pake air buat bangunin lu!" omel Alisa panjang lebar.

"Apa lu bilang?! Dicium?!" tanya Monika kaget saat mendengar kata 'dicium' barusan.

"Ya, sama Ikyo!" jawab Alisa datar.

"Lu kagak bercanda kan, Alisa?" tanya Monika memastikan.

"Apa wajah gue ini menunjukkan kalau gue lagi bercanda, hah?!" Alisa bertanya balik sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" teriak Monika sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NAJIIIIIIIIS!" pekiknya sambil muntah.

"GUE UDAH KAGAK PERAWAN LAGIIII! HUWAAAAAA!" jeritnya sambil nangis. "LU JUGA! KENAPA LU KAGAK HENTIIN, SIH?!"

"Errr, kemaren kan lu bilang 'Bangunin gue dengan cara apapun, karena besok gue mau ngambil Figaro di 'Katie Laundry' (?)'!" jelas Alisa datar.

Monika pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Cepet mandi, sarapan, dan ambil Figaro sana!" perintah Alisa sambil menendang sepupunya dengan sebal.

"Oke, oke!" balas Monika sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi (lagi?).

Kita skip saja bagian ini karena gue dan (mungkin) Reader juga kagak mau mendengar nyanyian (atau teriakan gaje) Monika tersebut. Bahkan Alisa langsung pingsan di tempat karena malu mendengar suara sepupunya tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"SEKARANG GUE UDAH WANGIIIIIIII!" teriak Monika yang sukses membuat pintu kamar mandi hilang entah ke mana. *ngaco!*

"Monika, setidaknya lu pake baju atau handuk dulu!" saran Alisa yang shock melihat 'vital region' Monika.

Monika pun langsung melihat ke bawah.

"OH IYA, DENG! GUE LUPA!" katanya sambil masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

'Nih anak udah korslet kali, ya?' batin Alisa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"NAH! FIGARO, I'M COMIIIIIINNNGGG!" teriak Monika yang udah pake handuk.

'Perasaan gue kagak enak, nih!' batin Alisa cemas.

SYUUUUUUUUUUT! GUBRAK!

Penasaran apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat dalam tayangan slow motion!

"FIIIGAAAAROOOOO! I'M COOOOOMMMIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Monika langsung mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi dia malah menginjak sabun yang kagak pernah dipulangin ke habitatnya (?). Tubuh Monika yang masih terbalut handuk itu pun langsung melayang dan handuknya pun nyangkut di gagang pintu.

SYUUUUUUUUUUT!

Salto seperti roket, meluncur seperti pemain akrobat! (?) (Reader: "Bukannya itu terbalik, ya?" *sweatdrop.*) Pantat Monika pun langsung berciuman dengan lantai dan tepar di tempat.

"Duh! Kenapa gue harus hidup sama orang sinting kayak dia, ya?" tanya Alisa kepada dirinya sendiri dengan sweatdrop.

Oke, mari kita skip lagi!

* * *

"Hoahm! Aduh, pantat gue sakit ba- WAAAAAAAA!" Monika pun langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Ternyata Monika bangun sambil guling-gulingan ke tepi kasur dan jatuh. Rupanya kejadian super gaje yang terjadi di atas tadi hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja!

"Monika, ada apa?" tanya Alisa sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah, kagak apa-apa! Cuma jatuh doang, kok!" jawab Monika datar. "Oh, iya! Betewe enewe beswe, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas!" balas Alisa singkat sambil melirik arloji-nya.

Monika pun langsung shock setengah sekarat (?).

"WUAPAAAAAAA?! GUE HARUS NGAMBIL FIGARO DI 'KATIE LAUNDRY' SETENGAH JAM LAGIIIII!" Monika pun langung ngibrit keluar rumah.

Alisa hanya bisa double sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sepupunya tersebut.

"Monika, masa keluar rumah kagak pake celana?" tanya Alisa yang sukses membuat Monika langsung balik ke kamarnya.

Monika pun langsung mengambil celana jeans, kaos putih, dan jaket coklat.

"Yup! Sekarang gue udah pake baju!" katanya sambil bergaya ala Superman.

Alisa pun hanya bisa sweatdrop menghadapi sepupunya yang MKKB tersebut.

"Cepetan ngambil Figaro, sana!" perintah sang Fire Imp itu.

"Oke!" balas Monika sambil ngibrit keluar rumah. "FIGARO~ MAMA IS KOMIIIIING (?)!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dari Citadel ke Adventure Bay (?), sampailah dia di 'Katie Laundry' yang merupakan sebuah usaha laundry milik seorang gadis bernama Katie.

KRING!

"Assalamu'alaikum (?)! Apa kabar? Udah berapa banyak anak yang mati (?)?" sapa Monika ngawur.

"Salam macam apaan itu?! Lagian, GUE KAN BELUM PUNYA ANAK, BEGO!" balas Ryder sewot.

"Lho? Terus, anak anjing di rumah lu siapa?" tanya Monika.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah keenam anak anjing milik Ryder yang langsung nangis kejer seratus ember (?).

"HUWAAAAAAA! PAPA RYDER (?) KAGAK MAU NGAKUIN KITAAAA!" teriak mereka berenam histeris.

"Kalian kan anak 'pungut'!" kata Ryder sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pungut'.

"Anak pungut itu apa, ya?" tanya Rubble penasaran.

"Halah, itu lho! Kan ada ungkapan: 'Bagai pungut merindukan bulan'!" jawab Monika ngaco. (Itu 'pungguk', dodol!)

"Ah, udahlah! Mana Figaro-ku tersayang?" tanya Monika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuuuh!" kata Chase sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin cuci yang masih muter-muter.

"HUWAAAAAAA! FIGARO!" teriak Monika lebay.

Sekarang, coba kalian bayangkan pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu kayak di film-film Bollywood dengan BGM 'Kutchi-Kutchi Hotahe' dengan Figaro yang memakai baju khas India beserta pamer udel (?) plus beragam aksesori.

Mari kita slow motion bagian ini!

"KAAAAAAAAK KAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"MOONIIIKAAAA! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS AADAAAAAAAA SSAAAAABUUUUN LIIIICIII-" teriak Skye yang terpotong karena...

GUBRAK!

Ciuman kedua Monika dengan lantai pun sukses membuat hidungnya mancung ke dalam.

"Sungguh mengenaskan!" komentar Rocky sambil memasang tampang kasihan tapi merasakan kepuasan yang tinggi (?) di dalam hatinya.

"Mari kita panjatkan doa, semoga arwah Monika (tidak) diterima di sisi-Nya!" ujar Marshall.

"AMIIIIIIIIIN!" balas mereka semua (kecuali Monika).

"Ugh!" Monika pun langsung bangun. "Dasar anak-anak LAKNAT!"

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa mesem-mesem gaje.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Monika.

Figaro pun langsung hinggap di sarangnya alias di bahu Monika.

"Berapa bayarnya?" tanya Monika datar.

"Hmmm!" Ryder pun mencet-mencet kalkulatornya sambil memasang senyuman licik. "Murah, kok! Hanya lima ratus ribu Peso!"

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEMAHAL ITU DIBILANG MURAH?! PASTI ADA YANG SABOTASE! KOK BISA MAHAL BANGET, SIH?!" pekik Monika kagak terima.

Entah kenapa, tau-tau Katie udah langsung nongol.

"Siapa bilang mahal?!" tanya Katie dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

"Hiiiiiiiyyy! Seraaaaam! Ayo kabur, Figaro!" ujar Monika sambil ngacir dan meninggalkan uang 500 rupiah alias GOPEK!

"Eh, curang! Bayar dulu sebelum pergi! Ryder, kejar mereka!" perintah Katie.

"BAIKLAH!" Ryder pun langsung ngejar Monika sambil bawa-bawa bazoka.

"HUWAAAAAAA! Thias-sensei kedua, bawa bazoka lagiiii! KABUUUUUUUR!" pekik Monika sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Ryder kesal.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun kejar-kejaran sampai menghasilkan debu kayak di film-film kartun.

Kalau kalian beruntung berada di pinggir jalan saat itu, kalian bisa menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran gratis kayak di film Bollywood! Tapi bedanya, di sini kagak ada nyanyian dan tarian!

Figaro pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Monika.

"Oke, Figaro!" kata Monika yang langsung minggir dan berhenti, sementara Ryder kebablasan dan langsung nyungsep ke depan.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Rasain lu! Udah tau di depan tuh lagi ada lubang galian sumur! Biar lu kecemplung situ! BWAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Monika sambil tertawa nista.

"Hoi, bagaimana kalau kita cabut aja?" saran Figaro.

"Oh iya! Waktunya ngaji di rumah Mbah (?) Miuto!" kata Monika sambil ngacir ke rumah orang yang dimaksud.

Dengan kekuatan Super Wings (?), Monika pun langsung ngibrit ke rumah Miuto dengan kecepatan cahaya.

* * *

Wow, gila! Begitu sampai di rumah Miuto, bulu di tubuh Figaro hanya tinggal sehelai.

"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!" sapa Monika sambil ngetuk pintu.

Miuto pun membuka pintu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Monika!" balas Miuto dengan gaya ala Bang Haji Rhoma Irama (?).

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" jawab Kevin sambil gelantungan di lengan Miuto (?).

Monika pun hanya bisa melongo melihat 'keakraban' kedua orang itu.

"Eh, Figaro kenapa?" tanya Kevin yang heran melihat Figaro.

"Oh, Figaro! Lu diapain aja sama Monika? Daripada bulu lu rontok semua (entah diapain aja sama dia), mending lu sama gue aja yuk~" kata Miuto sambil kedip-kedip gaje ke arah Figaro.

Entah kenapa, bulu terakhir Figaro pun langsung rontok dalam sekejap.

"WAAAAAAAAAKH! Miuto, lu apain Figaro?!" pekik Monika panik.

"Jangan khawatir, datengin aja Lukas-sensei! Minta obat penumbuh bulu sama dia, selesai!" saran Kevin santai.

"LU KIRA SEGAMPANG ITU APA?!" tanya Monika sewot.

"Segampang itu, kok!" jawab Kevin watados.

"Lu kira-kira, dong! Memangnya jarak dari sini ke Norwegia itu berapa kilometer, hah?!" tanya Monika emosi.

Sementara itu, Figaro asik melenggang di depan cermin di rumah Miuto. Entah kenapa, dia pun langsung tepar setelah melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! FIGAROOOOO!" teriak Monika lebay sambil nangkep Figaro.

"Hmm, karena jarak dari sini ke Norwegia jauh, gue punya ide!" ujar Kevin tiba-tiba.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Monika dan Miuto bersamaan.

"Kita potong aja rambut Miuto, terus tempelin satu per satu ke badan Figaro pake lem Alteco!" saran Kevin sambil promosi.

"E-eh? Ke-Kevin! Ka-kau..." Miuto pun langsung shock di tempat.

Monika pun langsung ngeluarin tatapan licik.

"Iya, ya! Gue setuju banget sama lu!" kata Monika sambil mengancungkan jempol.

Tiba-tiba, Kevin langsung memegangi kedua tangan Miuto dari belakang dan Monika segera mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya sambil menyeringai.

"WOI, HENTIKAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Miuto panik.

"Lu harus membayarnya, Miuto! Lu yang bikin Figaro kehilangan bulu 'terakhir'-nya!" kata Monika dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Sebagai pria sejati (baca: gentleman), lu harus bertanggung jawab~" sambung Kevin.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" pekik Miuto.

"Hehehe!" Kedua bocah itu pun tersenyum licik.

Mari kita slow motion lagi adegan ini! *plak!*

"TIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Miuto lebay.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Monika pun langsung ngayunin guntingnya.

"Stop, kalian berdua!" kata Miuto sambil menahan Monika.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Monika dan Kevin heran.

"Sebelum lu berdua membantai gue dengan sadis, izinkan gue nulis kata-kata terakhir dulu!" jawab Miuto datar.

"Haaaaah?" Keduanya pun langsung masang tampang bingung.

"Ada yang punya kertas, prangko, amplop, sama pulpen?" tanya Miuto.

"Kertas, prangko, sama amplop ada, sih! Tapi kagak ada pulpen!" jawab Kevin.

"Terus pake apa, dong?" tanya Miuto lagi.

"Arang?" saran Monika.

"Memangnya kita punya arang?" tanya Kevin.

Monika dan Miuto pun langsung mikir.

"Ah, ada! Pakai scone-nya Alexia aja!" saran Miuto.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa makanan gue? Pengen, ya?" tanya Alexia yang langsung nongol dari dalam kulkas (?). *Girl-chan dijejelin scone.*

Monika, Miuto, dan Kevin pun langsung mual.

"Cih, mendingan gue makan makanan basi daripada makan scone lu yang kagak ada rasanya sama sekali itu!" ejek Monika kesal.

"APA LU BILANG, GIT?! RASAIN NIH!" teriak Alexia sewot sambil melempar sebuah scone.

BUAKH!

Ternyata lemparan scone Alexia masuk ke dalam mulut Monika dan sukses membuatnya pingsan. Eh, bukan pingsan deng! Tapi MATI!

"Wah, pinter juga lu! Sekarang kita udah punya arang buat nulis, deh! Ayo, Miuto! Tulis surat terakhir lu!" kata Kevin sambil nengok ke arah Miuto. "HUWAAAAAAA! Hilang kemana dia?!"

"Wahahahahaha! Pinter juga lu, Monika! Mati aja lu gantiin gue! HAHAHAHA!" kata Miuto sambil kabur.

"Woi, kagak tanggung jawab lu! Bantuin gue bangunin Monika apa?! Kalau kagak, gue gundulin rambut lu!" teriak Kevin sambil mengejar Miuto.

Sementara itu, Figaro sibuk matuk-matukin Monika. Kevin pun berhenti dan teringat salah satu orang terdekat Monika.

"ALISAAAAAAAAAA!" panggil (baca: teriak) Kevin.

* * *

Sayangnya, saat itu Alisa lagi tidur di kamarnya untuk menghindari ketololan sepupunya. Alisa tidur pules banget sampai mimpi lagi kencan sama Philip sambil naik gondola di Venezia.

* * *

"Aduuuh, siapa lagi, ya?" tanya Kevin sambil mikir. "Oh, iya! VIVIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Vivi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam pot bunga (?).

"HUWAAAAA!" Kevin pun langsung kaget melihat kemunculan Vivi yang tak terduga tersebut. "Kok lu bisa keluar dari pot bunga, sih?"

"Kagak tau, tuh Auhtor memang geblek!" jawab Vivi sedikit kesal. "Betewe enewe beswe, ada apa ya?"

"Monika mati!" kata Kevin panik.

"Hah?! Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un (?!), gue turut bersyukur (?)!" balas Vivi bahagia.

"Gue serius, bego! Monika mati! Kalau dia mati, nanti kagak bakalan ada pairing Yuri nanti!" ujar Kevin sewot.

Tiba-tiba, fujoshi mode Vivi pun langsung bangkit.

"APAAAAAAA?! Baiklah, antarin gue ke sana!" teriak Vivi sambil ngacir.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mana dia?" tanya Vivi ngos-ngosan.

"Ugh! Lari lu kenceng banget, sih!" kata Kevin yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Ini kan demi para fujodanshi sedunia! Sekarang, mana Monika?" tanya Vivi lagi.

"Tuuuh!" Kevin langsung menunjuk Monika yang sedang terbaring kaku dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

"Kok bisa begitu, ya?" tanya Vivi yang cengo melihat keadaan Monika tersebut.

"Salahnya sendiri ngeledek Alexia, jadinya Alexia lemparin dia pake scone dan masuk ke mulut Monika!" jawab Kevin.

"Wow! Gue kagak nyangka bisa separah itu! Kayak bom atom yang dijatuhin ke mulut Monika aja, bahkan lebih parah!" kata Vivi sambil menginjak-injak badan Monika.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting, lu punya cara bangunin Monika kagak?" tanya Kevin to the point.

"Hohoho, itu mah masalah kecil! Gue kan jago dalam hal beginian!" jawab Vivi sambil ngeluarin palu keramatnya.

"Hah?" Kevin hanya bisa bingung melihatnya.

"Hmmm! Oke, Monika! Sebelum lu menikmati karya Chopin dari peti mati lu, bersediakah lu mencium palu keramat ini terlebih dahulu?" tanya Vivi dengan dark aura yang bahkan sukses membuat Berwald langsung ngibrit saat merasakan aura mengerikannya tersebut.

"Iiiih! Mommy, takuuuuuut..." gumam Kevin merinding saat merasakan aura mengerikan Vivi tersebut.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Vivi pun langsung mengayunkan palu tersebut.

DUANG!

"WUAAAAAAH! APAAN, NIH?! SAKIIIT!" Monika pun langsung bangun karena kaget.

Ternyata palu itu menghantam bibirnya, saudagar-saudagar (?)!

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Fufufu~" kata Vivi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Gyaaaah! Puah! Cuuuuuuh! Hueeeeek!" Monika pun langsung muntah di tempat. "Woi, Vivi! Kenapa mukulnya di mulut, sih?!"

"Yah, kagak apa-apa kan? Itu mah masih mending, daripada nanti gue mukul di vital region lu! Hayoooo?" tanya Vivi.

"Ugh! Iya, sih! Tapi kan lu bisa mukul di kepala, badan, atau yang lainnya! Jangan di mulut! Entar kalau gigi gue tonggos ke dalem gimana?!" jawab Monika sewot.

"Hahaha, maaf! Betewe enewe beswe, gimana rasanya? 'Nikmat' kagak?" tanya Vivi lagi.

"Hah?" Monika hanya bisa bingung mendengar pertanyaan Vivi barusan.

"Ini, lho!" kata Vivi sambil memperlihatkan bagian bawah palunya yang ternyata tertempel foto Vience.

Idiiih! Aneh banget, deh! Ngapain coba foto pacarnya dibawa-bawa segala? Ditempel di palu mainan pula!

Monika pun langsung shock setengah sekarat melihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! APA-APAAN ITUUUU?! DASAR -piiip-, -piiiip-, DAN -piiiip-!" teriak Monika kagak terima.

Kevin pun langsung ngakak guling-guling di tempat, sementara Vivi ngeluarin death glare mautnya.

"Beraninya lu ngatain gue -piiip-, -piiip-, dan -piiip-!" pekik Vivi emosi.

"Iya! Kenapa, hah?! Mau ngajak ribut?! Ayo, gue kagak takut sama makhluk jadi-jadian kayak lu!" balas Monika kesal.

"Oh, begitu!" Vivi pun langsung menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Weeeeeek! Dasar badut!" ejek Monika sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Oooh, begitu yaaaaa! AWAS KAU, MONIKA!" teriak Vivi yang mulai panas.

"Kejar gue kalau lu bisa! HAHAHA!" Monika pun langsung keluar lewat jendela dan kabur.

"GRRRRRRRR! BALIK LU KE SINI, MONIKA!" Vivi pun langsung ngejar Monika dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"Weeeeeeeeek!" Monika langsung mempercepat larinya.

Kejar-kejaran gaje pun terjadi dan Kevin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Setiap hari selalu aja begitu! Iya kan, Figaro?" tanya Kevin kepada Figaro yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Figaro datar.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Rambu Lalu Lintas**_

"Oke, mari kita belajar tentang rambut lalu lintas!" kata Luthfi kepada para murid kelas Rare.

"Nah, rambu ini apa artinya?" tanya Luthfi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah rambu dengan huruf 'S' yang dicoret.

"Dilarang selingkuh?" jawab Teiron kelewat polos (atau malah kelewat bodoh?).

Webek, webek...

Luthfi pun langsung masang tampang pokerface, sementara beberapa temannya berusaha menahan tawa mereka setelah mendengar jawaban polos Teiron barusan.

Alpha menghampiri si Earth Mage berkacamata itu sambil menepuk pundaknya dan ngomong, "Ron, itu mah artinya dilarang berhenti!"

"Salah ya?" tanya Teiron agak bingung.

"Sudah, sudah! Mari kita lanjutkan!" sela Luthfi sambil mengeluarkan rambu dengan huruf 'P' yang dicoret. "Kalau yang ini apa artinya?"

"Dilarang pacaran, sensei!" sahut Teira watados.

Alhasil, beberapa anak pun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

'Nggak abang, nggak adek, sama aja! Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi, deh! Mereka tuh kelewat polos atau kelewat bego, sih?' batin Luthfi sambil mijit kening.

Ikyo yang melihat keadaan gurunya pun hanya bisa menepuk punggungnya sambil ngomong, "Sabar ya, sensei! Mereka memang seperti itu, kok!"

* * *

 _ **2\. Tebak-Tebakan Gaje**_

Hari ini para pengurus OSIS beserta Elemy, Teira, Elwania, dan Lucy sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja kantin.

"Baiklah, kita akan bermain tebak-tebakan!" kata Exoray.

"YEEEEEY!" teriak anak-anak nista itu bersemangat.

"Kadal-kadal apa yang bisa berenang?" tanya Exoray.

"PERTANYAAN APAAN TUH?!"

"KOMODO!"

"IGUANA!"

"CICAK!"

"TOKEK! TOKEK!"

"HAH? TOWEK TOWEK?'"

"BAKALPHA! SEJAK KAPAN TOKEK JADI TOWEK?!"

"KAPAL API!"

PLAK!

"KENAPA JADI NYASAR SAMA MEREK KOPI, BAKAEMY?!"

"CHARMELEON!"

"SALAH! YANG BENAR ADALAH KADAL YANG PUNYA DUA TANGAN!"

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAN KADAL PUNYA DUA TANGAN?! YANG ADA EMPAT KAKI!"

Mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop karena jawaban abstrak barusan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Giliranku!" kata Ikyo sweatdrop setelah mendengar pertanyaan dan jawaban abstrak dari Exoray barusan.

"BAIKLAH! INI ADALAH PERTANYAAN! SIAPA PACAR TEIRON?"

BLETAK!

Alhasil, pertanyaan Ikyo barusan sukses dihadiahi lemparan batu bata dari Teiron yang blushing berat, sementara beberapa anak langsung heboh mendengarnya.

"EEEEEEH?! SEJAK KAPAN TEIRON PUNYA PACAR?!"

"CEPET BANGET!"

"YA, KYO! TOLONG KASIH GUE PENCERAHAN! BENARKAH TEIRON PUNYA PACAR?"

"DAN... PACARNYA ADALAH ANAK SINI JUGA, LHOOO~"

"IKYO!"

"APAA?! WHUUUUAAAAAT?!"

"KYAAAA! MANISNYA~"

"KASIH TAU NAMANYA, DONG~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kehebohan pun berlangsung saat Ikyo mengumumkan bahwa si Earth Mage berkacamata itu udah pacaran.

"Hei, Teiron!" panggil Daren dan Alexia bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Teiron sambil memijat keningnya.

"Selamat atas status pacaranmu yang walaupun udah telat! Nanti pulangnya bayar pajak, ya!" jawab kedua makhluk itu watados.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Teiron yang udah kelewat stress.

"EHEM!"

Terdengar suara deheman dari seseorang dan ketika mereka semua menengok, ternyata dia adalah Vience.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang memberi pertanyaan~" kata Vience. "Hewan apa yang bertanduk?"

"KAMBING!"

"IBLIS!"

"TEI-CHAN! INI HEWAN, BUKAN MAKHLUK MISTIS!"

"DOMBA!"

"NAGA!"

"ULAR!"

PLETAK!

"BAKALUCY! MANA ADA ULAR PUNYA TANDUK?! KAKI AJA KAGAK PUNYA!"

"KUCING!"

"INI MAH SAMA AJA DENGAN LUCY!"

"SAPI!"

"RUSA!"

"KANCIL!"

"KIJANG!"

"SALAH! YANG BENER ADALAH AYAM!"

Webek, webek...

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?! SEJAK KAPAN AYAM BERTANDUK?!"

Kehebohan pun terjadi lagi saat Vience mengatakan kalau ayam itu bertanduk dan sukses membuat cengo para pendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" kata Icy sambil berdiri. "Ini adalah pertanyaan, jadi dijawab ya!"

Semua anak pun mengangguk.

"Apa jawaban dari 59786701 ditambah 736285 dikurang 186927 dikali 8059 dibagi 186996?" tanya Icy yang sukses membuat semua anak di sana cengo.

"PERTANYAAN APAAN ITU?!"

"SUSAH BANGET!"

"KALKULATOR! ADA YANG BAWA KALKU?"

"HAH? KALKUN?"

KRAK!

"MY HAND!"

"KALKULATOR, BUKAN KALKUNLATOR!"

"KALKULATOR ITU SEJENIS UNGGAS BESAR YANG GEMUK ITU, KAN? YANG SUKA DIPOTONG ORANG EROPA SAAT NATAL!"

PLETAAK!

"BAKASAPHIRE! ITU KALKUN, BUKAN KALKULATOR!"

"HEI! AKU TAU YANG 8059, 186996, DAN 186927, DAYO!"

"APAAN ITU?"

"ITU NAMA KODE MAKHLUK DARI FANDOM SEBELAH, DAYO!"

DUAK!

"BAKAMUSKET! KOK NYAMBUNG FANDOM SEBELAH?!"

Keributan pun terjadi lagi karena pertanyaan super susah tersebut.

"Kalian tau jawabannya?" tanya Icy.

Mereka semua pun menggeleng.

"Mau tau jawabannya~" tanya Icy sambil bergaya sok imut.

Entah kenapa, kayaknya Icy jadi labil begini deh! Mungkinkah karena stress menumpuk akibat kenistaan yang dialaminya seharian ini?

Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Jawabannya adalah... Aku juga kagak tau~" ujar Icy dengan sangat labilnya.

Sontak, mereka semua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelabilan Icy barusan.

* * *

 _ **3\. Ngetes Gitar**_

"Nih, liat! Aku dipinjemin gitar sama Miu-chan, lho!" ujar Teira sambil memperlihatkan gitar yang dipegangnya. "Hmm, enaknya nyanyi apa ya? Ah, coba lagu itu aja deh!"

"Jomblo lagi, jomblo lagi, jomblo lagi~ Kenapa kakakku jomblo lagi? Mending kawinin sama Lisa-senpai, biar nggak jomblo lagi~ Jomblo lagi, jomblo lagi, jomblo lagi~ Kenapa kakakku jomblo lagi? Kuharap Teiron-nii cepat nikah aja~"

"Wah, gitarnya bagus juga!" ujar Teira senang.

"Udahan nyanyinya, kecebong pasir?" tanya seseorang.

"Hmm?" Begitu Teira menengok, ternyata...

JREEEEEEENG!

"Bisa nyanyikan sekali lagi?!" tanya Teiron yang ternyata udah nongol di depan adiknya sambil menggertakkan tangan disertai aura mengerikan di tubuhnya.

'Ebuset, bakalan mati aku!' batin Teira gelagapan saat melihat aura mengerikan kakaknya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, TEIRON-NII! AKU CUMA NGETES GITAR DOANG!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN!"

BLETAK BLETAK BLETAK! DUAK DUAK! GUBRAK! GRASAK GRUSUK! JEGEEEEEEEER!

"Itu suara apaan, sih? Ribut banget!" tanya Icy yang mendengar kerusuhan barusan.

"Halah, paling Thundy sama Emy heboh lagi..." gumam Elwania datar sambil baca buku.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Alasan**_

Suatu hari, Alexia menghampiri kakaknya, Exoray, ketika mereka sedang berada di kantin yang sesaknya luar biasa.

"Nii-san, mau nanya dong!" seru sang Gunman sambil menyikut si Exorcist sebagai tanda untuk menggeser tempat duduk.

"Apaan?" tanya Exoray sambil melahap kue bolu yang dibelinya.

"Kok sampai sekarang lu masih belum punya pacar, sih?" tanya Alexia yang entah sengaja atau tidak plus secara tidak langsung menyindir status Exoray sebagai seorang jones dan sukses membuat yang bersangkutan tersedak.

Poor, Exoray! Disindir jones sama adek sendiri!

"Lex..." Kedua tangan Exoray yang kotor dengan remah kue langsung memegang bahu sang adik.

"Nii-san, tangannya bisa singkirin nggak? Penuh remah kue, tau!" ujar Alexia agak jijik.

"Yah, maaf..." balas Exoray sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. "Jadi gini, kenapa gue sampai sekarang belum punya pacar itu ada alasannya, dan itu karena..."

Bagian ini sengaja digantung biar dramatis.

"Nggak usah sok dramatis, deh! Entar gue colok mata lu pake sedotan!" ancam sang Gunman yang tangannya udah gatal pengen mencolok mata kakaknya dengan sedotan.

Exoray pun menelan ludah. Dia nggak mau matanya buta sebelah, sama adek sendiri pula. Dia pun menjelaskan, "Yah, karena gue berusaha untuk mencintai diri sendiri dulu, baru belajar mencintai orang lain!"

"Oh..." balas Alexia datar.

Ketika teman-teman Exoray datang dan mendengar percakapan kedua anak Mercowlya itu, kejahilan mereka pun langsung kumat. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berseru, "HALAH, ALASAN LU RAY! BILANG AJA KALAU LU KAGAK LAKU!"

"ANJER! JANGAN NYEBAR AIB GUE APA?!" teriak Exoray sambil mengejar kawan-kawannya yang udah kabur duluan.

Alexia pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena prihatin dengan kejonesan kakaknya.

Nyadar diri, Lex! Lu sendiri juga, kale!

* * *

 _ **5\. Istirahat**_

Jam istirahat adalah surga dunia bagi para pembawa bekal dan uang saku, juga neraka bagi orang-orang tongkring yang kelaparan.

Itu sebabnya kenapa jam istirahat selalu menjadi ajang perang di kelas Magic.

"Eh gue minta ayam lu, dong! Maka- WOY! KAMPRET LU, VIRA! ITU JATAH GUE!"

"Apaan sih, Voy? Siapa suruh nggak bawa sendi- AARGH! BALIKIN PUNYA GUE, ROLAND!"

"Itu omelet gue! Awas ada bumerang!"

"Zombie menyeraaang!"

"Argh, gue laper! Eh, ada guru coy!"

"Haduh! Ya udah, deh! Mumpung gue lagi baik, ada nggak yang mau gue trak-"

"GUE, GUE, GUE!"

"AKU, AKU, AKU!"

"GUE!"

"AKU!"

"GUE!"

"AKU!"

Thundy pun langsung berakhir dikeroyok.

Niat mau sedekah malah berbuah musibah!

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of The Day:**

Monika Merirosvo

Umur: 16

Tanggal Lahir: 30 September

Zodiak: Libra

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/hijau

Hero: Captain Hook

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik: (Aku tak tau harus nulis apa untuk ini, jadi pikirkan saja sendiri! -w-/ *dilempar bom.*)

* * *

Hmm, maaf kalau ada yang aneh! Yah, tau sendiri kalau otak ane lagi buntu! ^^/

Review! :D


	23. Malam Minggu Spesial 2

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Biar greget aja! :V a *plak!* Nanti scone-nya di-PO aja deh! :V / *ditembak yang bersangkutan.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial: Masalah Kecil dan Teman Baru**

* * *

Icy dengan kalang kabut memakai sepatunya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dahinya berkeringat, dan juga terdapat roti berselai coklat di mulutnya. Dia pun berlari membanting pintu kamar dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Elwania yang sibuk baca buku dari tadi.

Anak itu pun berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arah RestoCafé Citadel, tempat mereka semua janjian. HP di sakunya terus bergetar tak kunjung berhenti. Dia udah tau kalau itu pasti dari Musket.

Kebiasaan tidur lebih awal di malam Minggu (kalau lagi nggak karaoke), sih!

"MAAF TELAT!" teriak Icy yang langsung duduk tepat di sebelah Thundy yang lagi makan sup kentang sampai membuatnya kaget dan menjatuhkan sendok ke atas meja.

"Pelan-pelan, mas! Lu kagak liat kalau gue lagi makan?!" sembur Thundy sewot sambil mengambil sendok itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke mangkuk.

Icy pun hanya bisa nyengir.

"Oh iya! Katanya lu kenal sama anak baru itu ya, Ray?" tanya Icy tiba-tiba.

Musket yang lagi makan sarden pun langsung melirik Exoray.

"Yang bener? Kenapa lu kagak bilang, dayo?!" omel Musket.

Exoray pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menjawab, "Kan lu kagak bilang orangnya kayak gimana! Gue dikasih tau sama Alexia!"

"Oh iya! Gue lupa ngasih tau, dayo! Sori..." ujar Musket sambil nyengir.

"Kalau nggak salah, namanya Irfan dan Herman! Yah, mereka berdua katanya temen dari kecil! Gue tau itu karena satu kelas sama mereka!" jelas Exoray.

Musket pun manggut-manggut. Sementara itu, Icy mengobrol dengan Thundy dan Alexia, Alpha main PSP, Vience makan tahu bulat, Teiron makan cupcake, Daren makan telur rebus, Ikyo makan daging panggang, dan Saphire sibuk ngeliatin Alpha main PSP.

"Oh iya, Ray! Lu tau mereka lagi dimana, dayo?" tanya Musket.

Exoray berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk, kemudian menjelaskan, "Iya! Biasanya sih, mereka suka di taman, paling lagi baca buku atau nggak adu bacot!"

"Mereka hobi berantem, ya? Perasaan setiap kali gue liat, mereka berdua sukanya ribut mulu! Nggak jelas banget, deh!" timpal Vience sambil mengunyah tahu-nya.

"Udahlah, dayo! Ke taman aja, yuk!" ajak Musket.

Tiba-tiba Icy berdiri sambil ngomel, "Gue belum makan!"

Musket pun menghela nafas dan menunjuk roti yang dipegang anak itu sambil bertanya dengan tampang sangat bete, "Terus yang lu pegang itu apaan, dayo?"

"Oh iya, pikun banget gue!" Icy langsung tepuk jidat.

"Yeeee, umur 17 udah pikun! Entar gimana kalau udah tua?! Susah, deh!" ejek Teiron.

"Diem lu!" balas Icy sewot.

* * *

Di taman...

"Tuh, mereka di sana!" ujar Exoray sambil menunjuk dua cowok yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dan salah satu dari mereka membaca- Doujinshi Yaoi?

"Eh, eh, eh! Apaan, tuh?! Yaoi?!" tanya Alexia sambil merebut teropong yang dipegang Icy dan sukses membuat yang bersangkutan sweatdrop.

"Dasar cowok nggak normal!" sindir Icy yang sukses membuat Alexia manyun.

"ITU KAN DOUJIN YANG GUE CARI DI TOKO BUKU TADI SIANG! KOK ADA SAMA DIA, SIH?!" tanya Alexia lantang yang sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop dan Daren pun langsung menutup mulut Alexia.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Oy, lu tadi denger suara orang teriak nggak?" tanya Herman si cowok Park Il Pyo.

"Nggak, tuh!" jawab Irfan si cowok Jin Mori datar.

"Jelas-jelas ada, kok!" balas Herman sambil meletakkan doujinshi-nya di atas bangku taman.

"Berisik lu!" seru Irfan kesal sambil berdiri.

Herman yang ikutan emosi pun ikut berdiri dan akhirnya mereka pun berantem. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu muncul di belakang semak-semak.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Eh, Alexia mana?! Kok nggak ada?!" tanya Daren saat menyadari orang yang dimaksud menghilang.

Perasaan tadi tuh anak ada, deh! Kok bisa-

"Di sana!" seru Saphire sambil menunjuk Alexia yang lagi baca komik Yaoi milik Herman di belakang semak-semak.

* * *

Sementara itu, Herman yang menyadari bukunya hilang langsung menjerit histeris, "BUKU GUE MANA?!"

Irfan berdecak kesal sambil melipat tangannya dan berkata, "Udah, sih! Buku begituan doang, kok!"

Herman pun berusaha menahan air matanya sambil mencari bukunya dan ngomong, "Diem lu! Harganya mahal, tau!"

"Kok nggak ada, ya? Ukh!" ujar Herman yang duduk lemas di bangku taman.

* * *

Musket pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Alexia yang lagi baca buku sambil nosebleed.

* * *

"Udah, deh! Lebay banget, sih!" omel Irfan.

Herman pun mulai kesal dan terbawa emosi lagi sambil membalas, "Itu mahal, tau! Lagian juga itu buku kesayangan gue!"

"Eh, itu apa?" tanya Irfan sambil menunjuk buku Herman yang sudah berada di tempat semula.

Herman yang mulai nangis pun langsung mengambil bukunya dengan wajah senang, tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah setelah melihat kondisi bukunya.

"Kok, ada darahnya?" tanya Herman dengan tampang horror.

Irfan pun mengambil buku itu dan memeriksanya.

"Eh, iya! Ada darahnya!" ujar Irfan dengan tampang datar.

Webek, webek...

"HYAAA! GIMANA INI?! GUE BAKALAN DIHANTUI, DIHANTUI! TAKUUUUUT!" teriak Herman.

"LHO, KOK JADI KE GUE?! SALAH LU SENDIRI, SIH!" omel Irfan.

"NGGAK MAU, NGGAK MAU, NGGAK MAU!" jerit Herman makin menjadi.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Tuh kan heboh..." gumam mereka semua sweatdrop sambil melirik Alexia yang nyengir.

"Kurang kerjaan lu, Lex!" ujar Ikyo sambil memakan dagingnya.

"Eh, jangan mundur! Nanti ja-"

Sayangnya peringatan Alpha terlambat diindahkan karena Alexia udah jatuh duluan.

"ADOOOOOOH! PINGGUL GUEEEE!" teriak Alexia dari bawah pohon.

"Baru juga ngomong..." gumam Alpha sweatdrop dan mereka semua pun langsung turun dari pohon.

* * *

"Hey, Exoray!" panggil Herman dari kejauhan dan yang bersangkutan pun menengok.

"E-eh, kalian! Mana Dewi sama Desma?" tanya Exoray.

"Nggak tau, katanya mau beli sesuatu di DS!" jawab Herman sambil memegang bukunya yang terkena darah tersebut.

"Ugh, sakit..." rintih Alexia yang sibuk mengelus pinggulnya.

"Dia kenapa? Jatuh dari pohon? Jangan-jangan ngintip orang, ya?" tanya Herman saat melihat keadaan Alexia.

'Nih anak paranormal, ya?' batin Vience.

'Dafuq! Kok bisa tau?!' batin Daren cengo.

'Nah lho, kok bisa tau nih orang?!' batin Saphire kaget.

'No comment...' batin Thundy kicep.

'Sialan! Komen gue diambil semua!' batin Teiron mengumpat.

"Oh iya, boleh gabung nggak?" tanya Herman.

"Gabung apa?" Exoray nanya balik.

"Yah, bergabung dengan komunitas kalian!" jawab Herman.

Exoray pun langsung nyengir selebar-lebarnya dan menjawab, "Boleh, boleh!"

"Boleh ajak Dewi, Desma, sama si bandel ini?" tanya Herman sambil menunjuk Irfan.

"APA MAKSUD LU NGATAIN GUE BANDEL?!" tanya Irfan emosi.

"Maaf, dia baru keluar dari RSJ..." ujar Herman datar.

"APAAN LAGI TUH RSJ?!" bantah Irfan makin emosi.

"Iya! Selamat datang di komunitas kami!" ujar Ikyo sambi merangkul Herman.

"Makasih!" balas Herman.

"JANGAN KACANGIN GUEEE!" teriak Irfan kesal.

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial End!**

* * *

Yah, aku tak tau harus bilang apa soal ini! ^^V

Review! :D


	24. Malam Minggu Flamy

Balas Review! :D

 **ShiningIce: Ahaha, sebenarnya jumlah OC di Heroes Gakuen tuh kurang lebih sekitar 200-an sih... ^^a Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Flamy: Jalan-Jalan dengan Sang Kakak**

* * *

Di perpustakaan asrama, terlihat Flamy yang sedang mencari buku untuk dibaca. Tapi masalahnya...

"Ugh, tinggi banget!" keluh anak itu sambil melompat untuk meraih sebuah buku di rak tinggi.

Merasa tak berhasil, dia pun mengambil sebuah kursi dan beberapa buku tebal untuk ditumpuk dan dinaiki olehnya.

"Sedikit lagi..." gumamnya sambil berjinjit dan berusaha menggapai buku yang dimaksud.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang panjang, Flamy pun berhasil mengambil buku itu. Tapi sayangnya...

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"

GUBRAK!

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, dia pun terjatuh dan menimpa seseorang yang (kebetulan) berada di sana.

"Aduuuuuh, siapapun turunlah darikuuu..." seru orang yang nyaris sekarat tersebut.

Menyadari telah menduduki seseorang, Flamy pun segera bangun dari badan orang itu dan langsung menyadari siapa yang ditimpanya barusan.

"Ma-maaf Teiron-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Flamy agak panik.

Orang yang dimaksud Flamy langsung bangkit dan duduk sambil merapikan kacamatanya yang miring, kemudian mengelus punggungnya sambil menjawab, "Yah, tidak apa-apa! Untung nggak ada yang patah tulang, sih!"

"Mau kubantu berdiri?" tawar Flamy.

"Tidak tidak, aku bisa sendiri..." Teiron pun berdiri dari tempatnya sambil merengangkan tangan, kemudian bertanya, "Sendirian?"

"Hmm, begitulah..." jawab Flamy seadanya.

"Tak ada barengan?"

Flamy hanya menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Teiron menaikkan alisnya.

"Memang yang lainnya kemana?"

"Icy-nii sedang belanja bulanan, Thundy-nii dan Emy-nee ribut terus dari kemarin, dan Elwa-nee... Dia hanya baca buku saja..." jelas Flamy sambil menghela nafas. "Itu sebabnya aku jadi bosan, Teiron-senpai ada ide?"

'Aku tak abis pikir dengan kedua orang itu...' batin Teiron agak sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Flamy tentang Thundy dan Elemy, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm... Cobalah ajak seseorang jalan-jalan, mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan bosan!"

"Begitu ya..." gumam Flamy sambil mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah! Terima kasih, Teiron-senpai! Sebaiknya aku ajak saja Elwa-nee, mungkin dia belum pernah jalan-jalan sebelumnya!"

"Sebentar, Flamy!"

"Iya?" Flamy yang baru mau pergi langsung menengok ke arah senior-nya.

"Kalau kau bertemu Thundy, beritahu dia kalau Alexia mencarinya! Kalau dia tanya kau tau dari siapa, bilang saja kalau itu dariku!"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah Flamy pergi, Teiron hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan bersiul kecil sambil berjalan pergi. Tapi...

SYUUUUNG! GUBRAK!

"GYAAAAAARGH! PUNGGUNGKU!"

Sayangnya Teiron tidak tau kalau Flamy lupa merapikan buku-buku yang dipakainya untuk meraih rak tinggi, sehingga dia langsung keseleo karena kepeleset salah satu buku yang diinjaknya.

Dasar ceroboh!

* * *

Di sebuah kamar asrama...

"Elwa-nee~" sapa Flamy sambil menghampiri meja tempat sang kakak berada.

Elwania yang sedang menekuni bukunya langsung menengok dan bertanya dengan bingung, "Hmm, tumben kau bersemangat begitu, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan!" jawab anak itu to the point.

"Eh? Kau serius?" Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Elwa itu menutup bukunya dan memutar kursinya untuk menghadap sang adik.

Flamy langsung mengangguk mantap dan Elwa pun berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, baiklah! Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari udara segar!"

"Yeay! Makasih, Elwa-nee~" ujar Flamy senang sambil memeluk sang kakak dan mencium pipinya.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala adiknya dan berkata, "Nah, sekarang kau siap-siap, kita akan keliling daerah asrama!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Di depan asrama...

"Yo, Elwa! Mau ikut Dugeon Snow Town bareng kita, nggak? Kita kurang satu orang, nih!" ajak Chieru yang datang bareng Jeremy dan Daffa si cowok Grand Templar.

"Hmm, maaf ya! Aku tidak bisa, soalnya aku mau temani adikku jalan-jalan!" tolak Elwa datar.

"Adik?" Jeremy hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau punya adik?" tanya Daffa nggak percaya.

"Ya elah, nggak percayaan amat sih!" balas Elwa sambil menepuk punggung Flamy. "Nah, kenalin diri sama abang-abang di depanmu ya!"

"Namaku Flamy Phoenixia, adik kecil Elwa-nee! Salam kenal... Onii-chan!"

Ketiga orang itu langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah melihat wajah polos Flamy, kemudian...

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Mereka pun langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak. (Note: Sepertinya agak susah jelasinnya, tapi sebenarnya bagian ini berasal dari screen salah satu anime (yang aku nggak tau namanya)!)

"Kita pergi yuk, Elwa-nee..." ajak Flamy sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Waduh..." Elwa pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian...

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini..." celetuk Elwa datar. "Yah, kau kan tau sendiri... Emy dan Thundy itu, mereka selalu saja ribut..."

"Aku juga tau..." balas Flamy.

Di saat keduanya sedang asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba...

SYUUUUNG!

Sebuah tong sampah langsung melayang ke arah kedua anak Phoenixia itu. Elwa segera menarik Flamy untuk menghindar dan benda itu pun sukses menghantam pohon terdekat.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Flamy penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu tidak baik!" jawab Elwa dengan tampang serius.

Ketika keduanya sedang mencari siapa pelakunya, mereka melihat sepasang anak berambut pirang sedang berdebat di depan pohon rambutan. (Teiron: "Etto, kenapa mesti rambutan?" owo'/Me: "Karena pohon mangga udah mainstream!")

"Ayolah, Black! Lakukan lagi!"

"Aduh, White! Kita bisa dihukum kalau sampai ketauan!"

"Ah, kau ini! Kalau kau tak melatih kemampuan psikis-mu, mau jadi apa nanti?"

"Permisi..." sela Elwa yang sukses membuat mereka berdua menengok. "Kalian siapa? Kenapa ada di sini dan apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?"

"Begini, White memaksaku untuk melempar tong sampah dengan kekuatan psikis-ku... Jadi, maaf ya..." jelas seorang cowok dengan kacamata sedikit risih.

"Oooh..." Kedua anak Phoenixia itu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku William Macbeth, panggil saja Black!"

"Dan aku adiknya, Mary Macbeth, panggil saja White!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Gir, mereka berdua kemana sih?"

"Gar Gir Gar Gir, mulut lu mau dirobek pake tongkat gesek biola?!"

"Udah deh..."

"Jangan bikin malu!"

"Garu-san, apa mereka perlu dilerai?"

"Kayaknya nggak usah deh, Leo..."

Oke, sebenarnya yang melakukan percakapan di atas adalah Luthfi, Giro, Luthias, Idham, Leonardo Watch, dan Garu. (Thundy: owo "Le-Leonardo Watch? Lu lagi demen cross sama 'Kekkai Sensen' ya?"/Me: "Begitulah..." :V a/Thundy: -w-')

* * *

Di sisi lain, keempat orang itu sedang minum teh bersama.

"Psst, Black..." panggil White.

"Iya?" tanya Black.

"Mereka mencari kita..." bisik sang adik.

"Hah?"

Ketika White menunjuk kerumunan orang yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka, Black langsung menelan ludah.

'Waduh, bahkan sampai Leo ikutan juga?' batin Black.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Flamy bingung.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Black seadanya.

"Mau kabur nggak?" tanya White setengah berbisik.

"Iya aja deh..." balas Black pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Elwa penasaran.

"Errr, kami punya rencana yang tak bisa ditunda, jadi... Kami harus pergi!" seru White sambil menarik tangan Black dan mereka pun langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Mereka kenapa, ya?" tanya Flamy bingung.

"Entahlah..." jawab Elwa datar sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Soal Paling Susah**_

Saat ini para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen sedang mengerjakan soal di ruangan mereka dengan Fiorel sebagai pengawasnya.

"Nah, kalian kerjakan yang jujur ya~ Aku mau pergi sebentar~" ujar Fiorel sambil keluar ruangan.

* * *

Setelah sang pengawas keluar...

"Pssst, lu semua liat soal nomor 13 deh! Pada jawab apaan?" tanya Alexia.

Mari kita liat jawaban yang lainnya!

"Gue jawab King of Despair!" (Thundy)

"Black atau William Macbeth, tapi masih ragu juga sih!" (Daren)

"Eeeh?! Gue bingung mau jawab apa, yang gue tau dia tuh nempatin tubuhnya Black!" (Teiron)

"Sebenarnya gue pengen jawab Femt, tapi gue baru inget kalau dia tuh 'Raja Kehancuran' bukan 'Raja Keputusasaan'!" (Ikyo)

"Gue tulis aja 'Hanya Tuhan, pencipta Kekkai Sensen, dan White yang tau siapa orang itu'!" (Saphire)

"Gue skip aja, soalnya nggak tau anime-nya!" (Icy)

"Entah, belum pernah nonton!" (Exoray)

"Gue nggak tau, dayo! Jadi gue skip aja!" (Musket)

"Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau, skip aja deh!" (Vience)

"Gue juga skip aja, deh! Lagian siapa sih yang bikin soal kayak gini?" (Alpha)

"Maaf, Alexia-senpai! Aku juga skip soal ini, soalnya membingungkan!" (Flamy)

'Haduh, kok soalnya bikin bingung begini sih?' batin Alexia yang tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi soal itu.

Pada soal yang dimaksud, terdapat gambar seorang cowok berambut pirang yang tersibak ke belakang dengan mata merah sedang berseringai plus pertanyaan essai 'Siapakah nama asli karakter ini?' di bawah gambar itu.

* * *

 _ **2\. Menghindar**_

"Kyo, kok PM gue nggak dibales?" tanya Exoray.

"Errr, gue lagi nggak main FB dulu!" balas Ikyo gelagapan.

"Vience, kok PM gue nggak dibales?" tanya Exoray.

"HP gue rusak, kemaren abis dimakan sama Jeronium!" jawab Vience ngeles.

"Icy, kok Ikyo sama Vience kayak lagi menghindari sosmed gitu ya?" tanya Exoray kepada Icy karena bingung dengan kelakuan dua orang yang ditanya sebelumnya.

"Coba liat timeline FB, deh!" usul Icy.

"Oalah..." Exoray langsung cengo saat melihat salah satu status di timeline-nya yang ternyata berisi tentang sebuah event.

"Daripada gue liat figure baru terus nanti auto PO, entar dompet gue rata lagi..." gumam Icy risih.

* * *

 _ **3\. Pameran**_

"Anjir, pamerannya penuh banget!" keluh Teiron saat mengantri bersama Thundy di sebuah event.

"Maklumlah, event gede ini!" balas Thundy datar.

"Gue takut ujung-ujungnya bakalan ada bau barang hilang, nih!"

"Udahlah, entar juga diumumin sama panitia!"

Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah pengumuman, "Bagi yang merasa kehilangan dompet, harap hubungi panitia!"

"Tuh kan..."

"Selain itu ditemukan poster, gantungan kunci, stiker, dan cover dakimakura yang ditemukan dalam kantung plastik yang sama!"

"Eh bujug! Udah dompet hilang, barang khilaf-nya ikutan hilang pula! Miris amat!" celetuk Teiron cengo.

* * *

 _ **4\. Kode Pamer**_

"Wah, ada paket nyasar nih!" ujar Leif setelah menerima sebuah paket.

"Paket nyasar kok dipamerin?" tanya Alexia bingung.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Waduh, ini mah rezeki anak soleh!" celetuk Leif sambil memperlihatkan figure terbarunya.

"Terserah, deh!" balas Alexia cuek.

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi...

"Gue nggak mau nebar garam sih, tapi-"

"Lu pengen pamerin SSR, kan?" tanya Alexia memotong perkataan Leif. "Sorry ya, gue masih punya banyak garam tau!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi dan lagi...

"Wih, ada anugerah yang jatuh dari dimensi sebelah nih!" seru Leif sambil memperlihatkan barang yang baru dibelinya.

"Tinggal bilang 'gue pengen pamer' bisa nggak, sih?!" tanya Alexia agak emosi.

* * *

 _ **5\. Folder 'Tugas'**_

"Kyo, besok ada tugas ya? Gue minta bahan buat ngerjain tugas, dong! File-nya ada di laptop lu, kan?" pinta Teiron yang lagi mainin laptop Ikyo.

"Boleh, copy aja folder yang namanya 'tugas'!" jawab Ikyo sambil meminum tehnya.

"Oke, biar gue bisa cepet ngerjain!" ujar Teiron senang. "Tapi... Kok gede banget file-nya?"

"Hah? Perasaan nggak terlalu gede juga, deh!" balas Ikyo agak bingung.

* * *

Malam harinya di kamar Teiron...

"Dimana ya? Nama folder-nya 'tugas', kan?" tanya Teiron yang sibuk mencari folder yang di-copy-nya dari Ikyo di laptop-nya. "Ah, ketemu! Eh, tapi kok isinya..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Gimana, udah selesai tugasnya?" tanya Ikyo.

"Belum..." jawab Teiron dengan kantung mata di wajahnya.

"Lha, terus? Bukannya udah gue kasih, ya?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

"Iya sih, tapi gara-gara folder 'tugas' lu, gue malah jadi berm4st*rb4s! semaleman..." balas Teiron lemes. (Note: Sensor dipaksakan!)

"Bentar, kayaknya lu copy folder yang salah deh..." gumam Ikyo menyimpulkan sambil sweatdrop.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Flamy Phoenixia

Umur: 13

Tanggal lahir: 25 Juli

Zodiak: Leo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/merah

Hero: Fire Mage

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Terlihat polos dan lugu, tapi kadang bisa frontal (don't ask why).

-Suka sama Nirmala.

-Merupakan yang termuda di antara para pengurus OSIS.

-Punya peliharaan burung Phoenix bernama Twister.

-Sering membaca di perpustakaan saat ingin menyendiri.

* * *

Ane gregetan bikin cerita tentang si Mage mungil ini! Yah, tampang shota mah gitu! :'V a *digaplok pake buku sihir.*

Omake-nya sedikit _ehem_ **nyolong** _ehem_ dari 'Ghosty's Comic', makanya aku tak yakin harus bilang apa untuk itu! ^^a

Review! :D


	25. Malam Minggu Lucy

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Lucy: Mencari Jodoh untuk Otou-chan**

* * *

"Otou-chan, ayo jalan-jalan! Aku bosan di kamar terus!" ajak Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alexia yang lagi tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

"Aku malas, Kak... Sama Nii-san aja sana!" balas Alexia dengan sangat malas sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Yah, sebenarnya Alexia sangat pemalas di saat tertentu. Makanya kalau kalian ketemu sifatnya ini, lebih baik biarkan saja! Karena malasnya sangat mirip Author-nya! *ups!* (Alexia: "BakAuthor..." *mengongkang Revolver dengan dark aura.*/Me: *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Alexia.*)

"Yah, Otou-chan nggak seru nih!" Lucy pun langsung manyun mendengarnya.

"Kenapa sih, Lucy? Dari tadi ribut banget!" tanya Exoray yang baru balik dari belanja bulanan.

"Nii-chan, kenapa sih Otou-chan nggak mau diajakin jalan-jalan?" Lucy nanya balik.

"Adikmu memang begitu, jarang mau keluar! Sekalipun keluar juga perginya nggak jauh-jauh, paling keliling asrama atau nggak main ke kebunnya Daren!" jelas Exoray watados yang langsung dilempar bantal sama Alexia.

"Berisik!" sembur Alexia sewot.

"Ayolah, Lex! Kamu nggak kasihan sama Lucy? Lagian juga aku jarang liat kalian pergi bareng!" tanya Exoray agak risih.

"Terserah..." gumam Alexia yang kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Lex, kamu nggak malu sama Teiron ya? Dia itu walaupun dipaksa adiknya juga nggak ngeluh!" tanya Exoray lagi.

"Itu mah beda orang, Nii-san!" sembur Alexia sebal.

"Oh ayolah, Otou-chan!" pinta Lucy memelas.

Alexia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini mana bisa dia melawan?

"Baik, baik, kita pergi..." Sang Gunman langsung bangun dengan tampang agak lesu.

"Yeay~" Lucy yang senang langsung memeluk adiknya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian di luar asrama...

"Lemes amat sih, semangat dong!" ujar Exoray yang melihat adik bungsunya berjalan paling belakang dengan sangat lesu.

"Padahal aku mau tidur lebih awal biar bisa nonton Barclays Premier League, tau!" gerutu Alexia sebal sambil menguap.

'Begadang nonton bola? Yang bener aja?' batin Exoray sweatdrop.

"Wah, di depan ada apa ya? Rame banget!"

Kedua cowok itu langsung menengok ke arah saudara cewek mereka yang melihat kerumunan di depan mereka.

Rupanya kerumunan itu merupakan cewek-cewek yang sedang asik ngerumpi entah tentang apa.

'Hmm, kayaknya boleh juga nih jahilin Alexia! Biar sekalian dia nggak ngejomblo, ngehehehe~' batin Exoray sambil tersenyum licik.

"Oy, minna! Bagi siapa yang bisa dapetin ciuman pertama adek cowok gue, gue restuin jadi pacarnya!" seru Exoray tiba-tiba ke arah kerumunan itu.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SIAPA YANG NYURUH LU BILANG BEGITU?!" teriak Alexia sewot.

Sontak, seluruh kerumunan itu langsung menengok dan begitu menyadari bahaya yang mengancam, Alexia pun langsung kabur menghindari kejaran kerumunan tersebut.

Reaksi kedua kakaknya yang melihat kejadian itu? Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Exoray udah ngakak guling-guling di tempat.

* * *

Di sisi lain, si kembar Macbeth (Mary dan William atau White dan Black) hanya bisa cengo saat melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan ketika sedang asik minum teh bersama Phoenixia bersaudara.

"Sebenarnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya White bingung.

"Nggak tau..." balas Elwa datar sambil meminum tehnya.

* * *

Kita kembali kepada dua anak Mercowlya itu!

"Nii-chan, kamu kejam banget sih sama Otou-chan!" ujar Lucy kepada kakaknya.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Kalau nggak digituin mah bakalan nge-jomblo seumur hidup dia!" balas Exoray watados.

"Memangnya Nii-chan sendiri nggak jomblo?" tanya Lucy.

JLEB!

Ups, critical hit!

"Lupakan saja..." gumam Exoray yang udah mojok di pohon terdekat dan membuat Lucy kembali sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sebenarnya mereka kemana, sih?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Entahlah Gir, gue juga bingung!" jawab Luthfi yang lupa kalau Giro masih sensi. (Note: Liat Chapter sebelumnya!)

"Manggil 'Gir' lagi gue tusbol pantat lu pake gagang tombak Luthias-pyon!" balas Giro sewot.

"Oy, kenapa tombakku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Jangan berantem, woy!" lerai Idham.

Drap drap drap drap drap!

"Hmm?" Leo yang sempat mendengar sebuah suara langsung celingukan.

Garu yang melihat kelakuan Leo bertanya, "Kenapa, Leo?"

"Di sana ada apa, ya? Ramai sekali!" Leo menunjuk kerumunan cewek yang tengah mengejar seseorang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! ITU YANG DIKEJAR SATU ORANG, TAPI KENAPA YANG NGEJAR SEKAMPUNG?! CEWEK SEMUA PULA!" pekik keempat cowok berkacamata barusan kaget.

"Kayaknya si Alexia abis dikerjain abangnya, deh!" ujar Garu yang merasa mengenali orang yang dikejar barusan.

"Alexia(-pyon)?" Kelima cowok itu langsung bingung.

Begitu orang itu beserta kerumunan yang mengejarnya menuju ke tempat mereka, rupanya dia memang Alexia.

"Sensei, tolongin saya please!" seru Alexia panik sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke arah mereka dan ngumpet di belakang Luthias.

"Eh, liat liat! Ada Leonardo Watch!"

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Idolaku datang ke sini~"

"Mas Leo, minta tanda tangan dong!"

Alhasil, kerumunan yang awalnya mengejar Alexia malah mengerumuni Leo dan hal itu sukses membuat kelima guru yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Aku baru tau kalau mereka fans-nya Leo..." gumam Idham.

"Kayaknya Leo cukup terkenal ya..." timpal Luthfi.

"Terus gimana kita mau nyari mereka?" tanya Luthias.

"Entahlah..." balas Garu sambil angkat bahu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Alexia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur demi menghindari kerumunan massa tersebut.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Otou-chan kabur kemana, coba?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Ya menekedele..." Exoray hanya angkat bahu. "Entah kenapa aku jadi keinget B3, deh..."

"B3? Blood Blokade Battlefront?"

Exoray pun langsung facepalm mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan.

"Itu mah 'Kekkai Sensen'..." jelas Exoray agak risih. "Yang kumaksud itu 'Balada Bencong Berjambul', masa lupa sih?"

"Ooooh, yang itu toh... Soal masalah yang libatin Teiron kan?" tanya Lucy yang dibalas anggukan oleh Exoray.

* * *

Teiron yang lagi berada di Yousakina Resto tiba-tiba langsung bersin.

* * *

 **Special Omake: Socmed IRL**

 _ **1\. Drama**_

"Wahai para fudan ampas, mati aja kalian!" ujar Caile.

"Maksud lu apa, hah?! Nggak semua fudan tuh ampas, tau! Para fudan itu blablabla..." tanya Alexia emosi.

"Bego amat nih orang ngajak ribut nggak jelas!" celetuk Eyfin watados.

"Ada apa ini? Drama, ya?" tanya Leif heran.

"Woy, sini bro! Ada yang lagi rame, nih!" seru Jeremy.

"Terus para fudan tuh blablablabla..." Alexia masih melanjutkan orasinya.

"Hahaha! Fotonya alay banget, pantesan gampang di-bully!" ejek Eyfin.

'Kok gue yang di-bully, sih? Kabur aja, deh!' batin Caile sambil berjalan pergi.

"Nyimak gan!" seru Xyagna yang baru datang.

"Ren, sini dayo! Bawa popcorn, ya! Ada yang seru, nih!" ajak Musket yang menelpon Daren.

Sementara Alexia masih terus berceloteh, Eyfin memperlihatkan sebuah gambar sambil ngomong, "Hahaha, liat nih gan! Gue bikin meme pake muka lu yang dibikin kayak avatar!"

"Mana nih yang bikin drama?" tanya Daren sambil makan popcorn.

"Kabur paling, dayo!" jawab Musket sambil ikut makan.

"Popcorn, popcorn!" Zeptrun terlihat menjajakan popcorn.

"Popcorn dua ya, Zep!" ujar Jeremy.

* * *

 _ **2\. Report**_

"Jadi orang ini udah melakukan pelecehan! Awalnya sarkas tapi komentarnya blablablabla..." jelas Vira panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang disaksikan oleh Voy, Roland, dan Thundy (yang lagi makan popcorn).

Entah kenapa, Roland malah manggil polisi sambil ngomong, "Pak, saya mau laporin cewek itu! Dia dari kemaren sebar foto bugil mulu!"

"Apa? Mana fotonya? Kenapa baru lapor sekarang?" tanya polisi itu bingung.

"Nggak ada, saya cuma kesel sama omongannya doang..." jawab Roland cuek.

* * *

 _ **3\. Komentar**_

"Jadi menurut pendapat saya, khilaf itu sulit dihindari. Ada komentar?" tanya Vience dan seorang anak mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Miuto?"

"Pertamax, gan!" ujar Miuto.

"Errr, selamat! Ada lagi?" tanya Vience.

"Nitip sepatu, gan!" seru Saphire sambil melempar sepatu ke Vience.

Vience langsung menangkap sepatu itu. "Oke, yang lain?"

"Semuanya salah Russia!" ujar Maurice.

Vience membalasnya dengan cuek, "Nggak ada hubungannya sama Russia, mas! Berikutnya?"

"Promosi page gan, Meme Asioka!" kata Yorei.

"Tetap nggak laku saya nggak perduli, selanjutnya!" balas Vience.

"Ikuti suntik char ini dan dapatkan jutaan peso setiap harinya, bukan MLM biasa!" ujar Chieru.

"Berisik!" teriak Vience sambil melempar sepatu yang dipegangnya ke arah Chieru. "Di sini nggak ada yang tertarik sama scam, tau!"

"Ayo mampir ke 'Resa Shop', diskon hingga 65 persen! Alamatnya blablablabla..." kata Vroyen.

"Nggak ada yang bener, nih! Bubar, bubar!" Vience pun langsung pergi dengan tampang sebal.

* * *

 _ **4\. Misidentifikasi**_

"Wih, boneka kucingnya lucu banget dibikin kayak Teiron!" celetuk Yasha saat melihat boneka buatan Teira.

* * *

10 menit kemudian...

"Keren banget, ini mau dimasukin ke event itu ya?" tanya Mei Yan.

"Kalau kalah, jurinya bakalan di-Antlion Hell tuh!" celetuk Bianda.

Dodi yang melihat gerombolan yang mengerumuni Teira langsung berseru, "Woy, di sini lagi rame nih! Kayaknya ada drama, deh!"

Alhasil, muncullah beberapa orang ke tempat itu.

"Wah, asik banget nih ada drama baru!" celetuk Thanata watados.

"Yaaa, gue belum beli popcorn lagi!" keluh Fira.

"DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!" ujar Vion berkoar-koar.

"Drama apaan sih? Orang aku cuma majang boneka kucing Teiron-nii juga!" bantah Teira sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **5\. Lelang**_

"Lelang figure hari ini dimulai ya, yang tertinggi sekarang 300 ribu!" kata Daniel memulai lelang.

Ketika ada orang yang mengangkat papan bertuliskan angka 150, Daniel langsung ngomong, "Mas, yang tertinggi sekarang 300 ribu!"

"Oh, maaf gan! Saya lagi lemot!" balas orang itu.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Yap, lelang ditutup! Pemenangnya mas di ujung sana dengan 700 ribu!" ujar Daniel mengakhiri lelang.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Yap, kita mulai lelang figure-nya ya! Yang tertinggi sekarang 20 ribu!" kata Exoray.

"Sebentar, tanda titik itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Exoray saat ada orang yang mengangkat papan dengan tanda titik di tengahnya.

"Nyimak, gan!" jawab orang itu.

* * *

Setelah satu jam kemudian...

"Ya, waktu abis! Pemenangnya mas yang baru datang di belakang dengan 200 ribu!" ujar Exoray mengakhiri lelang.

"Uangnya belum ditransfer sama bos!" Orang itu malah langsung pergi.

"Lha, kok kabur sih?" tanya Exoray cengo.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Lucia Mercowlya

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 25 Agustus

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/coklat tua

Hero: Desperado

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik:

-Sering dipanggil Lucy.

-Suka manggil Alexia 'Otou-chan'.

-Seorang fujo, tapi tau hal berbau Yaoi lebih telat sebulan dari adiknya. (Yo dawg! :V *ditembak Alexia.*)

-Sosok yang tegas dan keibuan.

-Sifatnya yang lembut dan perhatian membuatnya menjadi favorit para cowok di kelasnya.

* * *

Sama seperti Icy, aku agak bingung harus jodohkan Alexia dengan siapa! Abisnya ya begitu, deh! ^^a

Review! :D


	26. Malam Minggu Evaron

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Bukan Exoray namanya kalau dia nggak jahil! :V / *ditembak Alexia.* Yah, salam kenal juga dan terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Untuk alasan itu, silakan tanyakan yang bersangkutan! :V / *ditembak season 2.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Evaron: Bencana SMS Nyasar**

* * *

Masih ingat dengan si pelayan Yousakina Resto di fic 'Golden Rare Trio and Lunch Time' itu?

Mari kita liat kegiatannya hari ini!

"Haaaaaah..." Evaron terlihat menghela nafas dengan tampang bosan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Peronian si cowok Psychic merangkap sepupu Evaron.

"Bosen..." jawab Evaron lesu.

"Mau pinjem HP gue nggak? Game-nya lumayan banyak lho!" tawar Peronian.

"Beneran?" tanya Evaron.

"Yoi!" balas Peronian meyakinkan.

"Ya udah deh..."

Peronian pun memberikan sebuah smartphone kepada Evaron.

"Nah, selamat bermain!" ujar Peronian sambil keluar kamar.

Evaron pun sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone itu (karena sebenarnya dia kurang tau cara memakainya).

Dia membuka aplikasi 'pesan' di menu utama, melihat 'template', menekan salah satu template, dan tak sengaja menekan 'kirim dengan nomor random' (sebenarnya option ini nggak ada sih, cuma ngarang aja kok).

Evaron nggak tau harus apa dan memilih untuk mencoba aplikasi lain.

Sepertinya bencana besar akan segera dimulai!

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

 _Hop-pa zunea-zunea, hop-pa toată lumea, lumea toată îi încântată, de pisica talentată~ Hop-pa hai că-i bună, hop-pa nu-i o glumă, toţi îl cată pe Costică, să le mai aduc o sticlă~_ (Alexia: "BakAuthor... Kenapa harus lagu itu?" owo/Me: "Sesekali lagu non Jepang nggak apa kan? Biar greget! :V a/Alexia: -w-')

"Jiiir, gue lupa kalau HP Nii-san ada di kantong gue!" gerutu Alexia yang sedang berada di koridor lantai 2 asrama sambil merogoh saku celananya.

Begitu dia mengecek HP itu, terdapat sebuah pesan yang isinya begini:

* * *

 _Hay Sayang!_

* * *

Entah kenapa, Alexia langsung sweatdrop membaca pesan singkat itu.

'Untung gue kantongin nih HP, soalnya kalau nggak, Nii-san pasti bakalan GR duluan gara-gara kelamaan men-jomblo...' batin Alexia sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

Exoray yang masih berada di halaman depan asrama tiba-tiba langsung bersin.

"Kenapa Nii-chan?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Nggak ada, kita lanjutin nyarinya yuk!" balas Exoray seadanya.

"Nii-chan bawa HP nggak? Siapa tau aja bisa hubungin Otou-chan!" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Bawa sih, cuma masalahnya..." jawab Exoray agak menggantung. "Justru HP-nya dikantongin sama dia..."

"Itu mah sama aja bohong..." balas Lucy sweatdrop.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

 _Aa sekaiteki a la mode, itsu no jidai mo daremo oitsukenai~_

"Hmm? Apa ini?" tanya Daren sambil memeriksa HP-nya.

Begitu dia membaca pesan yang masuk...

"NAJIS TRALALA! GUE UDAH PUNYA PACAR, CUK!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

BRAK!

"Astaga Kambing! Demi sempak Ragna (?), apaan barusan?!" seru Zeptrun kaget.

Ketika dia menengok ke arah pintu, rupanya ada Maurice dan Musket di sana.

"Kita mau minta bantuan lu, Zep!" pinta Maurice.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Zeptrun bingung.

"Pokoknya ikut aja, dayo!" jawab Musket sambil menyeret Zeptrun keluar kamar.

"Oy oy, nggak usah main seret!" sembur Zeptrun sewot.

* * *

Back to Evaron...

"Udahan mainnya?" tanya Peronian ketika melihat Evaron tengkurep di atas kasurnya sambil memutar smartphone yang dipegangnya.

"Nih..." Evaron pun menggeser benda itu untuk diambil sepupunya.

Peronian pun mengambilnya dan pergi lagi.

Ketika Peronian memeriksa history smartphone-nya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang nggak enak.

'Semoga kau nggak di-'introspeksi', Varon...' batinnya gelisah.

* * *

Sekarang kita beralih ke ruang OSIS dimana beberapa orang di sana sedang berdiskusi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Vience sambil melahap telur rebusnya.

"Ini soal SMS nyasar..." jawab Daren. "Siapa yang tadi dapat?"

"Maksudmu ini?" Alexia memperlihatkan pesan singkat yang diterimanya di HP Exoray (yang masih ada di tangannya).

"Benar sekali..." Daren membenarkan maksud Alexia. "Maka dari itu, aku akan meminta Zeptrun untuk melacak nomor itu..."

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan pun langsung ditendang dengan kejamnya oleh Musket yang menyeret Zeptrun. Di belakang mereka, terdapat Maurice yang ngos-ngosan entah karena apa.

"Jiir, bisa aja lu seret dia!" ujar Alexia cengo saat melihat Musket yang menyeret Zeptrun.

"Lu kenapa, Rice?" tanya Vience saat melihat keadaan Maurice.

"Hosh hosh, Musket larinya kenceng banget, hosh hosh, kayak lagi dikejar, hosh hosh, kendaraannya Aligura..." jawab Maurice yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Lepasin gue!" seru Zeptrun sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Musket darinya.

"Ma-maaf dayo, hehehe..." Musket pun segera melepaskan sang Researcher.

Zeptrun pun bangun dan menaikkan kacamatanya sambil bertanya, "Jadi, aku harus bantuin apa?"

"Nih..." Alexia memberikan HP-nya.

Zeptrun pun mengambilnya dan ketika meneliti nomor yang tertera, dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku kenal nomor ini..." gumam cowok berambut putih itu. "Lex, lu punya pulsa nggak?"

"Itu HP abang gue, jadi jangan dipake..." jawab Alexia sambil mengambil kembali HP itu.

"Ah, baiklah... Sebentar ya..." Zeptrun pun berjalan keluar.

* * *

Sang Researcher mengambil HP miliknya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"Ya Zeptrun?"

"Peron, gue mau nanya sesuatu!"

"Soal SMS nyasar kan?"

"Lu tau darimana?"

"Tadi gue pinjemin HP gue ke sepupu gue, terus dia nggak sengaja ngirim pesan ke beberapa nomor!"

"Sepupu yang mana? Setau gue sepupu lu anak kembar!"

"Bukan mereka, gue masih punya sepupu yang lain! Moncong-moncong, lu pernah ke Yousakina Resto?"

"Hmm, belum!"

"Oh gitu! Hmm, coba deh lu tanya sama Teiron! Sepupu gue kerja di sana dan mereka temenan!"

"Lha, ngapain gue harus nanyain si Kacamata Ceroboh itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kayaknya lu nggak demen sama Teiron, rival ya?"

GLEK!

Hayoloh, Zeptrun!

"Nggak, cuma nggak suka aja..."

"Zep, lagi nelpon siapa lu? Kenapa ngomongin Teiron?"

Sang Researcher langsung jantungan begitu mendapati Thundy yang udah berada di sebelahnya.

"H-Heh, se-sejak kapan lu di sini?!" tanya Zeptrun gelagapan.

"Barusan..." jawab Thundy datar.

"Zep, yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Temennya si Kacamata Ceroboh..."

"Tanyain dia aja ya, bye!"

Tuuut tuuut tuuut!

"Eeeh?!" Zeptrun langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba Peronian memutuskan panggilan.

"Hmm?" Thundy memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

Zeptrun hanya bisa nyengir gugup sambil bergumam, "Mending kita bicarain di dalem aja deh..."

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian...

"Jadi sebenarnya itu perbuatan sepupunya Peronian yang tidak disengaja..." ujar Zeptrun menjelaskan.

"Sepupu yang mana? Setau gue dia punya sepupu kembar!" tanya Saphire bingung.

"Katanya dia masih punya satu sepupu lagi dan dia kerja di tempat langganan Teiron..." jawab Zeptrun.

"Yousakina Resto?" tanya Maurice meyakinkan dan Zeptrun pun mengangguk.

"Ah, gue inget!" Thundy langsung menepuk tangannya. "Gue pernah ketemu tuh, namanya Evaron!"

"Samperin aja yuk!" ajak Vience.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Alexia agak skeptis. "Kejadiannya kan hampir sama kayak waktu Teiron nggak sengaja bikin HP Alpha error sampe nelpon delivery Pizza Hut!"

Webek, webek...

"Me-memangnya kalian udah lupa dengan itu?" Alexia langsung cengo begitu melihat teman-temannya udah masang tampang suram.

"Lex, kita kan udah sepakat untuk nggak ngomongin masalah itu lagi..." balas Daren.

"Betul, tuh! Entar kalau Teiron denger, lu pasti bakalan di-Sand Jail sama dia!" timpal Thundy.

* * *

Di Yousakina Resto, tiba-tiba Teiron langsung bersin di tempat.

"Lu kenapa sih, Ron?" tanya Icy yang lagi makan bareng dia.

"Nggak tau, nih! Dari tadi bersin mulu, kayak ada yang ngomongin gue berkali-kali!" jawab Teiron sambil mengusap hidungnya.

* * *

Back to OSIS Room... *RIP English.*

"Udah, deh! Jangan ngomongin dia mulu, dayo! Entar kasihan orangnya bersin berkali-kali!" nasihat Musket.

Lha, tumben bijak dan darimana lu tau kalau Teiron bersin berkali-kali?

"Iya juga sih..." gumam mereka semua sambil membayangkan Teiron bersin berkali-kali.

Oke, sepertinya gue harus kabur dulu karena ada bahaya! Bye bye! *Girl-chan langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Teiron yang melempar bumerang Alpha.*

* * *

Alpha: "Well, karena Author lagi dikejar-kejar sama Teiron (yang dengan laknatnya bawa-bawa bumerang gue), jadi biar gue aja yang narasiin sisa Chapter ini! So, enjoy!" :)

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

Vience, Saphire, Daren, Alexia, Musket, Thundy, Maurice, dan Zeptrun sedang berada di depan rumah Peronian dan ketiga sepupunya.

Tok tok!

"Iya, sebentar..."

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis Cuchulain berambut hijau yang bertanya, "Ada apa ya?"

"Peronian ada?" tanya Zeptrun.

"Oh, ada kok! Masuk aja!"

Mereka semua pun masuk ke rumah itu dan duduk di ruang tengah. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah sang tuan rumah.

"Well, sebenarnya gue mau minta maaf aja buat kejadian tadi..." ujar Peronian tidak enak hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, Peron! Kami maklumi, kok!" balas Vience mewakili mereka semua.

 _Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite, Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Ore Igirisu~_

Sontak, mereka semua langsung melirik Alexia yang buru-buru mengangkat panggilannya. "Iya?"

"Lex, kamu dimana? Dicariin kok nggak ketemu sih?" tanya Exoray di seberang sana.

"Memangnya Nii-san nyari kemana?"

"Malah nanya balik, capek tau nyari kamu sampe muterin satu asrama!" sembur Exoray sampai kedengeran seisi ruangan dan mereka yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Ah, baiklah! Entar juga balik, nih!"

"Ya udah, cepetan ya! Kasihan si Lucy sampai resah!"

"Iya iya..."

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

"Tadi dicariin kenapa?" tanya Thundy penasaran.

"That's secret..." jawab Alexia sambil memancarkan aura keji yang sukses membuat mereka semua merinding.

Yah, setidaknya masalah SMS nyasar itu selesai kan?

* * *

Teiron: "APANYA YANG SELESAI?! TERUS MASALAH GUE YANG BERSIN BERKALI-KALI ITU GIMANA?!"

Alpha: "Tanyalah Author-nya, jangan tanya gue!" *langsung kabur.*

Teiron: *ngejar Alpha sambil bawa bazoka.*

* * *

 **Special Omake: Ping Pong Madness**

Sekarang para murid Heroes Gakuen sedang berada di gedung olahraga sekolah.

Buat apa? Ya buat olahraga lha, masa buat tawuran?

"Wah! Ada permainan bola ping pong, nih!" celetuk Teiron saat melihat sebuah lapangan ping pong.

"Mau main?" tanya Zeptrun.

"Gimana kalau kita mainnya kayak di anime aja?" usul Exoray.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Icy.

"Gue aja yang jadi wasitnya..." ujar Alexia datar.

* * *

Nah, sekarang kita liat permainan mereka! Teiron dengan Zeptrun, Exoray dengan Icy. Bola di tangan Icy.

Alexia: "Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan lagu Vocaloid yang diciptakan oleh Umetora dengan penyanyi Divine Diva!"

Teiron: "Eh?"

Icy: "Gishinanki!"

Zeptrun: "Koshitantan!"

Exoray: "Ifudoudou!"

Teiron: "Gue nggak tau banyak soal begituan..."

* * *

Ronde kedua, bola masih di tangan Icy.

Alexia: "Pertanyaan kedua, sebutkan nama lengkap anggota Libra!"

Icy: "Klaus Von Reinherz!"

Zeptrun: "Zed O'Brien!"

Exoray: "Steven A. Starphase!"

Teiron: "Apa ada pertanyaan yang lebih gampangan lagi?"

Alexia: "Ini udah yang paling gampang, lu aja yang nggak bisa!"

* * *

Di sisi lain, terdapat Teira yang juga main ping pong bareng Elemy, Lucy, dan Alpha. Dia sedang memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagus dan saat melihat Teiron, anak itu pun langsung nyengir kuda laut.

Teira: "Sebutkan siapa aja yang pantas jadi Seme-nya Teiron-nii!"

Alhasil, semua orang langsung nengok ke arah arena ping pong yang dipakai mereka berempat.

"Hah?!" Teiron pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Teira: "Ikyo-senpai!"

Ikyo langsung memasang tampang mesumnya.

Elemy: "Thun-kun!"

Thundy yang lagi minum langsung tersedak.

Lucy: "Zeptrun!"

Zeptrun langsung ngasih death glare mautnya.

Alpha: "Flamy!"

"Sejak kapan Flamy jadi Seme?!" teriak Teiron sewot, sementara Flamy udah tepar duluan.

Elemy: "Giro-sensei!"

"Yang ada mah gue mati duluan..." gumam Teiron sambil merinding disko, sementara Giro langsung ngeluarin dark aura andalannya.

Lucy: "Maurice!"

"Hoi, mana mungkin?!" bantah Maurice.

Alpha: "Yorei!"

Adelia pun langsung menatap tajam sepupunya.

"Eh, ini nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Adelia!" elak Yorei.

Teira: "Lance-sensei!"

"Emil-san, ini kagak kayak yang lu pikirin! Hati gue cuma buat lu doang!" bantah Lance gelagapan.

Bola pun menuju ke arah Alpha yang masih memikirkan jawabannya dan ketika melihat para penonton, dia pun nyengir kuda laut.

Alpha: "Avel!"

Webek, webek...

"Ma-maksudnya, Eiuron?" tanya Elemy.

"Iyalah, memangnya siapa lagi yang aku panggil 'Avel'?" jawab Alpha watados.

"Memangnya Eiuron pernah jadi Seme?" tanya Lucy.

"Kayaknya iya, deh!" balas Jioru (si cowok Zeus) yang nongol tiba-tiba. "Soalnya gue pernah nemu beberapa majalah porno di kamarnya, terus gue juga bajak laptop-nya dan nemu foto-foto Hentai banyak banget!"

Eiuron pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat karena rahasianya telah terbongkar, sementara Teiron hanya bisa pundung di pojokan meratapi nasibnya memiliki adik seorang fujo.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Evaron Alloiouménos

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 30 September

Zodiak: Libra (Nama organisasi di Kekkai Sensen kah? *dikeroyok rame-rame.*)

Warna rambut/mata: Beige/biru

Hero: Mutant

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Pelayan di Yousakina Resto.

-Buta warna, tidak bisa membedakan merah dan hijau (ini akan dijelaskan nantinya).

-Biasa dipanggil 'Eva' atau 'Varon'.

-Punya tiga sepupu: Peronian si Psychic beserta sepasang kembar Cuchulain Ian dan Irina.

-Kurasa segitu aja. *plak!*

* * *

Gara-gara emak gue yang cerita soal HP error dan SMS yang nyasar ke 28 nomor, gue jadi kepikiran bikin ini! Gue nggak tau harus ngakak atau kasihan dengan hal itu! :'V a *laknat amat, mbak!*

Review! :D


	27. Malam Minggu Maurice

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang refleks diucapkan jika kaget, jadi jangan kaget aja! :V / *plak!* Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Maurice: Balada Microwave**

* * *

Maurice sering diwanti-wanti untuk belajar memasak jika harus tinggal sendirian di asrama. Tapi apalah daya, dia payah banget dalam memasak. Apapun resep yang dicobanya, pasti bakalan berakhir menjadi 'batu bara goreng mentega'.

Padahal dulu sang Werewolf selalu menganggap kalau memasak itu pekerjaan mudah. Setiap kali nonton acara kuliner di TV, dia pasti bakalan mikir begini: 'Ah, beginian doang!'

Tapi ternyata pikiran itu berubah menjadi 'Anjrit, susah banget!' hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun setelahnya.

Anak itu tak menduga kalau ada banyak peraturan menyusahkan dalam memasak. Misalnya, masak nasi kadar airnya harus pas, masak daging harus tepat bumbunya, dan masak ayam goreng harus ayam mati dulu. (Memangnya siapa juga yang mau masak ayam hidup?)

Evaron pernah berbaik hati mengajarinya sebuah resep mudah, memberitahu bahan-bahannya, bahkan sampai menjelaskan resepnya satu per satu secara rinci.

Tapi tetap saja hasilnya 'batu bara goreng mentega'.

* * *

"Microwave?" tanya Maurice dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Iya, microwave! Masak apa aja tinggal masukin ke microwave! Kok lu kagak tau, sih?" balas Zeptrun.

"Iya ya?"

"Bego lu! Begituan aja kagak tau!"

Pembicaraan barusan terjadi saat mereka berdua lagi ketemuan di depan Yousakina Resto. Sebelum pembicaraan itu, Maurice sempat mengeluh tentang seberapa sulit hidupnya karena kagak bisa masak. Mau beli makanan mahal, mau masak sama aja bunuh diri.

Kalau boleh disingkat, terdengar sama seperti dilema pribadi!

"Microwave?" tanya Maurice lagi ke Zeptrun.

"Iye!"

Kalau benar microwave bisa melakukan pekerjaan memasak dengan mudah seperti yang dikatakan Zeptrun, berarti sang Werewolf benar-benar tertolong!

Hilang sudah masa-masa kelabu dimana dia kelaparan tengah malam karena makanan gosong (lagi) atau bolak-balik ke toilet hanya karena daging yang dimasaknya berubah menjadi jengkol.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari Yousakina Resto, Maurice pergi ke Departement Store demi mencari panci plastik untuk memasak di microwave.

Zeptrun mengatakan kalau memasak di microwave itu tidak bisa pakai sembarangan panci karena bisa meledak jika salah pakai panci dan karena takut dengan hal itulah yang membuatnya membeli panci plastik.

Microwave dan panci plastik saling melengkapi satu sama lain, ibaratnya kayak soulmate gitu!

Ternyata, Maurice menemukan kemudahan setelah memakai microwave dan langsung mengubah pandangan memasaknya 180 derajat. Motto hidupnya pun berubah menjadi 'Lakukan dengan microwave!'

Sang Werewolf merasa semakin hidup saat menemukan keajaiban dari microwave dan dia seperti merasakan ada rongga kosong yang sekarang sudah terisi.

Oh, microwave!

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berada di tengah euforia microwave, Maurice bertemu dengan Teiron.

Saphire memperkenalkan Teiron pada Maurice saat keduanya bertemu di RestoCafé Citadel. Saat Teiron menjelaskan tempat tinggalnya, Maurice kaget karena ternyata mereka tinggal di asrama yang sama. Lucunya lagi, kamar Maurice berada di lantai 8, sementara kamar Teiron berada di lantai 4.

Ternyata mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan tingkat gedung!

* * *

"Ron, kita kan satu asrama! Kalau kelaperan dan pengen makan indomie, nanti tinggal ke kamar gue aja!" kata Maurice.

"Beres!" balas Teiron.

* * *

Dasar si kacamata kagak mau rugi! Tengah malamnya, dia langsung nonggol di depan kamar Teiron dan mengetuk pintu. Pemilik kamar pun membukakan pintu dengan memakai piyama berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Gue minta indomie, dong!" jawab Maurice watados.

"Oh, ada kok! Sebentar, ya!"

Teiron pun bergegas menuju ke dapur dan Maurice menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, dia mendapati sebuah benda antik yang biasa dimiliki para cowok di sofa kamar itu: kolor!

Anak itu langsung bengong melihatnya. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau Teiron biasa menaruh kolor dimana-mana.

Aneh memang, tapi untuk apa? Maurice sendiri juga punya banyak teori di dalam kepalanya.

"Rice, nih indomienya!" seru Teiron dari dapur.

Sang Werewolf pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kolor di atas sofa itu dan mengambil indomie di tangan Teiron.

"Gue juga sekalian pengen masak di kamar lu boleh, kan? Kompor gue lagi rusak, nih!"

Maurice pun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di kamar Maurice. Tapi setelah tiba di sana, Maurice berniat memeriksa surat dari sepupunya.

"Lu kagak mau masak?" tanya Teiron.

"Gue mau ngurusin surat dulu! Kalau mau, lu aja duluan!" balas Maurice.

"Iya, deh! Tapi, lu punya panci buat masak kagak?"

Di pikiran Maurice yang benar-benar 'Microwave Minded', Teiron mau masak dengan caranya: memasukkan indomie ke dalam panci plastik dan memanaskannya di microwave.

Maurice dengan jumawa berjalan menuju ke dapur, membuka laci paling atas, mengeluarkan panci plastik keramatnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Teiron.

Entah kenapa kesannya seperti seorang guru besar yang memberikan senjata rahasia perguruan kepada murid terbaiknya.

Setelah memberikan panci plastik itu, Teiron menyiapkan makanan dan Maurice dengan cuek mengurus surat di kamarnya sambil menunggu temannya memasak.

* * *

Awalnya, suasana malam itu cukup tenang sampai Maurice mendengar suara 'SSSSSSSSSH!' entah darimana asalnya. Dia sempat heran karena suaranya rada-rada mirip suara angin dan mengira kalau dia kelepasan kentut, tapi baru nyadar kalau kentutnya kagak mungkin berbunyi seperti itu.

Kemudian, sang Werewolf pun mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADUH! KEBAKARAN, NIH! KEBAKARAAAAAN!"

Maurice pun langsung lari guling-guling dari mejanya layaknya prajurit TNI yang udah lama kagak ketemu sama istrinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun melihat asap dari dapur dan mendengar Teiron berteriak panik dari dalam.

Menghadapi situasi seperti itu, Maurice berusaha berpikir cepat tapi gagal mencari solusi dengan kepala dingin. Dia tau kalau kagak mungkin juga dia bakalan teriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAA! WAH, GIMANA NIH?! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang Werewolf pun mencoba untuk tetap jaim melihat asap yang mengebul tersebut. Dia segera mematikan alarm asap dan menyalakan kipas angin sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau sumber asap itu berasal dari atas kompornya.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti, ternyata...

PANCI PLASTIK KESAYANGANNYA DITARUH DI ATAS KOMPOR!

"Ron..." Maurice hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah panci plastik miliknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi (baca: meleleh).

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Teiron.

"Itu... Panci gue... Lu taruh di atas kompor, ya?" Maurice bertanya balik sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Memang iya, kok bisa meleleh begitu ya?" jawab Teiron bingung.

"JELAS AJA MELELEH, ORANG DARI PLASTIK! ITU PANCI BUAT MASAK DI MICROWAVE, TAU!" pekik Maurice histeris.

"HAH?! PANTESAN! GUE KAGAK PERNAH MASAK MIE PAKE MICROWAVE! MAKANYA GUE TADI NANYA PANCI MAKSUDNYA YANG BUAT MASAK DI ATAS KOMPOR!" balas Teiron kagak kalah histerisnya.

"DEMI DEWA!" teriak Maurice.

"DEMI HERO KARBITAN AUTHOR!" jerit Teiron.

Webek, webek...

Maurice pun mengangkat 'almarhum' panci plastiknya dari atas kompor dan berharap pemadam kebakaran datang secepatnya, tapi kagak lucu juga kalau ada petugas pemadam kebakaran yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah panci plastik berisi indomie beserta sepasang anak berkacamata dengan mulut berbusa lagi kejang-kejang di lantai.

* * *

Keadaan pun mulai mereda dan krisis sudah berlalu. Mereka berdua pun udah kagak deg-degan lagi dan tertawa garing membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kesalahpahaman yang buruk!

Teiron hanya bisa nyengir dan Maurice pengen banget menaboknya pakai talenan atau malah melemparnya keluar jendela.

Tapi ketika suasana mulai membaik, tiba-tiba terlihat asap muncul dari microwave Maurice.

"Lu lagi masak sesuatu di microwave gue?" tanya Maurice sambil menatap orang di depannya.

"I-iya..." jawab Teiron.

"Masak apa?" tanya sang Werewolf lagi.

"Kentang goreng! Karena kagak pake panci, jadinya gue taruh aja di dasar microwave-nya!" jelas orang di depannya tersebut.

"I-itu... Kenapa bisa keluar asap?" tanya Maurice sambil menunjuk ke arah microwave-nya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOSONG! MASA SIH BISA GOSONG?!" pekik Teiron kaget.

"Lu masaknya kelamaan, Ron..." balas anak itu datar sambil membuka microwave yang langsung mengeluarkan asap.

Saat kentangnya dikeluarkan, Maurice udah kagak bisa bedain lagi antara kentang goreng dan arang. Sama hitamnya!

Sang Werewolf tak menduga kalau ternyata ada orang yang kemampuan memasaknya lebih buruk daripada dirinya. Mungkin saja itu membuktikan kalau Tuhan memang masih ada!

Selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Maurice sering mengumpulkan uang recehan untuk membeli makanan cepat saji di restoran terdekat.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Hate and Phobia**_

Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu yang ditakutkan atau dibenci, termasuk para pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen. Mari kita simak saja beberapa contoh berikut ini!

* * *

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Chairone Teiron tidak suka dengan anjing. Alasannya bukan karena dia alergi atau takut kena rabies, tapi karena trauma. Suatu hari, adiknya yang pencinta hewan (imut) itu membawa seekor anak anjing ke dalam kamarnya dengan alasan agar dia terbiasa dan tidak takut lagi. Tapi sayangnya, Teira tidak melihat kenyataan kalau kakaknya sudah setengah sekarat nemplok di pojok kamar saat mendapati makhluk yang suka menjulurkan lidah itu berada di atas kasurnya.

* * *

Seorang Alexia Mercowlya yang cuek ternyata adalah pembenci kadal sejati. Dia pernah lebih memilih memanjat lemari yang diketahui ada sarang tikus di atasnya ketika tiba-tiba ada cicak jatuh dari langit-langit kelas saat sedang piket. Tidak jarang juga dia sampai harus melempari barang-barang di sekitarnya untuk menghabisi seekor hewan berkaki empat tersebut.

* * *

Phobia Vience Andreas adalah tanggal tua dan jika itu bukan phobia-nya, pasti phobia bagi Saphire dan Daren yang kadang menggantungkan isi perut mereka kepadanya. Contohnya: pasta yang tampak lebih mirip cacing sepanjang tali sepatu, semur yang disajikan dengan dilumuri kuah seperti lumpur, atau sup berwarna merah darah yang katanya sayur asem. Kata orang yang bersangkutan, itu karena dia banyak pikiran sehingga mendadak lupa resep aslinya. Untungnya makanan itu masih bisa dimakan dan rasanya lumayan, tapi hal itu tidak mencegah kedua adiknya untuk makan di luar daripada mendapati sesuatu yang aneh di meja makan, misalnya kecoak goreng.

* * *

Orang yang bertemu dengan Alpha Scalion pasti akan mengira kalau dia tidak takut apapun dan bakalan menjadi peserta favorit dalam uji nyali di Lawang Sewu, tapi hanya Tuhan dan dia (atau kemungkinan Teiron yang sering nyengir gaje setiap kali Alpha ngeles) yang tau kenapa dia selalu menghindar kalau diajak nonton 'Badut Potong Rambut' atau 'Tikus Loncat Indah' di ruang OSIS.

* * *

Sesuatu yang bernama 'Adelia Avelon' adalah hal yang sangat ditakuti Kitsukami Ikyo. Dia akan langsung kejang-kejang setiap kali mendengar nama itu, bahkan sampai pingsan kalau bertemu orang yang dimaksud.

* * *

Icilcy Frezza paling benci dengan musim panas atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Jangan heran jika dia sering tidak ikut liburan ke pantai karena selain cuaca panas, Icy bisa muntah darah jika melihat cewek-cewek yang pakai bikini.

* * *

Tapi di antara semua itu, ada saat dimana hampir seluruh pengurus OSIS sepakat bahwa itu adalah waktu yang paling mengerikan sepanjang masa. Waktu yang sebisa mungkin dicegah kedatangannya atau kalau perlu, dijauhi sejauh-jauhnya.

* * *

Yaitu ketika melihat Zeptrun asik 'bercinta' dengan laptop-nya, ketika mendapati Alexia memasak di dapur, ketika menghadapi mode ceroboh Teiron yang kumat, ketika harus menghibur Exoray yang galau karena masalah cewek, ketika menemukan Icy tidur di kulkas, ketika mendengar Flamy menanyakan sesuatu yang ambigu, ketika Daren badmood karena masalah kebunnya, atau ketika Thundy mulai berceramah dalam Bahasa Jerman yang jelas membuat mereka semua tidak mengerti artinya.

* * *

 _ **2\. Ayo Lomba Berhitung Cepat!**_

"Eh Ren, besok kan ada ulangan MTK, kita lomba berhitung cepat yuk! Siapa yang berhitung paling cepat, dia yang menang!" tantang Alexia.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" jawab Daren.

"Oke! Aku duluan, ya!" kata Alexia dan mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"7x2=14

7x3=21

7x4=28

7x5=35

7x6=42

7x7=49

7x8=56

7x9=63"

"Wah! Hebat juga kau, Lex!" puji Daren.

"Hehehe! Makasih!" balas Alexia senang.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku, ya!" kata Daren dan mengambil nafas kecil.

"100:2=50

100:3=33,33

100:4=25

100:5=20

100:6=16,67

100:7=14,285

100:8=12,5

100:9=11,11"

"Gimana? Aku hebat, kan?" tanya Daren bangga sambil mengancungkan kedua jarinya.

"Waw, Ren! Aku kira kamu kalkulator sampai ada desimalnya, tapi... Aku mengaku kalah..." jawab Alexia dengan lesu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ren, aku mau ngulang lomba berhitung cepatnya!" seru Alexia.

"Wah, mau balas dendam ya? Oke!" balas Daren.

"Kalian mau lomba berhitung cepat, ya? Aku mau ikut, dong!" ujar Zeptrun.

"Wah, ada penantang baru nih! Baiklah! Tapi aku duluan ya, Zep!" kata Alexia.

"Oke, tidak masalah!"

Alexia pun mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"300:2=150

300:3=100

300:4=75

300:5=60

300:6=50

300:7=42,857

300:8=37,5

300:9=33,33"

"Wah! Kau sudah berkembang dari yang dulu, Lex!" puji Daren sambil tepuk tangan.

"Hehehe! Makasih!" balas Alexia sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baik, sekarang giliranku yang-"

"Hei, aku duluan dong! Aku kan juga mau nyoba!" potong Zeptrun.

"Wah, kayaknya penantang baru kita udah nggak sabar nih! Baiklah! Kau boleh duluan, Zep!" ujar Daren.

"Oke! Thanks, Ren!" balas Zeptrun senang dan mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"2927:2=1463,5

2927:3=975,67

2927:4=731,75

2927:5=585,4

2927:6=487,83

2927:7=418,142

2927:8=365,875

2927:9=325,2"

"Nah, ayo! Sekarang giliran Daren!" kata Zeptrun.

Daren hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil berkata, "Hmm, nggak usah deh Zep, kau sudah menang..."

"Tidaaaaaaaak! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak Alexia frustasi.

* * *

 _ **3\. Kepenuhan**_

"HDD gue satu TB kok bisa penuh lagi ya?" gumam Teiron saat mengecek laptop-nya.

"Memang isinya apa aja?" tanya Thundy.

"Game sekitar dua ratus GB, Anime dan film lima puluh GB, tugas nggak lebih dari sepuluh GB, program lain palingan lima puluh GB..." jelas Teiron.

"Terus, yang hidden folder itu isinya apaan?" tanya Thundy.

"Ini mah kumpulan video 18+ dari Ikyo sih..." Teiron memeriksa size folder itu dan langsung cengo. "T-totalnya lima ratus GB?"

"Hapus!" perintah Thundy singkat. "Bahan rancap-nya banyak amat sih, lagian tinggal streaming kan juga bisa..."

* * *

 _ **4\. Aku Suka Makan Telur**_

Di ruang tengah, Vience sedang asik makan telur dengan khidmat.

"Woy Vience, kamu kenapa sih dari tadi makan telur terus? Kamu nggak bosen ya?" tanya Exoray.

"Habisnya enak, sih! Lagian, kamu kan juga suka makan kue!" jawab Vience watados.

"Iya sih, tapi kan nggak sebanyak kamu juga..." balas Exoray risih.

"Setidaknya makananku masih lebih normal dari Ikyo! Liat aja, masa dia makan daging mentah?" tanya Vience.

"Selera setiap orang memang berbeda, walaupun yang paling aneh sekalipun..." jawab Exoray seadanya. "Tapi, kamu kenapa ngomongnya kayak bangga begitu?"

"Selain itu, aku masih belum nyobain beraneka ragam telur lainnya, seperti telur goreng, sup telur, jus telur, sate telur, gulai telur, terus-"

"Argh, cukup!" potong Exoray kesal. "Kamu makan aja telurnya sendiri! Tapi kalau kamu sampai sakit perut, jangan salahkan aku ya!"

"Huh, terserah!" balas Vience saat Exoray pergi dan melanjutkan kembali makan telurnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

TOK TOK TOK!

"Vience, kamu mau sampai kapan di toilet terus? Masa sampai dua jam lebih?" tanya Exoray sambil menggetuk pintu toilet.

"Aduh, Ray! Aku dari tadi kebelet terus nih, nggak bisa berhenti!" jawab Vience ngeles.

TUUUUUUUT!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Tuh kan, aku sampai mencret lagi..." kata Vience lemes dan sukses membuat Exoray hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Lagian kamu makan telurnya sampai segentong sih, jadi kapok kan makan telur banyak-banyak?" ujar Exoray.

"Aku nggak kapok, kok!" bantah Vience. "Tapi, aku kapok makan telur banyak-banyak..."

"Dasar!"

"Vience! Kamu udah selesai, belum? Aku juga mau ke toilet nih gara-gara kebanyakan makan daging!" kata Ikyo sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Lho, Kyo? Kamu juga?" tanya Exoray sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **5\. Komik Saphire**_

Alpha sibuk mencari sesuatu ketika Lisa yang mengunjungi kamarnya agak skeptis melihat betapa berantakannya kamar kakaknya.

"Kak Al ngapain, sih? Kok kamar jadi kayak kapal pecah begini?"

"Lisa, liat komikku nggak?"

"Lha, ngapain nanya aku? Aku kan nggak suka baca komik!"

"Tapi aku udah janji sama Saphire mau balikin nanti siang!"

"Yah, salah sendiri naruhnya nggak bener! Udah, deh! Kalau udah selesai, kamarnya rapiin lagi ya!"

"Iya, Lis!"

Setelah Lisa pergi meninggalkan kamar Alpha, sang pemilik kamar pun mulai mikir, 'Hmm, kayaknya aku simpan di suatu tempat deh! Apa jangan-jangan...'

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Permisi! Alpha-nya ada?" tanya Saphire di depan rumah Alpha.

"Oh, ada kok! Sebentar, ya!" jawab Lisa sambil berbalik untuk memanggil Alpha. "Kak Al, Saphire dateng nih!"

"Sebentar!" Alpha pun langsung keluar kamar.

"Al, mana komik yang waktu itu kau pinjam?" tanya Saphire.

"A-anu, sebenarnya, ini..." Alpha memberikan komiknya yang udah lepek.

"Lho, kok jadi begini? Kau apakan komiknya?" tanya Saphire yang bingung melihat komiknya berubah seperti itu.

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja masukin komikmu ke saku celanaku, terus komiknya ikutan kecuci bersama celananya, jadinya aku keringin aja sambil nungguin kau dateng!" jelas Alpha watados.

"Kau ini ada-ada aja, Al..." gumam Saphire sweatdrop.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Maurice Wolvine

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 20 Agustus

Zodiak: Leo(nardo Watch) *apa maksudnya ini?!* *dilempar yang bersangkutan.*

Warna rambut/mata: Abu-abu/biru

Hero: Werewolf

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Anggota baru di pengurus OSIS bersama Zeptrun.

-Saingan dengan Alpha dalam memperebutkan Alisa.

-Werewolf yang takut sama Gumiho (kecuali kalau Ikyo umpetin kuping sama buntutnya).

-Sebenarnya nggak maho, tapi itu cuma pelampiasan. *ini apalagi maksudnya?!* *ditebas yang bersangkutan.*

-Dijuluki 'Kacamata Seram' karena mode marahnya cukup mengerikan (awas aja kalau nanti dia berubah jadi serigala).

* * *

Ngoahahaha! Sebenarnya hasil remake dari fic lama, tapi entah kenapa masih ngakak aja sih! :V a *plak!*

Review! :D


	28. Malam Minggu Alisa

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Senjata penghancur massal... :V a Entar yang ada satu asrama langsung hancur dan mereka yang harus ganti rugi... :V a *plak!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **AriFuKi 24823: Itu cuma perumpamaan, nak! ^^a Sengaja remake fic yang itu karena... Yah, begitulah! ^^a Mungkin request-mu akan kubuat fic sendiri, jadi tunggu aja! ^^/ Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Alisa: Tragedi Pelukan Gaje**

* * *

Di suatu malam, Alpha sedang sibuk mencari seseorang di depan sekolah atas suruhan (baca: paksaan) dari Monika.

"Alisa! Ngilang kemana tuh anak?! Gue terpaksa pulang malem, dah!" gerutu Alpha.

"Woi, Alphaaaaaaaaa! Gue di atas sini, nih!" Terdengar suara Alisa yang entah darimana asalnya.

Alpha pun segera menengadah ke atas dan langsung terkejut mendapati Alisa yang nangkring di atas pohon.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! NGAPAIN LU BERHABITAT (?) DI ATAS POHON, SIH?!" tanya Alpha kaget.

"Diem aja lu! Gue habis ditonjok sama Shyo sampe nyangkut di sini nyaris seharian, dodol!" balas Alisa sewot.

"Hah? Gimana ceritanya, tuh?" tanya Alpha bingung.

"Jadi-"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Selamat pagi, Alisa-senpai!" sapa Mira sambil memeluk Alisa.

"Ah, Mira-chan! Selamat pagi!" balas Alisa sambil membalas pelukan gadis Card Magician itu.

"Alisa, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu darinya?" tanya seseorang di belakang Alisa dengan aura yang mirip aura kasih sayang (?) Yuno Gasai.

"E-eh? Se-selamat pagi, Shyo!" sapa Alisa sedikit ketakutan.

Shyo pun mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah Mira untuk memberikan pelukan selamat pagi dan mereka pun pergi menjauhi Alisa. Mira hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Alisa pun berjalan menuju ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan pasangan lovey-dovey tersebut.

* * *

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, Mira mencium pipi Shyo yang dibalas dengan pelukan oleh cowok Puppeteer tersebut. Kemudian, Shyo pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Alisa-senpai, senpai pengen tau rasanya meluk Shyo?" tanya Mira dan Alisa pun mengangguk.

"Soalnya pas gue liatin lu meluk cowok itu, kayaknya asik banget deh!" komentar Alisa.

"Memang asik! Shyo kan tubuhnya tinggi dan hangat, terus dia punya bau bunga mawar lho!" jawab Mira sambil memasang cengiran khas-nya.

* * *

Saat istirahat di taman sekolah...

"Ada apa ya senpai manggil saya ke sini?" tanya Shyo sambil berjalan ke arah pohon tempat Alisa menunggunya.

"Putar badanmu!" perintah Alisa.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah..." balas Shyo agak bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Alisa langsung memeluk cowok itu dari belakang.

Aduh, Alisa! Betapa bodohnya dirimu! -_-' *digetok Iron Stick.*

"Wah, bener kata Mira! Kamu punya bau bunga mawar, tapi kok mirip bau bi-"

BUAAAAAK!

Alisa pun langsung mental ke pohon terdekat berkat tonjokan dari Shyo.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah kejadian kenapa gue bisa ada di atas pohon..." ujar Alisa mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bujug, dah! Shyo kecil-kecil tenaganya kayak Teiron!" komentar Alpha cengo.

"Yeah! Oh iya, Al! Turunin gue, dong! Gue kagak bisa turun, nih!" pinta Alisa.

"Hmm, baiklah! Perhatiin cara gue manjat, ya!" kata Alpha sambil manjat pohon.

Tapi ketika sampai di tempat Alisa...

"Mampus! Gimana cara turunnya, nih?" tanya Alpha watados sambil merinding disko.

GUBRAK!

Alisa pun langsung ber-gubrak ria melihat Alpha yang malah masang tampang 'Ya ampun, tinggi banget ya!' dengan begonya.

"GOBLOOOOOK! NGAPAIN LU IKUT-IKUTAN MANDEK DI SINI, WAHAI ALPHAMART (?)?!" teriak Alisa panik.

Sepertinya korban di atas pohon bertambah satu! *dilempar bumerang.*

"WOY! NAMA GUE ALPHA SCALION, BUKAN ALPHAMART! YAH, WALAUPUN GUE JUGA SUKA BELANJA KE ALFAMART SIH! EH, KENAPA GUE MALAH NGOMONGIN HAL ITU?! Oh iya, gue bingung kenapa gue harus ikut-ikutan bernangkring ria (?) bareng cewek asem macem Prussia kayak lu!" balas Alpha panjang lebar sampai-sampai Alisa harus membuka payung (yang entah dapat dari mana) untuk menghindari hujan 'kuah' lokal (?).

"Udah puas?" tanya Alisa.

"Yap!" jawab Alpha sambil berlagak kayak cewek yang lagi ngambek.

Alisa pun menutup payungnya dan langsung berteriak, "LU TUH YANG ASEM!"

"DIEM AJA LU!" balas Alpha nyolot.

"LU TUH YANG DI- AAAAAAH! POHONNYA GOYANG!" Makian Alisa berhenti saat pohon yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang dengan sangat dahsyat, se-dahsyat goncangan yang dilakukan Zapp saat dia menyadari telah menduduki wajah Leo sampai pingsan (?).

"GUE TERLALU GANTENG UNTUK MATIIII!" teriak Alpha sambil pegangan ke Alisa (?).

"Eh? Pohonnya punya buah yang bisa bicara (?) ya, dayo?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan biang masalah kenapa Alpha meluk Alisa. (AlphAlisa? *plak!*)

"Eh, 'dayo'? MUSKET?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Huwaaaa! Pohonnya bisa bicara dan dia tau namaku, dayo! Hyiiiii, serem banget!" ujar manusia (yang diketahui bernama Musket) tersebut kaget.

"Bukaaan! Ini Alisa dan Alpha! Kami kagak bisa turun, nih!" seru Alisa rusuh yang malah membuat Alpha semakin parno takut jatuh.

"Eh?" Musket pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kedua orang yang dimaksud berada di atas pohon

"Alisa, Alpha! Kenapa kalian bisa berada di atas situ, dayo?" tanya Musket setelah melihat keduanya pelukan karena takut jatuh dan hanya bisa membatin kenapa dia nggak bawa kamera.

"Ceritanya panjang, Musket! Bisakah kau tolong kami? Kami kagak bisa turun, nih!" pinta Alisa yang mulai stress.

Ada dua hal yang membuatnya stress: karena takut dahan pohon yang dari tadi mereka duduki bakalan patah dan karena pelukan Alpha yang lebih ke arah mencekik dibanding memeluk.

"Hoooh! Baiklah, dayo! Sebentar, ya!"

Musket yang badannya ringan karena kurang gi- *di-Headshot yang bersangkutan.* Maksudnya, karena dia memang jago senam itu pun langsung naik ke atas pohon dan menurunkan mereka satu per satu.

Ketika sampai di bawah, Alisa pun langsung meluk kaki Musket dan Alpha meluk tubuh anak itu.

"Makasih banget ya, Musket! YOU ARE MY HERO!" seru Alisa.

"Dan lu keren banget, deeeeeeeeeeh~" sambung Alpha.

"Eeeh? Ya sudahlah, dayo! Gue mau nyari Daren dulu, ya! Dia pasti lagi nongkrong di kebun sekolah! Jaa na~" ujar Musket sambil pergi menjauhi kedua anak tersebut.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Alpha pun langsung teringat alasan kenapa dia harus pulang malam.

"Oh iya, Alisa! Lu dicariin sama sepupu lu, tuh!" kata Alpha.

"WHAT?! Pasti gue bakalan diomelin gara-gara masalah kemaren!" keluh Alisa sambil memasang tampang kesal.

Alpha pun memandanginya sebentar dan langsung mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Alisa dengan wajah agak merah. (Awwww~ X3 *dilempar bumerang.*)

"Biar gue temenin deh..." kata Alpha pelan.

Alisa pun langsung bengong sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum sambil memeluk Alpha.

"Makasih ya, Al! Eh, ternyata lu enak juga ya dipeluk!" komentar Alisa yang sukses membuat wajah Alpha memerah parah.

"Jangan meluk-meluk gue, deh!" kata Alpha sambil blushing.

"Ahahahaha! Suka-suka gue, dong!" balas Alisa sambil berlari menjauhi Alpha.

"Balik lu ke sini, Alisaaaaaaa!" teriak Alpha sambil mengejar Alisa.

Yah, setidaknya Alisa kagak bakalan ngiri lagi kan sama Mira?

* * *

Di kamar Monika...

"Aduuh, kemana Alisa? Pasti Alpha kagak cariin dia! Awas aja! Kalau ketemu, bakalan gue lempar mereka pake bom keramat gue!" gerutu Monika.

Malangnya nasibmu, wahai Alpha Scalion! -_-"

* * *

 **Special Omake: Acara Bersih-Bersih dan Balada 'Alphamart'**

Siang itu kelas Rare sedang membersihkan kelas mereka.

SPLASH!

Tiba-tiba Ayata tersiram air oleh Lonzak dan Ranthony. Tapi bukannya kesal, dia malah meluncur di teras yang basah dan sukses membuat rambutnya disiram dengan sengaja oleh yang lainnya. Eiuron bukannya melapor ke guru malah main-main.

"LANJUT!" teriak Eiuron sambil memainkan kakinya.

DOR!

Lance menembakkan Gunblade-nya ke atas, tapi sayangnya diabaikan oleh mereka semua.

"Tambah lagi airnya, Va!" perintah Mei Yan.

Meiva pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

SPLASH!

Brahman yang lagi sujud pun terkena air dan hal itu sukses membuat Evaron bingung.

"Kalau mau sembahyang jangan di sini, Brahman!" saran Evaron sambil menendang genangan air sampai terciprat yang tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Brahman menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"LAGI AIRNYA, EIRA!" komando Oberia (si cewek Chain Magician) yang tak menyadari kalau Idham mendekati semua berandalan tersebut.

"Hei!" teriak Idham yang sayangnya diabaikan.

Mereka pun masih main-main dan Teira mengomando mereka semua karena telah menjadi ratu berandalan (?).

SPLASH!

Fira, Bianda, dan Thanata langsung ngakak setelah Eira (si cewek Terra) menyiram seember air ke arah Idham. Fiorel dan Garu yang melihatnya pun langsung speechless.

"DODI, AMBIL AIR! JIORU SAMA VION JUGA!" komando Ikyo.

Ketiganya pun langsung ngasih hormat dan kabur sambil membawa ember kecil.

Tiba-tiba Dodi menyiram air dan...

SPLASH!

Siraman itu pun sukses membuat semua anak cewek langsung basah kuyup terkena siraman tersebut.

SPLASH!

Yasha dengan gesit menyiram Giro dan tergelincir, tapi langsung ditarik berdiri oleh Luthfi.

SPLASH!

Gita (si cewek Matador) dengan cepat menyiram Druhwon (si cowok Dark Monk) dan ingin tergelincir, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Oria (si cewek Druid).

* * *

Alpha dan Lisa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Waduh Kak Al, kelasmu kacau banget ya..." gumam gadis Medic itu pelan.

Mendengar kata 'Al' yang diucapkan Lisa barusan, tiba-tiba Thundy (yang berada tidak jauh dari situ) tertarik dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Maksudnya **AL** -fred F. Jo-nes?" tanya Thundy dengan sedikit penekanan.

Alpha pun mulai canggung sambil ngomong, "Be-bentar deh, Lisa! Aku mau ngelakuin sesuatu!"

WHOOOSH!

"DAFUQ?! NGAPAIN LU CEKIK GUE, ALPHAMART?!" pekik Thundy yang tiba-tiba dicekik Alpha dan diseret anak itu menjauh dari Lisa.

"BUAT BALAS DENDAM, HUAHAHAHAHA!" balas Alpha sambil tertawa layaknya maniak.

"LEPASIN GUE, ALPHAMART!" teriak Thundy sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

'Kayaknya gue dapet nickname buat si Alpha, nih!' batin Alexia, Daren, dan Teiron yang kebetulan melihat kejadian nista tersebut.

Alpha pun kembali dengan senyum sumringah setelah berhasil mencekik Thundy sampai pingsan yang sukses membuat Lisa menatapnya dengan horror.

"Ternyata Thundy udah pingsan~" celetuk Daren watados sambil menoel sang Lightning Mage yang udah tepar dengan ranting.

"Alphamart, tadi habis mencekik Thundy ya?" tanya Alexia dengan nickname.

'Alphamart?!' batin Alpha shock.

Puk puk!

Tiba-tiba Teiron menepuk pundak Alpha sambil ngomong, "Alphamart, nanti jangan lupa ngumpulin tugas dari Garu-sensei ya~"

Alpha pun menoleh dan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Teiron pun langsung kabur sambil ketawa gaje diikuti Alexia dan Daren.

"Kak Al, bukannya itu nama supermarket ya?" tanya Lisa sedikit tidak enak hati.

'Kayaknya ramalan Icy beneran jadi kenyataan nih...' batin Alpha kicep.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Yes, UNO!" seru Alpha sambil membanting kartunya.

"Menang mulu lu, Al!" gerutu Saphire.

"Biarin!" balas Alpha sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ketika Alpha, Saphire, Musket, dan Zeptrun sedang asik main Uno, tiba-tiba Icy langsung muncul sambil membawa beberapa kartu.

"Biar aku yang meramal kalian!" kata Icy sambil mendekati mereka dan mengambil sebuah kartu. "Alpha, tolong ulurkan tanganmu!"

Alpha pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan dipanggil 'Alphamart' dan hanya dihormati di saat tertentu~" ujar Icy tanpa dosa.

Saphire, Musket, dan Zeptrun pun berusaha menahan tawa masing-masing saat mendengar perkataan Icy barusan.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Alpha pun langsung pamit kepada teman-temannya dan mereka semua pun langsung menghormati sang 'Alphamart' (?), terutama para cowok.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Alisa Feuorbe

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 5 April

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Pink/merah

Hero: Fire Imp

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu Monika.

-Diperebutkan Alpha dan Maurice.

-Cewek paling mengerikan kedua setelah Adelia.

-Dijuluki 'Kompor Portable' oleh seluruh anak kelas Melee, tapi tak ada yang berani bilang begitu di depan orangnya.

-Kurasa hanya segitu aja... *digetok Iron Stick.*

* * *

Remake dari salah satu Chapter di fic lama 'BTP', gue sendiri masih ngakak baca ini! :V a *plak!*

Review! :D


	29. Malam Minggu Spesial 3

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi 24823: Aku refleks ngucapin itu kalau ada yang lebih muda dariku... ^^a Alpha memang kelewat narsis dan agak blangsak! :V / *dilempar bumerang.* Terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial: Petaka bagi Para Anggota OSIS**

* * *

Sebuah pengalaman paling apes terjadi tiga minggu setelah kejadian sabotase listrik dan kecelakaan yang dialami Teiron. (Note: Baca Chapter Fery dan Lisa!) Saat itu para anggota OSIS Heroes Gakuen berniat mengadakan acara tidur bersama.

Yah, kuharap mereka tidak melakukan hal yang nista, senista Magicangle Trio yang nari 'Koshitantan'.

* * *

Bentar dulu, ya!

THUNDY, TURUNIN KAGAK TUH STAFF?! AWAS AJA, ENTAR GUE BONGKAR AIB LU!

TEIRON, BISA KAGAK LU NGGAK USAH NIMPUK PAKE BATU BATA?! ENTAR GUE SODORIN LU PAKE HANATAMAGO-NYA TINO ATAU CERBERUS-NYA ADELIA!

ITU SIAPA YANG JATUHIN TORPEDO NYASAR?! SI ELEMY?! OH BAGUS, ENTAR GUE SEBARIN GAMBAR LU PAKE BIKINI KE ANAK-ANAK YANG LAIN!

Oke, harap abaikan saja yang barusan!

* * *

Rencananya mereka mau ngumpul di ruangan mereka, tapi mengingat ada anggota mereka yang masih belum sembuh dari kecelakaan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar yang bersangkutan untuk sementara.

"Luas juga kamar lu, Ron..." gumam Vience kagum melihat betapa luasnya kamar sang tuan kamar. (Aneh banget bahasanya!)

"Menurutmu..." balas Teiron datar sambil membaca buku di atas ranjangnya. (Note: Karena kakinya masih belum sembuh, jadi dia berada di situ seharian! Itu pun masih pake piyama hijau! *eh?*)

"Moncong-moncong, kenapa ada Alpha di sini?" tanya Daren sambil menunjuk si anak berambut beige yang nyengir kuda laut.

"Flamy tidak bisa datang karena ikut kakaknya! Jadi sebagai gantinya, Ikyo ngajakin dia ke sini!" jelas Icy.

Daren pun ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya dan langsung duduk di lantai diikuti yang lainnya (kecuali Thundy yang duduk di ranjang Teiron).

"Oh iya, Ron, adek lu kemana dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Gue titipin sama Emy-chan..." jawab Teiron datar.

"Adek lu nggak apa-apa dititipin sama Emy?" tanya Thundy agak ragu mengingat kejadian absurd yang pernah mereka lakukan dengan toa sekolah. (Note: Baca fic 'Gajeness Drabble in Heroes Gakuen' Chapter 4 bagian 'Perbedaan' biar tau maksudnya! *promosi terselubung!*)

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Mau dititipin ke bibi gue juga jauh, men!" balas cowok berkacamata itu sambil angkat bahu.

Thundy dan Musket pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut, walaupun sebenarnya mereka ragu apa benar Teiron punya bibi.

"Nonton apaan kek, biar kagak bosen..." usul Exoray menyela pembicaraan.

Mereka semua pun setuju dengan usul itu. Saphire mulai menyalakan VCD player di depan mereka dan memasukkan sebuah CD. Kemudian, TV pun menayangkan tiga orang yang posisinya... Errrrr, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

BRUUUUSH!

Terdengar suara orang menyemburkan minuman dan ketika mereka menengok ke belakang, terlihat Thundy dan Teiron yang mangap lebar dengan mulut basah (setelah mereka menyemburkan minuman masing-masing *sejak kapan mereka minum?*) karena satu hal.

"What the... Bukannya ini..." gumam Thundy menggantung.

"Video kita berdua sama Emy-chan pas kita dipaksa nari 'Koshitantan' sama Garu-sensei sebagai hukuman gara-gara ngumpet di perpus saat apel waktu itu?" sambung Teiron cengo sampai-sampai kacamatanya turun ke bawah hidung.

'Setelah ini gue bantai lu, Saphire!' batin mereka berdua kesal.

Sementara yang lainnya tetap menonton, walaupun mereka punya firasat akan ada pembantaian massal setelahnya.

* * *

 _(All) (Ah ah ah ahah ah ah, ah ah ah ahah ah ah! Eh eh... Eh eh..._

 _Ah ah ah ahah ah ah, ah ah ah ahah ah ah! Eh eh... Eh eh...)_

 _(Teiron) Fuan nozoku your voice, amaku toroketa noizu_

 _Nou nai anji, like a sweet candy!_

 _(Thundy) Idai na ai no boudou, kei kaku naki hankou_

 _Seimei no mooi, gimme your candy!_

 _(Elemy) Futari kiri dake no sekai, what do you wanna do ? Kasanaru live_

 _Kimi no iki okasare we can fly ah ah ah!_

 _(Thundy-Elemy) Uke irete kanzen na crime, there's no lies hadaka no ai..._

 _(Huh huh...)_

 _(All) Miwaku one two three, kimi o tanjun ni_

 _Ubai satte shimau shoudou, risei to no kyoubou!_

 _Can you feel? Motto kanjou ni_

 _Tsuyoku sawatte kowashite ran run ran..._

 _Kimi to one two three, zutto eyes on me_

 _Speed up tomaranai kodou, kiseki to no kyouzon!_

 _Close to me, motto fukaku ni ochite down down down down down..._

 _(Elemy) Kenzen na sonzai shoumei, hitsuyou nante nai no way_

 _(Teiron-Thundy) Hoshi gachau imi I my me amai amai candy!_

 _(Teiron) Furue tomannai shoujou, kindan no are sou more_

 _Zenshin no kanki, let's start you and me!_

 _(Thundy) Hotobashiru shisen no baibu, nari hibiku yabou no chaimu_

 _Kimi ni fure sono shunkan overdrive ah ah ah!_

 _(Teiron-Elemy) "Iranai subete wa iranai" nante iwanaide, you could be mine!_

 _(All) Yuuwaku one two three, kimi ga saikou ni_

 _Tsuresatte shimau choujou, tobikoeta souzou_

 _Ride on me, saa you' re going to be_

 _Tomo ni hatete shimau made down down down down..._

 _(Thundy) Mukau saki wa all the night, te ni suru taimu so amai_

 _(Elemy) Kira biyaka na hibi imi gimii sono candy!_

 _(Teiron) Furueru seimei and daybreak we stay eien game!_

 _(Elemy) Te ni fureta sono shunkan kidzuite_

 _Majiwaru omoi hajimaru in your way_

 _(Teiron) Kurikaeshi me o awaseta saki de_

 _Hajike tobu sekai wa in my way_

 _(Thundy) Kimi o te ni ireru sou it's time nakayubi o tate tako no aizu!_

 _(All) Miwaku one two three, kimi o tanjun ni_

 _Ubai satte shimau shoudou, risei to no kyoubou!_

 _Can you feel? Motto kanjou ni_

 _Tsuyoku sawatte kowashite ran run ran..._

 _Kimi to one two three, zutto eyes on me!_

 _Speed up tomaranai kodou, kiseki to no kyouzon!_

 _Close to me, motto fukaku ni ochite down down down down down..._

 _(Ah ah ah ahah ah ah, ah ah ah ahah ah ah! Eh eh... Eh eh..._

 _Ah ah ah ahah ah ah, ah ah ah ahah ah ah! Eh eh... Eh eh...)_

* * *

Setelah video itu selesai, entah kenapa suasananya berubah horror dikarenakan dark aura dari seo- Oh, bukan! Dua orang.

"Saphire..." panggil Teiron dan Thundy dengan tatapan mau membunuh.

"I-iya?" tanya Saphire gelagapan.

"APA-APAAN BARUSAN?! KENAPA LU PUTER VIDEO ITU, HAH?!" teriak keduanya emosi dan...

DUAK DUAK! PAK! BRAK! SRAT! JEGEEER! ZIIIIING! DUAAAAAAAR!

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Saphire yang sekarang udah babak belur digebukin oleh kedua Mage barusan.

"Ganti aja, deh! Gue masih sayang nyawa!" saran Ikyo yang merinding melihat keadaan Saphire dan amukan kedua orang itu.

Yang lainnya pun setuju. Setelah Alexia mengganti CD-nya, mereka pun kembali menonton TV yang sekarang menayangkan suatu tempat.

Entah kenapa, Icy merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

'Ini kan video waktu Flamy disuruh main drama bulan lalu, haduh duh!' batinnya sambil tepuk jidat.

* * *

 _"Surat!"_

 _"Terima kasih!"_

 _"Ah, ini dari putri Nirmala! Apa ya isinya?" tanya Flamy sambil melihat isi surat itu._

* * *

 _ **Halo, semuanya! Apa kabar kalian? Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan kue! Harap datang, ya!**_

 _ **Nirmala**_

* * *

 _"Kue, ya?"_

 _"Oy, Flamy! Ada apa? Surat dari siapa itu?" tanya Shyo._

 _"A-aaah, tidak ada apa-apa! Ini hanya surat yang tidak penting! Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ya!" jawab Flamy sambil pergi perlahan._

 _"Oh, selamat bersenang-senang!" balas Shyo agak bingung._

 _Tanpa Flamy sadari, surat di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh._

* * *

 _Di tempat Nirmala..._

 _"Putri~"_

 _"Wah, Flamy! Terima kasih telah datang!" kata Nirmala senang._

 _"Putri, aku senang sekali bisa menerima-" ujar Flamy yang terpotong karena..._

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" jerit Flamy yang kaget karena melihat seseorang yang ternyata..._

 _"Kue, kue~" gumam Arion yang rupanya sudah duduk di meja tamu._

 _"Oy, Arion! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Flamy kaget._

 _"Eh, sejak kapan dia di situ?" tanya Nirmala heran._

 _"Memangnya aku hanya diam saja mendengar Nirma-chan membuat kue yang enak itu?" tanya Arion dengan mulut terbuka yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya plus air liur yang menetes._

 _"Jangan bersikap sok keren, lihat saja mulutmu!" balas Flamy yang agak jijik dengan hal itu. "Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh memakan kue putri Nirmala! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"_

 _"Apa kau bilang?! Baiklah, akan aku buat kau menyesalinya!"_

* * *

 _Alhasil, mereka berdua pun langsung berantem dengan hebohnya, sampai..._

 _"Hahaha, keadilan selalu menang!" kata Flamy dengan sedikit babak belur setelah berhasil menghajar Arion._

 _"Sial~" umpat Arion yang udah tepar digebukin Flamy._

 _"Nah, nah, sekarang saatnya makan kue buatan put- Hieaaaaaaaaaah?!" Flamy langsung cengo melihat kue itu sudah dihabiskan oleh Shyo, Nirlion, dan Windy, sementara Nirmala hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu._

 _"Ah, kenyangnya! Kue-nya enak sekali!" kata Windy senang._

 _"Jangan bilang kalau kue-nya enak! Betapa teganya kalian menghabiskan kue itu tanpa menyisakannya untukku!" bentak Flamy kagak nyelow._

 _"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita diundang putri Nirmala, dasar kejam!" seru Shyo emosi._

 _"Shyo?"_

 _"Benar, benar! Kau mau menghabiskan kue itu sendirian, ya?!" timpal Nirlion kesal._

 _"Geez... Dari mana kalian tau hal itu?" tanya Flamy yang langsung tertohok seketika._

 _"Kau menjatuhkan ini, bukan?" tanya Windy sambil memegang sebuah surat._

 _"A-aku minta maaf!"_

 _"Aaaah, aku dapat balasannya! Tapi aku masih mau makan kue itu!" gumam Flamy dengan tampang ngenes._

 _"Flam-kun, apa kau mau makan kue buatanku?" tanya Mira (yang muncul entah darimana)._

 _"Ah, putri Mira! Betapa baiknya dirimu!" balas Flamy yang kembali bersemangat._

* * *

 _Tapi beberapa saat kemudian..._

 _JRENG JRENG JRENG! TRENG TRENG TERERERERENG!_

 _Suara BGM aneh itu pun mengiringi suasana horror yang dialami Flamy saat melihat kue buatan Mira yang dipenuh oleh berbagai macam benda aneh di dalamnya._

 _"Nah, silakan dimakan!" ujar Mira._

 _"Hieeeeeeeeh! Ada banyak benda yang seharusnya tak boleh berada di dalam kueeeeee!" seru Flamy merinding._

 _"Ah, putri Mira! Aku ada urusan di suatu tempat, jadi aku harus segera pergi!" Flamy berniat kabur sebelum..._

 _KREEET!_

 _"Woah?!" Flamy langsung kaget karena dicegat dari belakang sama Arion._

 _"Beruntungnya kau, Flamy! Akhirnya kau bisa makan kue buatan Mira!" ujar Arion dengan dark aura._

 _"Arion kisamaaaa!" umpat Flamy kesal._

 _"Baik, buka mulut~" kata Mira sambil memberikan sesendok kue dengan sebuah biji pinus (?) di atasnya._

 _"Hieeeeeeeeh! Berikan bagian apa saja, asal jangan yang itu!" seru Flamy yang tak dihiraukan karena dipaksakan oleh Mira._

 _"Buka mulut~"_

 _"Buka mulut~"_

 _"Buka mulut~"_

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin memakan kue buatanku?!" tanya Mira marah dengan aura api di belakang tubuhnya._

 _"Bukan begitu, tapi bentuknya tidak terlihat seperti kue!" bantah Flamy gelagapan._

 _"Diam kau! Teira!" seru Mira memanggil pelayannya._

 _"Iya?" Teira langsung muncul di belakang Mira._

 _"Cepat buat mulut Flamy terbuka!" perintah Mira._

 _"Siap laksanakan!" balas Teira tegas._

 _"Hieeeeeeeeeeh! Teira-chan kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tanya Flamy ketakutan._

 _"Maaf ya, tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan!" balas Teira dengan tampang miris._

 _"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Reaksi mereka semua (kecuali Icy dan Saphire -yang masih tepar-) setelah selesai menonton video barusan? Mereka hanya bisa cengo.

'Waduh! Kalau Elwa tau ini, bisa-bisa kita bakalan dibakar hidup-hidup!' batin cowok Ice Mage itu risih sambil mengurut keningnya.

* * *

Di perpustakaan asrama, Elwa pun langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

"Kenapa isi CD-nya rada-rada buka aib semua, ya?" tanya Alexia sweatdrop.

"Nggak tau, itu pun juga Tei-chan dikasih sama Garu-sensei..." jelas Teiron datar yang sukses membuat para pendengarnya ikutan sweatdrop.

'Ternyata Garu-sensei itu penyebar aib orang...' batin mereka semua (kecuali Teiron dan Saphire).

"Masih untung video kita yang 'itu' belum diputer ya, Kyo..." gumam Alpha pelan.

"He-eh..." balas Ikyo sambil mengangguk.

"Video yang mana, dayo?" tanya Musket bingung.

"Pokoknya lu nggak usah tau, atau lu bakalan berakhir sama kayak dia!" ancam Ikyo sambil menunjuk Saphire yang masih tepar.

Musket pun langsung mengangguk sambil merinding dengan tampang ngeri. Dia nggak mau bernasib sama kayak Saphire yang digebukin Thundy dan Teiron.

"Nggak ada kegiatan lain apa? Mending karaoke aja..." usul Daren yang langsung disambut death glare dari Alexia dan Thundy serta ditanggapi dengan senyuman penuh arti dari Icy.

"Hey, ayolah! Sekali-kali kek!" balas Daren agak risih ditatap kedua kawannya barusan.

"Boleh juga, sih..." ujar Exoray sambil mikir. "Tapi kita kan nggak pu-"

"Icy udah nyiapin, tuh!" potong Vience sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Sontak, mereka semua pun langsung mangap lebar begitu mendapati seperangkat alat karaoke yang udah disiapkan Icy entah sejak kapan.

"Nah, siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan?" tanya Icy sambil nyengir nista.

"Gimana kalau kita undi?" usul Thundy.

"Oke, baiklah!" balas Alexia setuju.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau bilang ini, tapi bisakah kita kasih kesempatan sang tuan kamar buat nyanyi duluan sebelum diundi?" tanya Alpha.

Sontak, mereka semua pun langsung melirik sang Earth Mage berkacamata yang memasang tampang bingung.

"E-eh?"

"Sekali-kali kita denger lu nyanyi Ron, boleh kan?" tanya Ikyo sambil masang puppy eyes.

Teiron pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan memilih untuk menuruti permintaan kawan-kawannya. Icy menyerahkan sebuah mic kepadanya dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

 _ano kousaten de minna ga moshi SUKIPPU wo shite_

 _moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

 _moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de CHANSU ga tsuka mitai no nara_

 _mada naku no niwa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya_

 _PON PON dashite shimaeba ii no_

 _zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

 _HEADPHONE kakete RIZUMU ni nosete_

 _WEI WEI akete atashi no michi wo_

 _PON PON susumu iroiro na koto_

 _dondon kiiteru anata no kimochi_

 _poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare_

 _sou sou ii ko ARE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY_

 _EVERY DAY PON_

 _EVERY TIME IS PON_

 _MERRY-GO-ROUND noritai no_

 _EVERY DAY PON_

 _EVERY TIME IS PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho..._

 _PON PON dashite shimaeba ii no_

 _zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

 _HEADPHONE kakete RIZUMU ni nosete_

 _WEI WEI akete atashi no michi wo_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

 _ano kousaten de minna ga moshi SUKIPPU wo shite_

 _moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

 _moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de CHANSU ga tsuka mitai no nara_

 _mada naku no niwa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya_

 _PON PON susumu iroiro na koto_

 _dondon kiiteru anata no kimochi_

 _poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare_

 _sou sou ii ko ARE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY_

 _EVERY DAY PON_

 _EVERY TIME IS PON_

 _MERRY-GO-ROUND noritai no_

 _EVERY DAY PON_

 _EVERY TIME IS PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

 _PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON PON PON_

 _WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

* * *

"Lagu apaan, tuh?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Lagunya Kyary Pamyu Pamyu yang itu, lho! Masa nggak tau?" balas Icy menjelaskan.

"Sekarang siapa yang pertama?" tanya Exoray.

Tanpa diduga, Alexia mengangkat tangannya dan langsung mengambil mic di tangan Teiron.

"Well, aku akan nyanyikan lagu dari sebuah anime..." kata Alexia dengan senyuman penuh arti dan mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

 _STAND UP! Kawaige nashi karui BACK_

 _YES ALL yukai ni sabaite, hora BREAKFAST_

 _Naifu ando foku [knife and fork] de TIE TOGETHER_

 _ALRIGHT, REASON NO REGRETS THROUGH LIFE!_

 _LIVE FREE, YOUR OWN ORPHAN!_

 _Haato [heart] wa gekiatsu furumai wa COOL_

 _COOLER, COOLEST, makeru na GET DOWN!_

 _Pan paran pa BECAUSE YOU ARE LOW_

 _Gekiryuu ni sae tachi mukae_

 _Nagare! Sakarae! Suzushi ge na FACE de_

 _Puran [plan] wa hibi wo kazaru hanataba_

 _FOR ore, hitori demo suteji [stage] no ue_

 _Maku agari wa YOU KNOW THE ANSWER_

 _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

 _Dekinaitte sorasu sono me wa_

 _Mabushiku kokoro no NEW WORLD_

 _OH, YEAH! YEAH! Bureru na HEY BOYS!_

 _Afuredasu omoi OH, LET'S RUN THE CHAOS!_

 _SPECIAL na purezento [present]_

 _Ikou ze GO, ari no mama de_

 _BREAK OUT! Arashi otose yo_

 _Omote dasu omae tsureteku HEAVEN WAVE_

 _WAKE UP! Yowaki mono yo_

 _Hamidase HEY, kuuki nante yomu na yo_

 _Ori yabure omae no sutairu [style] wo oshi taose_

 _Tomo ni ikou HEY, GO!_

 _Karei ni suteppu [step] ibara no ROAD_

* * *

"Itu OST 'Sakamoto Desu Ga'?" tanya Teiron.

"He-eh, suka nonton juga?" balas Alexia nanya balik.

"Yah begitu deh..." jawab Teiron seadanya.

"Thun, giliran lu ya! Lu janji mau nyanyiin lagu itu, kan?" tanya Alexia sambil nyengir nista dan menyerahkan mic itu kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Sie haben mir keine andere Wahl, mein Freund _(Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan lain, kawanku)_!" balas Thundy sweatdrop sambil mengambil mic itu.

* * *

 _"Enzetsu wo shiteiru" to mietemo tada no kai wa sa_

 _Betsuni_

 _Toki ni wa kewashii kao wa suru kedo Tada samui nosa_

 _Kini shinai kedo_

 _Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo Yubi wa futoi sa_

 _Dakara_

 _"Daitai, tekitou" toka iwaretemo Genmitsu ni wa_

 _wakaranai_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Mitsukete hoshii_

 _Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo_

 _Soba mo pasta mo Onaji_

 _Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara_

 _Betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai_

 _Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru_

 _Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo_

 _Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai_

 _Kowai to omowareteru keredo_

 _Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa_

 _Tsuyoku_

 _Einsamkeit_

* * *

"Aku nyanyi ini gara-gara kemaren kalah taruhan sama Alexia..." ujar Thundy yang langsung membuat mereka semua (kecuali Alexia dan Saphire) sweatdrop.

"Yosh, siapa berikutnya?" tanya Vience.

Di saat bersamaan, Saphire udah bangun dari masa teparnya (?) dan bertanya, "Aku kelewatan apa, nih?"

"Eh, lu masih hidup ya? Lu mau gue summon Golem buat bikin lu pergi ke alam sana?" tanya Teiron sambil nyengir jahil.

"Kejam banget lu, Ron! Gue masih mau hidup!" balas Saphire ketakutan.

"Lu mau karaoke nggak, Sap?" tawar Alpha.

"Boleh, deh! Mana mic-nya?"

Thundy pun melempar mic itu ke arah Saphire, tapi sayangnya gagal ditangkap dan suara super annoying pun terdengar saat mic itu terjatuh di depan Saphire.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"My ear!" seru Teiron, Exoray, dan Vience sambil menutup kuping mereka.

"Nggak usah pake dilempar juga, kale!" sembur Saphire sebal kepada Thundy (yang malah nyengir) sambil mengambil mic itu dan setelah memastikan kalau mic itu tidak rusak, dia pun mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

 _ii koto zukume no yume kara sameta DISUKU (Disk) no aki MEMORI (Memory) wa,_

 _Virus to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasarete shimaimashite, sore kara wa_

 _dou shiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa SHISUTEMU (Sistem) bougyo wo_

 _seigyo suru dake no SEKYURITI SOFUTO (Security software) tousai shite iru hazu mo nai no de_

 _aimai na taigai no INOSENTO (Innocent) na keikokuon wo buchimaketa kono hako no naka_

 _dou ni ka kou ni ka genzai chiten wo kakunin suru medama wo hoshigatte iru_

 _doushite zukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA genjitsu_

 _gamen ni chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouriittai na kono Windows_

 _douka ni zip ga nai kana, nante NETTONetue no jibun ni tou yo._

 _jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou GUGUREKASU (Ggrks), aaaa_

 _tada honnouteki ni funjatte, demo iitai kototte nainde,_

 _otoshite, hiraite, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte,_

 _dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_

 _ima sugu RINKU (Link) e tobikonde ike._

 _ayashii MEERU (Mail) hiraichatte_

 _mou UIRUSU (Virus) ni okararechatte_

 _kojin jouhou torarechatte_

 _dou surya ii no MAJI OWATA_

 _dondon UIRUSU (Virus) fuechatte_

 _mishiranu exe mo fuechatte_

 _kyoufu ni fueagacchatte yo_

 _ai nai ai nai_

 _mou BURAKURA (Browser crasher) wo funjatte_

 _tairyou ni mado ga fuechatte_

 _kabegami toka kaerarechatte_

 _KURIKKU (Click) shite mo ugokanai_

 _nanika wo INSUKO sarechatte_

 _SHISUTEMU FAIRU (Sistem file) kesarechatte_

 _mou aogamen de yucchatte yo!_

 _nai nai DEETA (Data) ga hitotsu mo nai_

* * *

"Tu fes eror?" tanya Ikyo dengan English ngaco.

"English-mu, mas! Yang bener tuh 'Two Faced Error'!" ralat Alexia sweatdrop.

"Nih, siapa berikutnya?" tanya Saphire sambil mengarahkan mic itu entah kepada siapa.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Jadi gimana, mau kita kerjain mereka?" tanya sesosok bayangan kepada kedua temannya.

"Baik, jadi aku akan membuat lubang yang akan mengirim mereka semua ke gudang yang terbengkalai! Kemudian, setelah mereka semua sadar, kita akan mengaktifkan pendingin untuk membuat mereka menggigil!" jelas salah satu temannya.

"Oke, mari kita lakukan!" balas sosok yang satunya bersemangat.

* * *

Back to Teiron's room...

'Kenapa perasaan gue nggak enak gini?' batin Alexia sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Lex, muka lu kenapa ketekuk begitu?" tanya Daren saat menyadari kelakuan Alexia.

"Gue punya firasat buruk nih..." jawab Alexia yang masih mengerutkan kening.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Daren bingung.

Sebelum Alexia sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ruangan itu dilanda gempa bumi.

"A-ada apa ini, dayo?!" tanya Musket panik.

Entah kenapa, muncullah sebuah lubang raksasa di bawah mereka yang sukses membuat kesebelah orang itu jatuh ke dalamnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah mereka semua jatuh ke dalamnya, lubang itu mulai menutup dan kamar itu pun langsung sepi tanpa penghuni.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ugh..."

Thundy membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati ruangan yang gelap dan kumuh. Setelah merasa cukup kuat untuk bangun, dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Thun, ini dimana?"

Cowok berambut biru itu menengok dan mendapati Icy yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin gudang atau semacamnya..." jawab Thundy seadanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

GUBRAK! GROMPYANG!

Kedua Mage itu menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok cowok berpiyama hijau yang jatuh tengkurep dengan ember di kepalanya.

"Teiron!" seru mereka berdua sambil menghampiri cowok itu untuk membantunya berdiri, kemudian menyingkirkan ember dari kepalanya.

"Terima kasih..." kata Teiron sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang miring.

"Makanya kalau belum sembuh total jangan dipaksain jalan!" nasihat Thundy sambil menyikut cowok berkacamata itu.

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Icy.

"Tungguin yang lain sadar aja!" usul Teiron seadanya.

Setelah setengah jam mereka bertiga menunggu, akhirnya teman-teman yang lain pun mulai terbangun satu per satu.

"Jadi, Lex, ini firasat buruk yang mau lu bilang itu?" tanya Daren yang sukses membuat mereka semua melirik Alexia yang masang tampang merasa dipojokkan.

"Sebentar, deh! Kok dingin banget, ya?" tanya Alpha sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Iya, nih!" timpal Saphire yang ikut memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kok gue nggak ngerasain, ya?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Itu karena lu punya elemen es, jadi wajar kalau lu tahan dingin!" balas Thundy dan Teiron bersamaan.

"Iya juga ya..." ujar Icy watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Aku baru ingat kalau Icy punya Frost Resist, tapi tak apalah!"

"Dasar bodoh..."

* * *

Kita kembali ke para pengurus OSIS!

"Ini ada pintu, tapi susah banget dibuka!" kata Ikyo sambil berusaha membuka pintu yang baru saja dia temukan di saat kawan-kawannya sibuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ya iyalah nggak bisa, orang pintunya udah karatan!" sahut Alexia sebal dengan suara agak bergetar karena menggigil.

"Kyo, lu nggak kedinginan apa?" tanya Exoray yang menggigil.

"Kedinginan gimana? Dia kan ekornya lebat, bisa dijadiin mantel penghangat tuh!" celetuk Vience ikutan menggigil.

"Coba ada Flamy di sini, pasti nggak bakalan kedinginan kayak gini..." gumam Daren sambil menggosokkan tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Eh Tikus Jupiter, lu nyariin tuh anak cuma buat jadi penghangat portable?!" tanya Thundy agak emosi.

"Udah, Thun, udah!" lerai Teiron yang dari tadi nyender di pojokan.

"Ini gudang atau Kutub Utara, ya? Dinginnya nggak kira-kira!" celetuk Saphire yang masih meluk diri sendiri.

"Gue juga mikir begitu, Sap!" balas Alpha yang juga ikutan meluk tubuhnya.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua terpaksa saling merapatkan badan agar bisa mendapatkan kehangatan, kecuali Icy (yang mempunyai Frost Resist), Ikyo (yang memiliki penghangat berupa ekornya), dan Teiron (yang entah kenapa lebih memilih untuk mojok di ujung ruangan).

"Oy, sampai kapan kita berada di sini terus?" tanya Alexia sambil menyender di punggung Exoray dan memeluk lutut.

"Entah..." jawab Daren pelan sambil menggosokkan tangannya.

"Ada yang bawa HP nggak? Kali aja bisa minta bantuan!" tanya Exoray.

"HP gue lowbat!" (Thundy)

"Ketinggalan di kamar!" (Saphire)

"Pulsa gue cuma seratus perak, dayo!" (Musket)

"Pulsa gue kepake buat internetan!" (Alpha)

"Ditelan Jeronium kemaren!"

Webek, webek...

Sontak, mereka semua yang mendengarnya langsung melirik Vience sambil memasang tampang skeptis plus sweatdrop.

"Vience, gue heran deh! Kok bisa-bisanya lu punya peliharaan gajebo kayak gitu?" tanya Icy.

"Tau nih, pantesan aja HP lu ganti mulu!" timpal Ikyo.

"Entar isi kotorannya kayak gimana coba?" celetuk Daren.

"Paling isinya besi karatan semua, wong abis kena cairan asam di lambung gitu!" balas Alexia sinis.

'Anjer, kenapa malah di-bully begini?!' batin Vience kicep.

"Errrr, sollte für Aufmerksamkeit bitten _(boleh minta perhatiannya)_?" tanya Thundy, tapi sayangnya malah dikacangin sama kawan-kawannya yang sibuk nge-bully naganya Vience.

"WOY, KALIAN DENGER NGGAK SIH?!" pekik sang Lightning Mage sewot dan sukses membuat mereka semua menengok.

"Kenapa, Thun?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Gue lagi khawatir, nih!"

"Hah? Khawatir apanya?" tanya mereka semua bingung.

"Haciuh!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersin dari ujung ruangan dan mereka semua langsung menengok hanya untuk mendapati Teiron yang sibuk memeluk lutut dengan badan menggigil.

"Nah, itu yang mau aku bilang..." gumam Thundy pelan sambil menunjuk cowok berkacamata itu.

Icy pun mendekati Teiron, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening anak itu dan berseru kaget, "Ya ampun! Badannya hangat!"

"Jangan-jangan, di-dia kena demam..."

"Atau flu..." sela Daren menyambung perkataan Ikyo dengan tampang datar.

Webek, webek...

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! GUE UDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGIIIII!" teriak Alexia kesal sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bazoka.

"ANJER, DAPET DARIMANA TUH BAZOKA?!" pekik Saphire dan Alpha kaget saat mendapati bazoka yang dipegang sang Gunman.

Alexia pun langsung mengarahkan bazoka itu ke depan pintu dan...

SYUUUUUUUUUNG! DUAAAAAAR!

Pintu itu pun sukses terbuka dan meninggalkan asap gosong di sekitarnya.

"Cepat bawa Teiron ke Klinik, jangan sampai kita ikutan jadi korban!" perintah Alexia.

'Lu kate ini Zombie Apocalypse?' batin beberapa orang sweatdrop.

Alhasil, Teiron pun langsung digotong ramai-ramai keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum mereka semua ikut ketularan flu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Huachiuuuuuuuuh!"

Terdengar suara bersin dari kamar si kembar Chairone. Yap, suara itu berasal dari Teiron yang terkena flu setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

"Geez, udah kaki belum sembuh, malah ditambah flu! Apes deh! Hachiuh!" gerutu Teiron yang bersin lagi sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan serbet.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk..."

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan rupanya Teiron kedatangan tamu.

"Hey, Tei-kun! Kudengar kau sakit, boleh kutemani?" tanya Lisa sambil menutup pintu dan menghampiri ranjang Teiron.

"Tentu saja... Haciuh!"

Gadis itu pun duduk di ranjang Teiron dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kau bisa flu begini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, seharusnya- Haciuh! Kau tanyakan ke Alpha..."

Lisa menyentuh dahi cowok berkacamata itu dengan punggung tangannya dan berceletuk, "Hmm, hangat! Jangan bilang kalau kau abis terpapar suhu dingin!"

"Haciuh!" Teiron yang kembali bersin langsung menutup mulutnya dan sukses membuat Lisa menyingkirkan tangannya dari dahi cowok itu.

Suasana pun langsung hening untuk beberapa saat sampai...

"Tei-kun..."

"Hah, kena- Hmmph!"

Satu ciuman dari Lisa langsung mendarat di bibir Teiron dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Perlahan ciuman mereka mulai memanas sampai muncullah Teira yang datang membawa bubur untuk kakaknya.

"Teiron-nii, aku bawa bu- Etto..."

Teiron yang menyadari kedatangan adiknya langsung mendorong Lisa menjauh dan keduanya pun langsung memalingkan wajah yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hey, sudahlah! Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kok!" ujar Teira sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu dan menaruh bubur yang dibawanya di atas meja di samping ranjang kakaknya.

"Maaf, Tei-chan..." gumam Lisa merasa bersalah.

"Kalau Lisa-senpai memang suka Teiron-nii ya nggak apa-apa, aku bisa maklumi itu! Lagian juga aku dengar Alpha-senpai merestui kalian!" balas Teira watados.

"Se-segitunya?" tanya Teiron yang wajahnya tambah merah.

"Yap!" Teira mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Sementara itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang mengintip situasi di kamar itu dengan teropong layar lebar (?).

"Sial, nggak sempet gue foto tuh!" umpat Alpha sebal.

"Harus banget gitu fotoin adek lu ciuman sama dia?" tanya Ikyo sweatdrop.

"Yang jadi pertanyaan, lu nggak takut adek lu ketularan flu-nya Teiron?" tanya Saphire ikutan sweatdrop.

"Memangnya bisa nular lewat ciuman, ya?" tanya Alexia dengan tampang skeptis.

"Nggak tau juga sih..." balas Saphire datar sambil angkat bahu dan sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial Selesai!**

* * *

Yah, iseng aja bikin Chapter spesial untuk para anggota OSIS di Heroes Gakuen! Setidaknya berusaha agar nggak ngaret! ^^V

Review! :D


	30. Malam Minggu Elwa

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Itu masih jadi misteri, kemungkinan mereka adalah para guru yang iseng! :V / *plak!* TeiLisa itu couple di Heroes Gakuen kedua setelah ThunEmy, ya malu-malu tapi mau~ :3 Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Nanami: Ahaha, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini! ^^'/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Elwa: Balada Permen**

* * *

"Elwa-nee, temenin aku belanja yuk!" ajak Flamy dengan riang sambil memeluk kakaknya dari belakang.

"Temenin kemana?" tanya Elwa yang mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Ke Mall, mau belanja bulanan!" jawab Flamy sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ah, aku males! Bukannya ada Icy yang bisa anterin kamu?"

"Kok begitu, sih? Masa nggak mau nemenin adik sendiri belanja? Kita kan udah jarang belanja bulanan bareng!"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi-"

"Huwaaa~ Elwa-nee jahat! Elwa-nee udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku!"

"Oke, oke, aku temenin..." Elwa hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalah.

Tidak ada gunanya juga bertengkar dengan adiknya, karena itu pasti hanya akan membuatnya tambah ngambek dan manyun seharian.

"Hore~ Aku sayang Elwa-nee!" Flamy pun mencium pipi Elwa dengan lembut dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Di belakang, Elwa hanya bisa tersipu malu dan mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dibacanya.

* * *

Di Mall...

"Akhirnya sampai juga, ya!" Flamy pun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Elwa.

"Iya..." jawab Elwa lemes.

Sebenarnya dia males banget pergi ke tempat yang terlalu ramai. Tapi karena adiknya suka yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia harus menemaninya.

"Lho? Kok lemes begitu? Semangat, dong! Aku ke sana dulu, ya!" Flamy pun buru-buru pergi ke tempat baju obralan yang juga ramai oleh para cowok.

Elwa pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu Flamy sampai selesai.

* * *

"Flamy! Udahan, yuk! Aku capek, nih!" kata Elwa sambil menenteng belanjaan adiknya yang lumayan banyak.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi! Baju di sini bagus-bagus, ya!" kata Flamy yang dari tadi bingung memilih baju. "Cocok yang mana, ya?"

Elwa pun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Inilah penyebab utama kenapa dia malas menemani Flamy belanja, pasti lama karena melihat-lihat barang yang lain. Yah, sama halnya dengan para cowok yang lain. Kalau sudah melihat obralan baju, toko itu pun langsung diserbu.

Akhirnya Elwa pun memanggil Flamy lagi, tapi sayangnya nggak kedengeran karena ramainya suara para cowok di situ.

Saat ingin memanggil Flamy lagi, tiba-tiba tenggorokan Elwa terasa gatal dan tidak enak. Dia pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan permen pelega tenggorokan.

Elwa tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya. Kemudian, dia membuka bungkusnya dan melumat permen itu.

"Flamy, pulang yuk~"

Sontak, semua cowok yang lagi belanja di deket situ pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tak taunya, seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah.

Itu adalah Elwa dengan suara yang lebih seksi untuk memanggil adiknya yang tercinta, Flamy.

Tiba-tiba, para cowok tersebut langsung berlari keluar dari counter toko menuju ke arah Elwa. Mereka berlari sambil histeris sendiri dan teriak-teriak ala fangirl.

"Ya ampun, itu suaranya Elwa? Kyaaa!" jerit Shyo.

"Iya, kok jadi seksi gitu sih? Kyaaa!" jerit Arion tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari ke arah Elwa.

"Itu suaranya Elwa? Kyaaa, seksinya~"

"Kyaaa, ke sana yuk buat dengerin suaranya lagi!"

Leif dan Zeptrun pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka pun ikut-ikutan mendekati Elwa.

"Itu suaranya Elwa? Seksinya!" kata Noris yang awalnya tidak percaya, namun lama-lama ikut tergoda juga.

"Iya, ya! Seksi banget, kyaaa!" jerit Daniel.

Noris dan Daniel pun ikut menghampiri Elwa sambil menjerit ala fangirl.

"Apa? Yang bener itu suara si Elwa?" tanya Alexia tidak percaya.

"Beneran! Keren banget, kyaaa!" jerit Nirlion.

"Kyaaa, seksinya!" jerit Yorei.

Alexia yang awalnya tidak percaya, langsung ikutan Nirlion dan Yorei berlarian sambil jerit-jeritan bersama.

Elwa pun langsung kaget plus speechless saat melihat sembilan cowok yang tampangnya cakep-cakep, imut-imut, dan moe-moe itu mengerumuninya plus menjerit ala fangirl.

'Wow! Jarang banget gue dikerumunin sama cowok-cowok yang tampangnya oke-oke semua! Body-nya juga oke banget!' batin Elwa dalam hati.

Elwa pun berdehem sesaat dan langsung memasang pose (sok) keren sambil tersenyum.

"Mau ikut?" ajaknya dengan suara seksi yang menggoda dan menunjuk ke arah Shyo.

"Wah, suaranya! Kyaaa!" Shyo langsung menjerit kegirangan sendiri.

Para cowok pun sukses dibuat klepek-klepek oleh suara Elwa. Entah kenapa, Mall itu langsung ramai dengan teriakan para cowok tersebut dan sukses membuat orang-orang yang lewat langsung cengo.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Elwa lagi dengan suara indahnya dan kali ini menunjuk ke arah Zeptrun.

"Kyaaa, suaranya nggak nahan~" Zeptrun pun langsung histeris kegirangan.

"Huaaa~ Elwa-nee~" teriak Flamy mendekati Elwa dan langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Suaranya kok jadi seksi banget? Aku suka, deh~"

"Kita pulang yuk, Flamy!" bisik Elwa di telinga Flamy yang membuatnya langsung dag dig dug dengan suara baru kakaknya.

Mendengar suara Elwa lagi, kerumunan cowok yang berada di belakang langsung berkoar-koar dan mengejar Elwa.

"Elwa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" teriak kesembilan cowok centil (?) itu dengan histeris dari belakang sambil berusaha mengejar Elwa.

"Huwaaa! Ayo lari, Flamy!"

"Iyaaa!"

Elwa dan Flamy pun langsung tancap gas, sementara orang-orang di sekitar Mall itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

Kayaknya Mall itu ramai sekali, ya!

"Elwa! Kyaaa! Tungguin kami, dong!"

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Ka-kalian kenapa?"

Elwa merasa aura di sekitarnya menjadi tidak enak. Dia sedang menghadiri rapat khusus yang hanya dihadiri oleh para cewek. Tapi yang dia dapatkan dari tadi hanyalah death glare dan beberapa bisikan dari kesembilan cewek di hadapannya.

"Lu mau tau kenapa kita semua jadi begini?" tanya Frida yang tidak meninggalkan death glare-nya.

Kalau Oberia sudah mengeluarkan dark aura-nya, sepertinya akan ada bahaya yang mengancam Elwa.

"Langsung saja ke intinya! Gara-gara lu, kemarin adik-adik kami jadi aneh! Shyo jadi histeris sendiri!" kata Frida kesel.

"Betul banget! Arion juga jadi seperti itu!" angguk Liona.

"Gara-gara lu, Zeptrun jadi malu-maluin!" tambah Zetrina.

"Ho-oh! Masa adek gue Leif tiba-tiba jadi aneh gitu?!" gerutu Ana.

"Otou-chan juga berubah jadi aneh, teriak-teriak sendiri begitu!" tambah Lucy.

"Yorei juga!" (Oberia)

"Noris juga begitu!" (Rosa)

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Daniel, hah?!" (Yoon Ji)

"Sudahlah, kasihan Elwa! Mungkin saja dia tidak sengaja!" kata Nirmala yang mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Mata para cewek tersebut pun langsung melotot.

"Nggak sengaja kata lu?!"

Telinga Nirmala pun langsung tuli sesaat setelah diteriaki oleh para cewek yang lain.

"Ya ampun kau ini! Kok lu tabah banget, sih? Lu kagak lihat adek lu Nirlion juga fangirling sama Elwa?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya! Tiba-tiba langsung lari ke arah Elwa! Coba ke arah gue, bisa poligami tuh!"

Entah kenapa, ucapan Liona barusan sukses membuatnya dihajar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Berani lu poligamiin adek gue, lu bakalan mati di tangan gue!"

"Sekali lagi lu ngomong begitu, gue abisin lu pake senjata keramat gue!"

"Awas aja! Nanti gue sembelih lu pake pedang gue!"

"A-ampun, Ana... Zetrina... Rosa..." gumam Liona terbata-bata setelah babak belur digebukin barusan.

"Kemana Elwa?" tanya Oberia.

Mereka pun langsung terdiam dan melotot begitu mendapati Elwa sudah tidak ada di tempat. Tak taunya, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Elwa sedang melarikan diri.

"Wah, gawat!" kata Lucy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ana heran.

Lucy pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Elwa yang sedang berlari.

"Elwa kabur!" seru Frida sambil mengomel.

"Kurang ajar banget dia, udah gue lindungin juga!" umpat Nirmala sambil marah-marah sendiri.

"Semuanya, mari kita kejar Elwa dan hajar dia!" perintah Liona.

Dan para cewek itu pun langsung berlarian keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Elwa.

* * *

Ketika menoleh ke belakang, Elwa pun langsung tancap gas.

"Woi, tunggu lu!"

"Huwaaa!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Elwania Phoenixia

Umur: 14

Tanggal lahir: 5 July

Zodiak: Cancer

Warna rambut/mata: Merah/merah

Hero: Fire Mage

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik: (Sepertinya tidak perlu deh! *dibakar Elwa.*)

* * *

Entah harus nulis apalagi, jadi tolong maklumi saja... ^^/

Sepertinya setelah ini nggak yakin bisa update, yah tau sendiri lha ideku suka ngadat! Tapi akan kuusahakan sebisanya! ^^/

Review! :D


	31. Malam Minggu Ashley

Balas Review! :D

 **Nanami: Yah, ini udah lanjut kok... ^^'a (Aku berharap kau bisa Review yang isinya berbeda dan lebih panjang dari itu...)**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Ashley: Kisah Cinta si Hantu dan Perjodohan Beda Alam**

* * *

Sesosok hantu cewek berambut plum sedang mengintip keadaan ruang OSIS dari balik jendela. Hantu itu memperhatikan seorang cowok berambut putih dengan mata biru yang sedang minum es teh dingin dan entah kenapa, wajah hantu itu malah memerah melihatnya.

* * *

Mari kita lihat kegiatan di dalam ruangan itu!

"Nih..." Thundy meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'fiesta' di atas meja.

Ikyo mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya dengan tampang bingung. "Ini apaan, Thun?"

"Kondom, buat lu aja!" balas Lightning Mage berambut biru itu datar.

"Bukannya ini hadiah ultah lu dari para guru? Kok dikasih ke gue?" tanya Ikyo agak skeptis.

"Siapa tau aja lu pengen ambil, soalnya gue nggak suka sama hadiahnya! Kalau perlu entar gue kasih sekalian sama obat perangsangnya!" jelas Thundy tanpa ekspresi dan sang Gumiho pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kurasa jangan..." timpal Daren pelan sambil menurunkan koran yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Thundy sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin aja Mathias-sensei ngasih itu biar lu cepet berkeluarga sama Emy!" jelas Daren sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Pfffft..." Ikyo, Icy, dan Alexia langsung menahan tawa mendengar penjelasan Daren barusan.

"Verdamnt!" umpat Thundy kesal sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu.

BRAK!

"Yah, malah ngambek dia..." gumam Icy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mungkin dia belum siap berkeluarga sama Emy~" celetuk Alexia watados.

"Betul!" timpal Daren tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali dibanting dan kali ini malah Alpha yang nongol sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kemana aja lu, Al?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

"Tadi sebelum ke sini gue pesen ojek naga online (?), terus pas ngeliat tukang ojek di depan rumah (yang gue kira udah nyampe cepet) langsung aja gue main naik! Eh tak taunya gue malah naik ojek pesenan orang, ya jadinya balik lagi deh!" jelas Alpha panjang lebar.

"Wait, ojek naga online?" tanya Alexia yang menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

Alhasil, seisi ruangan langsung melirik Vience yang sedang makan sate di pojokan. Merasa diperhatikan, cowok pirang itu langsung memasang tampang heran. "Kenapa?"

"Lu bikin ojek begituan ya?" tanya Alexia.

"Ya nggak lha, itu bukan buatan gue! Paling buatannya Olivia (Dragon Rider di fic Bigfoot) tuh!" bantah Vience. "Tapi mau bagaimanapun, nasib Alpha barusan nggak bakalan bisa ngalahin kesialan Teiron sampai kapanpun!"

"Memangnya tuh Kucing Mata Empat bisa sial kenapa coba?" tanya Alexia sambil mengangkat alis.

"Dan kenapa lu manggil Teiron 'Kucing Mata Empat'?" tanya Thundy yang nongol di belakang Alexia dan entah sejak kapan udah masuk lagi ke ruangan itu.

"Buset dah, lu muncul dari mana jir?!" tanya Alexia kaget plus shock pake banget.

"Ah, nggak dari mana-mana sih..." balas Thundy datar sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Yang ada dia noh yang munculnya nggak diundang..."

Sontak, seisi ruangan langsung jawdrop begitu melihat sesosok hantu cewek yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Menyadari telah ketauan mengintip, hantu itu pun langsung pergi.

"Moncong-moncong... Hantunya cantik juga ya!" celetuk Icy sambil memasang cengiran kecil.

Webek, webek...

"Otak lu abis kebentur tembok ya? Masa suka sama hantu?" tanya Alexia agak skeptis.

"Lu kali yang nggak normal! Udah Fudan, abangnya jones pula!" balas Icy menyindir.

'Mampos!' seru Daren dan Vience dalam hati dengan ekspresi senang saat mendengar sindiran barusan.

Kok mereka seneng ya? Karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Heroes Gakuen dimana Alexia adalah Fudanshi dan Exoray adalah jones yang selalu sengsara! :V / *dilempar pisau sama Exoray.*

"Terserah!" balas Alexia agak jengkel sambil melangkah pergi dan...

BRAK!

Pintu pun kembali dibanting dengan kejamnya.

'Ya elah...' batin mereka yang masih berada di ruang OSIS sweatdrop.

* * *

Di luar ruang OSIS, hantu cewek itu langsung melayang pergi ke tempat lain dan tak sengaja melihat Teiron yang baru mau memasuki perpustakaan asrama.

"Teiron..." sapanya sambil melayang mendekati cowok itu.

Mendengar panggilan tadi, Teiron pun menengok. "Ashley?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hanya ingin membaca saja..."

"Boleh kutemani?"

"Selama kau diam dan tak sengaja menakuti orang di dalam sih tidak masalah..."

* * *

Di dalam perpustakaan...

"Teiron-senpai..."

Cowok berkacamata yang baru mulai membaca itu menengok. "Ada apa, Flamy?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan buku di atas situ?" pinta Flamy sambil menunjuk sebuah buku di rak yang sangat tinggi, mungkin setinggi Berwald.

Teiron hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Waduh, aku juga nggak nyampe kalau setinggi itu!"

"Biar aku ambilkan!" Ashley langsung melayang ke arah rak itu dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud.

Flamy menerima buku yang diambil Ashley dengan tampang senang. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama!" balas Ashley ramah dan Flamy pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Kriieet!

Ketika pintu perpustakan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Icy di sana, entah kenapa Ashley malah melayang pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!"

"Tadi kenapa dia kabur melihatku ya?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau..." jawab Teiron yang kembali menggaruk rambutnya.

"Hey Teiron, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kau kenal hantu itu kan? Bisa ceritakan seperti apa kehidupannya dulu?"

"Aku kurang tau banyak soal Ashley, tapi mungkin Garu-sensei lebih tau..." Teiron menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang bermain dengan kucing berbulu abu-abu di pojokan.

"Baiklah!" Icy pun mendekati gadis itu.

* * *

"Ah, halo Icy! Ada apa?" sapa Garu.

"Etto, sensei tau hantu berambut plum yamg sering berkeliaran di sekitar asrama?" tanya Icy to the point.

Garu langsung mengerutkan kening. "Ashley? Untuk apa kau bertanya soal dia?"

"Hanya ingin tau saja..."

"Hmm, baiklah! Jadi begini..."

Garu pun menceritakan beberapa hal tentang Ashley dan Icy mendengarnya dengan baik, Teiron juga ikut mendengarkan dari tempat duduknya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Ashley terlihat sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik salah satu rak buku di sana.

* * *

Kita lihat kembali ruang OSIS dimana beberapa penghuninya sedang main ToD.

"Truth or Dare, Lex?" tanya Daren.

"Hmm, Truth!" jawab Alexia.

"Jadi, kau pilih Rudya atau Sintya?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kedua gadis yang bersangkutan langsung muncul dan memeluk kedua tangan Alexia.

"Sama aku ya, Lex!"

"Nggak, sama aku aja!"

Kedua gadis itu pun langsung rebutan, tapi Alexia dengan tampang datar malah ngomong, "Nggak milih siapa-siapa!"

JLEB!

Perkataannya barusan sukses menohok hati kedua gadis yang memperebutkannya.

"Sadis!" seru Alpha pelan.

"Ya elah, memangnya poligami nggak bisa ya?" tanya Ikyo ambigu.

Webek, webek...

"Ke-kenapa?" Sang Gumiho langsung cengo begitu melihat tatapan horror dari kawan-kawannya.

"Nggak ada..." balas mereka semua datar dan Ikyo langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, minggu depan Icy ulang tahun kan?" tanya Vience mengalihkan topik.

"Eh, coba kulihat kalender dulu..." Alexia meraih kalender di atas meja. "Benar juga, minggu depan tanggal 5 November!"

"Enaknya ngasih apa ya?" tanya Alpha sambil mikir diikuti teman-temannya.

"Gimana kalau ajakin dia ke makam hantu itu?" usul Thundy yang entah muncul dari mana di belakang Ikyo.

"Buset dah Thun, ngagetin aja lu!" sembur Ikyo kaget.

"Memangnya hantu itu mantannya atau gimana?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Entahlah!" Thundy hanya angkat bahu. "Tapi yang kudengar dari Giro-sensei, katanya hantu itu suka sama dia!"

"Eh, hantu bisa suka sama manusia?!" tanya mereka semua (kecuali Thundy dan Alexia) cengo.

"Bahkan gue yang punya indera keenam juga bingung dengan itu!" celetuk Alexia sambil mijat kening. "Tapi moncong-moncong, perlukan kita bicarakan ini dengan hantu itu?"

"Lex, hantu itu punya nama tau!" seru Teiron yang entah sejak kapan udah berada di belakang Alexia.

Yang bersangkutan pun langsung terlonjak kaget begitu menengok ke belakang. "Astaga Kambing! Dateng dari mana lu, Ron?! Lu tuh manusia atau hantu sih?!"

"Nggak, gue ini Golem! Ya manusia, lha! Jangan samain gue dengan Ashley, dasar fudan penggemar Yuri!" sembur Teiron sewot.

"Maaf maaf..." balas Alexia risih.

Cowok berkacamata itu menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit dan memasang tampang serius seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Tadi sebelum gue masuk perpus, gue sempet ketemu sama Ashley! Pas dia nemenin gue sebentar, eh tau-tau malah langsung kabur ngeliat Icy masuk! Abis itu Icy nanyain gue soal Ashley, yah gue suruh aja dia tanyain Garu-sensei! Terus pas gue dengerin diem-diem, tak taunya Ashley itu hantu yang masih punya sifat kemanusiaan!"

Kawan-kawannya langsung manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Pantesan aja waktu itu..." ujar Alpha agak menggantung.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ikyo.

Vience terlihat menopang dagu untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Yah kita lakuin aja apa yang disaranin Thundy, sekalian jodohin mereka nggak apa kan?"

"Perjodohan beda alam, sungguh 'cemerlang'..." gumam Daren sedikit risih.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi dia ulang tahun tanggal 5 November?" tanya Ashley ketika Teiron dan Giro menemuinya di Citadel Cemetery.

Giro membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Iya, rencananya minggu depan kami akan membawa Icy-pyon ke sini! Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Sekalian kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu!" timpal Teiron yang langsung disikut guru bertampang cewek di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, baiklah... Aku tidak keberatan..."

* * *

Di hari H-nya...

"Hoaaaam~" Icy menguap lebar dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di perpustakaan asrama karena bosan dan juga dia tak melihat satupun kawan-kawannya dari tadi.

"Icy~"

Ice Mage berambut putih itu langsung menengok dan mata birunya mendapati Vience yang datang menghampirinya. "Hm, ada apa Vience?"

"Mau ikut aku, nggak? Ada kejutan, lho!" ajak Vience.

"Boleh..."

* * *

Di luar asrama...

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Nanti juga tau sendiri!" jawab Vience sambil bersiul dan datanglah Jeronium menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Vience pun menaiki Jeronium, kemudian menepuk bagian belakang pelananya untuk memberi tanda agar Icy ikut naik dan dia pun menurutinya.

"Nah, sebelum kita pergi..." Sang Dragon Rider mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dari balik syalnya. "Tolong kau pakai ini!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Icy makin bingung sambil mengambil benda itu.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan jika kita sudah sampai!" balas Vience seadanya.

Icy hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung sebelum akhirnya memakai penutup mata itu.

 _Pokemon Pokemon, dimana kamu? Kuingin mencarimu, ingin menangkapmu~_

"Vience, itu HP-mu yang bunyi? Kok Ringtone-nya begituan?" tanya Icy agak skeptis mendengar suara barusan.

"Abisnya kelas gue pada demen Pokemon semua sih, apalagi yang game terbaru 'Sun and Moon'!" jelas Vience sambil nyengir dengan tampang watados (sekaligus membuat Icy makin skeptis) dan mengangkat panggilan. "Halo Dary?"

"Icy ada sama lu?"

"Yoi, bentar lagi kita mau jalan kok!"

"Ya udah, ditunggu! Jangan lama!"

"Tenang aja, Dary! Nanti kusuruh Jeronium menggunakan kecepatan maksimum!"

"Terserah, yang penting cepetan! Oh iya, lain kali cari Ringtone yang elit dikit napa! Kuping gue gatel tau dengerin Ringtone HP lu yang tadi!"

"Oke, usul diterima! Bye bye Dary~"

Panggilan pun berakhir.

"Oke, Icy! Pasang sabuk pengaman ya!" perintah Vience sambil memakai 'Dragon Google'-nya.

"Sabuk pengaman? Kita kan lagi naik naga (baca: dinosaurus), bukan naik mobil!" balas Icy tambah skeptis.

"Iya juga sih, tapi maksudku itu pegangan yang erat!" ralat Vience watados.

Icy pun berpegangan pada Vience seerat mungkin dan sang 'Pawang Naga' pun berseru, "Oke, Jeronium! Gunakan kecepatan maksimum sembilan juta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan sembilan hektar per second (?)! Let's go!"

WUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Buset dah! Itu naga atau mobil balap?!

* * *

Di Citadel Cemetery, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Kapan mereka sampainya?" tanya Alexia nggak sabaran.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi! Jeronium kan pake kecepatan maksimum, pasti cepat sampai!" jawab Daren seadanya.

NGEEEEEEENG! CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Kambing dicinta, kapak pun menyerang! Baru juga diomongin udah nyampe aja!

Melihat kedua orang itu, Daren pun langsung memberi isyarat agar mereka semua bersiap di tempat masing-masing.

* * *

Vience pun langsung melepaskan 'Dragon Google'-nya dan turun, kemudian memberi tanda kepada Jeronium agar menunggu. Sementara Icy, dia malah terlihat sempoyongan setelah turun dari naga merah tersebut.

Sekedar informasi, kecepatan Jeronium itu setara dengan kecepatan para pembalap MotoGP dan F1 yang digabung jadi satu. Jadi bayangin aja sendiri seberapa kencengnya dia lari!

"Gimana perjalanannya? Enak?" tanya Vience tanpa dosa.

"Enak dari Greenland?! Beliin dulu obat pusing buat gue!" sembur Icy sewot sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

* * *

Di kamar pembina asrama, seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut putih jabrik pun langsung bersin.

* * *

Vience malah tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak sang Ice Mage. "Iya, iya! Tapi setelah lu lihat kejutannya!"

"Memangnya sekarang kita dimana, sih?" tanya Icy yang masih bingung saat Vience menarik tangannya sambil memasuki Citadel Cemetery (dan tentunya masih memakai penutup mata).

"Tunggu dan lihat saja!"

* * *

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pohon besar, mereka pun berhenti.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh buka matamu!"

Icy pun membuka penutup matanya dan mendapati Ashley berada di depannya sambil memegang sebuah rangkaian bunga yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah kalung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Icy! Ini untukmu!" kata Ashley.

Wajah Icy sedikit memerah saat hantu di depannya mengalungkan rangkaian bunga itu. "Errr, terima kasih..."

DUAR DUAR!

Suara petasan dan kertas konfeti berjatuhan pun meramaikan suasana di sana.

"Jadi, kalian sudah merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Pastinya!" jawab Garu yang datang menghampiri mereka. "Oh iya, Ashley ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, lho!"

Alhasil, semua orang pun langsung melirik hantu berambut plum itu.

"Jadi, aku..." Wajah Ashley terlihat memerah dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Icy. "Bolehkah aku jadi pasangan hidupmu?"

"Eeeh?!"

Suasana pun mulai hening karena menunggu jawaban Icy, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Sang Ice Mage berdehem sedikit untuk menghilangkan canggung. "Hmm, baiklah... Aku menerimanya!"

"YEEEAAAAAY!" sorak semua orang di sana kegirangan.

Tapi sayangnya, mereka tak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk yang pundung di dekat sebuah batu nisan dengan aura suram yang pekat.

"Kalau taunya begini, seharusnya kita nggak usah ajak Nii-san..." kata Alexia sambil mijat kening melihat kelakuan sang makhluk yang ternyata adalah sang ketos 'yang gampang galau plus baper, dan juga doyan caper, selain itu kalau laper suka makan wafer' (Alexia: "Panjang amat tuh julukan!" =_=") merangkap kakak sulungnya.

Mereka semua pun langsung tertawa mendengar hal itu. Ikyo dan Vience pun sibuk menghibur Exoray yang kelewat baper tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Perjodohan beda alam, mereka itu ada-ada saja!"

Ashley hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Icy mengatakan itu dengan sedikit menggerutu dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang Ice Mage di sebelahnya. "Tapi mau bagaimanapun, aku merasa senang hari ini..."

"Karena sekarang sudah punya pasangan?"

Ashley sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung menatap cowok berambut putih itu.

"Garu-sensei yang memberitahuku!" lanjut Icy sebelum Ashley sempat bertanya. "Karena itulah aku ingin membantumu..."

"Begitu ya..." gumam Ashley dan kembali menyenderkan diri di badan Icy. "Je t'aime _(Aku mencintaimu)_ , Icy!"

"Aku tidak mengerti artinya, tapi aku juga mencintaimu..." balas Icy sambil mengelus lembut rambut hantu di sebelahnya.

"Oy Icy, mau potong kue nggak?" tanya Teiron dari kejauhan.

"Iya, iya..." balas Icy sambil memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

Kedua insan berbeda alam itu pun langsung menghampiri kerumunan yang ingin melanjutkan acara ulang tahun Icy.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Boneka**_

Suatu hari, Lisa memberikan boneka untuk si kembar Chairone saat mereka berdua ulang tahun.

"Untuk kalian..."

Ketika Teiron membuka hadiahnya, dia langsung terbelalak melihat isinya dan boneka Snoppy yang dihadiahkan Lisa pun langsung terlempar ke tempat sampah.

Lisa, apa kau lupa kalau Teiron punya phobia dengan 'makhluk' itu?

* * *

 _ **2\. Game**_

Menurut Alpha, game itu adalah segalanya. Game itu jiwa raganya, cintanya, kasihnya, dunianya, sayangnya, dan juga suka duka-nya. Pokoknya game is everything for Alpha!

Nah, Lisa paling sebal kalau kakaknya cuek main game di kamarnya.

Siapa juga yang nggak sebal melihat kelakuan anak itu?

Rumah kotor, buku-buku berantakan, belum masak, piring numpuk, baju-baju berterbangan (?) dan belum dicuci, pokoknya astaganaga banget deh!

Kalau sudah begitu, Lisa pasti akan menyiapkan pisau untuk mencincang kakaknya.

* * *

 _ **3\. Anak Kucing**_

Lisa dari tadi terus mengelus kepala Teiron dan terlihat menikmatinya.

"Lis, kenapa sih kau suka banget mengelus kepalaku?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Soalnya rambutmu halus dan mukamu imut, seperti anak kucing..." jawab Lisa watados.

Teiron langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat merona.

* * *

 _ **4\. Nobar**_

"Halo halo, minta perhatiannya!" Daniel melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian para murid cowok di kelas Premium. "Jadwal nobar film terbaru kuusulkan Sabtu besok, apa ada yang punya acara?"

Webek, webek...

Tidak ada satu pun yang mengangkat tangan.

Ternyata jomblo semua.

* * *

 _ **5\. Jika...**_

Jika Flamy adalah bunga, Nirmala akan menjadi airnya.

Jika Thundy adalah bulan, Elemy akan menjadi bintangnya.

Jika Teiron adalah kucing... Sepertinya Lisa harus berpikir ulang sebelum memutuskan 'akan menjadi anjingnya'.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Ashley Yudori

Umur: 15 (hidup) 18 (total)

Tanggal lahir: 12 Mei

Zodiak: Taurus

Warna rambut/mata: Plum/coklat

Hero: Ghost

Kelas: - (Bukannya nggak dicantumin, tapi dia kan udah jadi hantu... -w-/)

Fakta unik:

-Meninggal karena suatu penyakit (yang hanya diketahui keluarganya) dan menjadi hantu karena tidak punya pasangan di antara saudara-saudaranya.

-Dia meninggal saat Icy berulang tahun yang keempat belas tahun (bisa dibilang, udah tiga tahun).

-Bisa bahasa Prancis seperti Daren.

-Terkadang kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba bisa bikin orang takut. (Baca Chapter Teira dan Ikyo!)

-Hantu yang masih memiliki sifat kemanusiaan.

* * *

Hanya kepikiran dari postingan di sebuah FP, jadinya begitu deh... ^^a

Cerita Alpha di bagian awal itu kisah nyata gue waktu pertama kali naik G*-J*k (itu pun dipesenin paman gue) pas mau berangkat sekolah (biasanya dianterin ayah, tapi sayang waktu itu dia lagi di rumah sakit karena operasi prostat), alhasil itu jadi momen terlambat masuk sekolah pertama gue (udah gitu tibanya pas upacara pula)! :V /

Review! :D


	32. Malam Minggu Brahman

Balas Review! :D

 **Nanami: Aku nggak yakin bisa bikin yang berbau 'feel' kayak gitu, tapi ya begitulah... ^^a Soal Lira dan Nova, mungkin akan kucoba kalau ada ide... ^^/ Selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Wow, panjang and marvelous, akan kumaklumi... ^^a**

 **Thundy: "Perasaan itu nggak sengaja deh..." *sweatdrop.***

 **Yah, mungkin soal DFT itu, sepertinya boleh juga untuk kelanjutan ETP yang ngadat... ^^/**

 **Lance: "Kau serius?" owo**

 **Me: "Sudah lama ETP nggak lanjut, jadi kumanfaatkan aja Request itu! Lagian juga DFT cuma dibahas di NNG Series doang, kalau di Heroes Gakuen bakalan lain cerita!"**

 **Yah, semoga terhibur! :D**

 **AriFuKi24823: Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari sebuah postingan di Fanpage Meme tentang 'reaksi zodiak ketemu penampakan' dan begitu melihat bagian Scorpio (yang notabene zodiaknya Icy), entah kenapa boleh juga bikin cerita tentang 'orang yang jatuh cinta sama hantu'... ^^a**

 **Icy: "Ah, gimana ya?" *garuk-garuk kepala dengan canggung.* "Aku tertarik dengan masa lalu Ashley sebelum menjadi hantu..."**

 **Ashley: *blushing.* "Hmm, dia mengingatkanku dengan salah satu kerabatku dulu..."**

 **Well, bicara soal Vience... *summon orangnya.***

 **Vience: "Sebenarnya Author nggak kepikiran bikin aku normal atau homo, jadinya aku merasa kayak orang yang nggak tau mau dikemanakan orientasi seksualnya..." -w-'a**

 **Saphire: "Tapi setidaknya Vie-nii sekarang berorientasi heteroseksual..."**

 **Vience: "Benar juga sih..." -w-'a**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Kalau mau ngeliat lanjutan tentang anjing herder itu mah cari aja di fic 'GSS'... -w-/**

 **Garu: "Biar kujelaskan soal Ashley! Dia itu hantu yang berbeda dengan hantu pada umumnya! Karena dia punya penyakit dan belum sempat punya pasangan sebelum meninggal, itu sebabnya dia menjadi hantu! Oh iya, dia juga nggak punya dendam terhadap siapapun sama sekali!"**

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Brahman: Mencari Pasangan untuk Jioru**

* * *

"Man! Hey, Brahman!" panggil Jioru suatu hari.

"Apaan, sih?"

"Aku ada permintaan untukmu..."

* * *

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Brahman sambil mendelik tajam dan menyeruput susunya.

"Hmm, minggu depan orang tuaku mau dateng ke rumah! Aku sudah janji kalau mereka datang, akan kuperkenalkan dengan calon istriku alias pacarku! Tapi sayangnya aku belum dapat, jadi..."

"Jadi aku disuruh jadi pembantumu yang jatuh cinta sama majikannya, terus ceritanya kau jatuh cinta sama pembantu tetangga sebelah dan pengen nikah sama dia! Akhirnya kau kawin lari dengan pembantu itu dan aku pura-pura patah hati dan bunuh diri, begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Nggak, lanjutin aja..."

"Hmm, jadi, maukah kau bantuin aku jadi... C-calon istriku?"

'Mukanya merah, pasti ada yang nggak beres...' batin Brahman dalam hati dan langsung masang tampang kaget.

"P-Pura-pura aja!"

"Nggak!"

"Please!"

"Tetap nggak!"

"Ayolah!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Nanti kukasih whisky!"

"Oke!"

Sekarang kita semua tau kalau mau sesuatu dari Brahman, tinggal dikasih whisky bakalan nurut.

* * *

TING TONG!

"Permisi..." Brahman membunyikan lagi bel sambil menunggu di depan gerbang pintu rumah keluarga Avelon yang kalau nggak kenal baik-baik bisa disangka penjara.

"Ah, tuan Hermitkapu, silahkan masuk..." kata Eira sambil mempersilahkan Brahman masuk ke kediaman Avelon setelah membukakan gerbang utama.

"Panggil aja Brahman, Jioru-nya ada?" tanya Brahman sambil memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ada di kamarnya, mari saya antar..."

* * *

Mereka menyusuri kediaman Avelon tersebut. Tembok-tembok tinggi nan kokoh, lukisan-lukisan leluhur yang dipajang di dinding (yang konon salah satunya adalah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana leluhur keluarga itu dikubur), jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai yang sudah kusam, cat tembok yang sudah kusam dan luntur, ornamen-ornamen tua yang di bagian sela-selanya ada sarang laba-laba.

Bagi Brahman, rumah ini nggak ada seramnya, malah terlihat sangat antik atau bisa dibilang, ketinggalan zaman dan tidak terawat. Buktinya terdapat rumput liar yang entah kenapa bisa tumbuh sampai di dalam rumah, rasanya aneh melihat tonjolan di karpet yang ternyata adalah akar pohon beringin di taman sebelah.

* * *

"Ini dia kamarnya..."

Lamunan Brahman terhenti saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak Eira yang berada di depannya. Eira berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat tampang Brahman yang matanya melotot dan mulut megap-megap kayak ikan lohan.

"Jioru ada di dalam, silahkan kalau mau masuk..."

"I-Iya..."

Brahman pun membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

"Oy, Jio?" Brahman menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jioru yang ruangannya gelap gulita dengan tirai yang tertutup rapat.

"YO!"

"ASTAGA KAMBING!" jerit Brahman yang langsung jatuh terduduk karena di depannya terdapat seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan senter menyala yang diarahkan ke wajahnya untuk memberikan kesan horror.

"Yo~"

PLAK!

"Cakit..."

PLAK!

"Hiks, cakit~"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Udah ah, sakit!"

"Pintar!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi apa maumu, hah?!" tanya Brahman nggak sabaran.

"Simpel aja, pakai ini..." jawab Jioru dengan ekspresi datar.

Antiklimaks!

"Kau bercanda?"

"Serius! Pake ini, ya?"

"Nggak!"

"Padahal bagus..." gumam Jioru sambil memasang tampang sedih dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah gaun berwarna coklat beserta aksesorisnya.

"Pokoknya nggak!"

"Kalau kau nggak pakai ini, nanti aku disangka gay! Masa calon istrinya laki-laki?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi tetap nggak!"

"Ayolah, cuma sekali!"

"O to the gah, OGAH!"

"Kalau gitu whisky-nya nggak jadi!"

"Tu-tunggu, aku pakai!"

Membujuk Brahman itu sama sekali nggak susah.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Man, keluarlah!" seru Jioru sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya ada Brahman yang sedang mencoba gaun itu.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Brahman dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Ayolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!"

"Ada!"

"Siapa itu?"

"Kau!"

"Oh maaf, lupa!"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau keluar!"

"Ada whisky, nih!"

BRAK!

"MANA?!"

Sepertinya Jioru sudah paham cara untuk membujuk Brahman.

"Ada di kul-" Perkataan Jioru terpotong saat melihat Brahman dengan gaun coklat yang simpel tapi indah.

"A-Ada yang aneh?" tanya Brahman sambil menaikkan alisnya dan wajahnya masih merah.

"Nggak sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu mana whisky-nya?"

"Ada di kulkas..."

"Ambilin!"

"Ambil sendiri lha!"

Brahman pun pergi ke dapur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang masih pakai gaun.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah Brahman turun, terdengar suara bel pintu.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Jioru sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

Dari kamarnya, dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya dan segera mengenali mobil tersebut.

"Mampus! Ortu pulang!" seru Jioru dengan dramatisnya sambil berlari ke lantai satu, tapi dia tanpa sengaja tersandung kabel komputer dan terjatuh.

"Fiuh, selesai ju-" Jioru yang tidak melihat tangga di depannya langsung jatuh lagi dan kali ini lebih sakit.

Ya iyalah lebih sakit, orang jatuh dari tangga lantai dua ke lantai satu. Patah tulang nggak, tuh?

Setelah terjatuh, Jioru pun mencoba untuk berdiri.

Hebat bukan? Terjatuh dari tangga dan masih bisa berdiri.

Peringatan: Jangan samakan kucing dengan Jioru, beda banget!

Kepala Jioru pusing karena tangga di rumahnya spiral.

"Sakit..." rintihnya pelan dengan kepala yang masih pusing sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Mungkin hari ini memang hari sial Jioru dan kali ini dia malah menabrak tembok. Sepertinya tabrakan tadi cukup keras karena sesaat kemudian, Jioru langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kesandung kabel, jatuh dari tangga, dan menabrak tembok. Ini memang hari sial Jioru.

Suara dan gambaran terakhir yang didapatnya adalah seorang wanita tua yang berteriak "Jioru!" dan Brahman yang berdiri di samping wanita tua tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ugh..." Jioru membuka matanya perlahan dan kedip-kedip sebentar untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Udah bangun?" Seseorang dengan topeng berbentuk 'The Scream' berdiri tepat di depan wajah Jioru dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menjadi berat.

Alhasil, dia pun pingsan lagi.

Siapakah orang yang membuatnya pingsan lagi?

"Yah, pingsan lagi..." Dia membuka topengnya dan ternyata itu ibunya Jioru.

"Mu-mungkin dia kaget melihat anda memakai topeng itu..." kata Brahman sesopan mungkin.

"Ya, mungkin saja..."

"Sekarang apa?"

"Main monopoli, yuk!"

Webek, webek...

"Bercanda, ya tunggu sampai Jioru bangun lagi!"

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ehm, jadi kamu calon istrinya Jioru?" tanya ibunya Jioru sambil menatap Brahman dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan berdehem ria sambil memasang tampang sok serius.

Sebenarnya Brahman ingin jawab 'bukan', tapi kalau dia jawab begitu, si Ibu bakalan curiga ngapain ada anak crossdressing di rumah keluarga Avelon.

Tapi kalau dia jawab 'iya', MAU DITARUH DIMANA HARGA DIRINYA SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI?!

"Umm, anu..."

"Anu apa?"

"A-anu... Anu..."

"Ada apa dengan anu-mu?"

Mengheningkan cipta gagal dimulai.

"Uh, sa-saya pa-pacarnya Jioru..." gumam Brahman sambil tertunduk malu karena dia MAU bilang dirinya 'pacar Jioru'.

"Hmm..." Si ibu mengelus dagunya seperti kakek-kakek berjenggot panjang dan berdehem lagi.

"Uuuh..." Jioru mengucek matanya dan mengerjapkannya lagi.

"Aduh, anakku sayang, sudah bangun nak?"

"Belum, baru setengah bangun..."

"Oke!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Udah penuh?"

"Lima persen lagi..."

Webek, webek...

Brahman hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia mengira Jioru yang cool di sekolah juga punya kehidupan yang cool, tapi ternyata kehidupan rumahnya absurd dan penuh kejayusan.

"Udah!"

"Itu baru anakku tersayang~" ujar ibunya Jioru sambil merangkul anak kesayangannya.

Mereka berdua senyam-senyum plus cengar-cengir nggak jelas, sementara Brahman hanya diam saja di pinggiran sofa.

"Ah iya, katanya dia pacarmu ya?" tanya ibunya Jioru sambil menunjuk Brahman.

Brahman dengan begonya malah mengikuti arah telunjuk sang ibu.

"Nunjuk ke pot bunga, tante?"

"Ahahaha, bisa saja! Nggak, nunjuk kamu kok!" Senyuman sang ibu pun kembali dikeluarkan.

"Oh..."

"I-iya!" jawab Jioru malu-malu.

"Wah, cantik juga ya!" ujar ibunya Jioru sambil berdecak kagum.

Jioru menahan tawa, sementara Brahman menahan emosi karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria diinjak-injak seperti itu.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ibumu kacau!"

"Hah?"

"IBUMU KACAU!"

"Nggak juga ah!" bantah Jioru sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Brahman mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, sementara Jioru duduk tenang memandangi komputernya sambil mengetik layaknya seorang pianis sejati: emosional dan dramatis.

"Ngetik nggak usah segitunya juga, kali!" ujar Brahman sinis dan Jioru malah masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

Pertanyaan terbaru: Jioru udah cek up ke RSJ bulan ini belum ya?

Tiada ada angin tiada ada hujan maupun badai, kepala nona Avelon menyembul dari pintu kamar Jioru.

"Acara tunangan kalian hari Minggu nanti ya!"

Jioru dan Brahman langsung kaget setengah hidup.

Secepat dia masuk, secepat itu juga dia pergi. Mereka yang tadi tegang menghela nafas lega. Eh tak taunya, kepala sang ibu nongol lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu sekarang kok kayak laki-laki ya?" tanya sang ibu dengan alis bertautan.

"Di-dia tomboy!"

Ibunya Jioru membalas dengan sebuah 'Oh' dan segera pergi lagi.

Webek, webek...

"TUH KAN, IBUMU KACAU!"

"Anaknya juga kali..." balas Jioru dengan ekspresi datar sambil menatap kembali layar komputer.

Brahman langsung mencopot sendal kamar yang dipakainya dan menyambitnya ke kepala Jioru sambil berteriak, "SARAP!"

Brahman pun keluar dari rumah Jioru dan pulang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

* * *

 _Begini, biar lebih gampang dan nggak ada yang malu, gimana kalau aku cari pengganti peranku?_

 _Brahman_

* * *

 _Hmm, gimana ya? Boleh deh, kalau ketemu..._

 _Jioru_

* * *

 _Tenang, dijamin ketemu deh!_

 _Brahman_

* * *

 _Moncong-moncong, jadul juga pake acara surat-suratan begini._

 _Jioru_

* * *

Brahman tidak membalas secarik kertas note terakhir dari Jioru dan malah kabur ke kantin, sementara Jioru yang sekarang berada di sekolah hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Selama di kantin, Brahman sibuk memutar otak untuk memikirkan siapa pengganti peran aneh dan absurd-nya dengan sepotong ayam goreng dan nasi yang sudah dingin berada di depannya.

Karena kebanyakan mikir, dia tidak sadar kalau Teiron sudah berada di belakangnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah anehnya.

"Meong~"

Brahman pun menengok. Dikiranya kucing, eh ternyata malah seorang Earth Mage berkacamata dengan sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Hauuum..." balas Brahman dengan begonya.

"Man, kerutan di mukamu bisa nambah kalau begitu terus!" ujar Teiron watados plus tidak sopan sambil duduk di sebelah Brahman.

"Alpha sama Ikyo mana?" tanya Brahman begitu melihat cowok berkacamata di sebelahnya tak bersama kedua kawannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sibuk dengan urusan sendiri..." jawab Teiron sambil mengangkat bahu dan Brahman hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan tampang datar.

Melihat ekspresi datar itu, Teiron pun bertanya, "Kenapa lesu begitu? Ada masalah?"

Brahman malah nanya balik, "Ron, menurutmu siapa aja yang 'mirip' denganku di sekolah ini?"

"Hmm? Mirip?" tanya Teiron sambil memiringkan kepala dan menyedot susu kotaknya dengan antusias, bahkan sampai kedengaran suaranya.

"Bukan, yang stress-nya sama! Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong?! Tokugawa aja Ie-YASU, bukan Ie-YADONG!" balas Brahman emosi.

* * *

Entah kenapa, seseorang di fandom sebelah pun langsung bersin.

* * *

Teiron pun langsung kicep. "I-iya iya..."

"Cepetan!"

"D-Druhwon?"

"Nggak makasih, yang lain?"

"Xyagna gimana?"

"Kependekan, yang lain?"

"Gallerian sama Vience?"

"Sama pendeknya, yang la-"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Ufyra si cewek Gwimusa pun lewat dengan efek dramatis. Brahman dan Teiron saling berpandangan setelah melihat Ufyra lewat dengan gemulainya.

'Tinggi sama, postur hampir mirip, mata tinggal dipakaikan softlens!'

Kedua anak itu pun langsung pelukan ala Teletubbies.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"KETEMU!" seru Brahman sambil lari dan kesandung kaki orang sampai mencium lantai.

"Brahman!" Jioru pura-pura kaget biar dikira perhatian, padahal aslinya dia pengen ketawa sepuasnya.

"Ugh!" Brahman mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada meja terdekat dengan kaki sedikit gemetar.

Jioru pun membantu Brahman berdiri dan bertanya, "Ada apa memangnya? Ketemu apaan?"

"Pengganti peranku!"

"Gimana kalau nggak usah pakai kata 'peran', kesannya kayak kita lagi main sinetron!" anjur Jioru dengan senyum pas-pasan.

Webek, webek...

"Oke! Mau diganti apaan? Pacar? Calon istri?"

Webek, webek...

"Ya sudah, 'peran' saja!"

"Kembali ke topik!" ujar Brahman sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Jadi siapa penggantinya?" tanya Jioru sambil menaikkan alis karena penasaran.

"Jawabannyaaa..."

"Ugh, sikat gigi nggak sih?" tanya Jioru sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung karena kebauan.

"Udah ah, pokoknya orangnya bakalan kau lihat nanti di acara tunanganmu! Cantik deh pokoknya!"

"Ya ampun, kalau dijawabnya begitu ngapain kasih taunya sekarang? Kenapa nggak dijadiin rahasia yang baru di acaranya kau kasih tau?" tanya Jioru lebay.

"Iya sih, nggak usah lebay gitu juga kali!" balas Brahman sinis dan pergi begitu saja ke kelas sebelah untuk ngumpul bareng Vroyen dan Chieru.

* * *

Brahman sudah berada di kelas Special, sementara Jioru hanya duduk melamun sendirian di kursinya. Mau beres-beres malas, mau baca buku malas, mau corat-coret malas, bahkan tidur-tiduran sampai guru datang pun juga malas.

Intinya, Jioru melamun memikirkan siapa perempuan pilihan Brahman itu.

"Semoga saja cantik, pintar, dan waras, amin..."

* * *

Saat jam istirahat...

"Oke, jadi rencananya kau akan menggantikan aku untuk menjadi peran 'tunangan'-nya Jioru..."

"Hmm..." Ufyra menggangguk mantap dengan tatapan tajam.

Saat Brahman sedang berbicara serius dengan Ufyra, Vroyen dan Chieru malah asik sendiri main Spider Solitaire.

"Pertanyaan, warna mata kita kan berbeda, bagaimana cara mengatasi agar tidak diketahui ibunda Jioru?" tanya Ufyra sambil memutar mata merahnya.

"Sudah kupikirkan tentang itu! Karena membeli softlens sedikit rumit, jadi kuputuskan kau tinggal bilang kalau matamu minus, jadi kemarin kau memakai softlens yang kebetulan warnanya coklat..." jawab Brahman sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hmm, boleh juga! Baiklah, hari Minggu!"

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan. Brahman tersenyum miris, sementara Ufyra tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datar nan dinginnya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Vroyen dan Chieru yang sedang tertawa tidak karuan.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mungkinkah kedua teman Brahman itu pasien RSJ yang kabur beberapa tahun terakhir ini?

Oh, ternyata bukan karena pasiennya sudah ditemukan tergeletak di pinggir jalan karena kelaparan. Orang gila pun masih bisa lapar.

"Uh, Vroyen? Chieru?" Perasaan Brahman mulai tidak enak, sementara Ufyra mulai mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Brahman.

"I-iya?" Chieru yang masih menahan tawa melihat Brahman masih berdiri mematung bersama Ufyra di sampingnya. "A-ada apa?"

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Brahman heran.

"H-hah?"

"Kenapa, ketawa?!" ulang Brahman dengan dark aura.

Chieru pun dengan tangan gemetar menunjuk ke arah layar laptop-nya.

Brahman melepaskan tangan Ufyra dan berjalan menuju Chieru dan Vroyen, sementara Ufyra langsung kabur keluar. Tadinya mau lapor guru kalau ada dua pasien RSJ kabur, tapi tidak jadi karena takut salah-salah malah dia yang dibawa ke RSJ.

"Ngeliat apaan hayo sampai ketawa kayak gitu?"

Chieru dan Vroyen hanya bisa nahan tawa. Rupanya mereka menonton video lucu di Youtube.

"Ah, pantesan..." gumam Brahman sambil mengarahkan kursor laptopnya ke search bar dan mengetik 'Fail Trap Video Complications', lalu mengklik tombol search.

Sayangnya saat loading page sudah 100 persen, bel masuk malah berdering.

"Meh, pokoknya kalian lihat video-nya di rumah! Ketawa deh!" ujar Brahman sambil melengos pergi ke kelasnya.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah hari Minggu...

"Gimana? Udah siap?"

Ufyra mengangguk. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan bando berpita coklat di rambutnya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita pergi ke rumah Jioru..." Brahman membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ufyra.

Ufyra duduk di kursi penumpang, sementara Brahman mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Semoga beruntung!"

Brahman pun menancapkan gas-nya dan mobil itu pun dengan cepat melesat menuju rumah Jioru.

Jarak antara rumah Ufyra dan Jioru memang cukup jauh. Brahman fokus menyetir, sementara Ufyra sibuk SMS-an dengan kakaknya.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Avelon. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya ternyata sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja, takutnya nona Avelon masih ingat wajahku..."

'Sepikun itukah ibunda Jioru?' batin Ufyra.

"Hmm..." Ufyra pun membunyikan bel rumah Jioru.

Brahman mengintip Ufyra dan Eira yang sedang berbicara sebentar. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu memang memiliki persiapan yang matang.

* * *

"Jioru?" Tanpa basa-basi, Ufyra masuk ke kamar Jioru.

"HYAAA! SERANGAN JANTUNG!" jerit Jioru sambil terjatuh dengan indahnya dari kursi.

Maksud hati ingin memeluk, tapi demi menjaga harga diri terpaksa cuma berekspresi datar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ufyra yang murni kekhawatiran dan Jioru langsung mundur sepuluh langkah.

"Brahman yang mengirimmu, kan?" tanya Jioru panik.

"Sudah pasti dan ayolah, sini Jioru-ku sayang~" Wajah imut Ufyra tidak bisa menutupi aura gelapnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Jioru sambil lari tunggang-langgang menuju lantai satu dan Ufyra mengikutinya dari belakang sambil bergumam 'Kekkon'.

Mereka melewati ibunya Jioru yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Wah, tidak disangka tunangan Jioru lebih cantik! Tapi kenapa matanya berbeda, ya? Ah, mungkin kemarin dia memakai softlens berwarna coklat..." gumam nona Avelon santai saat melihat aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut.

Agak bingung juga kenapa si ibu bisa tau rencana Brahman.

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU, JIORU SAYANG!"

"TIDAAAK! PERGI KAU!"

Acara pertunangan tidak pernah sekacau ini.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

"Jadi bagaimana acara tunanganmu?" tanya Brahman sambil nyengir kuda laut.

"Doaku untuk mendapatkan tunangan waras ternyata tidak terkabul!"

Brahman hanya tertawa garing sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jioru.

"Yang penting masalah selesai dan jangan lupa whisky-nya!"

"Ahaha, dasar kampret!"

Brahman pun ditinggal sendirian di koridor.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Agenda**_

Monika membuka halaman agendanya, sesekali dia ingin menjadi siswa teladan.

Halaman pertama: PR Biologi, rangkuman PKN, tugas mengetik IPS, pidato Bahasa Indonesia.

Okelah, itu masih bisa dicicil satu per satu.

Monika pun membuka lembar berikutnya.

Praktikum, nilai senam, praktikum seni tari, hapalan kimia, melukis, menghafalkan lagu daerah, sparing.

Monika dengan cepat menutup buku agendanya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengacak-acak rambut karena frustasi.

'Tuhan, aku nggak sanggup...' batinnya stress.

* * *

 _ **2\. Cicak**_

"Nii-san, kapan kau akan mentraktirku tiramitsu?" tanya Alexia dengan tampang memelas.

Exoray hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah saat ingin pergi ke kantin.

"Oh ayolah Lex, uangku lagi kritis nih! Lain kali aja ya..." balas Exoray lesu.

"Yah, masa gitu si-"

Tiba-tiba mata coklat Alexia membesar dengan keringat dingin bercucuran melihat cicak yang seketika jatuh di depannya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Alexia yang dengan refleks memukul keras Exoray di sebelahnya.

Alhasil, Exoray pun langsung terlempar dengan slow motion.

* * *

Dikabarkan Exoray mengalami luka serius, salah satunya patah tulang.

* * *

 _ **3\. (Belum) Confess**_

Adelia menghela nafas, sepertinya dia sedang galau.

"Kenapa lu, Adel? Tumben nggak bareng Ikyo..." tanya Feiren yang sedang mengunyah onigiri kesukaannya.

"Udah nyerah ngejar dia, Adel?" Alisa yang sedang bermain game di HP-nya juga ikut bertanya.

Adelia kembali menghela nafas dan ikut duduk di lantai depan ruang guru bersama kedua temannya.

"Aku capek, Alisa, Feiren... Belakangan ini dia lagi deket sama orang lain dan aku merasa nggak rela... Senyumnya yang selama ini untukku jadi terbagi untuk yang lain, aku kodein dia juga nggak ada peningkatan..." curhat sang Hades.

"Tapi lu jangan nyerah, lha! Usaha terus, dong!" nasihat Feiren.

"Menurut gue, Ikyo kan rada-rada nggak peka, jadi lu frontal aja..." timpal Alisa sambil menghentikan game-nya.

"Aku ada niat buat nembak sih, tapi belum nemu waktu yang tepat..."

"Adel, kalau kata gue, mending lu cari dia terus tembak sebelum keduluan orang! Banyak yang naksir dia, lho!" usul Feiren sambil meminum teh kotaknya.

"Gue setuju sama Feiren, siapa tau aja hari ini hari terakhir kalian, terus besoknya udah kiamat! Lu bakalan nyesel banget nggak kasih tau Ikyo perasaan lu yang sebenarnya, Adel!" timpal Alisa.

Adelia tersenyum, sementara Feiren dan Alisa ikutan senyum.

Tambahkan saja latar bunga-bunga pink, biar kayak tiga lesby yang lagi cinta segitiga. *woy!*

"Tunggu apalagi, buruan nembak!" ujar mereka berdua sambil menepuk bahu Adelia.

Adelia pun berdiri dan berlari sambil ngomong, "Makasih ya, Alisa, Feiren! Aku sayang kalian~"

Alisa dan Feiren langsung merinding bersamaan dan memekik, "NAJIS LU, ADELIA!"

Yah, mungkin mereka memang lesby. *nggak!*

* * *

 _Adelia Avelon, 16 tahun, 25 Januari, Aquarius, berusaha mendapatkan pujaan hati sampai pada puncaknya (baca: konfes)._

* * *

 _ **4\. Masalah**_

Jika Elemy menemui masalah, dia selalu bercerita kepada Thundy.

Jika Thundy menemui masalah, dia selalu bercerita kepada Teiron.

Bila Teiron melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan... Sepertinya Lisa harus menunggu sampai dia tenang dan menceritakan 'sesuatu' itu.

* * *

 ** _5\. Binatang_**

Jika kita membahas tentang kucing, mungkin akan sedikit kebablasan jika dikaitkan dengan si kembar Chairone.

Teiron hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan tampang frustasi, Teira memasang tatapan memelas, sementara Thundy hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kedua anak Chairone itu.

Alasannya sederhana, Teira terjebak di atas pohon hanya karena kucing untuk ke-30 kalinya dan kakaknya terpaksa harus menurunkannya dengan sedikit bantuan (baca: mencuri tangga dari gudang asrama).

Bayangin aja, TIGA PULUH kali! Gimana Teiron nggak frustasi tuh?

Oh, ayolah! Walaupun Teira pencinta kucing (dan sejujurnya Teiron juga suka kucing sih), tapi nggak sampai harus nekat manjat pohon hanya karena itu kan?

"Lain kali jika aku melihatmu terjebak di atas pohon lagi, mungkin akan kupanggil Golem untuk melemparmu ke bulan!"

Ancaman dari Teiron pun sukses membuat adiknya kapok setengah mampus.

* * *

Tapi di sisi lain, akan beda cerita jika kita membahas tentang anjing.

Teira nyengir kuda laut, Thundy hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Teiron sibuk nemplok di pojokan dengan ketakutan sambil memegang Wand di tangannya.

Alasannya sederhana, Teira membawa salah satu Cerberus Adelia ke kamar mereka dan sukses membuat kakaknya kaget setengah sekarat dan mau tak mau harus nemplok di tembok sampai Cerberus itu pergi darinya.

Oh, ayolah! Walaupun adiknya tau Teiron takut anjing, tapi nggak sampai harus balas dendam dengan cara itu kan?

"Teiron-nii payah ah, masa sama Cerberus aja takut?"

Mungkin setelah ini Teiron akan menarik kembali ancamannya waktu itu.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Brahman Hermitkapu

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 20 November

Zodiak: Scorpio

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/Coklat

Hero: Battle Monk

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Druhwon adalah saudara _coret_ **bukan** _coret_ kembarnya. (Jadi jangan heran kenapa Teiron nyaranin Druhwon barusan.)

-Berbeda dengan saudaranya yang Vegetarian, dia doyan makan daging. (Kalau bareng Ikyo dan Unosha bisa jadi Trio Karnivora tuh! :V / *dikeroyok.*)

-Suka minum whisky. (Kusarankan jangan cari info tentang ini, karena... Yah begitulah... -w-/)

-Akrab dengan Vroyen dan Chieru.

-Udah ah, gue mulai pusing. *dihajar yang bersangkutan.*

* * *

Aneh memang, tapi mau gimana lagi? Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan... ^^a

Review! :D


	33. Malam Minggu Tracy

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Memangnya kenapa kalau gue suka bikin yang absurd begitu? Kan biar antimainstream! :V a *plak!* Tidak ada yang akan jadi Lesby di sini (kecuali kalau otakku sedikit ngadat *duar!*), jadi pikirkan saja sendiri! -w-/ Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Nanami: Nggak juga, sebenarnya dia kurang cocok sih tapi ya dipaksain aja, jadi biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka... ^^/ Jangan samakan Adelia dan Exoray karena mereka sangat berbeda... ^^a Nah, selamat membaca fic ini! :D**

 **AriFuKi 24823: Jangan ditanya, itu hanya mereka yang tau! :V a *plak!* Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membuat scene OTP yang ini, tapi ya taulah... ^^/ Soal Prom Night, tunggu aja sekitar beberapa Chapter ke depan karena itu akan menjadi penutup fic ini (tapi aku sudah merencanakan season kedua sih)! Request-mu masih kukerjakan, jadi tolong maklum kalau lama... m^^m Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku sering menggunakan Google Translate untuk menentukan nama marga OC tertentu, jadi jangan heran kenapa aneh! ^^/ Aku nggak tau soal Running Man, jadi maaf... m^^m Oke, semoga terhibur! ^^/**

 **Catatan: Sejujurnya aku tak keberatan dengan cara Review-mu dan tak perduli dengan keluhan si Bigfoot, dia kan orangnya memang begitu... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Tracy: Sayembara dan Kisah Cinta Evaron**

* * *

"Bosan..." keluh Tracy sambil guling-guling di kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa, Tracy?" tanya Seila (si cewek Ragna merangkap saudara kembarnya) bingung.

"Haaaah, aku bingung mau ngapain hari ini!" jawab Tracy lesu.

"Hmm, gimana kalau kita adain sayembara?" usul Seila.

"Sayembara?" tanya Tracy bingung.

"Iya!" balas Seila singkat. "Kita bikinnya kayak yang di anime 'Host Club' itu, kan nggak ada yang tau kalau kita tuh mirip! Kak Exoray aja kadang suka salah panggil!"

* * *

"Hachim!" Exoray yang lagi mainin HP-nya di kamar tiba-tiba langsung bersin.

* * *

"Boleh juga tuh, tapi adainnya dimana?"

"Di seberang Yousakina Resto aja, kan di sana lumayan rame tuh!"

"Oke!"

* * *

Di Yousakina Resto...

"Hoaaam!" Evaron menguap lebar.

Hari ini dia sedang menjalani shift malam di tempat kerjanya, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia terlihat mengantuk begitu. Apalagi suasana malam itu agak sepi karena tak banyak yang datang ke situ.

Begitu melihat pintu terbuka, Evaron pun buru-buru bangkit untuk menyambut pelanggan.

"Selamat datang! Eh?" Evaron langsung bingung begitu melihat...

"Ada apa, Evaron?" tanya Teiron yang ternyata dateng bareng Lisa.

"Ka-kamu kencan ya? Kok dateng sama cewek?" Evaron malah nanya balik.

"Si-siapa yang kencan? A-aku hanya disuruh Alpha nemenin adeknya doang!" bantah Teiron sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merah.

"Dia siapa, Tei-kun?" tanya Lisa.

"Etto, hanya teman..." jelas Teiron singkat.

"Ah iya, lebih baik kalian duduk dulu deh!" ujar Evaron sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di dekat jendela.

Kedua _coret_ **sejoli** _coret_ anak itu pun langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. (Thundy: "Author, jangan bilang kalau kau itu shipper TeironxLisa..."/Me: "Yah, mau gimana lagi? Mereka kan pasangan yang malu-malu kucing gitu!" :V a/Teiron: *nggak sengaja dengar dan langsung Antlion Hell Girl-chan.*)

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Evaron.

"Cupcake dan kopi latte, seperti biasanya!"

"Rainbow Cake dan Smoothie!"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar!" Evaron pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Selagi menunggu pesanan, Lisa pun bertanya, "Tei-kun, bagaimana kau bisa kenal anak itu?"

"Errrr, soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Teiron sedang menyantap cupcake-nya sambil berjalan menyelusuri trotoar.

Tapi ketika melewati sebuah rumah, seekor anjing jenis pitbull berukuran besar melihatnya dan langsung mengejar anak itu sambil menggonggong ganas. Teiron yang mendengar gonggongan itu langsung merinding dan buru-buru kabur tanpa memperdulikan cupcake-nya yang dijatuhkan dan berceceran di jalan demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Mau tau alasannya? Sebenarnya anjing pitbull itu memiliki gen banteng, jadi dia bakalan mengejar objek apa saja yang memiliki warna merah. Karena kebetulan dia melihat Teiron yang berambut merah, jadinya ya begitu deh! *dilempar batu bata.*

Gaje? Ya R*** Jelolo! *plak!*

Cowok berkacamata itu pun terus berlari sampai ke tengah jalan dan berhenti di sana untuk mengambil nafas. Tapi dari arah lain, terlihat sebuah truk yang menuju ke arahnya. Karena tidak sempat menghindar, dia hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah menunggu ditabrak.

Seorang anak berkacamata dengan rambut beige panjang yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu segera mengeluarkan jaring dan langsung menarik Teiron ke pinggir jalan sehingga dia selamat dari maut.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak berkacamata itu membuka matanya dan melihat anak yang menolongnya berada di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu... Terima kasih!" balas Teiron sambil menerima uluran tangan anak itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu. "Aku Evaron Alloiouménos! Salam kenal, senpai berambut hijau!"

"Chairone Teiron, jangan memanggilku senpai karena kita seumuran dan sebenarnya rambutku merah..." ralat Teiron sedikit risih.

Evaron langsung salah tingkah. "Oh, salah ya? Maaf ya, sepupuku bilang aku mengidap buta warna!"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Teiron hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar fakta barusan.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, kamu anak Heroes Gakuen kan? Dari kelas apa?"

"Kelas Rare..."

"Berarti nanti sekelas dong, soalnya aku jadi murid baru di kelas itu!"

"Begitu..."

"Ah, sudah dulu ya! Nanti sepupuku nyari, sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Evaron langsung menembakkan jaringnya ke sembarang arah dan pergi sambil gelantungan.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kau masih ingat itu..."

Kedua anak itu pun menengok dan mendapati Evaron yang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Teiron sambil ngangkat alis.

"Nggak ada, sebenarnya aku hampir lupa soal itu..." balas Evaron sambil menaruh pesanan di atas meja dan Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Evaron, kau punya pacar?"

GLEK!

Teiron yang merasa tak senang mendengar pertanyaan Lisa barusan langsung menyela, "Hush, ngapain nanya begituan sih?"

"Aku kan hanya nanya, memangnya salah?" tanya Lisa agak bingung.

"Nggak juga sih..." balas Evaron. "Cuma... Aku nggak punya..."

"Mau kubantu carikan?"

"Uhuk!" Teiron yang baru menyantap cupcake-nya tiba-tiba langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Tidak, terima kasih..." tolak Evaron dan tak sengaja melihat Teiron yang tersedak. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ehem!" Teiron berdehem sejenak. "Yah begitulah, sepertinya aku perlu minum..."

Evaron dan Lisa hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung selagi Teiron meminum kopi pesanannya.

* * *

Di luar Yousakina Resto...

"Kayaknya di sini cukup bagus..." gumam Tracy sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Yuk kita siapin!" seru Seila bersemangat.

"Siapin apa?" tanya Tracy bingung.

Seila pun membuka koper yang dibawanya dan ajaibnya, koper itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah panggung megah yang sukses membuat Tracy hanya bisa mangap lebar melihatnya.

"Kau serius keluarin panggung sebesar ini?" tanya Tracy cengo dan dibalas anggukan dari kembarannya.

"Yuk kita mulai saja!"

* * *

Back to the Resto...

"Kok di luar sana ramai ya?" tanya Lisa bingung sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Teiron ikut melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Lisa. "Iya, ada apa ya?"

"Tidak biasanya, yuk kita tengok!" ajak Evaron.

* * *

Ketiga orang itu pun berjalan keluar Resto dan melihat sebuah panggung megah serta terlihat dua anak kembar berambut drill twintail di atasnya.

"Ayo, saudara-saudara! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa dan siapa di sini?"

"Acara tebak-tebakan?" tanya Evaron penasaran.

"Mungkin..." balas Teiron datar.

"Sepertinya menarik untuk diikuti!"

"Yah, terserah padamu..."

Evaron mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kamu yang di sana?" Kedua gadis itu menunjuk Evaron.

"Apa ada hadiah untuk ini?" tanya Evaron.

"Yap, apa saja!"

"Hmm..." Evaron berjalan sampai ke depan panggung itu. "Kalau tidak salah, yang rambut merah kakak dan yang rambut jingga adik! Apa itu benar?"

Webek, webek...

"Gimana nih?" bisik Tracy.

"Sepertinya dia hanya menebak..." balas Seila. "Kita jebak saja!"

"Hmm, sebenarnya kurang tepat! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Teiron yang merasakan kejanggalan menyela, "Kalian anak asrama juga ya?"

Webek, webek...

"Tei-kun, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Lisa bingung, tapi Teiron memberi tanda padanya untuk diam.

'Dari mana dia tau itu?' batin mereka berdua bingung.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian di sekolah, jadi jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kedua gadis itu pun berunding dan salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "B-baiklah, itu memang benar!"

"Ron, kau tidak harus melakukan ini kan?" tanya Evaron sedikit risih.

Teiron hanya angkat bahu. "Mau gimana lagi?"

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Evaron terlihat malu-malu. "Hmm, bolehkah salah satu dari kalian jadi kekasihku?"

"Eeeh?!" Kedua gadis itu langsung kaget.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa..." Evaron berniat pergi, tapi...

"Tunggu dulu!" Seila langsung menahan Evaron. "Aku bersedia!"

"Terima kasih..."

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa suasananya dari tadi sepi, sebenarnya orang-orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu udah pergi semua.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Golden Rare Trio dan Zeptrun mengunjungi Evaron di rumahnya.

Tok tok tok!

Ikyo mengetuk pintu dan Peronian membuka pintu dengan tampang ramah. "Wah, kalian juga datang ya? Ayo masuk!"

Keempat orang itu pun masuk ke dalam.

"Evaron dimana?" tanya Zeptrun.

"Di kamarnya, kebetulan pacarnya ngajakin saudara kembar dan tiga sepupunya ke sini!"

"Sejak kapan dia pacaran?" tanya Alpha bingung.

"Kemaren..." balas Teiron datar dengan alis bertautan. 'Tapi apa benar Seila punya tiga sepupu?'

"IT'S HIGH NOON!"

Golden Rare Trio langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan barusan, sementara Zeptrun hanya mengerutkan kening.

'Dari suaranya kayak si Tsundere, tapi untuk apa dia di sini?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Itu siapa yang teriak?" tanya Ikyo.

"Kalau mau tau, liatin aja sendiri! Kamarnya ada di lantai atas, pintu ketiga dari kanan!" usul Peronian.

Mereka berempat pun buru-buru naik ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamar yang dimaksud, kemudian mereka semua langsung mangap lebar begitu melihat...

Evaron yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasurnya dan juga terdapat Alexia yang memakai kostum McCree serta memainkan Overwatch dengan Virtual Gaming Tool (yang sebenarnya hanya khayalan Author). Kedua orang itu hanya memandang bingung keempat tamu (tak diundang) di depan pintu.

Absurd? Memang!

'Buset, keren banget Gaming Tool-nya! Gue kan juga pengen punya alat kayak gitu!' batin Alpha yang iri berat melihat alat itu mengingat dia seorang gamer.

'Dan ngapain juga tuh anak pake kostum begituan?' batin Zeptrun speechless melihat kostum Alexia.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sini, Lex?" tanya Ikyo cengo.

"Sejak tadi, kebetulan diajakin sepupu Seila ke sini!" jelas Alexia tanpa ekspresi.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA BARU TAU KALAU SEILA ITU SEPUPU LU?!" pekik Zeptrun dan Alpha kaget.

"Kalau begitu, berarti Exoray sama Lucy juga di sini dong..." gumam Teiron menyimpulkan.

"Ha-ah!" balas cowok pirang itu sambil mengangguk dan melepas VGT yang dipakainya. "Sekarang lagi di halaman belakang, ngurusin acara minum teh!"

"Bicara soal minum teh, kita ke bawah aja yuk!" ajak Evaron sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ayo aja deh!"

* * *

Mereka berenam pun turun dan menuju ke halaman belakang dimana di sana sudah ada Peronian beserta sepupu kembarnya Ian dan Irina, Seila dan kembarannya Tracy, serta Exoray dan Lucy.

"Benar kan..." gumam Teiron melihat kedua kakak Alexia itu.

"Yo~" sapa Exoray.

"Oy Ray, tumben nggak galau lagi!" balas Ikyo watados.

Si Exorcist hanya bisa nyengir. "Yah, sesekali liat sepupu bahagia nggak apa kan?"

"Ya ya ya, selamat atas statusmu sebagai **CALON MERTUA**!" ujar sang Gumiho penuh penekanan di dua kata terakhir.

Kyo, perasaan kata 'mertua' itu nggak cocok buat dia deh!

'Apa-apaan itu 'calon mertua'-nya pake ditekanin segala?' batin Alexia sweatdrop.

Exoray hanya bisa memasang senyum maklum plus sweatdrop. "Ahaha, terima kasih!"

"Kenapa ada dua meja di sini?" tanya Alpha bingung begitu melihat dua meja yang jaraknya agak berjauhan.

"Katanya buat tamu yang datangnya kurang penting (?)!" jawab Tracy watados.

'Ya elah, sampe segitunya...' batin Golden Rare Trio plus Zeptrun sweatdrop.

"Memang bener sih kata Tracy..." timpal Peronian. "Setidaknya kalian bisa bicarakan hal tertentu tanpa mengganggu obrolan dua keluarga yang INGIN bersatu!"

'Penekanannya nggak banget deh!' batin keempat orang itu (ditambah Alexia) double sweatdrop.

Yah, setidaknya biarlah acara itu berlangsung tanpa ada kekacauan sama sekali.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

Alexia sedang melewati halaman belakang asrama dan berniat mampir ke suatu tempat ketika melihat pemandangan sekitar yang lebih menggoda.

Di dekat pohon jati, terdapat Thundy dan Teiron di sana. Alexia hampir menjerit dan langsung melesat ke semak-semak di dekat situ. Jantungnya berdetak kencang selagi mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

'Sial, gue nggak bawa HP lagi, jadi nggak bisa ambil foto OTP deh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Well, sebenarnya Alexia nge-ship kedua anak Mage itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang tau, entar yang ada malah babak belur.

"Ron..." panggil Thundy.

Alexia membuka telinga lebar-lebar karena posisi berdiri mereka membelakangi tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hm?" sahut Teiron.

Suara mereka tetap terdengar, padahal jarak antara Alexia dan tempat mereka berdiri hanya sekitar dua meter. Dia yakin setengah mati kalau kedua Mage itu berbicara dengan suara pelan. (Lagian siapa juga yang kurang kerjaan teriak malam-malam begini?)

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'The power of OTP' dan Alexia nyaris terharu.

"Mendingan lu jangan kebanyakan baca, deh!"

Alexia dengan perlahan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

'Kayaknya Thundy khawatir sama Teiron, deh!' batin Alexia.

Thundy mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pundak Teiron sambil ngomong, "Nanti minusmu nambah, lho!"

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! OTP GUEEEEEEEEEE!' jerit Alexia dalam hati.

Teiron hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Memang kenapa kalau minus gue nambah?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih, cuma-"

Alexia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarkan kalimat Thundy selanjutnya.

'Pasti karena dia perduli, pasti dia perduli! Ayolah Thun, buruan ngomong! Ya ampun, kenapa lama sekali?!' batin Alexia berkoar-koar.

"Cuma apa?" tanya Teiron sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Lagian juga gue kan punya tips rahasi-"

Alexia melotot tidak sabar, tapi sayangnya...

"Lho, Lex? Alexia kan?"

Alexia membelalak ngeri sambil menoleh dan langsung panik seketika. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya sudah tiga per empat terlihat dari semak-semak dan dia berharap ekspresi Teiron di sana memang hanya bingung semata.

Tapi masalahnya, Teiron tidak mudah dibohongi.

Alexia terpaksa memasang senyum kaku dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Teiron tersenyum penuh arti sambil bertanya, "Ngapain di situ? Lagi ngintip?"

Rasanya Alexia ingin sekali bunuh diri di tempat saat itu juga.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Veronica Tracy

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 25 Maret

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Jingga/Jingga

Hero: Grand Templar

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu dari Mercowlya Trio.

-Seila adalah saudara kembarnya.

-Wakil ketua di kelas Melee.

-Cukup beringasan jika melihat ada yang melanggar peraturan.

-Entah harus nulis apalagi untuk ini. *plak!*

* * *

Yah, entah harus bilang apa untuk ini, tapi ya sudahlah! Memang begitu adanya! ^^/

Review! :D


	34. Malam Minggu Nirlion

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Mungkin anjing itu didonorkan mata banteng... :V a *plak!***

 **Alpha: *ikut tos.* "Apa sih yang nggak buat mereka?"**

 **Ehehe, biarlah itu jadi rahasia mereka... :V / *duak!***

 **Thundy: "OC-nya dua ratusan lebih, bahkan sampai dibuat catatan khusus saking gampang lupanya dia!"**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ada banyak OC Heroes Gakuen yang bernasib seperti itu, salah satunya dia! *nunjuk Rendy.***

 **Rendy: "Namaku berasal dari dua bahasa: Espada dalam bahasa Spanyol artinya 'Pedang' dan Volante dalam bahasa Prancis artinya 'Terbang', digabungkan menjadi 'Pedang Terbang'! Author menamaiku begitu karena Basic Hero-ku adalah Geomje yang bisa menggunakan pedang terbang!"**

 **Oke, akan kumaklumi saja and Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Nirlion: Kisah tentang Kucing dan Teira**

* * *

Nirlion sedang asik jalan-jalan di sekitar asrama ketika tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang bermain dengan kucing liar di balik semak-semak.

"Tei-chan?" panggil Nirlion memastikan.

Anak itu langsung menengok. "Oh, Nirly-kun!"

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Nirlion.

"Main sama kucing!" jawab Teira ramah.

Nirlion mendekati gadis itu dan mendapati seekor induk kucing sedang menyusui anak-anaknya di depan mereka.

"Kamu suka kucing ya?" tanya Nirlion dan Teira pun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Nirlion pun pergi meninggalkan Teira yang masih asik dengan kucing.

* * *

Di perpustakaan asrama...

"Flamy, menurutmu Tei-chan itu kayak gimana?"

Anak berambut coklat yang sedang membaca buku itu hanya memutar mata. "Hmm, biasa-biasa saja! Yang kutau dia suka kucing dan juga adiknya Teiron-senpai!"

"Oooh..."

"Halo Flamy, Nirly!" sapa Elwa.

"Ah, Elwa-nee/-senpai!" balas kedua anak itu bersamaan.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Soal Tei-chan..." jawab Flamy.

Elwa ber-ooh ria. "Oooh, setauku dia saudara kembar Teiron..."

Nirlion terbelalak kaget. "Ma-masa sih? Ta-tapi, mereka kan nggak mirip sama sekali!"

"Memang!" Elwa mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Tapi mereka beneran kembar lho! Yang kudengar dari Alpha, mereka sama-sama ultah tanggal 30 Maret..."

Webek, webek...

"Ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu..." Elwa langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Flamy..." panggil Nirlion.

Flamy menengok. "Iya?"

"Yang dikatakan kakakmu itu memang benar?" tanya Nirlion meragukan.

"Iyalah, Elwa-nee nggak pernah bohong!" jawab Flamy meyakinkan.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak tau itu dari dulu ya?"

"Entahlah..." Flamy angkat bahu.

"Kalau Tei-chan lebih tua dari kita, kenapa tingginya sama dengan Mira-chan?"

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau..." Flamy angkat bahu lagi. "Tapi seharusnya dia lebih cocok dipanggil '-senpai'..."

"Flamy, kok sikap kamu jadi mirip Thundy-senpai sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin meniru perilakunya saja, lagipula belakangan ini Thundy-nii jadi semakin Tsundere di depan Emy-nee..."

"Dia Tsundere?"

"Ha-ah!" Flamy mengangguk dan menutup bukunya.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS, Thundy yang sedang main catur dengan Rendy langsung bersin sampai membuat bidak catur mereka berserakkan.

"Kau kenapa, Thun?" tanya Rendy sambil merapikan bidak catur.

Thundy mengusap hidungnya. "Ugh, pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanku..."

* * *

Back to Library...

"Yo, Flamy, Nirly!" sapa Shyo.

"Oh, Shyo!" balas Nirlion. "Kau punya saran?"

"Saran untuk apa?" tanya Shyo bingung.

"Aku suka Tei-chan, tapi bingung untuk mengatakannya... Apalagi saat tau kalau dia tuh lebih tua dari kita..."

"Sebentar! Kau abis makan apa tadi?"

"Shyo..." panggil Flamy sambil memberi isyarat seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

Shyo pun mendekati anak itu dan Flamy membisikkan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"A-apa?!" Shyo langsung shock begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Nirlion yang mulai galau.

"Kalau menurutku, cobalah jelaskan terang-terangan! Nanti dia juga akan mengerti!" usul Shyo.

"Segampang itu ya?"

"Kalau kau berani sih memang gampang..."

"Tapi minta restunya?"

"Shyo, Teiron-senpai itu sedikit overprotektif, jadi bakalan susah buat minta restunya!" jelas Flamy.

Shyo hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, pokoknya soal restu itu urusan belakangan, yang penting usaha ungkapinnya!"

"Begitu ya..." Nirlion pun langsung berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya!"

"Nah, begitu dong!" Shyo menepuk punggung anak itu. "Sekarang temui dia!"

"Iya, terima kasih sarannya!" Nirlion pun langsung keluar perpustakaan.

* * *

Di luar asrama...

Nirlion terlihat celingukan. "Tei-chan kemana ya?"

"Nirly-kun!" sapa Teira di dekat pohon jambu.

'Ah, baru juga dicariin...' batin Nirlion sambil menghampiri gadis itu. "Ya Tei-chan?"

"Kau terlihat bingung!"

"Ahaha, tadi aku mencarimu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Begini... Aku, errr, gimana ngomongnya ya?"

"Ya?"

"Aku iri dengan Nirma-nee, dia bisa akrab dengan Flamy dengan status yang lebih dari teman..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, punya teman yang lebih dari teman..."

"Maksudmu kekasih?"

"Y-yah, seperti itulah..."

"Jadi..."

Chu~

Anak itu langsung memerah begitu merasakan pipinya dicium barusan.

"Tei-chan, tadi itu..."

"Aku suka Nirly-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin seperti Flam-kun, atau mungkin Teiron-nii..."

"Ta-tapi, soal kakakmu..."

"Dia bisa mengerti kok!" Teira tersenyum manis. "Lagipula dia ada di atasmu, tuh!"

Nirlion langsung menengadah ke atas pohon dan langsung terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut merah sedang gelantungan tepat di atas Nirlion.

"Se-senpai sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Nirlion cengo.

"Jangan ditanya!" balas Teiron agak judes. "Aku sedang kabur dari kejaran anjing itu!"

Nirlion pun hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Teira hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

 **Special Omake: Talkloid Edition** (Note: Sebenarnya hanya sedikit remake dari fic lama... ^^V)

 _ **1\. Film Horror**_

"Kyo, katanya Alpha habis beli film horror ya?" tanya Maurice. "Kok aku nggak diajakin nonton sih? Jahat amat! Ya udah deh, aku mau ikut nonton ah!"

"Eh Rice, kayaknya kamu jangan nonton deh! Katanya film-nya serem banget lho!" ujar Ikyo mencegah Maurice.

"Nggak apa-apa, lha! Aku kan orangnya juga nggak gampang takut, kok! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" balas Maurice sambil menyelonong pergi.

"Haduh! Bukan begitu, sebenarnya..."

* * *

"Hei, kalian lagi nonton film apa sih?" tanya Maurice sambil menghampiri Alpha, Teiron, dan Thundy yang saling berpelukan dengan ketakutan.

Saat dia melihatnya, ternyata film-nya adalah gambar Werewolf versi Gore.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee! Aku kenapa dibikin serem begitu? Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" rengek Maurice sambil pundung di pojokan yang sukses membuat ketiga temannya sweatdrop.

"Maaf aku gagal mencegahnya..." gumam Ikyo dengan tampang risih.

* * *

 _ **2\. Gila Main Game Online**_

Di sebuah warnet...

"Wah, Sap! Boss-nya udah dateng tuh!" seru Alpha.

"Tenang saja, Al! Semakin banyak Party Member kita, status kita bakalan naik!" balas Saphire.

"Wah! Boss-nya lemah terhadap elemen api, tuh!"

"Pintar kamu, Al! Ayo serang terus! Bentar lagi Boss-nya mati, tuh!"

Vience yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

Di asrama...

"Haah!" Vience hanya menghela nafas dengan murung.

"Lho, Vience? Kamu kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Icy.

"Icy, aku bosen nih! Saphire sama Alpha main game online mulu sih!" jawab Vience lesu.

"Yah, game online terbaru itu memang lagi naik daun, pantesan aja mereka suka!" jelas Icy.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan abaikan aku kek, aku kan bosan!" keluh Vience.

"Tabah ya, Vience!" hibur Icy. "Oh iya, Vience! Moncong-moncong soal Game, sebenarnya..."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Haah, bosen nih! Kenapa sih server-nya harus ditutup segala? Pas aku ngajakin Alpha nyari game lain, dia malah mojok sendirian di rumahnya..." keluh Saphire. "Oh iya! Daripada bosen, mendingan aku main aja sama Vie-nii! Aku kan juga udah lama nggak main sama dia!"

* * *

Di ruang tengah asrama...

"Vie-nii, yuk kita main! Eh?"

Pemandangan di depan Saphire sekarang adalah Vience dan Exoray yang lagi main game di PSP.

"Wah, Ray! Health-ku nge-drop nih!"

"Tahan dulu, Vience! Aku cast Heal dulu nih!"

"Waduh! Aku kebanyakan bawa musuhnya nih!"

"Nggak apa-apa, Vience! Kalau mau cepat naik level, mainnya memang harus horde-an!"

"Untung tadi aku pake equip 'Thunder Sword'!"

"Eeeh? Aku nggak tau kalau kelemahannya petir! Pintar kamu, Vience!"

"Exoray, aku baru tau kalau kau juga suka main game!" komentar Saphire bingung.

* * *

 _ **3\. Jangan Plin-Plan**_

Di sebuah restoran, Alexia, Daren, dan Zeptrun sedang memesan makanan.

"Hoi, Lex! Milihnya yang cepet, dong! Aku juga lapar nih!" seru Daren yang kesal karena Alexia sibuk milih.

"Sabarlah, Ren! Milihnya susah banget nih!" balas Alexia.

"Haduh, Lex! Masa milih satu aja lama banget?" tanya Zeptrun. "Habis itu kan kita masih harus belanja lagi!"

"Ih, Zeptrun mah ikut-ikutan! Memangnya milih itu gampang? Susah, tau! Lagian, makanan di sini kan enak-enak! Udah gitu, kita kan masih harus mikirin biayanya! Jadi ini bukan perkara mudah, masa kalian nggak tau yang kayak gini? Yang benar aja!" ceramah Alexia.

Dan selama ceramah berlangsung, Daren membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zeptrun.

"Okey dokey deh, Lex! Kamu boleh milih-milih dulu deh! Yang lama juga nggak apa-apa!" kata Daren.

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi! Kalau begini kan enak! Tunggu bentar ya! Bentar lagi aku juga udah selesai, kok!"

* * *

"Nah, aku sudah tentukan pilihanku!" kata Alexia senang.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa udah bawa kantung plastik? Kapan belanjanya?" tanya Alexia heran saat melihat dua kantung plastik di atas meja beserta Zeptrun dan Daren yang membawa kantung plastik yang sama.

"Lex, kamu udah selesai milihnya? Kita pulang, yuk! Kami juga udah makan, kok!" kata Daren.

"Tentang saja, Lex! Kami juga udah beliin makan siang sama kue kesukaanmu, kok!" sambung Zeptrun.

"Eeeh? Kok kalian nggak ngajakin aku sih?" tanya Alexia.

"Lagian, kamu milihnya lama banget sih! Jadinya kami tinggal!" jawab Zeptrun.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku milih?" tanya Alexia lagi.

"SUDAH TIGA JAM!" jawab keduanya kesal.

Alexia langsung cengo. "Eeeeh? Memangnya aku milih selama itu, ya?"

"Makanya, Lex! Kalau milih tuh yang cepet, jangan plin-plan!" nasihat Daren.

* * *

 _ **4\. Gila Drama Korea**_

Flamy sekarang sedang menonton drama Korea di kamarnya.

"Flamy, kamu mau sampai kapan nonton drama Korea-nya? Ini kan udah malam!" tanya Thundy.

"Aduh, Thundy-nii! Ini lagi serunya nih!" jawab Flamy.

"Huh, kau selalu bilang begitu kalau disuruh tidur!" keluh Thundy agak sebal. "Memangnya dimana letak serunya? Mereka kan sering operasi plastik!"

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetep nge-fans sama mereka!" balas Flamy ngeles plus tampang bebek.

"Argh! Cukup tuan, waktunya tidur!" perintah Thundy sambil mematikan TV.

"Kyaaaa! Thundy-nii, jangan dimatiin!" teriak Flamy panik karena TV-nya dimatikan.

"Besok kan kamu ada ujian lima biji! Walaupun kamu udah belajar tapi malah ngantuk, nanti kan percuma! Apa kata Bruder Icy nanti kalau tau nilaimu jelek? Cepat sana kamu tidur!" perintah Thundy lagi.

"Huh, iya deh!" Flamy pun berjalan ke kamarnya sambil mencembungkan pipinya.

* * *

Di kamar, Flamy masih belum tidur juga, sementara Elwa yang tidur di sebelahnya sedang bermimpi tentang anak ayam.

'Huh, gimana ya kelanjutan film-nya? Dipikirin terus malah nggak bisa tidur!' pikir Flamy. 'Oh, iya! Daripada aku kayak gini terus, mendingan aku nonton aja diam-diam, paling juga film-nya udah mau abis! Nanti aku bakalan dapet bahan obrolan sama temen-temen sekolah!'

"Hehehe... My Favorite Korean Drama, I'm coming..." gumam Flamy sambil keluar kamar meninggalkan Elwa yang masih bermimpi tentang ayam.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Hoaaam... Selamat pagi, Thun..." sapa Elwa sambil menguap.

"Pagi juga, Elwa!" balas Thundy.

"Oh iya, Thun! Kamu liat Flamy nggak? Soalnya pas aku bangun, dia udah nggak ada!" tanya Elwa.

"Eeeeh? Aku juga nggak liat, tuh!" jawab Thundy yang tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. "Hmm, tunggu dulu! Kenapa TV masih nyala ya? Apa jangan-jangan..."

* * *

Dan benar saja, ternyata Flamy sedang tidur di sofa.

"Lho? Flamy kok tidur di sini?" tanya Elwa heran.

"Ya ampun, Flamy! Kamu nonton sampai semalaman ya?" tanya Thundy kaget.

"Ah? Apa? Udah pagi? Wah, aku ketiduran!" seru Flamy panik.

Reaksi kedua orang yang melihatnya? Elwa hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Thundy langsung memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Jadi begini ya kamu semalaman! Pokoknya aku nggak mau tau ya kalau nanti kamu dapet 'Telur Ayam'!" bentak Thundy.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Flamy langsung nangis kejer.

* * *

 _ **5\. Topiku Mana?**_

"Eh, topiku mana? Perasaan aku taruh sini deh!" tanya Teiron saat melihat topi yang biasa dia taruh di atas meja menghilang. "Apa ada yang ngambil ya? Aku coba tanya yang lain deh!"

"Icy, kamu liat topiku nggak?" tanya Teiron ke Icy.

"Wah! Nggak tuh, Ron!" jawab Icy.

"Exoray, kamu liat topiku nggak?" tanyanya lagi ke Exoray.

"Aku juga nggak liat!" jawab Exoray.

"Ikyo, kamu liat topiku nggak?" tanyanya lagi ke Ikyo.

"Eh? Nggak tuh!" jawab Ikyo.

"Teiron!" panggil Saphire.

"Iya, Saphire?" tanya Teiron.

"Maaf ya, sebenarnya... Ini topimu..." katanya sambil memberikan topi yang dimaksud.

"Lho? Kok basah begini?" tanya Teiron saat menyadari topinya basah.

"Tadi, pas aku lagi bakar telur di halaman belakang, tiba-tiba apinya malah membesar! Terus karena semua ember lagi dipakai, jadinya aku terpaksa pakai topi kamu buat bawa airnya!" jelas Saphire sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, sekali lagi maaf ya!"

"Saphire..." Teiron langsung mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

"Wah, hangat!" komentar Ikyo yang berada di sebelah Teiron.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Nirlion Platine

Umur: 13

Tanggal lahir: 5 Oktober

Zodiak: Libra

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/hijau

Hero: Trinity

Kelas: Premium

Fakta unik: (Entah kenapa aku malas buat ini... *plak!*)

* * *

Sengaja kubuat cerita tentang dia karena... Kalau kakaknya udah punya cerita sendiri, masa adeknya nggak? Iya nggak? :3

Review! :D


	35. Malam Minggu Spesial 4

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Mungkin seharusnya kau pakai kartu cadangan jika tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi... ^^/ Yah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, gimana bilangnya ya? Aku sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan pairing yang kubuat di sini... ^^a**

 **Saphire: "Aku tidak tau apa itu Maragidyne, tapi sepertinya boleh juga demo ke publisher server dengan bom nuklir!" *nyengir.***

 **Daren: "Idemu itu sadis, oy!"**

 **Terima kasih hadiahnya, tapi sejujurnya nama marga Flamy itu salah! ^^a**

 **Alexia: "Nama lengkapnya Flamy Phoenixia, bukan Mercowlya! Kalau Mercowlya mah nama margaku!" -.-'**

 **Sebenarnya itu hanya aura kemarahannya saja sih... -v-a**

 **Teiron: "Inkubator? Elemenku tanah, bukan api..." =w='**

 **Ahaha, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **AriFuKi28423: Yap! Bahkan gambar untuk penampilan para OC juga berjibun di memori HP, tapi sayangnya belum semua yang dipost ke album FB... :V a**

 **Thundy: "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Chapter 'Malam Minggu Spesial 3', ini nggak terlalu panjang sih..." -.-/**

 **Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Spesial: It is Our Prom Night!**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling ditunggu berapa orang di Heroes Gakuen karena akan ada Prom Night yang diadakan di sana.

"Teiron-nii beneran nggak mau pergi?" tanya Teira sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sibuk berkutat dengan kumpulan buku di meja belajarnya.

"Nggak, terima kasih! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan Emy-chan!" balas Teiron tanpa memalingkan perhatian dari bukunya. "Lagipula aku harus mengerjakan tugas bulan ini yang menumpuk gara-gara nggak masuk kemaren, makanya itu aku nggak mau pergi!"

"Baiklah! Semoga menikmati malammu~" Sang adik pun langsung keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Di gudang olahraga yang dijadikan tempat penyelenggaraan Prom Night, banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Para cowok memakai tuksedo dan para cewek memakai gaun warna-warni.

"Yo Tei-chan!" sapa Elemy (yang memakai gaun coklat) saat melihat sang gadis Earth Mage dalam balutan gaun kuningnya.

"Kakakmu mana?" tanya Elwa (dengan gaun merah) yang tak melihat keberadaan Teiron.

"Teiron-nii nggak mau pergi, katanya mau ngerjain tugasnya yang menumpuk! Dia kan waktu itu nggak masuk karena sakit!" jawab Teira seadanya.

Kedua gadis Mage itu pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

* * *

Back to Teiron...

"Kau benar-benar tak mau pergi, Teiron?" tanya Thundy dengan tuksedo hitam yang berniat mengajak anak itu pergi.

"Nggak!" balas Teiron singkat.

Thundy pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah..."

Ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar itu dan berniat menutup pintu, tanpa diduga datanglah Alpha yang memakai tuksedo abu-abu dan Ikyo yang memakai Epic Samurai Robe. (Alpha: "Etto, kenapa Ikyo malah pakai baju itu?" owo/Me: "Katanya dia nggak nyaman pakai tuksedo!"/Alpha: *sweatdrop.*)

"Yo Thun, nggak bareng Teiron?" tanya Alpha.

"Anaknya nggak mau pergi!" jawab Thundy singkat. "Katanya mau ngerjain tugas yang menumpuk!"

"Lha, kan bisa dikerjain minggu de-"

BLETAK!

Perkataan Ikyo langsung dipotong oleh lemparan batu bata yang sukses mendarat telak di wajahnya.

"Lu nggak tau ya?! Gara-gara jatuh dari tangga plus kena flu pas kejebak di gudang waktu itu, gue jadi dapet banyak tugas tau!" jelas Teiron emosi.

"Ya elah, tugas kan bisa ditun-"

"Nggak, pokoknya gue nggak mau pergi!" potong Teiron sebal dan...

BRAK!

Dia pun langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Jiiiir, mode sensi-nya kumat lagi!" celetuk Ikyo sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Kreeet!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi dan...

BLETAK!

Sang Gumiho pun kembali mendapat hantaman batu bata di wajahnya.

"Diem aja lu, Rubah Kampret!" bentak Teiron kesal dan kembali membanting pintu.

BRAK!

"Yah, sensi lagi dia! Lu sih, Kyo!" tuduh Alpha.

"Napa jadi gue?!" balas Ikyo nggak terima.

"Udah, udah!" lerai Thundy. "Sekarang kita biarin aja dia dengan urusannya sendiri, kalau digangguin lagi entar malah kita yang babak belur!"

"Tapi kita nggak bisa pergi tanpa Teiron!" ujar Alpha.

"Terserah, lakukan saja sesuka kalian!" Thundy pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Oy, Al..." panggil Ikyo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alpha.

"Gue punya ide nih, jadi..." Ikyo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga temannya dan Alpha pun langsung nyengir jahil.

* * *

"Yakin nih nggak mau pergi? Entar gue traktir deh!" seru Alpha dari luar kamar.

"Nggak!" balas Teiron yang berusaha untuk tetap fokus ke arah bukunya.

"Bahkan kalau ada Lisa di sana?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Teiron langsung memerah mendengar Alpha menyebut nama itu.

"Sekali nggak tetap nggak!"

"Oke..." bisik Alpha yang entah gimana caranya langsung nongol di belakang Teiron. "Jika kau yang meminta..."

Sebelum Teiron sempat menengok, dia udah keburu diseret duluan sama Alpha dan Ikyo. Alhasil, cowok berkacamata itu langsung menjerit keras saat kedua orang itu menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lha, Teiron mana?" tanya Alexia yang memakai tuksedo coklat saat melihat Thundy datang sendiri.

"Dia nggak mau pergi, kalaupun iya pasti dipaksa sama Ikyo dan Alpha..." balas Thundy datar dan sukses membuat Alexia sweatdrop.

"Please deh, nggak usah seret-seret bisa nggak sih?!"

Kedua cowok itu langsung menengok dan mendapati Teiron (dengan tuksedo putih yang dipakaikan Alpha) yang mencakar lantai karena diseret oleh kedua kawan(blangsak)nya.

"Nah, benar kan..." Thundy menunjuk ke arah ketiga orang itu dan sukses membuat Alexia tambah sweatdrop.

"Kalau nggak diseret lu nggak bakalan mau pergi kan?" tanya Ikyo yang masih menarik kaki Teiron.

"Oh ayolah, maso amat sih sama tugas!" celetuk Alpha yang juga ikut menarik kaki cowok berkacamata itu.

"Halah, lu sendiri juga maso pas mecahin gelas sampe tangan lu berdarah terus bikin panik para cewek!" balas Teiron sewot.

"Memang gue pernah semaso itu?" tanya Alpha bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau lu udah lupa soal itu, Al..." timpal Ikyo agak risih.

"Lepasin kaki gue!" seru Teiron emosi karena masih diseret.

Keduanya pun langsung melepaskan kaki Teiron. Anak itu langsung bangun dan duduk sambil membersihkan badannya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu sambil menatap kedua kawannya.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita tunggu aja acara uta-"

"Ikyooooooo~"

JLEB! GUBRAK!

Yang bersangkutan langsung pingsan begitu mendengar panggilan dari Eiuron.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Eiuron bingung.

"Entah..." balas Alpha dan Teiron sambil angkat bahu.

"Wah sayang, padahal Adelia nungguin lho..." gumam Eiuron sambil meninggakan mereka.

'Pantesan...' batin kedua anak itu sweatdrop.

Rupanya Ikyo masih nggak kuat sama Adelia.

"Kayaknya gue mesti bawa dia deh, lu mau tunggu di sini?" tanya Alpha.

"Terserah..." balas Teiron datar.

Alpha pun langsung menyeret Ikyo pergi ke tempat lain, sementara Teiron pergi mencari camilan selagi menunggu.

Tapi ketika sedang memilih makanan, dia melihat Lisa yang memakai gaun pink sedang ngobrol dengan Bianda dan Frida. Karena terlalu malu, akhirnya Teiron langsung ngumpet di bawah meja plasmanan (atau entah apa namanya).

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Lex, liat Teiron nggak?" tanya Alpha kepada Alexia.

"Nggak, dari tadi gue di sini..." jawab Alexia datar.

"Kenapa, Al?" tanya Thundy.

"Teiron ngilang..." balas Alpha.

"Ngilang?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Tadi kan gue suruh dia nunggu pas gue bawa Ikyo yang pingsan (gara-gara dipanggil Eiuron yang minta dia temenin Adelia), terus pas balik udah nggak ada orangnya..." jelas Alpha.

"Dia nggak mungkin keluar, kan?" tanya Alexia yang langsung membuat kedua anak itu menengok ke arahnya. "Maksudku, pintu depan kan lagi dijagain sama Lance-sensei, nggak mungkin dia diizinin keluar..."

"Kalau nggak keluar pasti ngumpet..." ujar Thundy menyimpulkan.

"Tapi ngumpet dimana?" tanya Alpha.

"Mending panggil yang lain aja deh, suruh mencar buat nyari dia..." usul Thundy.

Alexia segera mengeluarkan HP-nya untuk menghubungi beberapa orang yang bisa membantu.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Andreas Trio yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacar masing-masing tiba-tiba mendapat pesan.

* * *

 _Kumpul di depan meja plasmanan, GC!_

* * *

"Kayaknya darurat nih..." gumam Daren.

"Kenapa, Ren?" tanya Kaila.

"Alexia, kita disuruh ke meja plasmanan..." jawab Daren.

"Jiiiiir, padahal gue masih mau gombalin Vivi-chan!" balas Vience sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

"Itu bisa entar aja, Vie-nii..." sahut Saphire sweatdrop.

"Dia benar, Vience! Lagipula aku bisa menunggu, kok!" timpal Vivi sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"O-oke, ayo kita temui dia..." Vience pun langsung pergi diikuti kedua adiknya.

"Hati-hati, Sap-kun~" ujar Lira.

"Kalian berdua juga!" seru Kaila dan Vivi.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kuharap mereka bisa ke sini secepatnya..." gumam Alexia.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, beberapa orang pun langsung mendatangi ketiga anak itu.

"Oy Lex, memangnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Zeptrun.

"Teiron ngilang..." jawab Alpha singkat.

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

"Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Icy.

"Dia pasti ngumpet di suatu tempat, soalnya nggak mungkin keluar kalau pintu depannya ada yang jagain..." jelas Alexia sambil menunjuk pintu depan.

Mereka semua langsung mangap lebar melihat Lance yang berpakaian ala Mafia sedang menjaga pintu itu.

"Benar juga sih..." gumam Exoray cengo.

"Jadi intinya, lu mau kita cariin dia ke seluruh ruangan gitu?" tanya Maurice menyimpulkan.

"Genau _(Tepat sekali)_!" balas Thundy.

"Thun, bisa nggak pake bahasa yang kita semua ngerti? Satu kata itu bikin kepala gue pusing, tau!" keluh Saphire.

"Salah siapa lu nggak buka kamus Jerman?" tanya Thundy sinis.

"Udahlah, mending kita cari Teiron aja!" lerai Ikyo.

"Errr, Kyo... Lu udah baikan?" tanya Alpha yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas plus anggukan dari Ikyo.

"Yosh, ayo cari dia sampai ketemu!" perintah Exoray.

"Baik!" koor yang lainnya.

* * *

Alhasil, misi pencarian pun dimulai.

Tapi masalahnya, mereka nggak tau kalau selama ini Teiron berada di dekat mereka, lebih tepatnya di bawah meja plasmanan.

"Sepertinya aku takkan keluar untuk sementara..." gumam anak itu di bawah meja.

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi para cewek!

"Jadi gini lho, menurut kalian aku mesti ngajak dansa siapa?" tanya Lisa meminta pendapat.

"Yang menurutmu paling baik, lha!" jawab Frida spontan.

"Aku tak mengerti..." balas Lisa bingung.

"Kalau kau suka seseorang, ajaklah dia dansa! Gitu aja kok repot?" usul Bianda.

"Begitu..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Dia ngumpet dimana sih?" tanya Alpha sambil celingukan.

"Nggak tau, cari aja terus!" balas Ikyo.

"Gimana?" tanya Thundy sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Kita udah cari ke setiap sudut ruangan, tapi masih belum ketemu juga!"

"Nggak sekalian cari ke langit-langit?" usul Saphire.

"Eh Sapu Ijuk, ngapain juga ngumpet di situ?! Kan gampang keliatan kalau ada yang nengok ke atas!" timpal Alexia sewot.

"Terus dimana?"

Mereka semua langsung berpikir keras untuk mencari tau dimana tempat persembunyian yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain.

Zeptrun tak sengaja melirik meja plasmanan dan langsung memasang seringai kecil. Dia pun diam-diam pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tino-sensei!"

Sang personifikasi Finland yang merasa terpanggil langsung membalas, "Ah, ada apa, Zeptrun-kun?"

"Boleh kupinjam anjingnya?" pinta sang Researcher.

"Hanatamago ada di sana, ajak saja dia main!" Tino menunjuk seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih di dekat ring basket.

"Terima kasih!" Zeptrun pun pergi ke tempat Hanatamago.

Nah lho, ada apa dengan Hanatamago? Dan apa hubungannya dia dengan pencarian Teiron?

* * *

Ah sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan saja!

"Hmm..." Lisa terlihat celingukan.

"Kenapa, Lisa-senpai?" tanya Teira bingung.

"Aku tidak lihat Tei-kun..." jawab Lisa to the point.

"Teiron-nii nggak bisa datang, senpai!" balas Teira.

"Begitu ya..."

"Senpai mau makan sama aku?" tawar Teira tulus.

"Tidak, terima kasih..." balas Lisa seadanya.

"Baiklah~" Teira pun langsung pergi dari situ.

'Aku hanya ingin bersama Tei-kun...' batin Lisa sedih.

* * *

Back to Zeptrun and the gang...

"Zep, lu ngapain main sama Hanatamago?" tanya Daren saat mendapati Zeptrun yang asik bermain bola dengan anjing itu.

"Pssst, gue lagi konsen nih!" balas Zeptrun.

"Konsen apaan?"

"Liat aja nanti!"

Zeptrun pun melempar bola yang dipegangnya ke bawah meja plasmanan dan langsung dikejar oleh Hanatamago.

* * *

Di bawah meja plasmanan, Teiron terkena lemparan bola barusan.

"Kenapa ada bola di sini?" tanya Teiron bingung sambil mengambil bola itu.

"Auk auk!"

Entah kenapa, Teiron langsung merinding ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalinya dan mendapati sesosok makhluk berbulu putih yang dibencinya berada tepat di depannya.

'Demi para nenek moyang Gumiho (?), mimpi apa gue sampe makhluk itu nongol di sini?!' batin Teiron shock.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Ikyo malah bersin di tempat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Vience di sebelahnya.

"Nggak tau nih, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin nenek moyang gue deh!" balas Ikyo sambil mengusap hidungnya.

* * *

Teiron berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak teriak ketika Hanatamago berjalan mendekatinya, bahkan sampai nyaris ngompol di celana.

"A-a-a-anjing baik, b-bi-bisa menjauh d-dariku?"

Tapi anjing kecil itu semakin mendekat dan ketika mendapati kalau bola yang dipegangnya merupakan sumber masalah, cowok berkacamata itu langsung melemparkan bola itu ke arahnya.

"Ambil ini!"

Hanatamago langsung menangkapnya dan Teiron buru-buru menjauh sebisanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, Hanatamago malah berlari menghampirinya dengan bola di mulutnya dan sebuah terjangan pun langsung membuat kehebohan di bawah meja itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sontak, satu ruangan pun langsung jantungan sesaat mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Tei-kun?" tanya Lisa yang mengenali suara itu.

'Gotcha, sudah kuduga!' batin Zeptrun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Jadi begitu toh rencana Zeptrun! Rupanya dia memanfaatkan ketakutan Teiron untuk memaksanya keluar.

Benar saja! Teiron pun langsung keluar dari bawah meja plasmanan sebelum akhirnya kepeleset dan jatuh tepat di depan Lisa.

"Tei-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh..." Teiron menengadah sedikit dan mendapati Lisa berjongkok di depannya. "Li-Lisa?"

"Mari kubantu..." Gadis Medic itu langsung menarik tangan Teiron untuk menolongnya bangun.

"Terima kasih..." gumam cowok berkacamata itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Teiron!"

Kedua anak itu menengok dan mendapati beberapa orang mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian?"

"Kami cari kemana-mana malah ngumpet di bawah meja, nggak ada kerjaan banget!" gerutu Icy sebal.

"Tadi lu kenapa sampai bisa teriak begitu?" tanya Maurice.

"A-ada anjing putih kecil di bawah meja!"

Webek, webek...

Mendengar perkataan Teiron barusan, yang lainnya langsung melirik Zeptrun yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Teiron yang menyadari sesuatu langsung men-summon batu bata di tangannya dan...

BLETAK! GUBRAK!

Dia pun melemparnya ke wajah Zeptrun.

"Makan tuh batu bata! Makanya nggak usah pake jahilin orang juga, keles!" umpat Teiron kesal setelah berhasil membuat Zeptrun pingsan hanya dengan sebuah 'headshot'.

"Beneran pingsan, dayo! Lemparan Teiron sangat mengerikan!" ujar Musket sambil menoel Zeptrun yang udah tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tei-kun?"

"Hah? Ada a- Hmmph!"

'What The Denmark?!' batin mereka semua yang langsung mangap lebar begitu melihat Lisa dengan beraninya (atau malah nekat?) mencium Teiron di depan umum.

Tapi sayangnya, Teiron langsung melepaskan kontak mereka dan bertanya dengan tampang shock, "Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Eeeh?!" Wajah sang Earth Mage langsung memerah parah mendengar hal itu, bahkan gue sampai nggak bisa bedain warna rambut sama wajahnya. *plak!*

"Ron, terima saja! Aku restuin, kok!" timpal Alpha.

Teiron malah tambah shock. "Alpha?!"

"Teiron-nii semoga langgeng sama Lisa-senpai ya!" sahut Teira dari kejauhan.

"Kau juga, Teira?!" Teiron langsung kena 'Triple Shock'.

"Dukung Teiron untuk menerima Lisa!" seru Exoray yang malah meramaikan (baca: memperkeruh) suasana.

Sontak, seisi ruangan langsung heboh menyoraki Teiron untuk menerima Lisa.

'Aduh, kenapa jadi begini?!' batin Teiron yang meteran shock-nya udah to the max.

Alhasil, dia pun menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"A-aku..."

Semua orang pun terdiam sesaat.

"M-mau, me-nerimamu, se-bagai, kekasihmu..."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Akhirnya keponakanku tercinta punya pasangan, ah indahnya~"

Webek, webek...

Seisi ruangan pun langsung menengok ke arah panggung yang rupanya sudah ditempati oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Teiron.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEJAK KAPAN BIBI RILEN ADA DI SITU?!" pekik Teiron yang meteran shock-nya udah jebol.

"Aku yang mengundangnya..." sahut Mathias pelan sambil memasang tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya plus cengiran lebar yang sukses membuat beberapa orang langsung facepalm (terutama Lukas dan Teiron).

"Biar lebih bahagia, bagaimana kalau kalian berdansa saja? Bagi yang punya pasangan, ayo lakukan waltz!" ujar Rilen.

Musik pun diputar dan beberapa anak yang udah punya pasangan (termasuk Andreas Trio dan Zeptrun) pun langsung menyambar pasangan mereka untuk berdansa bersama, tapi para jones melarat seperti Exoray langsung pundung di pojokan dengan 'epic'-nya.

"Please deh Nii-san..." gumam Alexia yang udah geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Alexia, dansa sama aku yuk!" ajak Rudya.

"Tidak tidak, dia harusnya sama aku!" timpal Sintya.

Alexia yang tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran kedua cewek itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan langsung pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang (dirasanya) lebih penting.

* * *

"Exoray..."

Sang ketos yang sedang pundung langsung menengadah begitu mendapati July sudah berada di depannya.

"J-July?"

"Mau dansa denganku?" tanya July sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" balas Exoray senang sambil memeluk gadis itu.

Alhasil, mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan ke tengah dan mulai berdansa bersama.

* * *

Ikyo yang berniat kabur karena suatu alasan tiba-tiba dipeluk seseorang dari belakang dan rupanya dia adalah Adelia.

"Kyo-kun dansa sama aku ya..." pinta Adelia (yang bagi Ikyo terdengar seperti ancaman).

Ikyo yang ketakutan setengah mampus terpaksa menerimanya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

"B-baiklah, te-terserah katamu..."

Keduanya pun ikut berdansa, meskipun Ikyo berusaha untuk tidak canggung karena tidak kuat dengan aura Adelia.

* * *

"Tei-kun mau dansa denganku?" tanya Lisa.

"D-dansa?" Teiron malah nanya balik dengan tampang gugup dan Lisa membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"B-baiklah..." Cowok berkacamata itu memegang tangan Lisa dengan canggung, kemudian mereka bangun dan berdansa bersama.

* * *

"Thun-"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sedang tidak ingin dansa!" potong Thundy sambil menatap Elemy dengan tampang sinis.

"Yah, Thun-kun nggak asik nih!" keluh Elemy sambil manyun.

Thundy hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan cewek Sorcerer itu dengan wajah memerah. "Terserah kau saja..."

Elemy yang nyengir kuda laut langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dan menarik kekasihnya untuk berdansa.

* * *

Icy yang sedang melihat keramaian itu dari kejauhan didatangi sesosok hantu di sebelahnya.

"Kau di sini juga?" tanya Icy sambil menengok ke arah hantu itu.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku..." jawab hantu itu seadanya. "Kau ini aneh ya, Icy..."

"Iya, aku memang aneh... Aneh karena mencintai hantu sepertimu, Ashley..." balas Icy sambil tersenyum manis.

Ashley yang melihat senyuman manis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Bu-bukannya itu berarti hubungan kita yang aneh?"

Icy malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir memang iya sih!"

Ashley menggenggam tangan Icy dengan malu-malu. "Mau dansa?"

"Tentu..."

Kedua insan berbeda alam itu pun berdansa dengan asiknya sampai tanpa sadar telah membuat jawdrop beberapa orang yang menonton pemandangan absurd berupa 'anak yang dansa sama hantu'.

* * *

"I-itu, Icy, dansa sama hantu?" tanya Maurice cengo.

"Kayaknya..." jawab Alpha agak risih.

"Hey kalian!"

Kedua anak itu menengok dan mendapati Alisa mendatangi mereka.

"Ali-chan?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

SRIIIIIING!

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mereka adu death glare, kemudian langsung berantem dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ali-chan dansa sama gue, lolicon maso diem aja sono!"

"Nggak, sama gue aja! Werewolf jejadian nggak usah ikutan!"

"Waduh..." Alisa langsung sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua makhluk itu.

"Ya elah, malah berantem mereka!" celetuk Alexia dengan tampang skeptis sambil menghampiri TKP.

"Tau nih..." timpal Alisa ikutan masang tampang skeptis.

Acara Prom Night tidak pernah senista ini!

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa fic 'Malam Minggu' telah tamat di Chapter ini! Yeay! \ :V /

Well, walaupun cuma 35 Chapie, tapi aku cukup senang dengan fic ini karena merupakan fic Weekly Update paling 'kampret' untuk diselesaikan (walaupun kadang sering tertunda karena nggak ada ide)... ^^a

Review! :D


End file.
